Fuzzy Pink Bunny Slippers
by mandymld
Summary: Liason/Gejo story. All are at a house be protected from an assassin, evil slippers are purchased and after the set up, let the slippers take over and hilarity to commence.
1. Chapter 1

A reader at sent me some quotes and asked me to write another one of my funny little stories. This snippet grew and grew thanks to the help I received here and there. The premise, a group stuck together with scary bedroom slippers that may or may not be tormenting the men. Pairings will be Jason/Liz and Georgie and Johnny. Here is the start that I was told the story would need. Its a bit sad but this is the only chapter that is, after that you get the funny.

_**Fuzzy Pink Bunny Slippers**_

Summer 2002

Jason was stricken with pain as he left the building, his heart ached and his very soul felt as if it was being ripped from his body. His eyes went misty as his brain showed him what he had just walked away from. The woman he had believed was his future was right now, in the arms of another man.

He had left her, alone but calm in her studio while he had quickly gone to help Carly, his long time friend who was blowing her life up for no other reason than jealousy. Arriving at his bike, just as he was about to ride off, he heard the sound of the siren and quickly fled, not wanting to be questioned by Taggert for whatever crime had gone down if the man were to see him.

Heading home, he pulled off then drove down the cliff roads, deciding to check on Carly, worried that she might have not listened to his advice and had created an even bigger mess.

Seeing the cabin where she was hiding out, he turned off the lights to keep the neighbors from hearing him since no one was supposed to be there. Coasting his bike down the hill, he leaned it against the cabin and hurried toward the door, passing the open window and stopping as he heard Carly's voice.

"Did it work?" she was asking anxiously.

"Yes, like a charm. I cut the lights, Zander played the hero and right now, I am sure that Jason is walking into the room." said the young guard who should have known better. Jason was positive that he had the wrong end of this; there was no way that they were speaking about what he thought they were.

Max, the young guard heard his phone ringing and lifting it said "Milo, what is it?"

"Jason Morgan left in a hurry. Max, are you sure this is right. I mean, I have been watching Elizabeth Webber all day like you asked. She doesn't seem like some Lolita out to entrap your boss. She seems nice." said the kid as he entered the courtyard from Kelly's."

Max ignored Milo's thoughts, after all what would his younger brother know about manipulative women, he wasn't as worldly as Max was. He had no idea how a pretty smile could make a man do things he wouldn't ordinarily do. Looking up at Mrs. C, Max sighed and thought to himself how this poor woman had no idea her husband was even now lusting after that attorney, Alexis Davis.

Hearing a slurping sound, Max asked Milo what he was doing. "I uh, after Mr. Morgan left, I went to get a milkshake. It's hot out, Max."

"Wait, Jason didn't leave just now, when did he go and where did he head off to." he asked not liking the sound of that.

"No idea." said Milo with a shrug, "Maybe about an hour ago. I couldn't reach you; the lightning storm is affecting reception."

Milo arrived back at his sedan and was about to get in when he was stopped. "Excuse me. Were you here earlier this evening. A tenant said she saw you when she returned home."

Max heard the voice of Marcus Taggert and wanted to tell his brother to just get out of there and not to tell the man anything but he groaned as he heard Milo say he had parked there earlier before heading to Kelly's. Lifting his shake, he showed the bald cop the half empty plastic cup. "Is there something wrong officer?"

"Yes, did you see this man heading up those stairs earlier this evening?" Milo's eyes widened then honestly told the cop. "Yeah, when I first parked."

"Did you see anyone else?" asked the cop tucking the photo back into his jacket pocket. When Milo said no, knowing not to admit to seeing Jason Morgan, he asked what was going on.

"The man in the picture tried to rape a young woman he is acquainted with who lives in the building. If you know anything, please stop down to the station and let me know." said Marcus, his mind on the scene he had just left.

When he had entered the room he had seen Elizabeth Webber, with a baseball bat standing over Zander Smith, the beautiful brunette looking like an avenging angel. The man on the floor was holding his balls and shouting that if she hadn't led him on, nothing would have happened.

Taggert who had known the kid for the last few years, had scowled at the little shit, then had handcuffed him and ignored his request for medical help. Mac was still upstairs, talking quietly to Elizabeth Webber as she gathered her things so she could go to her grandmothers.

Milo watched, unable to pull out as he saw Zander Smith being led out of the building, still shouting that he hadn't tried to rape anyone; that she had been begging him for it, until she had frozen up and that he was only taking what she had offered up to begin with.

Max had turned his cell phone on to speaker so Carly could hear, unaware that Jason was also listening in, horrified at what he was hearing the younger man telling the two inside.

"Max, my god... what have you gotten me into. The Webber girl, she has a black eye. The damn police commissioner himself is leading her to a car with an old lady. What the hell did we do tonight? Did you know that kid was going..?"

Max heard the sound of something outside and rushed to find out what it was, but was pissed to see that his car now had flat tires. Hearing something in the distance but not sure what, he returned to where Mrs. C was trying to make a call. "I need your help." she told the man on the other end of the line.

Max sat down, his mind reeling as his brother's words rang through his head. "Mrs. C, did you know what..."

"Of course not, besides, I believe Zander. She probably changed her mind when she saw Jason." Carly sneered. "She wouldn't want her golden goose to escape her clutches.

Jason arrived at GH, slinking around, he arrived in the emergency room just as Mac Scorpio and Audrey Hardy led Elizabeth to a cubicle. Seeing her glistening but distant eyes, the way her left eye was swelling and her arms and legs trembling and Jason found himself landing on his own knees as he found himself whispering for Elizabeth to forgive him. "Please, please forgive me."

Waiting, staying out of sight, Jason saw Audrey Hardy speaking to the new head shrink and felt his eyes close and his heart stop as the woman told Mrs. Hardy that Elizabeth would more than likely have nightmares about her rape in the park, as well as the current attempt. "Add that to the Post Traumatic Stress Disorder from all she has been through over the last few years ending in being held in the crypt, she is going to have a rough road ahead."

"Thank you." said Audrey, her own hands shaking. "I am taking her home in the morning, but would you please contact Gail Baldwin, I plan on getting Elizabeth out of here, for a little while. She is going to

need the time to deal with all that has happened."

When Audrey came back to Elizabeth's room, she saw the tall brawny man inside and wanted to protest his being there but something about his stillness, his pain made her stop. Then his words echoed through the room and she hissed at how broken he sounded as he begged Elizabeth's apology as he told her that he would make the woman who had caused this pay and pay dearly.

Audrey ducked back into the next room, watching as Jason stopped at the door, his hand on the glass as he whispered "I love you and I am so sorry I didn't realize what she had... good bye, Elizabeth Webber, I will carry you with me, wherever I go."

After a visit to Sonny's penthouse, Jason went to Jake's, gathered what he had there and in spite of the late hour, made two more visits. The first visit he made was to his grandmother; the other to Elizabeth's studio. Standing in the doorway, he found it hard to enter but forced him in.

Touching the painting she had done for him, he fell to his knees and then reached for his cell phone. "That deal you offered, I am taking it."

The man on the other end, sighed, understanding what had lead to this. "I promise I will do whatever it takes to protect her."

"Thank you." he said then with regret at what his mistake had cost him, Jason got onto his bike and rode off, not sure where he was going but knowing that there was one place he would never go back to, not now. Not that he had lost the woman he had hoped to show it to someday.

Late Spring 2004

Sonny Corinthos looked across the table in the closed Italian restaurant at the man the entire world thought was insane and asked for him to repeat his statement.

"Simply put, I think that you owe me. I dealt with my lying cheating scumbag of an attorney and his equally lousy son when you couldn't out of respect for your dead mother. Now an enemy of your pal Luke Spencer is coming after my son for revenge. If Spencer hadn't been toying around and had killed her all those years ago, we wouldn't be dealing with this, none of the families would." Repeated Anthony as the others around the table grimaced and frowned at the Cuban.

"How does my owing you mean that Jason Morgan has to return to town to protect your son? He is an adult." Pointed out Sonny, he had plans for his former partner and they involved sending a very beautiful brunette to Italy away from this mess, not bring Jason back to where he would have to deal with Carly and her new best friend Courtney.

"Either kill Helena Cassadine or have Jason Morgan return. Simply put, you made your bed when it comes to Luke Spencer, now you either deal with this, or face the same consequences." Another of the dark swarthy men around the table responded. "And while he is at it, the commissioner, that Mac Scorpio..."

"I won't kill Scorpio." Sonny snarled; thinking of Robin.

"I don't want you to, you interrupted before I was finished." The annoyed man snapped. "His daughters, their biological father, this Frisco Jones, a contact informed me that after his eldest was harmed as a result of Mr. Alcazar's brother, he has started nosing around, and now the youngest girl, she is been put under the eyes of this Cassadine woman by Mr. Morgan's cousin, this reckless young man known as Dillon. We don't need that kind of pressure."

Lorenzo Alcazar felt the need to speak up and did. "Simply put, Georgie Jones stopped Helena from attacking that Webber woman. Now, this Helena is after them. I know you are aware of this, I know you have taken steps to protect the Webber girl, but now, this mess is growing."

Growling, Sonny wanted to glare at Lorenzo Alcazar but the man HAD been instrumental in helping get Brenda home, even if she had run off with some artist. He had also done him a huge favor of finding proof that Carly and Courtney had conspired with Ric to hurt Elizabeth, thereby freeing him from his worst mistake, too bad he wasn't freed from the blood he shared with Courtney, but beggars can't be choosy.

Grimacing how Carly had told him she was pregnant after Jason had left, how he had believed her only for her to suffer another miscarriage. To this day he wasn't positive if she had actually been pregnant or not but her fall down the stairs down by the pier and Courtney telling him that Elizabeth had caused it made him doubt a few more things than just the existence of the child she claimed to be carrying.

When he had coolly and calmly told her that Francis who had been her guard that day had said that it was Carly attacking Elizabeth, Carly who had tried to push Elizabeth that he was even now beginning to wonder about her first pregnancy and her claim about AJ, Carly had gone quiet, agreeing to the divorce.

Bringing his mind back to the situation, Sonny couldn't help wishing the Jones girl had realized that the guard would protect Elizabeth, Sonny said "So let me get this straight, you expect me to call Jason Morgan back and have him do what? Set up a baby sitting service to protect the Zachara kid and of course the police commissioner's children."

"Yes." Was the simple answer he received. Sonny looked at them like they were insane, but saw cool eyes in the expression of three of the men looking back and amusement and something calculating in the look of Anthony Zachara while Lorenzo Alcazar just looked as calm as usual.

Sonny didn't like to be ordered about; he also needed Jason to face the truth and then suddenly looked at all of the men as an idea came to his head. Wanting to laugh, knowing that if this went wrong and that there was a good chance it would, he was dead at the hands of the man he considered his best friend, he still said "I have an idea."

"No idea, just Morgan, is protecting my son." Anthony glared; he liked the idea of the smart and successful former enforcer being around his admittedly angry and reckless son. He hoped that Morgan might just teach John something before he ended up cannon fodder to either his sister's ambition or another family's anger.

Sonny looked at the short man, the only person shorter than himself at the table and said "We do this my way."

Turning to Lorenzo he said. "That niece of yours, she is back in town, along with your son right?"

Nodding, a bit confused as to where Corinthos was going, he said "Why?"

"You are going to need to protect them as well. I had intended to send the Webber girl to Jason. Add her and the Jones girls along side the Zachara kid and that is a whole lot of people who need protection, right?" he said with a smirk.

"I own a house, or rather Corinthos Morgan does. I intended it to be a training center for our guards. I will have Jason protect all of them, there."

"Won't that make them an easy target?" asked a frowning Lorenzo.

"No, security has already been set up. It is one of the tighter places for our people. It's a bit warmer there, than here but not by much. We send them, there, I will speak to Spencer, find out where this Helena is, I will also speak to Scorpio, get his agreement on this." Sonny pointed out as he saw the interest in Zachara's eyes and in the eyes of Lorenzo.

"Frankly, I would rather have Jason take out Helena, but we can handle the woman while Jason is off with the kids."

"And Ms. Webber?" asked a smirking Tagliotti. He had had a visit from Mr. Zander Smith, after the man had been looking for revenge on the woman. Instead the youngster had learned why any mob family with honor would never attack a young woman the hard way which had involved a prolonged hospital stay. Tagliotti was one person who truly believed in a woman's right to say no after his own sister was raped years before.

Smith had seemed to feel like the Webber woman had owed him. Everyone in town knew he had thrown in his lot with Corinthos ex wife and sister; they also were just waiting for the day that Jason Morgan returned. All knew that Smith was going to die a very painful death for the lies he had told and how he had tried to force himself on the Webber girl during a PTSD attack.

Sonny called Jason, leaving a voice mail message, and then looked at Johnny O'Brien who was sitting across from him holding his stomach as the laughter began. "You know he is going to shoot you, don't you?"

"I am hoping if things finally get worked out between Elizabeth and him, she will save me." The mobster reported then lifted his phone and made a call that was sure to give him a frozen ear.

Audrey Hardy loathed him, but after several years of watching Corinthos and Co keeping her granddaughter safe from Helena Cassadine after Luke Spencer's unfulfilled promises, she had come to if not accept him to at least tolerate him and his men's friendship with her beloved granddaughter.

Audrey looked up and sighed after agreeing to Mr. Corinthos request, getting that things were rather dangerous right then for Elizabeth and that she had nothing to worry about from the Ice Queen if they did as he had asked. "Fine, I will talk to Mac tomorrow."

Sonny hung up the phone just as Francis entered scowling. "What did the three stooges do now?"

"Ms Quartermaine has returned from Arizona unaware of the changes here in town. She was unhappy when Elizabeth refused to join her while she was seated with Zander. Spencer and his idiot brother created a scene that exposed Lewis' lies and then Carly and Courtney who were entering made things worse."

"Did Emily believe the lies?" asked Sonny frowning a bit.

"No. But she did try to convince Elizabeth that there was no way Zander would try to rape her that she must have imagined it because of how she had been feeling then. Elizabeth said for her to believe what she wanted but that both Zander and she knew the truth. Emily left her purse behind, she was upset. The stooges started to attack Miss Webber who left only for Zander to follow."

Sonny saw the uneasy expression in Francis' eyes and asked all the while regretting that they couldn't kill Zander without being the prime suspect. While Taggert had done his best, Alexis Davis had for some reason, represented the little shit and used his not getting medical treatment to get him off on a technicality. "What happened?"

"Little bastard came out into the courtyard, told Elizabeth that she should have just admitted she wanted him, just lain there and took it. That he wouldn't have had to ruin her reputation. That all he had wanted was one up on Morgan."

"Emily heard?" asked Johnny OB straightening as he decided that Smith needed a little tune up.

"Worse, she heard him say that he wished he had had the sense to tie Elizabeth up so she couldn't kick him in the nuts then grab that baseball bat. Emily came over, slapped him and asked who he was; that there was no way the man she had known would ever do anything like that to another woman let alone her best friend."

Taking a deep breath, Francis continued. "Zander responded that no wonder Elizabeth and she were best friends, they were both ice cold bitches that wouldn't know what to do with a real man in bed. That everyone knew Spencer and she hadn't done anything that he had dumped her to get it from her sister then told Emily that the only reason men got with her was her money. He also added that her bed was colder than a freezer. That he had fucked… that he had er… had sex with Carly while they were together."

Sonny filed that information away, true or false he didn't give a damn except when it came to Carly and Michael and how he could use this to keep the manipulative woman away from her very impressionable son.

Mac had just entered his house, worried about his daughters when he heard a knock at the door. Opening it to see Sonny Corinthos standing there with one of his guards, didn't make him too much happier. "Corinthos, what do you want?"

"May I come in?" he asked politely and when the man agreed, Sonny stepped in and nodded at the guard who remained outside. "We need to talk about Helena Cassadine."

Glowering Mac said "What do you know?"

"We have proof that Helena wants your daughter Georgie dead." He said bluntly and saw the other man's automatic response to look up at the ceiling through which they could hear the sound of teenage girls laughing. With a sigh, Sonny said "When Luke let her flee after Cassadine stripped her of her wealth, she uh, she had apparently already paid someone to finish up a hit list for her. I know who is on it."

"Who?" asked Mac getting a sinking feeling in his heart.

"Spencers son, John Zachara, yes, that Zachara's son." He said Mac's eyes widen then added. "Trevor and Ric Lansing went missing; she believes that he did it."

Snorting, Mac was sure that the man had but he did ask "Ric Lansing, isn't that the attorney in town a few years ago; the one that tried to drug Elizabeth."

"Yes." Sonny saw the assessing view that the other man was giving him and said "He only lived because he was my mother's son."

Mac didn't say a word, Corinthos and he would never be pals, they were on opposite sides of the law, but Mac had been at the club that night, had seen Elizabeth' reaction to almost being hurt again, this after seeing her deal with Zander Smith's attack then his lies and her post traumatic stress disorder.

Most in the club that night had seen her slug Lansing, who had fled town after she had gotten to the mike and made public what he had tried to do to her.

"Who else Corinthos?" he asked.

"Elizabeth, of course, she still blames her for '01 and now from the latest mess. You would think with Spencer's son out of her life, she would have been safe." Sonny said with a sigh. "Laura Spencer but we are sure that Cassadine has her under wraps. Mac, it looks like Georgie is on her list. I don't know what happened, has she told you yet?"

Mac rubbed the back of his neck. Georgie had accidentally fallen while trying to save Elizabeth and had shoved Helena into the corner of the wall, slicing open the woman's face. That was all she was admitting, but he knew there was more, much more because of the nightmares his daughter was having.

In the outback of Australia, Jason sat there watching his phone, wishing he knew what was going on. All Sonny had told him was that he needed to work with a group of at least eight people.

That they were green but that they needed to be trained. He had offered up Johnny O'Brien and Francis, so whatever it was, it was heavy. Sighing, not wanting to go back to the states, not able, even two years later to face Elizabeth.

He had ran, scared of her hating him when she learned what had gone down. Instead he had less than a month later gotten voice mail from her, full of understanding and it had ended with the message, that when he was ready to come home, she would be waiting for him.

Resting his head forward, he heard footsteps and looked up annoyed to see Brenda and Jasper Jacks heading his way along with her pal, some artist named Franco. "Why are you still here?"

"Sorry Morgan, but Brenda here agreed to let Sonny use my jet to send you home." The blissfully married blond smirked at the annoyed man. "To get rid of you, I am more than happy to send you home, anyway Corinthos wants."

Looking in annoyance at the blond Aussie, Jason wanted to remind him that they were on his property, hiding there because Jerry, Jax's brother had created a mess yet again.

Going inside to pack, Jason hesitated then decided that after this, after he did this assignment for Sonny, he was going home. He was going to face his demons and tell Elizabeth he wanted a chance to try and make things right.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_**Fuzzy Pink Bunny Slippers- Departures and Arrivals  
><strong>_

In Port Charles, Maxie and Georgie were listening to their father as he explained what had to happen. "I bought you a present."

Opening their packages, the two younger girls giggled like Mac intended. He gave them the debit card that had come in the mail from Frisco, along with the letter from their biological father. "Dad, I love you."

"I love you, Maxie." he said hugging his eldest while Georgie felt guilty about endangering her sister. Mac pulled her into his arms and whispered she wasn't responsible for this. "Besides, look at it this way. You have the freedom to do your homework at whatever speed you want."

"Dad, where are we going?" asked Maxie still curious. "And who are we going with?"

"From what I understand, Brooklynn and Dillon are going with you. Ned called Sonny and he asked him to take them as well as you two. I hate to say it but I heard Diego and Sage are going too." he added.

Groaning because Dillon and she had ended in February after she had found Sage and him together in bed, Georgie was at least grateful that Brooklyn would be there.

"Also Elizabeth Webber is going." Mac then gave them the bad news. "She has all your class assignments and will be staying in touch with me."

Groaning they got that this wasn't going to be a vacation, as Mac also told them of Sonny's promise to teach them how to protect themselves.

Elizabeth was finishing packing when she heard footsteps. Looking up to see Sonny standing there with a plate of food, she laughed then said "I ate, I swear."

"Elizabeth, I saw you, you pushed your food around but very little went into your mouth." he scolded as he sat the plate down on the table in front of the leather sofa. "You need strength to face Jason. Tell him what you have always wanted to. Besides, he still doesn't know you are living in his penthouse."

Seeing his smirk, she scolded her next store neighbor then laughed. "Sonny you promised to tell him the truth."

"I did and I will, someday." then standing, he looked around at the sparsely decorated penthouse and at Jason's painting before simply saying. "Eat, and finish that plate."

When the man had left, Elizabeth shook her head, amused at how Sonny was behaving like a parent again. It was the one thing they argued about, how she loved his friendship, but didn't need another parent.

He had just pointed out that he had made a promise to Jason and would do whatever was needed to fulfill it, even going against her wishes. Sighing as she remembered the day that her grams and Sonny had tag teamed her after yet another attack by Carly and Sonny's supposed sister.

She had protested but had finally given in after some emotional blackmail from first her grams then from Lila Quartermaine who had pointed out that it would help her grams feel better. So there she was living, sleeping in Jason's rooms waiting for the man she loved to come home.

Seeing the odd package that Johnny had given her earlier from Emily who was going to Europe with her mother for a short time, she opened it and laughed. "Really Emily; what on earth were you thinking? Jason wouldn't care if I wore a flannel nightgown."

Taking the bits of silk, she put them in her suitcase, deciding to take them along. Looking at the lap top containing the school assignments for all the teenagers, she grimaced at the idea of keeping them on track.

Johnny O'Brien grimaced as they arrived at the jet with the Jones girls. Seeing Elizabeth waiting with Sonny, he was a bit surprised to see Michael with them. When the red head hugged her then made her promise to come home, they all sighed as the young man reminded her that she had to marry him when he got old enough. All knew that Michael had become attached to Elizabeth after he had stopped his mother from attacking her one day. Now Michael was scared she was going to leave him like Carly seemed to have.

Sonny watched as his jet took off, and then told his driver to take them home. Calling Jason, he was glad to find out he was already in the air. "I should be arriving tomorrow morning."

"Good, good. Zachara sent his son down already, the Quartermaines are sending Dillon and Brooklynn, they should arrive early tomorrow morning and Sage and Diego tomorrow afternoon." he informed Jason, hiding his laugh at the man's groaning about who he had to guard yet again.

Francis had waited until Jason was in the air, and then spilled the beans earlier that morning. Sonny had hidden his amusement as Jason had called, agreeing to protect them, but had said he was leaving all the defensive training up to the guards, that he didn't have the patience to deal with hormonal teenagers.

All had kept quiet about Elizabeth being one of the people he was protecting. Francis because he worried that Jason would back out, too scared to face the woman he felt he had let down. Sonny because he knew that the best way to deal with this was to just make sure it happened.

Johnny Zachara was sullenly staring out the window, wishing he was any where else than in a strange house in the middle of nowhere, Kentucky. Hearing the sound of a helicopter, he saw the blond man exiting and as soon as he had cleared the deadly blades the machine lifting off.

"Who's that?" he asked his personal guards.

"Morgan, more than likely." said Roberto and Julio looking up seemed relieved. "If it is, we should be heading out soon, John. Is there anything else you would like for us to send?"

"A woman, my car, how about a piano." he said moodily. Hearing the soft chuckle, he turned to the guard standing there and glared at Corinthos man. "What?"

"Piano, there is one on the lower level. You might want to check it out at some point. Cars, after we are sure you can handle yourself, there are bikes and cars you can take out in the garage. And as for women... if you so much as touch one of the young woman arriving, there will be hell to pay."

Scoffing at the reminder, thinking on what his father had said about the kids being school age, Johnny said "I am not into children."

"Really, because you act just like them." said the guard who walked off to greet his boss. "Jason."

"Marco, who has arrived, I saw the strange guards." he said putting his suitcase down just inside the doorway. Seeing the dark haired younger man, he said "Zachara."

"John." responded the younger man with a grimace. "So you must be the infamous Jason Morgan."

"If you say so." he said. Then looking at Marco asked if security had been checked and if they had walked the perimeter.

"Yes, Johnny OB had me do that first thing, he is on the way with the Jones girls. I have them rooming together downstairs. Scorpio isn't too happy about this but he knows this is the safest place for her until we take out the old hag."

Johnny snorted then said "Why this old woman is so determined to get justice for Lansing and his sleaze ball son, I will never understand. I mean he liked younger woman, not older ones and his kid, hell Ric only had sex if there was an angle in it for him."

When the younger man had walked away the guard said "We are all set up at the bunkhouse, Zachara is in the room on this floor. The rest of your guests arrive tomorrow."

Barely standing, Jason said "Wake me up when the jet lands, I am going to crash for a few hours."

With that, he walked to the room on the same floor and was soon fast asleep in the very comfortable bed, wondering why it now had a slightly feminine look to it but too tired to explore then.

Marco shuddered an hour later as disobeying Jason; he did what Sonny told him to do if Jason went to sleep. Going out to help unload the guest's bags, he saw the Jones girls and Elizabeth Webber bending low as they ran for the house.

Once there, he offered to make them something to eat. "I am no Sonny but I do a mean chicken parmesan."

"Thanks, Marco." said Elizabeth with a fond smile at the guard who frequently stepped up to protect her when Francis or Johnny were unavailable. "However we ate in Louisville. Don't tell Sonny though."

"Why not?" he asked confused while Francis who had checked things out before entering chuckled.

O'Brien on the other hand, squealed them out. "They are worried because their meal consisted of burgers, greasy fries, and cheesecake along with cokes."

Seeing Maxie's wide yawn, Francis pointed to the stairs heading down and said "You can pick any bedroom you want; privileges of being here first."

Nodding they went to pick up their suitcases only for the even larger guard to say he will take care of them. In her room, Georgie quickly pulled on her nightgown hopping around on her cold feet, wishing she had brought her slippers.

Jumping into bed, she heard Maxie coming out of the shower and laughed when her sister dived under her covers and said "My feet are cold."

"I forgot my ear phones too." said Georgie with a sigh. "Maybe we will get a chance to go shopping if we ask Elizabeth."

"I wonder where she is." said Maxie. "Or do you think that there are bedrooms on the first floor too."

Shrugging, Georgie turned out the lights, her mind on the swimming pool she had seen and wishing she had brought her bathing suit. An hour later, in spite of how tired she was, she was still wide awake. Looking at her sister and recalling what that blond guard had said about the guards remaining outside and that no one was there yet, she had an idea then guiltily thought to herself no.

Fifteen minutes later, she had grabbed a fresh towel from the bathroom and her bathrobe as she padded down the hallway, her feet still cold. Arriving at the sliding doors, she opened them and entered the room amazed at the moist heat.

In the Zen room nearby, the Italian who had been sitting against the far wall, trying to piece everything he had learned together saw the lights come on, then saw the strange woman slip her robe off and gave him a view he doubted many had seen as her gown quickly fell to the ground followed by her panties.

Swallowing his tongue at the sight in front of him, he followed the shadows down her body, from the freckles he suspected she had on her nose, to the slender neck made for a man to kiss.

His then traveled down to the pale skin that soon curved into plump peaches with a very lovely pale pink raspberry jutting out pointedly from the air hitting her body. His mouth watering as Johnny pulled his eyes away from her breasts and followed her flat stomach to where he could see a light dusting of hair covering her apex.

When she moved around the whirlpool, he groaned at the slender legs following them down to the foot that was gently testing the waters. When she posed as if to dive in, he wanted to protest, wanted to stop her from denying him what she was unintentionally teasing him with, he wondered if this was Elizabeth Webber, the only woman even close to being his age here.

Racking his brain for all he had ever heard about the woman, he thought Okay; artist who works teaching young kids how to express themselves. That might go good with a pianist. Close to Corinthos, even if there is no explanation as to why, the one thing he did know was that she was not the man's lover.

That worked out well, because he had no intentions of walking away from the very lovely woman he had just watched dive into the pool. Hearing the sound of water splashing as she swam laps, Johnny scoured his mind, looking for anything else he might have heard about Elizabeth Webber and then recalled the trial of Zander Smith aka Alexander Lewis and knew he would have to proceed slowly and with caution as he considered how his father would react if he were to call him and tell him he had met the woman he wanted to marry.

Smirking knowing that Anthony would enjoy the idea of his son marrying someone so connected to Corinthos, he had to admit that was the only turn off in this situation. That it would make his dad happy.

Seeing his beautiful future wife, even if she didn't know it, pull herself from the pool, John watched hidden as she dried herself off then slipped her nightgown on without putting her panties on.

"Naughty; naughty." he thought, his groin aching at the unintentionally sensual show she was giving him. When the lights went out then he heard her door down the hall closing, Johnny couldn't resist entering the pool room and looking around, his hard on still at full mast.

Seeing the panties laying forgotten on the folded wet towel, Johnny kept telling himself, no, don't do it, but his body had a mind of its own as he took the towel and tossed it in the hamper then looking at the silk white boy shorts, he found his hand shaking as he lifted them.

The soft silk that had been against her skin was doing unbearable things to his mind as he slipped them into his jeans pocket and hurried to his bedroom on the upper floor. Once there, he pulled them out, his body begging to know her scent.

His torn mind on the other hand, reminded himself that if he gave in he was a pervert, John's body was lifting them when he heard a car door close in the distance and quickly stuck the panties under his pillow and climbed into bed.

Elizabeth took a deep breath, and then slipped through the closed doors. Seeing him lying there fast asleep, had her heart racing even as she worried about how uncomfortable he had to be still wearing his shoes and belt.

Looking around the room that Sonny had had her redecorate online for him this spring when he bought this place, she liked the softer touches mingled within the more masculine colors. Moving closer, she reached out to try and wake Jason up, instead she found her hand imprisoned as the man on the bed kissed it then to her shock moaned her name.

Trying to pull back, she found herself flat on her back as the man opened his eyes, seemed to stare through her then said "Great, another night kissing a pillow."

Her lips twitching as she figured out she seemed to be the pillow in question when Jason arranged himself around her, tucked his head into her shoulder, his lips brushing against her neck and quickly fell back to sleep.

Struggling to stay awake, knowing she had to speak to Jason, Elizabeth found she couldn't do it as her lids of her eyes started to droop, then her body felt heavy as she found herself softening and curling up to the man who seemed to have a real fondness for his pillow as he whispered he loved it.

TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was rising through the distant clouds when Jason started to wake up. Worried because usually he only struggled if drugged or had had a head wound, he felt the softness of the skin next to him and closed his eyes, not wanting to face that he might have yet again done something stupid.

There were three women out there who he had while drunk tried to pick up, his soused brain insisting they were his Elizabeth. Instead he had gotten them back to wherever vehicle he had been using and upon finding out the truth had found his dick wilting before they even left whatever dive bar he had been at.

The first one had been kind when he had looked at her and said he couldn't go through with this, that there was someone he loved out there and to do this would betray that. She had, suggested he go back to the woman he loved, tell her the truth and just be happy.

Number two had been furious, threatening to dismember him when he had answered her question honestly when he had told her her smell was wrong, her legs too big and that she needed to moisturize her hands, that her skin was too rough after she had tried to touch him to get him to change his mind.

The third had to be paid off after he had found out her name was Elizabeth, but that other than that she had nothing in common with his Elizabeth. Like with the previous two, he had gotten her attention with nothing more than a reckless smile, and then he had kissed her calling out Elizabeth's name.

She had thought he was calling hers and when he had pulled back, wondering why her smell was off, had begun crying when he had looked at her horrified and had accused her of stealing his Elizabeth's name. He had paid her to leave after scaring the woman badly, not wanting to deal with a crying woman who had done nothing more wrong than being the wrong woman.

That had been the last time he had had anything to drink, not wanting anymore close calls. Instead he frequently woke up, wrapped around his pillow, having done unspeakable things to it while dreaming in spite of being told he never would. He had burnt more pillows in the last year and half than he had gotten in fights and he had used plenty of those to relieve his frustrations.

Just as he was about to open his eyes, he noticed a soft scent that reminded him very much of Elizabeth, vanilla, cinnamon and oil paints. Worried he had actually gone to bed with this one; he opened just one eye and groaned out loud relieved to realize he was still dressed.

This one had long brown curly hair, longer than Elizabeth wore hers, but there was a feeling of being home, of belonging. As he looked at the woman, she began to move as she woke up. "Jason?"

His heart stopping, he reached down to brush the hair out of her face and saw the face of the woman who lived in his dreams. He had thoughts rushing through his brain, words he wanted to say and instead what came out was "Hi, what is going on?"

Reaching out, she ran her hands up the side of his arm and then gently touched his face until she arrived at his furrowed brow. "Sonny sent me; I am on Helena's list."

"What?" he asked sitting up, all sleepy feelings gone as his heart started racing and his mind went to all the ways he could kill the old bat. "Why didn't Sonny tell me? I would have come home..."

Elizabeth moved her fingers to cover his lips, and then when he quieted down, clearly upset at what had been kept from him. "I am here, with you. Safe like always."

Standing, suddenly recalling that she should hate him, he said with a sigh, his back to her, "You weren't last time. I c-can't..."

"Forgive yourself, Jason." she implored him. For the last year and a half, she had come to understand what had happened and while she wanted to kick his rear for his cowardice in running, she did get what happened. "I had nothing; I mean nothing to forgive you for. You didn't attack me; you weren't responsible for what Carly set in motion along with those two guards."

Frustrated, he turned and spate out. "I was there; I believed what I thought I saw, Elizabeth. Do you get what I felt; I thought you had chosen Zander like you would always choose Lucky over me. I was angry, I left, and I left you to protect yourself from that bastard who was trying to force himself on you."

Standing next to the bed, Elizabeth felt a bit dazed in spite of hearing from Sonny why Jason had believed it to be true, it was much harder to think about how badly she had hurt Jason by staying to help Lucky. How she had chosen to help someone who had others, how he had turned on her once she stopped doing what he wanted.

Seeing Elizabeth turn white and then sway, he moved over as close as he could, trying to sit her down. When she was back on the bed, he tried to move away but she wouldn't let him go. "No, please Jason. Listen to me."

Turning away, he said "I can't, I can't face you. I promised to always protect you."

Reaching out, she touched his leg, and then when he turned, she found his hand and pulled him closer. "Jason, you have nothing, I mean nothing to feel bad about. Please, I can't keep this distance from you. I-I love you."

Like it was torn from him, he said "I love you, too. Elizabeth, it doesn't change things, I still walked away when you needed me."

Sighing, she said "Yes you did. You ran scared of what I would say instead of facing me; of being there for me. I get why you did it, I was still mad at you, Jason. Now, I understand why you did that."

Reaching for her, he held Elizabeth in his arms, feeling a sense of pleasure even as he said "I don't know where we go from here. I have loved you for so long. Things keep happening, Elizabeth. I don't know what to do to fix things for us."

"Jason, from my end, I can't think of a single thing that needs fixed about you except your disdain for soup." she said trying to lighten the mood only for her smile to fade as she saw Jason's eyes. "Unless... is there something wrong... is it... is this all an excuse because you don't love me anymore. Please, Jason, just tell me the truth."

Seeing her fear, her pain, Jason was shocked that she could possibly believe that even as he tried to stop her words. "No."

When she stiffened and started to stand, Jason pulled her back onto the bed and said "I love you, nothing will ever change that. I just look at my life, Elizabeth. I have no memories of over half my life, that didn't used to bother me, but..."

With a sigh he continued "But now, now that I took a look at why I run when I am hurting over you, I know, deep down it is connected to my past. I just... I want you to have this perfect life, this dream life I see when I go to sleep at night."

Her heart beating erratically, Elizabeth leaned in and rested her head against his heart then looked up at Jason. "Don't you know that all I need for a perfect life is you in it? In whatever form you want to be lover, friend, even as just acquaintances. I look at you, see your smile and no matter how dark the day is, how bad it has been and its like the darkness goes away, the bad can't hurt anymore."

"Why?" he asked softly. "Elizabeth, I have done some things, things I am not proud of now, but at the time, they felt necessary. I don't want that to touch you."

"Jason, Sonny and I are friends, people know that. The guards spend more time hanging around my school when I am teaching then they do picking up women. I am connected to your life with or without you in mine as someone I love." she said gently trying to make him face that no matter what, she was going no place.

"When I asked him to protect you, he shouldn't have drawn you in, Elizabeth. You were to be kept..."

"In a cocoon Jason?" she asked intently. When he grimaced she said "Jason, thanks to Luke I am connected to Helena, as well as the mob, remember he was in that life. Now, the biggest danger to me is a hit man out to kill me because of the wicked witch of the east."

"Okay." he said accepting what she was saying. "I want a future, a life with you, Elizabeth Imogene Webber."

Seeing her scowl, he continued knowing that it was a reaction to his using her middle name, not what he was saying. "I am not running, you had a chance to run. The gate is closed, you are stuck with me."

Smiling, that smile that made his heart race, his body temperature rise along with other things, she had no idea how close she came to being tossed back onto his bed and claimed.

"Knock, knock." said the voice of the man sticking his head around the door before either of them had a chance to answer.

"O'Brien, you want that hand broke?" snarled Jason at the guard who was now completely in the bedroom grinning after he dropped the hand covering his eyes, he looked between a flushing Elizabeth and an irate Jason.

"No, but I figured you would appreciate me coming in and not Edward. He is pacing back and forth demanding to speak to you. Ned Ashton looks like he is ready to throttle the old dude and the kids are refusing to get out of the car."

"Why?" asked Elizabeth standing confused as to what could possible had lead to that.

"Because Edward lied to them about where they were going." said Francis joining them, also looking very unhappy. "Those stupid kids seem to think that all they need to do is leave Port Charles and that they will be safe. Morgan, can you give us a hand."

Elizabeth stood, glaring at the two guards who had smug grins on their faces as they looked between Jason and Elizabeth. She then snarled "Samantha McCall, boys. I will be more than happy to invite her over if you even think of saying anything, got it?"

Shuddering at the idea, Francis made a point of zipping his lips while Johnny looked like he wanted to say something but quickly changed his mind as he saw his death in Jason's eyes when he saw the once over he had given Elizabeth, worried about her.

"I will deal with the kids, you deal with Edward and Jason, be nice. Tracy is home and she is up to her old tricks." said Elizabeth as she fixed her clothes then looked at Francis. "Where is my suitcase?"

"I don't know. That kid, Johnny offered to bring it to you." said Francis with dancing eyes as he recalled the love struck expression on the kids face as he made the offer. He got the feeling that Jason would soon be planning the death of the heir to the Zachara family because from the sounds of it, Johnny boy already had a crush on sweet Elizabeth.

Georgie showered, dressed and went to retrieve her dirty towel and her missing lingerie, feeling sick at the idea of someone else finding them. Stepping outside the door from the room she was sharing with Maxie, she tripped over something and would have hit her head on the wall if she hadn't landed on yet another piece of the same luggage. "What the heck?"

Seeing Elizabeth's name on the interior tag, Georgie realized that one of the guards must have put the suitcases outside of their room, unaware that Maxie and she had carried in their own bags and that Marco had brought them down.

Lugging them up the stairs, she heard Mr. Quartermaine arguing with Dillon's brother and quickly hurried toward the room she was told Elizabeth was in.

Seeing Jason Morgan exiting, she saw his frown as she struggled with the bags. "Here let me take those."

"Thanks, Jason. They are Elizabeth's." she said turning around and leaving to return to her own room. Scooting past the dining room and behind the partition keeping her from the older men, she ducked down the staircase unaware of the man in the kitchen watching.

Elizabeth quickly thanked Jason for her luggage then saw his frown as she shoved Johnny and Francis who were still in there out the door. Glaring at the men as he walked with them to join Marco in dealing with the nonsense going on; Jason saw the limo in the drive.

"Go out there and tell those two to either get in here or I will let Helena know where they are at." He ordered his men then told Edward and Ned to stop arguing. Thinking on what he heard, he said "Ned, it doesn't matter where they are, as long as they are safe. Edward, I don't know why you are here but go home before I call grandmother."

When the old man started to speak, Jason hit speed dial two and listened as Alice said "Quartermaine residence." Lips were quickly pressed together and the older man scuffled quickly towards the door, clearly still afraid of his wife.

Jason turned at the sound of footsteps and glared at the sullen teenagers. "Grow up, You are here because it is the safest place for you. I don't want to hear any whining or how you are being made to suffer. This isn't suffering, it is survival. Now go downstairs and find your rooms. Brook, Dillon, the boys are on the opposite side unless you want to stay in the bunkhouse out back."

Both teenagers started to say something but Elizabeth entered the room and said "Ned, do you have the assignments?"

Handing them over; he quickly thanked her for doing this. With a soft chuckle she said "I had no idea that getting my teaching certificate so that I could teach art would end up being used this way."

Ned went to say goodbye to his daughter and his brother while Elizabeth distracted Edward. Jason took the opportunity to grab Johnny and Francis so they could do a walk through of the property.

When the music mogul returned and after thanking her again, she watched them leave and went to look at the kitchen like Sonny had requested. Seeing the dark haired man about her age in there, she said "Can I help you?"

Lifting his cereal bowl, he nodded at the lovely looking woman, wondering where Elizabeth had gone. Swallowing what he was chewing, he held out his hand and said "John Zachara."

"Elizabeth Webber." She replied only to see him frown then shake his head no.

"You can't be." He replied, refusing to believe he had drooled over some fourteen years old or something, no, this woman, she couldn't be Elizabeth. He absolutely refused to believe her.

Johnny and Francis entered the kitchen, with a confused Jason who was wondering why the two guards were suddenly smirking as if they knew something he didn't.

Francis looked at Johnny Zachara who was behaving perfectly normal around Elizabeth and frowned wondering what happened to the lustful and sappy expression the man had been wearing earlier while talking about the artist.

"I assure you, I am Elizabeth." She said looking at Johnny and Francis who seemed disappointed. "Who do you think I am?"

"You can't be, because if you are Elizabeth, who was she?" he said more to himself than to the others in the room. Hearing footsteps, they all turned around to hear Brooklynn and Maxie arguing about some boy band.

"Jason are you who is in charge?" asked Maxie handing him a list. Johnny looked at the blond then the brunette, wait either all the teenage girls in Port Charles were more mature than they should be or his information was wrong. "These are what we need. I forgot my slippers, and no one told us this place had a pool. Plus this is a list of the foods I am supposed to eat to keep my heart healthy. Georgie eats just about anything, and where should I place my meds. And how long are we going to be here because I really want to get back in time to go to New York to get my Halloween costume. I am going as…"

"A yapping lap dog?" interrupted Johnny Z holding his ear, now convinced that he was wrong about something, he had to be.. "Did you say all of that in one breath? Do you have a single thought in that head of yours that isn't about you?"

Giving the annoying but handsome man her best death glare, Maxie slapped the list in Jason's hands and said "I am going back to my room and until that guard apologizes to me, I am not coming out. How can you stand there and let him treat me like this."

With that she huffed and walked towards the doorway just as Georgie entered the room and saw her red face. "Maxie is something wrong?"

"Nothing that Jason firing a rude guard wouldn't fix." She said looking at her sister, then hearing Johnny asking to one of the older guards how much they would pay him for the peace and quiet, she felt hurt as she heard their quiet knowing chuckles.

Georgie saw the tears as Maxie fled then glared at the younger guard before turning to Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, did Maxie do her queen of the world imitation. I am sorry. She gets like that when she is scared or nervous."

"Its fine, Georgie." She said with a soft smile at the young woman she had seen grow up before her very eyes then turned to glare at the young man who had hurt Maxie's feelings only to see his eyes were on Georgie.

Hiding her smile at the way he was looking at young brunette, then with a devilish grin got that something had happened the night before between them. "So Georgie, I believe you met Johnny last night after we went to bed."

When Georgie went white, Elizabeth remembered what Maxie said about bathing suits, and then turned to see the dark haired man flushing. "Georgie, why don't you come with me?"

In the room she had every intention of sharing with Jason, Elizabeth sat Georgie down in the one the chairs and said smiling just a bit. "You went skinny dipping after finding the pool, didn't you?"

"I am so sorry, Elizabeth." She said looking white and like she was in shock. "I just… I am just so sorry."

"Don't be." She said reaching down to hug the younger woman. "I will find out just what Johnny knows then we will deal with this."

"Oh god, do you, do you think he saw me?" she asked humiliated at the idea of that cute of a man seeing her without cloths when she was nothing, nothing like Sage or Lulu with their model thin bodies.

Back in the kitchen, Brooklynn who had started to follow Georgie was intercepted by Dillon who saw her and pulled her off to the front porch, not wanting to be seen. "Georgie is here, this is great, maybe this is a sign that I am supposed to find a way to make her forgive me for what happened with Sage."

The dark haired man escaped the guards, getting the feeling they knew what he had done. Listening in, he was thinking no way in hell, kid. She is mine. Find yourself another girl.

Elizabeth stepped out of the bedroom and saw Francis heading purposely towards Johnny Z and intercepted him. "No, let me."

"If that punk…"

"Georgie never saw him and we have no idea what happened." She pointed out then asked him to let Jason know that she had to stock up the kitchen and that she thought it might be a good idea take Georgie and Maxie with her.

"What about the Quartermaine kids." Asked the blond guard.

"They can give Georgie their lists." She said not trusting them to stay put like she did Mac's girls. When Francis had gone, she walked over to Johnny and reached out to pull him into the bedroom after seeing Georgie slip down the stairs to where her sister was. "We need to talk."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you are not my mother." He protested as she ordered him to sit and then sat in the second chair.

"No, I am not, but I promised Mac Scorpio that I would keep an eye on his daughters and the one you seem interested in is only eighteen." She omitted that Georgie had thanks to the mob seen things in Port Charles she shouldn't have. "John, she is here because a mad woman wants to kill her for Georgie trying to save me. Don't make this any harder than it has to be. She is in as much danger as you are."

"Why would anyone want to kill someone that beautiful, that innocent." He asked his mind on the incredible looking skin and how good the pool room had smelled after she had left, of chlorine like it should but there was a mint scent, with just a hint something else.

"John… look, I am not going to tell Jason, he has enough to worry about. Please, just don't push things too far, I am not saying don't like her but don't try to push her too fast or I will have to change my mind about speaking to him." She warned while Georgie and a now pouting Maxie had come up with their coats in their hands. "Are you ladies ready?"

Maxie would only nod while Georgie looked at the man and said "We need to talk."

"I will go wherever you go." He said sardonically as he followed her to the other end of the room where the dining table was located while the two outside rejoined them.

"What did you see?" she asked pointedly.

Lying, wanting her to feel at ease, he said "I saw you coming from the pool room in your robe with wet hair."

Feeling the tension leave her at the knowledge he hadn't seen her swimming she saw the dumbstruck expression on his face. "What is your problem?"

"I know that it's too soon, but I am trying to find the words to say when I call my father to tell him I have met my future wife."

"Elizabeth? Uh, Johnny you know that Jason Morgan is in love with her?" she asked confused when he began to chuckle as he reached out and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. Unsure what to do with his hands suddenly he reached out for hers. "Seriously, not a good idea, not if you want to live."

"Uh, I am infatuated, hoping to move into the realm of true love, not insane Georgie." He said then asked "What does Georgie stand for?

"Georgiana. Infatuation, insane. I don't think there is a difference, there Johnny." She said with a sardonic grin. "Both are caused by crossed wires in the brain followed by a euphoric feeling that numbs your senses."

"You are breaking my heart." He said trying to flirt with her only to have someone grab the back of his collar and growl. Looking at Francis who was clearly not going to back off, he said "Alas, it looks like my presence is being requested. Until we meet again, Georgiana."

Blushing at the look in his eyes, she called out. "Remember what I said, insane to even consider it."

"Oh, Elizabeth Webber is a beautiful woman, but she isn't the woman I am interested in." he said with a wink while Francis lifted him by his collar again. "Hey, I bruise easily."

"Good to know." The guard snarled as he all but threw the kid into the chair in front of the fireplace. "Now listen here you punk. I watched that little girl grow up, don't even think of using her to pass time here, do you understand me."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: This chapter which is a bit longer than the others because I won't be updating this story tomorrow morning. I will tease you and say that tomorrow nights update is a Jason and Liz love scene. You also meet the Slippers and see their first effect on the men. You get a lovely scene w/ Johnny and Dillon, I hope you enjoy.

_**Fuzzy Pink Bunny Slippers- Unwanted Arrival**_

Over in the other corner, where Georgie had rejoined the three other teens and Elizabeth, she could hear Dillon saying that Georgie would be glad for his company during the shopping trip. "No, I wouldn't. I am sure that Elizabeth wants to make this as quick as possible, we don't have time for your nonsense, Dillon."

Looking a bit like she had kicked his puppy, Dillon started to speak but Jason came over and said "Elizabeth, O'Brien is going with you. Francis is remaining here. Here is the list you requested and here." With that he handed her money and said "Don't use credit cards. We don't want her tracking us through them."

Turning to the younger girls, Jason gave them a few hundred dollars each as well telling them the same thing. "Make this a quick trip. Don't delay."

Nodding, they hurried to the SUV that Elizabeth was sure was bullet proof while inside, Brooklynn glared at Jason, then stormed off to find the iPod she had brought with her while Dillon sat there, slunk down and sulking for the rest of the afternoon.

The day was quiet; but just before the others were due back from the shopping excursion, Dillon heard the sound of a vehicle. Looking out the window, he was pissed to see Sage and her cousin getting out of the back seat. "What the hell are they doing here?"

The blond guard came in and said "They are in danger too."

The man then groaned when he saw who got out of the limo, "Shit, Jason is not going to be happy about this."

Dillon opened the door, glaring at the girl he blamed for his losing Georgie then at her cousin who just grinned and said "Hello Hornsby."

Sage smiled at the man she planned to get back since they would be all alone in the middle of nowhere. Without Georgie around, surely Dillon would figure out what he had thrown away was better than what he currently wanted.

Francis quickly found Jason in the room he had slept the night before and said "We have unwanted company with the Alcazar kids."

Frowning, Jason looked at the man then said "Who?"

"Lulu Spencer." He replied harshly. Seeing Jason blink, he said "Lulu has decided she is all grown up and sticks her nose where it doesn't belong. She was chasing after Dillon not long after Luke married Tracy. Plus…"

Seeing the man counting to ten, Jason said "I get how that could be annoying but why do you look like you want to strangle the girl?"

"You haven't seen her with Elizabeth. She refuses to accept that Elizabeth doesn't want Lucky. She keeps trying to set them up on dates, and when Elizabeth took Johnny as her escort to that big shindig at the Port Charles hotel earlier this year, Miss Lulu created the scene to end all scenes. Add that to her being friendly with Carly and we…"

"Have a problem." Said a grim Jason as he walked out to the hallway where he saw Skye and Lorenzo waiting. "Why is Lulu Spencer here? I never agreed to protect her."

With a clearly put upon sigh, Lorenzo indicated his wife and said "Oh, this is all her idea."

"Skye." He said harshly. "What gives you the right to decide who comes here?"

"Look, I don't want the kid to die, okay?" she said a headache growing after two hours on a jet with Sage and Lulu taking potshots at one another. "Luke, asked me to have Lorenzo protect her and I couldn't say no."

"I can. I heard how she has been treating Elizabeth, how she is pals with Carly. Do you get the danger you are putting these other kids in." he asked.

"Morgan, she agreed to not call home, to keep where she is quiet." Lorenzo said hoping to defuse the situation.

"When you did that, did she know that Elizabeth is here?" he asked then saw Lorenzo groan out the word no as Lulu's eyes narrowed and she walked over to him.

"You stay away from Elizabeth. I know all about how you have tried to take her away from my brother. Well I am here to keep that from happening. Elizabeth and Lucky belong together, they have a permanent lock." She said her index finger hitting Jason repeatedly in the chest until he gripped her hand tightly and squeezed her fingers more.

Lulu winced, then saw the coldness of his eyes and got that keeping her hands to herself might be a good thing while staying here because she had no intention of letting Elizabeth dishonor her brother by throwing herself at Jason.

"Lesley Lu Spencer, enough of this nonsense." Elizabeth snarled coming in the door. "How many times do I have to tell you, I am not interested in any sort of romantic future with your brother? How many times does Lucky have to tell you he isn't interested in getting back with me? You are a guest in Jason's house…"

"No, this belongs to Sonny." She said smugly. "I heard Lorenzo telling Skye that. Besides, Sonny made a deal to protect my family with my dad. So I guess you are just stuck with me."

Lulu had no intention of leaving Dillon here with Sage Alcazar, and she wanted him and didn't intend to lose him to the other girl. Besides, now that she knew Elizabeth was here, no way in hell was she leaving. Elizabeth belonged with Lucky, after all Jason loved Carly, he was just a bit angry with her right now, but he would return to her, Carly said he always does.

Jason ripped her purse off her arm then tossed it to the guard who had silently entered. "Check her phone; make sure she didn't contact Carly."

"What is your problem? Carly is my cousin, I can call her if I want. Just wait until Sonny…" Lulu was not happy, not at all at these developments.

"Morgan, there is a text here, Lulu promising to let Carly know where she is when she arrives. Then upon landing, she sent one to let her know she is in Kentucky." He said then swearing said "Carly sent her one saying she is on her way."

"You, stupid bitch." Maxie snapped. "Or didn't you think that Helena just might be watching. What, are you trying to get all of us killed?"

"You are overreacting." She said. Turning to the doorway, she saw Dillon and smiled. "Hi, I can't wait to spend some time with you."

Hearing Sage growling, Georgie who was at the doorway, smirked, in a way hoping the mob princess got a taste of her own medicine.

Jason pulled out his phone, called Sonny and said "Lulu Spencer is here."

Hearing his partner cuss, he said "Exactly. Call Luke, tell him to meet his daughter at the airport in…"

Walking over to the map in the drawer, he looked at it and said "Seattle that should be far enough. Also explain to him why I won't be protecting his daughter."

Hanging up, he said to Lorenzo. "I will arrange for my men to put her on our jet."

"Jason, she is in danger. How can you treat her this way?" asked Dillon in shock at the nasty tone.

"First of all, now that everyone is here, let's get something straight. This is my place. Not Sonny's. I set it up to train our guards so Lulu, Sonny can't tell me squat. And I am not Sonny's errand boy, I am his partner. While he made a promise to your father, it was of a personal nature and has nothing to do with Corinthos Morgan."

When she started to reply he added. "You are well aware what Carly tried to do to Elizabeth. I don't give a damn that she is your cousin. You…"

"How can you treat me this way? Carly says that you would do anything for her, that you love her. I know it's true. Elizabeth, he loves her, not you. You belong with Lucky." She said looking at the now angry brunette.

"Some day when you grow up, you will realize that what Lucky and I had was more co-dependency than love. Lulu, your mother would not be proud of the way you are acting."

"Like you know what my mother would think." She sneered.

Hating to do it, knowing it was a low blow, but not willing to keep being treated this way, Elizabeth said "More than you do. I spent a lot of time with her, most of your life she has been out of it. The last person your mother would want you listening to for advice is Carly, Lulu."

Lulu sat down, planning on refusing to leave, but soon found herself ignored as Skye sighed and got that she had done the wrong thing. Apologizing to Jason and to Elizabeth, she left after speaking to the rest of the young people.

Georgie meanwhile had dumped her bags in the middle of the room while the guards had gone out and got the groceries. Hearing footsteps, she turned to see Brooklynn rushing in. "Did you get me a swim suit."

When Georgie held out the bag, Brook said "you should see the really hot guy downstairs, he plays the piano. Who knows this might not be as boring as I thought."

With that the dark haired girl left, without a word of thanks to her friend. Georgie just shook her head in amazement at how quickly Brookie had gotten over Lucas' announcement that he was gay.

Hearing screeching, she turned to watch two guards escorting Lulu Spencer out the door while Jason was talking to Sonny again. From the sounds of it the man was assuring Jason he had detained Carly

Lorenzo and Skye said goodbye to the teenagers, then the South American mobster spoke to Jason, needing reassurance again about the security. He knew no place was truly secure but this place, it seemed about as secure as they were going to need against this annoying bitch.

Diego looked around, and then smiled at Georgie. He liked the girl, but only as a pal, she wasn't his type. He preferred the high maintenance types like Brook or even Lulu over the easygoing girl, they created more drama and that was what he craved. "Hey, where did Brook go?"

"She went down to put on her swimsuit and swan around in front of the Zachara kid." Said Maxie grinning as Diego rushed off to block Zachara from getting in with the only girl there he wasn't related to or found boring.

Sage hurried to take a look and found the dark haired man to be too old. Looking around, she saw Dillon coming down the stairs and went to greet the boy who she had given her virginity to.

"Don't start Sage. I am going to take this time to repair the mess you made of my relationship with Georgie." He hissed as he lifted her hands away from his chest.

Elizabeth looked at Jason, wishing she had time to speak to him but knowing that now was a good time to speak to the teenagers. Gathering them around, seeing Zachara standing in the back, she said "I have each of your class assignments. I am not going to stand over you and force you to do your homework. Each and every single one of you knows what you are required to do. So do it. If you need help and it isn't something I can help you with, I will have either Jason or one of the guards help you."

Hearing the groaning she added. "I spoke to Johnny and any training with the guards is voluntary. However you might want to think about it. When will you get another chance to learn how to defend yourselves? One more thing; anyone wanting defensive driving lessons, Marco is more than willing to work with you after dinner."

Getting no questions, she said "Now, John Zachara, standing in the back there is allowed off property but he may not take any of you without Jason's permission and it must come from Jason's mouth to John's ear. No trying anything to get around that rule. Hopefully they will find Helena AND her assassin soon."

Walking away, she went up the stairs, leaving them talking to themselves. Seeing Jason in the living room, she joined him in the conversation pit. Raising an eye brow he said "Are you okay?"

"They are going to be a handful." She said. "What is worse is the news that Francis moved Brook and Sage down to the same end of the house as Dillon and Diego who are not happy to be sharing a room from what I just overheard."

"Tough." He said. "While you were gone, I realized that while the Jones girls aren't a worry, Brook and Sage are. So I figure if they are rooming together, they won't cover for each other. I moved Georgie to the room next to the garden."

Resting her head on the back of the sofa, she said "I think Johnny Z might have unintentionally spied on Georgie last night while she was skinny dipping."

"He told her he saw her leaving the pool in her robe." Francis said as he walked in joining them.

"I know that." Elizabeth then added. "I am sure he was even telling the truth, but I would be willing to bet that he saw a bit more than that."

"I will speak to him." Jason said groaning.

"No, its fine; I am just letting you know so that we can keep on eye on the two of them." She said looking at Jason her eyes traveling down his chest. "I spoke to Georgie during the drive to the mall; I recognized her tone when we were speaking about it. Noticed how she avoided saying anything bad about him. I think that the chemistry that is building is mutual."

"Georgie Jones is going back to Mac Scorpio as a virgin or we won't hear the end of it Elizabeth." Francis said scowling when he saw her smirk. "No, don't say it."

"Francis, if they have feelings for each other, do you really think you can stop them?" she said. "You worry about the Quartermaine and Alcazar kids. I will deal with Georgie and Johnny Z."

"What about Maxie?" asked Johnny O wondering why the other girl was being left out.

Elizabeth grinned then thought about it. "So, here is the deal there. Maxie is over eighteen and a college student. Normally I would worry but I know something you don't."

"What is that?" asked Francis getting where she was going and wanting to torment his best friend just a bit.

"Oh, just that she has an interest in a certain guard. The entire time we were at the mall, her eyes never left you once, O'Brien. My guess, Maxie Jones has plans for you." Johnny had no idea she was joking, she hid her laughter as she saw his eyes widen in fear.

"I thought she was dating some cop." He protested.

"She was he requested a transfer to Hartford after his dad had a heart attack." She informed him. "My guess, you are her next conquest."

"I don't do relationship." He replied frowning at the smirking artist. "You know that, the longest relationship I have been in was when I fell asleep and that woman stayed all night."

Standing, Elizabeth reached for Jason's hand and said "Do you have time to talk to me in private?"

Reaching for her hand, he followed her to the bedroom then asked "Uh, do you intend to sleep in here. I will move my stuff to the bunkhouse."

"I was planning on sharing with you." She said shyly. "Unless you don't want to, if that is the case, I came move downstairs."

Pulling Elizabeth into his arms, he said "I promised to protect you and if I am in here with you, I will be able to protect you day and night."

Moaning at the heat she saw in his eyes, she moved closer until her lips were a hairs breath away from his and asked ""But who will protect you from me, because I have plans for you Jason Morgan. Lurid, hot plans for you; that I have dreamed about for years, if you are interested."

Shifting a bit to hide his burgeoning erection, Jason leaned in just enough to press a kiss to her lips, and then pulling back said "Oh, I am interested. More like obsessed at the idea."

"What are your plans for tomorrow morning, Jason?" She said thinking on trying to get the kids to bed early so that they wouldn't interrupt Jason and her.

Jason thought about what Francis had said that the men had things under control for the night, the kids were fine, so far their biggest problem had been Lulu and she was well on her way to Seattle.

Looking down at the woman he had spent way too much time running away from, he wrapped his arms around her waist then said ""A better question would be, what are my intentions for the rest of the night."

As her head lifted to meet his lips, Jason was pushing her towards the bed when they heard the knock on the door. Groaning, Elizabeth buried her head into his chest then went to answer the door.

Seeing Maxie standing there holding out a bag, she asked if she was okay. "No, Elizabeth, can we talk?"

In the background, Jason slipped past the young blond and let Elizabeth know he was going to see Johnny O'Brien. Elizabeth invited the younger girl in to try and find out what is bothering her.

Once seated, she saw the tears and asked what had upset her. "I just, I lost Jesse, really to his job long before the transfer, before that Kyle used me. I don't... I heard what you were saying earlier about Johnny O'Brien. Elizabeth, I uh, I don't like him like that. It's more... what is it about me that makes men walk away."

"OH Maxie, I am sorry. I was only teasing Johnny. I didn't mean for you to hear that." Elizabeth felt sad at what she had caused.

"No, no, its okay." she said with a sigh looking at the woman in front of her. Lucky Spencer, Jason Morgan, there was something about her that drew men like moths to a flame. She wasn't obvious, not as aggressive as Carly or Courtney. Yet even Zander Smith in spite of being a complete psycho was obsessed with her.

"I just... I uh, Mr. O'Brien, he has a different girl around him every single time I see him, yet the previous ones aren't upset. I just want to know... well I mean why aren't they upset?" she finally whispered.

"I don't know." said Elizabeth. "I wouldn't understand but they might not care. There are some women who don't care just like there are some men who don't."

Meanwhile downstairs, Johnny was hiding his annoyance as the girl with the New York accent and Lorenzo Alcazar's niece felt the need to try and flirt with him until he saw the way her eyes kept straying to the talkative blond who was ignoring her. Hearing the sound of footsteps, he saw the woman he wished was flirting with him entering and ask the girl she called Brook if what she had picked up for her was fine.

Embarrassed and not wanting the handsome older man to know that she had had her friend pick up acne cream as well as the swimsuit she had been wearing early until he had pointed out how ridiculous she had looked, Brook tried to drag Georgie off only for Dillon to open the cupboard door just off the small half kitchen and say "Hey, we have a theater."

When he pushed everyone to watch movies, all but Johnny gave in until he heard Georgie groan when Maxie who had returned downstairs agree. "Fine, but Dillon, you don't get to chose the movie."

Almost as one, Dillon and Diego both said "Then no chick flicks."

"Fine." She snapped and went down to pull open the drawer before the screen to see what they had. Picking through then seeing the annoying look in Dillon's face chose a movie she knew he hated, that he called smaltzy.

"I love this movie." Said Brooklynn as the half cartoon half live action Who Framed Roger Rabbit started. Dillon swallowed his annoyance as he patted the spot next to him only for Sage to suggest that the girls got the sofa and the boys the floor.

"No, wait, there are cushions." Said Maxie as she got comfortable leaning back against one. Soon joined by her sister they smelt popcorn and found themselves being handed a bowl just as RK Maroon hired the detective to investigate Roger Rabbit.

Looking up as she was handed the large bowl, Georgie whispered thanks to Johnny who leaned down and said "What is a movie without popcorn. Here, take these."

Brook who had stayed on the sofa to look more grownup to the man, quickly slid off and between the kneeling Italian and her friends. With a flirtatious glance she asked "Where is my drink?"

"The kitchen would be my guess." Replied the man as he ignored the flirtatious brunette. Sage didn't care who the guy was, as long as he kept his attentions on Georgie, surely Dillon would figure out that she didn't want him back and come to her.

Brook wanted to pout but she knew that the best way to handle this was by talking to Georgie, surely after Dillon and not sleeping with him, she wouldn't fall for this older guy who was way out of her league.

As the movie moved towards its conclusion with the climatic scene in the warehouse, Diego slipped off to call the blond he had been flirting with earlier on the jet while Dillon went to warn the junior mobster away from his girl.

"Stay away from Georgie." Dillon said as he walked into the bedroom on the upper floor.

Johnny lifted his eyes from the book he was reading and gave the younger blond a looking over and said "Try and make me."

"I won't have to, all I have to do is tell her you were rude to me." He said.

"Really?" Johnny said the word loaded with infliction. Looking back down to the book, he ignored the kid who shifted back and forth on his feet, like he didn't know what to do. Who knows, maybe the kid really didn't.

"I mean it, stay away from Georgie." Dillon said getting belligerent at the way he was being ignored and hating the feeling that he was being mocked. "We have enough problems without you trying to worm you way in."

Johnny looked up, tilted his head sideways and said "What scene is this from? What movie? Tell so I can Google it and know my part."

Taken back a bit, Dillon said "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, this scene we seem to be rehearsing. You know where the earnest young do-gooder tries to protect his former girl friend from what? What role have I been cast as? Bad boy? Interloper, interfering in your great love? Hot stud, who falls in love with the virginal ingénue?"

Seeing the kids' confusion, Johnny was tempted to let it go but clearly Dillon was a moron because his next response had Johnny wanting to roll his eyes at him. "I have no idea what you are talking about, but if you don't stay away from Georgie, I will tell Jason."

That made Johnny stop laughing and clearly Dillon thought he had won because he said smugly "Jason is my cousin, he will keep you away from my girl."

Standing, straightening his clothes, Johnny looked the kid over and said "Oh, so you are playing the role of the jealous ex boyfriend who doesn't realize he is making a fool of himself. Either way, you don't stand a chance."

When Dillon went to speak again, Johnny said "Jason is across the house, I wouldn't really interrupt him now. My guess he is getting his freak on with that very beautiful brunette. Try him tomorrow but he will tell you the same thing I am telling you now. Until Georgie herself tells me to back off, I am not doing it. You, you don't scare me, your relationship with Morgan doesn't scare me."

Dillon leaned in and said "You will not get my girlfriend. I know all about you, how you are the nut job son of a mobster. How far do you think you will get with Georgie if I tell her about how you jump off buildings, how you drive recklessly out the cliff roads, how you are as insane as your father."

"Hornsby, do we really want to talk daddies?" he mocked. "From what I have read, yours barely knows you exist. Your mother paid him to marry her. He left town and forgot you existed. As for Georgie, keep pushing me and your annoying me will land you in the hospital and will cost you any smidgeon of a chance with the girl."

Looking at him, the boy grinned and said "I have known her for a few years, trust me, she will forgive and forget, as long as I don't cross the line."

"It's not her line you should be worrying about." snarled the man beside him then reached out and grabbed his neck, "Its mine. Just like she is going to be mine in the end.

Blue annoyed eyes met indescribably green ones and he winked then said "When the time comes, just like I belong to her, she will realize she belongs to me."

Dillon snarled answered after thinking about the girl he had known and dated for quite a while and decided that her being nice to the Italian was because that was who Georgie was, just a nice person. "She doesn't seem to agree with that assessment. She will soon be back with me, she knows I love her. Besides she will bore you soon enough, she is locked at the knees and we both …"

There was the sound of flesh hitting flesh as Johnny decked Dillon and told him to get the hell out of here. Looking down at the idiot sprawled across his rug, Johnny said "That you can claim to love her and say things like that in the same sentence tells me all I need to know. Get out of here and don't you dare try and blame me for your bruises tomorrow, unless you want the entire house to know what you just said."

Fuming; Dillon left horrified of what he had said in his jealous rage. Returning to his room, he saw Sage wearing nothing but her birthday suit and a sheet in his bed and said "Get out."

"No, we both know you want me, well I want you. Stop fighting so hard, because I bet by the end of this little escapade, little Miss Georgie Jones isn't a virgin anymore and I guarantee you won't be the one reliving her off it. She has moved on, Dillon." She taunted him, knowing from past experience that it was the best way to get him into her bed.

Dillon reached to yank her out of his bed, then felt the warmth of her skin and found himself kissing her instead. As things heated up, he muttered "We can't, Diego can come in any moment."

"No, he made a deal with Brook. She gets to use his phone and in exchange she keeps her mouth shut." She said as she pulled him back down to her.


	5. Chapter 5

The movie ended, Georgie looked around and realized that she was the only one left. Not tired, her mind still on Helena and how she had endangered her sister, she went to shower and avoiding any idea of swimming laps even with a swimsuit changed into her new matching pajamas and slippers.  
>Hearing slight laughter, she turned to Maxie and said "What?"<p>"It's just… the very adult ivory silk pajamas you bought, then those slippers." She said pointing at the pink floppy ears. Georgie preened and twirled around in her matching robe and said "Yes, isn't it just the best."  
>That got Maxie laughing as she then frowned looking down at her own feet. "Frogs, Georgie?"<br>"They were on sale at Target for five dollars just like mine. I didn't feel right using all of Jason's money." She said lifting her foot and twirling that as well. "Besides they will keep us warm."  
>"I am going to bed." Said Maxie yawning as she walked to her door. Stopping she looked at Georgie who was heading up the stairs "Where are you going?"<br>"Elizabeth is here, I am sure that someplace in that kitchen is a very large container of hot cocoa." She said with a mischievous grin her feet already padding up the stairs.  
>Johnny couldn't sleep, irritated with himself for letting the annoying blond get to him. Tossing the book down, he was heading to the staircase when he heard noises in the kitchen. Finding Georgie there looking in the freezer he called out so as to not scare her, and then asked what she was doing?<br>"I am looking for ice cream." She said not finding any as she moved things around a bit. She knew Elizabeth had grabbed several different types but had no idea where it was.  
>"Downstairs in the half kitchen. Elizabeth told the guy she called OB to take it there." He asked then sniffed the air. "What is that?"<br>"Oh, hot cocoa, with a hint of mint." She said showing him the mug. "There is some left over, if you want some."  
>"Uh, no, I am fine." He said then saw she was gathering several items on a tray. "What is that for?"<br>"The ice cream." She said showing him the whipped topping, cherries and what looked like chopped up Oreos. Johnny could find another use for the first two but kept his mouth shut as he offered to carry it down for her. "You have your hands full with the cocoa."  
>Looking between the tray and the stairs, Georgie just thanked him then said "I am too wired to sleep. I am going to watch another movie."<br>"Another cartoon?" he asked his lips twitching as they walked down the stairs and into the half kitchen. Watching silently as she made herself a sundae, he pulled a second bowl out of the cupboard and handed it her.  
>"Fair warning, I am in the mood for a RomCom." She said then watched as he laughed then told her to lead the way. "You have to be either bored or a glutton for punishment."<br>"Neither." Was all he said as he entered the room. "Where did everyone go?"  
>"To bed." She said shrugging. Looking through the movie collection, she muttered "pretty Woman, no, never saw anything romantic about a hooker. You've got mail; no Tom Hanks freaks me out with that huge forehead of his. Okay what about straight comedies… Oh, I love this one."<br>She giggled forgetting about the man now sitting on the sofa as she put in When Harry Met Sally. Johnny sat there watching her watching the movie. Then noticed her stiffening then blushing and turned to the screen in time to see the blond actress having what looked like an epileptic fit in the middle of the deli. That quickly led to his body reacting as he heard what she was saying.  
>Her face red, Georgie stopped the movie and started to stand. "I uh, god. I am sorry. I forgot about this scene, well I didn't forget about the scene. I just through you would have fled by now and that…"<br>Pulling her back to the sofa, Johnny turned off the screen and up the lights. "Hey, you know, its not like I haven't…" He didn't finish that, his mind on what the boy had said earlier and just looked around desperate for something to distract him.  
>Something did…<br>Looking again at her feet, then back at her face he said "What is that on your feet?"  
>"Slippers. I saw them today at Target and they just looked so forlorn, sitting there on the shelf. Besides, they were on sale." She said a bit flustered and defensively. "Why?"<br>Johnny watched as her foot twitched nervously and one of the long pink bunny ears flopped over the top of the beady blue bunny eye. Johnny felt like the stupid thing was staring at him, like it was telling him to stay away, she's mine. Then her foot moved again, and he would have sworn the bunny winked at him.  
>Now wondering what the hell was in that ice cream, he stood, a bit frazzled as the eyes seemed to be following him around the room. "N-nothing. Uh, nice slippers."<br>He wasn't sure if he was complementing them to her or trying to tame the sinister looking freaky things. All he knew was that there was something odd about those slippers. Standing, telling her good night, he quickly fled the room.  
>Up in his room, he sat down on the rumpled bed looked at his shaking hands, then tried to figure out what the hell had just happened, why on earth those slippers had freaked him out.<br>Georgie went to bed, not sure what had just happened. Kicking off her slippers, she hung her robe off the foot board and soon was fast sleep in her bed.

Jason walked back into the bedroom, tired but knowing that all it would take was to see Elizabeth and he would be energized again.  
>Hearing water running, he smiled as he went to grab some sweats and a t-shirt so he could change without disturbing her. Pulling the sweats up and reaching for the shirt, he heard something behind him and turning around he saw Elizabeth standing there wearing nothing but a towel.<br>"Don't put that back on; on my account." she said her eyes traveling down to his bare feet and then up to his face, slowly perusing the scenery in between. Jason felt his heart begin to race as his eyes traced a water drop as it ran down her neck then across her chest then down between the hallow spot between her breast.  
>Elizabeth felt her inside begin to melt as his eyes came back up to meet hers. "Uh, do you need help to dry uh, your back?"<br>"No, I am fine." she said then blushing she said "I am wet, again but it isn't from the shower."  
>Jason slowly reached out, and then lifting his hand removed the clip holding her hair up. As the long brown curls tumbled down, he said "Your hair was always beautiful, but this... this makes me want to run my hands through it until they are tangled in your curls."<br>His words were doing things, things that were heating her up. As she felt the touch of Jason's warm hand on the back of neck, she found herself unable to move as all her fantasies seemed to be coming to life.  
>She could feel the tips of his fingers reaching around to touch as much of her as he could as if her body was finally coming to life, telling her that this was the man, the one who was to show her what loving another person, of what being in love was really about. When the roughness of his thumb caressed the sensitive skin behind her ear, stroking it so gently that Elizabeth felt her knees wanting to give way.<br>Jason reached down and his thumb and index finger testing the silky skin of her ear, loving the softness, the plumpness of her lobe. Feeling Elizabeth turn, he at first thought she was rejecting his touch until he felt pulse speeding up and her head tilting forward.  
>All Elizabeth felt was sensations, a sense of fullness as Jason's long fingers stilled against her pulse. Looking over his shoulder, their gaze held, his eyes showing her all he was feeling. Without a word, with only the sliding of his hand down her shoulder, Elizabeth felt herself turning towards him as he guided her forward towards the bed.<br>Jason guided his hands down her bare shoulders, as he found himself unable to speak, his mind scrambling as he realized all that was between them was a towel and a pair of sweats. Slowly, very slowly his lips lowered themselves to her.  
>Jason deepened the kiss, his lips claiming hers. Marking her as his even as he felt her trembling in his arms. Pulling back after one more kiss, Jason looked at Elizabeth and in a hoarse tone "Are you sure?" Elizabeth felt a sense of loss at his pulling back only to smile at him and say "Yes."<br>His hands reached for the edges of the towel, Elizabeth's nipples hardening, her breasts felt suddenly bigger as his hands reached under the terry cloth and caressed the skin hidden from his sight. Unable to help herself, as he gently removed the towel her eyes closed, the sight creating feelings too much to bear. "Watch." he softly ordered as he dropped the towel and it hit the rug. His hands ran up her shoulder, lifting her head and pressing a kiss against her pulse. Repeating the word again, he added "Please, please, I want to see your eyes."  
>Elizabeth felt the trail of his fingers gliding down, his fingers softly tracing the line of her throat and this time traveled further down, the side of her breasts. Repeating the movement, he brought his other hand up tracing the swell of her other breast.<br>Wonder took over for Elizabeth, engulfing her in its center as a moan escaped from her.  
>Jason could only marvel at the incredible sight and feel of Elizabeth's breasts. High and soft, the pale pink color of her pointed tip begging to be stroked. Giving in to his need, he felt his body harden even more in response to what he was feeling.<br>Stroking the sides of her breasts again, Jason felt her moan as much as he heard it. His hands slid down her skin even further, resting against his her soft curves watching her eyes dilate as she succumbed to want. Reaching down, he scooped Elizabeth up and lowered her onto the bed.  
>Jason stepped back, pulling off the t-shirt and sweats he had put in mere moments before. Helpless to do anything but watch him, her eyes tracing his broad shoulders, his defined chest even as her arms reached out for him. Elizabeth's arms reached out to caress the conclaves of his shoulders; his flat stomach then trailed her fingers over his arms again, enjoying the feeling of his trembling from her touch as she felt his weight settle down next to her on the bed.<br>The feel of a man's body at first started to bring up bad memories but that was soon over rode as all she felt was Jason, her Jason, the man she had wanted for what felt like forever as skin touched skin everywhere. When he lowered his head to nuzzle then nip at her breast, her gasp turned to a moan that was cut off by her shock as he suddenly latched on to the tip and began to suckle it.  
>Jason was worried about rushing things so he slowed down, touching caressing, leaving no spot unexplored as he used his body to show her what his words had meant by saying he loved her. Elizabeth soft gentle and tentative touch telling him all he needed to know as she responded with joy and pleasure to the loving between them.<br>Keeping a tight grip on his control, Jason looked into her eyes as he moved over her, needing to be sure she would be okay with what was going to happen next. Seeing only love and curiosity, he slid the condom on and then claimed her as his. Feeling her insides clenching, then relaxing, he murmured it would be okay as he pulled out then surged forward, slowly at first then with gaining speed as she called out his name in ecstasy as they performed the mating dance as old as time. As they started to come down, Elizabeth noticed he hadn't softened then blushed when she saw that yes he had when he pulled out to remove the condom. Seeing her looking, he admitted. "Its been a very long time and only one women I have wanted like this."  
>Blue eyes met blue eyes and Elizabeth felt her heart clench even as she found herself back in his arms, her head on his shoulder as they quietly talked about how close they were feeling at that moment. "Elizabeth?"<br>"Umm?" she asked lifting her head just a bit.  
>"I am sorry I ran." Then with a grin that reminded her of a little boy said "Especially since all this time we could have been doing this."<br>With that, Jason kissed her and drew her back down into the sensations and need they had just come out of. A forty five minutes later, they were back curled up against each other, ready to sleep when Elizabeth asked "Should I leave you alone with your pillow?"  
>Seeing the odd expression in her eyes, Jason asked what she was talking about. "Last night, when I came in here. You pulled me down on the bed when I tried to wake you. Said something about another night kissing a pillow then pulled me close and fell asleep in me after opening your eyes. Then you told the pillow aka me that you loved it."<br>Groaning then turning to bury his head into her hair he confessed. "You, the pillow was you. I uh, would wake up in the middle of the night, cuddling the pillow and seeing you."  
>Jason felt his face growing red and tried to control it, embarrassed at the idea of her EVER finding all that had happened as he dealt with running and how he had dreamed of her. Of doing things with her, things that had actually happened... Hearing Elizabeth's voice he tried to gain control of his memories.<br>"Oh Jason..." her voice trailing off as she felt a warmth but at the same time pain for what he had put himself through for nothing, she lifted her head so she could see him again then said "I love you too, but for me, its my yellow crocheted blanket. There was no spot they weren't touching each other as sleep finally overcame the new lovers as Jason vowed to protect her then once this was over, take her to Italy so he could fulfill one of his more persistent dreams even as he doubted she had ever down with her yellow blanket what he had with the damn pillows.

TBC 


	6. Chapter 6

Morning came quickly and Jason wanted nothing more than to stay in bed with Elizabeth but he knew that Johnny and or Francis would need to give him an update and would have no shame in coming into their room.

Frowning when he joined them in their security shack he said "How did the night go?"

"Most definitely not as well as yours." Johnny said pointedly as he looked at the bite mark barely visible on Jason's neck. "You should know, you screw this one up, all bets are off. Its open season on winning Elizabeth's heart."  
>Glaring at the guard, Jason moved forward as if to hit him when Francis intervened and said "Its not just Johnny, what are you going to do, beat up every single one of the guard, hell half the warehouse workers and if Sonny didn't feel so paternal towards her more than likely even him."<p>

Seeing Jason looking ready to throttle someone, Francis said "Okay, then don't screw this up."

"I have no intentions of doing that." he clipped out then asked "Well what happened last night."

"Our man in Greece said Helena had plastic surgery but that there was someone interesting there while it was going on. A blond man held at gunpoint was in the room while it went on. We ran the name, Jason, it was Elizabeth's father." he said grimly. Seeing the man's expression, Francis continued.

"We weren't close enough to hear what was going on when they left on the helicopter but it seems he is being held by her for something more than just revenge on Elizabeth."  
>"We have to tell her." he said tightly. "Anything else?"<br>"Sonny does have Carly at a safehouse. Courtney however went to the police when she couldn't locate her and they arrested AJ because they had a confrontation the day before. You do know that Sonny has been letting him have supervised visitation right?"

Nodding, not sure what was going on but knowing Sonny felt AJ might have been Carly's victim, Jason said what about this sister, how do we get her to back off?

"No idea, but they should be releasing him soon since there is no evidence. Spencers are looking for Elizabeth, that drug we gave Lulu did the trick and she managed to piss of the Alacazar boy on the phone last night but he did make an odd deal with her."

Groaning and wishing that he didn't have to deal with teenage drama, Jason asked what they were talking about. "Diego agreed to keep Georgie away from Dillon with her in exchange for her help once they are back in PC, he has the hots for Courtney."

Thinking on the file, Jason asked "Is he gay?"

"Uh no." said a smirking Johnny as he thought about the muscles and the reasoning Jason had suggested that. "Anyhow, he then spoke to his cousin, told her he would help her win Dillon. Then said to her that he had made no such deal in regards to her."

"We also had a problem with Dillon last night." Jason felt a headache coming on as he heard about Dillon's antics. The argument with Johnny and then sleeping with Sage. Deciding to call Alcazar and let him decide what the deal was there, he wouldn't interfere in the battle over Georgie since the Zachara boy was more than capable of handling his cousin on his own.

Francis saw Jason's face and knew he wasn't going to step in but said "You should at least have a word or have Elizabeth have a word with him about chasing one girl while sleeping with another."

"Fuck." he said in complaint. "I will do it, maybe I can get through to him, if not I will bring out the big guns, Elizabeth."

"Okay, the girls were fine, Brook borrowed the phone to call her mother but did so through a neighbor, Olivia Falconari. No telling anyone where she was and then she smashed the phone so it couldn't be traced." said an approving Johnny. "Too bad it was Diego's phone, he wasn't too happy about it but she reminded him he wasn't supposed to have it."

"The Jones girls?" he asked.

"All is quiet on the western front." said Francis then smirking at his partner added "Except the odd slippers they are wearing. Johnny boy there thought the frog was staring at him when we did our security check last night."

"Those things are creepy. Georgie's are just as bad. Have you seen the ones they got Elizabeth yet? You just wait, it feels like they are watching you." said the guard glaring at his friends who were convinced he was nuts.

Leaving the men, Jason returned to the main house where he saw Georgie and Elizabeth cooking, his mind on what Johnny said he looked at their feet when he saw they were both still in their PJ's. Okay, he had to agree. The furry things on Elizabeth's feet were scary, not creepy but those bunny slippers, yeah, they were odd.

"Coffee is done." said Georgie cheerfully while watching the interaction between Elizabeth and Jason.

John Zachara who had come in wearing sweats himself and a t-shirt with his hair sticking up all over the place muttered thank you then asked if he could help make breakfast. Handed bread and pointed at the toaster, he went to work as the others straggled in. Sage complaining about the early hour until she saw the glare on Jason Morgan's face. "Fine. No more whining."

John did half the loaf of bread then turned around just as Georgie leaned against the counter moaning in pleasure as she drank a cup of hot cocoa. Smiling behind his own cup as he lifted it, his eyes traveled down to her feet then shuddered as he saw the bunny's looking at him, this time there were three sets of beady eyes staring at him.

"I am showering, getting dressed, maybe you all should to." he said quickly leaving after grabbing an apple, his appetite ruined as he felt the bunny's laughing at him as in his head he heard them saying round one to Bugs Bunny.

Dillon however who was late arriving thought it was his presence that had chased the mobster away and sat there with a smug grin on his face that was quickly wiped away when Jason grabbed him by the collar and said "We will be back in a few minutes.

Leading him downstairs, then shoving him into the weight room Jason glared at his cousin. "Lets get one thing straight, you are a guest here. You don't threaten anyone else in this house and Dillon, if I ever hear of you using me to try and scare someone again, I will rip out your vocal cords, especially considering who spent the night in your room last night."

Bluffing, certain that Sage had to have said something, he said "What are you talking about, Diego and I..."

"Wrong Alcazar. Security saw her with you, Dillon. I personally don't give a damn about your love life but something tells me you seem to think you get to have your cake and eat it too. You don't. Sage and you are old enough to make your own decisions, but no more having sex with her and yet trying to warn Johnny Zachara off Georgie. She wouldn't like it, he thinks you are a joke and I won't put up with it."

Furious as the cousin he hadn't seen in years threatened him, Dillon tossed out there, "Oh please, the whole family knows how you were supposedly so in love with Robin and screwing Carly at the same time."

"So you have a brain injury as an excuse too?" he retorted. Then looking at the callow youth, Jason said "I regret hurting Robin, but I didn't know any better. Looking back, I can see that while I did love Robin, it was the way you love someone who helps you, who guides you. If it had been more I wouldn't have done what I did with by the way countless women, not just Carly at Jake's. It was wrong and don't you dare use my past to excuse your behavior."

"I love Georgie, but Sage, she does something Georgie won't." said Dillon more to himself. "I was fine before I hadn't but now that I have had sex... its too much fun to go back to maybe, Jason."

"Fine, you made your choice. Leave Georgie alone." he said standing.

"But I-" The confused younger man was grabbed by Jason and tossed at a wall. Shutting up, Dillon looked at him then said with his eyes sliding to the wall. "I do, I love her but I won't pursue it. But you can't think that Johnny Zachara is a good or safe choice."

"Zachara is no different than you,. just his parents choices where. He is a couple of years older and at least has the sense to understand the concept of if you love someone, you put them first. Dillon you are too young, too callow to do that yet. As for Georgie, it is her choice, Dillon."

Walking away, Jason nodded at the slip of a girl standing at the doorway looking at the blond in disgust. "Dillon, clearly we need to talk."

Dillon wanted to protest but Georgie entered the room, then after Jason left closed the door. "I made it very clear after you slept with Sage the first time, we were done. I have given you no signs that I am interested in getting back together with you. This nonsense has to stop. Whatever goes on in my life is none of your business."

"Georgie, I still care about you, we are still friends." he said reaching for her hand only to be pushed back. "No, we aren't friends, Dillon. You have your life, I have mine. I wish you well and if you are happy with Sage fine, but if you are using her you are an even bigger fool than I suspected."

"What about Zachara, how do you think your father would feel about you dating a mobster." he tossed out.

"Dillon I am dating no one. What I do, what I don't do... is none of your business." she said walking away. Once outside the door, she saw Maxie waiting then looked back in the room and said "Maxie, lets go get our work done."

~~&~~

Jason found Elizabeth in their room gathering items. Kissing her hello, he said that he had to head back over to the office. "The guards will be here this afternoon to begin training the kids."

"Have you heard anything about Helena?" she asked as she hugged him then picked up her sketchbook and pencils.

"No, but we are tracking her assassin." he said. "I have to ask, do you think Nik would help us? Or would he not want help?"

Sighing, she thought about it and said "No, he won't let her die, no matter how much she deserves to die. He can't do it, nor will Luke, he enjoys playing games with her."

"I was afraid of that." he replied. "If you need me, just hit the call button on the intercom."

In the bunkhouse, Jason sat down and called Sonny. "What is going on?"

"We have Helena's assassin but her bodyguard is now missing." said Sonny frustrated. "Also Helena was seen here in town, she had plastic surgery but is wearing a bandage."

"What about Spencer?" He asked knowing that he had put Sonny in an awkward position but not really caring about pissing Spencer off. At one point he had respected the man for what he had seen as someone who saw life like it really was and living it on his own terms. But now Jason saw that it was done at the expense of others, who he expected to fix his messes.

Sonny was frustrated as he said "He was pissed you didn't keep Lulu. I explained but you know, Luke, it only matters what he wants. Never mind that his daughter is going to make things difficult for Elizabeth, nor that she is going to create chaos with the others hiding out there. Hell, I think he wanted her there for that. Lucky might not be actively perusing Elizabeth, but I think that is just his biding his time. He wants her back and Luke knows it. Now that he knows Elizabeth is with, I truly expect trouble from that direction."

"Sonny what about Carly? How the hell is she still solvent? We took her money away, we took her power she got from using our names. I want her dealt with, who is helping her?" he asked knowing his friend was close to the edge in regards to his ex-wife. "This nonsense with Courtney and AJ. What are you going to do?"

"Carly stays where she is for now. Bobbie thinks I have her someplace for her protection from Helena because she is Michael's mother so she won't argue with what I told Mac. I sent Courtney to the island and got AJ out of jail. Uh, I may need your help to talk to Carly. I uh, I may have screwed up. Carly lied."

Jason wanted to remind him that was why he was always telling them to count to ten but didn't. "Sonny if I am in the same room with her, I will strangle her with my bare hands. I am sure you are right, that she lied, but for now, lets deal with one mess at a time."

"I just hate that I fell for her lies, for her manipulation. Add that to hoping if I separate her from Courtney, that maybe my sister can be saved." Sonny was more hopeful than believing of that. After learning about Ric Lansing, he had real doubt that she would be any better without Carly, just dumber.

"I have to call Alcazar, his niece and Dillon are sleeping together." Jason said.

Groaning, Sonny said "He knows, they were caught rather publicly about six months ago. What about the Zachara kid. I did a little research on him. He is a bit of a hot head, his sister by the way is his father's heir, part of the deal in his prenup with her mother."

"I heard about that. Also that Zachara his worried the sister might kill him to protect her interests." Jason said ending in a question mark.

"I think he wants you to help settle the kid down. I think he knows something he isn't tell us about. He dealt with his attorney, His people are looking for Helena."

Soon moving on to what was going on in business, Jason and he were hanging up when Sonny realized he hadn't given him the other bad news. "Before you go, uh, Giambetti called, Max wants to marry Carly."

Having just taken a sip of his coffee, Jason choked then said "Talk about nerve. What does his father say? Wait, is that where she is getting her help?"

"He called me, wanting a way out. Milo, the brother, he says he won't stay. He was the last culpable in the mess and hasn't gotten along with his brother since. If he had more leadership qualities, Maximus would turn the business over to him. He things his eldest is a fool." said Sonny annoyed by the mess. "And no, Max has no money, no power and all he could offer her was muscle if he was in town."

Sonny took a deep breath and continued "I refused the only out he had. I am not putting Carly back under our protection. Like I said at the meeting with the families, when she has our son with her, she is to be left alone, otherwise she is no different than any other woman on the street."

"Which is probably why Max made the offer. Not even he can be that blind as to her faults." said Jason with a tingling sensation running down his back. Something was telling him that maybe just maybe Max could be that blind, after all that had happened.

In the house, kids were doing school work, Dillon not thrilled at all that he was being required to write an extra report since he is absent from class, Brook who had to practice voice lessons had tried to get Johnny to help when she heard he knew how to play the piano, but he made it plain he had no intentions of doing so.

Diego and Sage who were finishing up their assignments when Sage looked over at Georgie.

"You know, if you graduate early, you miss prom and all that good stuff." .

"Yes, but if graduate early, I start Columbia early." she said proudly. Sage looked up and asked about PCU only to be told that Georgie was going Ivy League. Suddenly seeing how that would be a good thing, that her rival would be out of town, Sage nodded at Diego and got him into the hallway.

"Never mind, don't mess with her work. She is moving to New York if she graduates early." she said excitedly as she explained about Georgie's schooling plans.

Nodding, Diego went back to the other room then decided to flirt with Maxie, he wasn't too worried about his school work, after all what would good grades matter, he was going to work for his father when he graduated.

Maxie sat down her notes, then looked around before telling Diego for the eighty millionth time she wasn't interested. "Excuse me."

Upstairs she asked Elizabeth about a sewing machine only to be told she doubted there was one but that she would arrange for one to be picked up. "Thanks Elizabeth."

"What's for lunch?" asked Diego as he walked into the room.

Dillon, Sage, and Brooklynn all looked to Elizabeth for the answer while Georgie who was following them said "Uh, why don't you go to the kitchen and make yourselves something to eat?"

"Cook?" By ourselves?" asked both Sage and Dillon while Brook and Diego looked at Georgie then the Mexican asked. "Wait, we can do that?"

"Yes." said Elizabeth who before she could finish her statement found the young man hurrying to the kitchen saying he wanted grilled cheese and to see if there was any tomato soup. Sage crossed her arms and glared at Elizabeth.

"Its bad enough we have to be here, away from town, no mall to speak of, no clubs, no nothing but now you expect us to cook for ourselves?"

"Yes." said Jason entering from the door behind the annoyed teenager. "Elizabeth isn't here to wait on any of you. I didn't say anything this morning, I was going to deal with it this afternoon before you began training if you wanted but now is perfect. Sit down."

""Can I finish making my lunch first?" asked Diego who already had the cheese on the bread and the can of tomato soup in his hand.

"Why don't all of you get yourselves some lunch, then we can talk." said Elizabeth who went to Jason. "I was going to talk to them later, but you are right, now is good."

Sage went over and as soon as her cousin's sandwich was done, stole it and said "Finder's keeprs."

"Hey, no fair." protested the Diego. Elizabeth saw the dark haired beauty bite into the grilled cheese and frowned even as Diego made two more muttering the whole time about what a jerk Sage was.

Dillon on the other hand grabbed some sandwich meat and some bread watching as the other three girls began to make salads and also heated up some soup. Jason observed but didn't say anything then stiffened when he saw the Zachara kid enter the room, waiting to see what he would do.

The dark haired younger man went to the freezer and got a pot pie then tossed it in the microwave, turning he frowned when it was done, annoyed to notice that the only free chair was next to Brooklynn and he had spent most o f his morning try to make it clear he wasn't interested in the Quartermaine heiress.

"Now that all of you are settled." Elizabeth laid out her plan and the schedule she had drawn up. "John since you don't have school, you are on here double what they are."

Nodding and drinking his iced tea, the man listened as she told the rest of the kids. "Breakfast is either cold cereal and toast or if you can make it, a hot breakfast. There is oatmeal in the cupboard and the fixings for everything else either in the pantry or the fridge. Lunch will be like today, if there are leftovers from the night before you eat those."

Glaring, Sage said "I don't cook, I don't do dishes and I don't take turns."

"Fine, then you don't eat." tossed back Elizabeth. "No trading, no trying to bribe others, each of you are responsible for those meals yourselves. Now, as for dinner... I am willing to cook, but I should warn you, I am not the best chef in the world. Last night Marco fixed food for all of you, but he is going to be busy with training and guard duty."

"Each of you will be paired up with one another and will load the dishwasher and clean the kitchen on a rotating basis. And if you dirty clothes or towels you are responsible for washing them." said Jason looking at the horrified looks on Sage and Brook's face. "Brook, don't give me that because I really doubt that your mother did your laundry for you."

Grumbling but nodding, she said "I chose Johnny as my partner."

"You are already paired on this." said Elizabeth posting the schedule she had drawn up. "Brook you are paired with Dillon, Sage with Diego. Maxie with Georgie and since Georgie is the farthest ahead with her homework and assignments, she has agreed to help Johnny."

"Wait!" Jason was surprised to hear the Jones girl protesting. "Uh, what about the driving lessons, I wanted to take those."

"I know and that is why on those nights you are the one cleaning the meals will be the easiest to clean up after most of time." said Elizabeth ignoring the pouting of both the Quartermaine kids. Looking around, she said "One more thing, something Jason and I haven't had a chance to discuss yet, but from talking to both the guards and him, we know we will be here at least two weeks. On Sundays, we will be doing things together."

"Together?" asked Diego. "You mean like... uh, charades or something?"

Elizabeth's eyes danced at the idea of Jason playing charades, and clearly the image was stuck in the minds of a few of the others because they all turned to look at Jason strangely then seemed to all cough.  
>"Uh, maybe not charades. But I looked around, there are games, there are books and maybe it is nothing more than making brownies but I think that all of you need to learn teamwork and this is a way of assuring myself you don't isolate yourselves."<p>

"Brownies?" asked the always hungry Diego. "Wait, you know how to make brownies?"

Seeing the kids interest, Elizabeth said "How about this, after you finish training, since tonight is your night in the kitchen, you can help me make brownies."

Suspiciously he looked at her then said "Do I get to eat them?"

"Yes, but you have to share." she said amused when the suddenly animated kid took his now empty dishes to the sink then rushed off to change into something to work out in. Watching as the rest quickly rinsed their dishes then stuck them in the machine, she grabbed Sage Alcazar's arm and said "No more taking Diego's food. Make your own or I mean what I said. If you can't cook, there are sandwiches, salads and cans of tuna fish."

When the dark haired girl tried to walk away, Jason blocked the door exit and said "Elizabeth asked you a question."

"Yes I heard her, just wait until I talk to my uncle though. No one said I had to cook my own food and none of my clothes can be washed in machines, they have to go to the dry cleaners." she said "Unlike the Jones girls, I don't do wash and wear."

"You do now." he said smugly. "I called your uncle told him what you have is inappropriate for the training and he arranged for some clothes to be gotten for you. Your regular stuff has been sent home. So you either wear what you have on right now every single day you are here or you wear what you can clean yourself."

Brook hurried and knocked on Georgie's door. "Georgie, can we talk?"

Letting in her friends, Georgie was pulling her hair back into a braid as she looked at the dark haired girl through the mirror. "Sure, what is it? And don't say Dillon."

"No, its about Johnny. I really, really like him and I was hoping you would tell him to like me not you." she said biting her lip. "Please, I mean lets face it, your dad would have a cow, plus he is years older than you and way beyond you and he really is just all about sex. You have no experience and I at least have some."

"Brook, first I can't tell him anything." she said then standing and turning to face her friend she added. "And I am sick and tired of the fact I am virgin getting thrown in my face. Regarding his age, Brook you are six months older than me. Either way, I am not the one flirting, he is flirting with me."

"C'mon, we both know you were paired with him because Elizabeth likes you." she said pouting. "Please, Georgie. I just... he is so cute and I really need to get over what your cousin Lucas did to me."

"Brook, he didn't do anything to you. I agree he should have told you sooner, but we both know that you are over it." She said then picking up the jacket to her workout outfit, she said "Brook, I almost wish I could help you, but I can't. I also might have been more inclined to help you if you had come in here and asked if I was interested in Johnny and discussed this as adults instead of you trying to guilt me into not talking to him."

"Georgie, please, I am sorry." she said watching as her friend left her standing in the hallway. "Its just... I need him. I need to get my mom off my back and my dating Johnny, yeah I think that would do it."

Maxie who wasn't doing the hard training, she couldn't decided to at least attend the meetings in case there were some sessions she could set in on. Hearing Brook and Georgie she frowned, still not liking Johnny in spite of his quiet apology this morning, the last thing she wanted was her sister hurt by a prowling jerk like Johnny Zachara.

Hearing footsteps, her eyes narrowed when she saw Sage coming out her room followed by Dillon. Maybe, who knows, Johnny was the lessor of the evils. "Where is Diego?"

"Kissing up to the Webber woman, he wants those brownies." sneered Sage as she hurried up the stairs wishing she hadn't promised Uncle Lo she would do this training but deciding at least it would make her look better than Georgie who would surely be completely in over her head at this kind of stuff. 


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ouch!**_  
>Francis looked up from where he was sitting at the long table in the bunkhouse as the teenagers, all but Maxie straggled in. Seeing Elizabeth entering with the petite blond, he said "You already went through this training."<br>"I am here in case of injury." she smirked well aware that if it was like her first day, there would be very little actual activity.  
>"Good, because they may need you." he forebode. "Okay, take a seat, males on one side, and females on the other."<br>Looking at what they were all wearing, he said "Whose idea was it to change into sweats?"  
>"Mine." said Georgie.<br>"Bad idea." he replied. Seeing her surprise, he said "How often are you likely to be attacked while either leaving a gym or any other place where you would be dressed like this. No, it is better to be in your street clothes, though I can understand not wanting to get them ruined."  
>Sage inwardly smirked at the smart girl being wrong but then frowned when Francis then said "Did you all bring what I asked you to."<br>Seeing them frowning, he said "No, you didn't because my guess is that none of you got the message. Why is that?"  
>"Because the person you gave it to didn't give it to us." mocked Diego while Johnny thought then said because none of us asked you what to bring.<br>"Right, now first things first. I went into each of your rooms last night, while you were asleep." Seeing their alarm, he said "To remove certain items. As for the bed hopping, I am not your mother, but I would like to say one phrase, safe sex, girls and boys. I don't think any of you want to be parents yet."  
>Dillon looked, down, hiding his shock as he recalled that neither time with Sage had he used a condom while the dark haired girl glared at his reaction, almost wanting to torment him and not admit she was on birth control.<br>"As I was saying, I brought these to our play room." he said putting the purses up on the table. Maxie saw hers and protested "I am not doing the training, I can't remember?"  
>"You are correct, but this isn't the physical stuff Ms. Jones." he admonished. "Does anyone know why I brought these in here for a lesson on self defense?"<br>"Because they are a girl's first line of defense." said Brook only for Francis to look at her then at Sage.  
>"What do you think is your first line of defense?"<br>"My street smarts." she bragged.  
>"Half right." he tossed out. "Anyone else?"<br>"Your feet." said Georgie. "Instinct to know that danger is around and to flee before you end up in the dangerous situation in the first place."  
>"Gold star, Georgie Jones, lets give Ms Alcazar a blue one though." he said going to the other side of the room and doing just that on a piece of white poster board with all their names on it.<br>"Now, not being in the situation is always the best defense, if you do end up in danger, for women your purse and all you carry inside can work for you or against you. I want you to pick which purse you would find most defensive."  
>All went for Brook's larger, fuller purse only for Francis to say no. "Surprisingly no. Her purse has a soft outer shell, while packed to the gills it would only pack a moderate wallop. Mr. Alcazar, you just became a girl, I want you to take her purse and slug Mr. O'Brien with it."<br>Snickering and blushing, Diego did as requested but found the purse didn't connect. "Okay, now Brook, I want you to use your purse as a weapon. All of you pay attention."  
>When Brook didn't try to hit him over the head with it, but went for his jewels with the bag and knocked into him but nothing more, Francis said "A blue star for Ms. Ashton. Dillon, I want you to take Sage's handbag, this one right here."<br>Picking up the Coach Leather bag, he found he couldn't hit the man in the nads but went for head also to not connect. "Ms. Alcazar, would you show him what he did wrong."  
>Sage took the bag, then remembering what she had in it, held it in her hand and shoved it hard into the Irishmen's stomach and escaped. "Another blue star."<br>Johnny saw Elizabeth's eyes which were dancing with laughter and vowed to make Francis pay the next day when he was the dummy. Looking up as if asking for divine intervention, he missed what Francis said about Georgie's bag and took a wallop from the smaller brunette who hit him where it hurt most.  
>Winded, he glared when Georgie's sharp edged bucket purse was raised in victory as he debated what to have them do to the blond the next day. As the words blue star penetrated his brain, he started to listen again.<br>"Now, Maxie, I want you to use your purse to take down Mr. O'Brien." said Francis as he held up her solid purse the size of his hand.  
>"Can I use what is inside or just the purse itself." she asked only for Francis to say gold star.<br>"Huh? We can use what we had inside, you didn't tell us that." fumed Brook.  
>"You didn't ask." said Francis. "Maxie, points for thinking of that, but I don't think I can allow you to actually assault Johnny."<br>Giggling, she walked up with her purse and handed it over to John. "There is nothing much in there anyhow."  
>Finding himself wanting to say thank you, John just handed it back with a smile and walked over to sit next to Elizabeth. "We need medical help. I think the Alcazar girl broke my ribs. Plus I am beginning to doubt I am going to be able to father children."<p>

Jason hung up the phone, his ears still ringing from Sonny's anger. They had found Carly's secret stash. She had money that had originally been filtered through Ric Lansing and was coming from Milan of all places.  
>Going to Zachara, since he had connections in Italian banking, Sonny had found out that Carly's backer was one Claudia Zachara who it turns out had wanted to ruin Lansing and had been using the blond to ensure that he ended up dead. No reasons were offered but Claudia had made it clear that Carly had gotten no money from her AFTER her father had killed the attorney.<br>"Morgan?"  
>Turning around, Jason saw Marco standing there. "I got a call from that man you brought back from Europe. They got what they could from the assassin, and then put him on ice. He also knew something surprising. Did you know that Alexis Davis had a kid when she was a teenager?"<br>"No and this matters to this why?" he asked not in the mood for gossip after dealing with the teens today.  
>"Jeff Webber helped make the baby disappear. Helena needs to locate the child to gain access to a trust her husband set up. He refused to help her, so she grabbed him. He escaped once he found out that the woman doesn't have Elizabeth like she claimed. He is in the custody of the Port Charles Police department."<br>"Why?" Jason asked confused. "Mac knows he wouldn't be very safe there."  
>"No, he is in custody after Luke showed up. He slugged the man then kicked his ass until Taggert pulled him off. Old business, regarding Elizabeth's rape. Seems Doctor Webber just found out about it."<br>"So he beat the hell out of Luke?" asked a surprised Jason. "Not his kid?"  
>"He refused to offer an explanation." said Marco. "And our contact says Helena has been sniffing around your family, the Quartermaines looking for Emily."<br>"She is in Europe with Alan and Monica." he replied, his mind elsewhere as he tried to piece it together. All the pieces were confusing, Jeff Webber, Helena Cassadine, the Zacharas, Carly, Courtney and what the hell was the Giambetti family's interest in this.  
>"Sir, one thing. The men were talking. We think we should use this as an excuse to take out Zander Smith sir. We keep the assassin alive, long enough to make him the prime suspect. We know there were four names that were left blank, that she wanted dead. If we end her, we can use this to get rid of him."<br>Thinking on what Sonny had said about Taggert and Mac keeping an eye on the little bastard, he said with a cold smile. "Have him grabbed."  
>"Good, Mr. C promised Elizabeth he would only do this if it couldn't be traced back to them." he told his boss. "She was worried about us going to jail."<br>"I think that they may suspect us, but they won't be able to prove we did anything." said Jason while going back in to call Sonny who agreed that now was the time to take care of the that lying scum bucket piece of trash.  
>Hearing the silence at the other end, Sonny said "Elizabeth and Emily's description, not mine. How is Elizabeth?"<br>"Sonny I am not a teenage girl and we are not having a gossip session about my girl friend." he replied then groaned at the soft chuckle. "I will tell her you asked about her."  
>"I know Mrs. Hardy is worried about her not eating right, to be honest I am too." said Sonny while at the door Michael came in and asked if it was Elizabeth on the phone. "Sorry buddy, its just your Uncle Jason."<br>Jason could hear the conversation and wasn't sure how to take the sound of Micheal's disappointment that it wasn't Elizabeth. He heard the red head announce that he was going to get his game only to be called back to get his book bag. "Hi Uncle Jason."  
>Then footsteps and more chuckles. "Michael by the way has a crush on Elizabeth. They have a regular Saturday afternoon date when Carly cancels on spending time with him. It has two goals, to make Carly angry enough not to cancel on him and keeps him from noticing she didn't show up."<br>Jason said "He is growing up so fast. It seems like just yesterday he was a baby."  
>"I know." said Sonny. "The best thing Carly ever did was give birth to that boy."<br>There was silence then Sonny said what should have been said earlier that day. "AJ knows something is up, he is suspicious but hasn't asked any questions. When he left yesterday, he said something odd though."  
>"What?"<br>"That Carly disappearing would be hard on Michael short term but maybe I should look at the long term damage she can mete out to him, especially when you come home and don't forgive her like she thinks is going to happen." said Sonny. "I wasn't sure how you would take this, but I have agreed, Michael is going to spend Friday night at the Port Charles Hotel now that it has been renovated with AJ."  
>"How are you with this?" asked Jason.<br>"I blamed him for Carly's miscarriage, then when she tried to claim Elizabeth caused her latest one... I took a good look at my ex wife, Jason. I looked back and saw that she might have lied. Looked at what AJ has done since, other than fighting me over Michael, he has been clean, he has worked for Jax, not your grandfather. Carly on the other hand, had faked her death, created a very dangerous situation where Elizabeth was forced to defend herself against being raped, made deals with my enemies, made deals with Ric to rape Elizabeth."  
>"Its coming Jason. I have never ordered a woman to be hurt. I am afraid that the first time I do, it is going to have to be the mother of my child. She is like a relentless dog when it comes to you, Jason. Luckily her partner, Courtney has no brains, but what if she were to pair up with someone with some, someone who would use her for their own agenda."<br>"Can you give the order or do you want me to?" he asked. "It is my Eliz- er, because of me that she is after Elizabeth."  
>"Jason, the part that scares me is that I know that I can give it." said Sonny quietly. "I talked to Zachara again. When this is over, he wants to partner up in regards to dealing with his daughter. To protect his son."<br>"We might have a small problem regarding Johnny." said Jason then told him. "He is for lack of a better way to describe it, infatuated with Georgie Jones."  
>Snickering, Sonny said "Well, that would certainly do it."<br>"Do what?" he asked.  
>"Johnny isn't following in his father's footsteps. Old Anthony has often said that other than his one track mind and brains, Johnny is nothing like him. Old rumors were he knew Maria, his second wife before his first, but he married Dominica for the power. They divorced with the deal that their children would inherit the business, he remarried the woman he really loved and then his first son died. Claudia became his heir and he has no real issues with it."<br>"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Jason.  
>"Anthony has long said Claudia can have the international business that upon his death the local stuff becomes divided out between the families along as his son is protected. His marrying one of the Jones' girls would be just one more thing to insure he didn't have to take over."<br>"He didn't know who she was when he developed this crush, he didn't learn until after breakfast." Jason said as a limping Johnny came in and listened over the intercom.  
>"Don't be so sure about that. I heard that as easy going as he is, he isn't a fool by any means. Smart as hell, is the rumor."<br>"True, but since he thought the woman he was crushing on was Elizabeth." said Johnny O'Brien who heard the laughter on the other end, "Yes, at first we were concerned that Zachara had a death wish."  
>"He still might die, Mac Scorpio is very protective of Georgie, after what Maxie went through, add that to her biological father and John might want to find a new girlfriend."<p>

~~&~~  
>Elizabeth watched as Francis taught the kids what could be used as weapons from the purses then moved on with finding weapons in the immediate area. As they laughed and were disappointed in learning that what they thought was weapons weren't always the best way to go.<br>Hearing footsteps, she turned to see Jason standing in the doorway watching as the kids were once again seated. Francis soon had them thinking again as he asked them more questions.  
>Diego admitted that no, he hadn't actually fired a gun, but that he had handled one, Dillon was embarrassed to admit he had never done either while Brook and Sage admitted the same thing.<br>"John, what about you?"  
>"I have held and fired a gun." he admitted a bit reluctantly looking at Georgie.<br>"Georgie and Maxie, I know that both of you have, thanks to Mac." said Francis. "I am not sure teaching you how to fire a weapon is the best way to go, but I will leave it up to each of you. Classes will be held every other day at the end of each defense lesson."  
>Dillon quickly said he wanted to learn, along with Diego but none of the girls joined in. "What about it, Zachara. Aren't you going to join us?"<br>Looking at the kid, John said "Diego, I have nothing, to prove."  
>"Nor learn?" asked Dillon. "After all, you are your father's son."<br>"Yes I am." he said evenly. Standing, he asked Francis if they were done. "I am going to work out."  
>Diego looked around, and then asked Elizabeth. "What are we making for dinner?"<br>"Diego, all you do is think with your stomach." said an annoyed Sage as she walked out of the bunkhouse.  
>"Sage met us in the kitchen. Diego, we are doing pizza with salads and of course the brownies." Seeing the raven haired girl start to pout, Elizabeth said "Ten minutes, Sage."<br>Georgie gathered all the purses, then saw Marco waiting for her. "Georgie, I want you to meet me in the garage. I need to make sure we have a helmet that fits you."  
>Meanwhile up at the house, Diego was talking to Elizabeth, asking questions, following orders and glaring at his cousin who was doing as little as possible. Brownies were soon in the oven, the bowls in the dishwasher and Diego went to find out what people wanted on their pizzas.<br>Sage stood there, watching Elizabeth then said "You know, I have seen you, around town with the guards. I just don't get it, what is so special about you?"  
>"Nothing." she said. "Sage, when people care about you, they want you to be safe. I am sure your uncle loves you, it's why he sent you here."<br>"No, he sent me here to give him a break." she said bitterly. "Just like my dad. I wasn't a boy so I was tossed away as he moved on to the next deal, the next women. He didn't even mourn my mother's death."  
>"I don't know your dad; just that he lied to Brenda about her illness and kept her strung up on drugs. I have seen you with your uncle and Sage, he loves you." she said. "When you did help with the Christmas party, he was so proud of you."<br>Scoffing, the girl said "I was only doing that to get with Dillon."  
>"Yes but you still helped with the kids, still sang in the chorus." she said. "Sage, I don't know why you have such a bee in your bonnet about Dillon. I just hope that you aren't hurt."<br>"Dillon will see that I am the one for him." she said confidently.  
>"Sage..." Elizabeth knew she couldn't change what the girl thought. "If you need someone to talk to, I am here."<br>"I won't." she said then went to put the first pizza in the oven.  
>Elizabeth supervised the Alcazar cousins after Diego came back while making the salad that was to be eaten as well. She hid her smile as the young man did more than double the work as Sage, then watched as he sniffed the air when they pulled the brownies out of the oven and placed them in the refrigerator so that they could cool.<br>As the smell of pizza whiffed through the large house, the others started to arrive, Georgie and Maxie grabbing glasses and plates while Johnny reached for the iced tea and Brook after a glare from Maxie went to get the napkins. Hearing Sage ask about soda, Elizabeth said "In the garage to keep it cool."  
>Stepping back out of the fray a bit as the kids reached for salads and pieces of pizza, Elizabeth felt rather than heard Jason joining them. Sage returned with a whole six pack, and then grabbed her own slices.<br>Soon the only sounds were ummms, and teasing of Diego who was on his fourth slice to the others second. "I am a growing boy, I have to eat."  
>"You are going to grow alright." said Dillon holding his hands out from his stomach.<br>Jason ate a bit, talking quietly with Elizabeth at their end of the table while observing the younger group. Smiling as he saw Georgie once again playing peace maker as the teasing of Diego started to go too far, then he saw the sickeningly sappy expression on Johnny's face and wondered what the hell was up with that man.  
>Elizabeth saw Jason's eyes and giggling whispered. "He has been doing that since he met her yesterday."<br>"Please tell me I don't look like that when I look at you." he begged only to blush as he saw her looking at him. "I do, don't I?"  
>"No, but you are a bit more mature than our Mr. Zachara." she said. "Not that he is exactly immature, but there is restlessness about him."<br>"He is driving tonight with Francis, so that he can decide if the kid should have car access." Jason said then asked if she thought they could trust the kids with only Johnny O'Brien that evening. "I have a bike here. Sonny said he picked it out, I am a bit surprised, he found one that matches mine back home."  
>Smirking, Elizabeth said "Trust that man to take credit for something I did. It's just like when I made brownies for his staff, he gave them to them as presents."<br>"I heard about that." he said laughing. "O'Brien and Corelli said the senior guards ratted him out to the men."  
>"Yup." she said smugly. "Sonny admitted it to them, said he never told them he had made them though. I ended up getting him to import me a case of that Sumerian Black tea out of guilt though."<br>Jason's sudden laughter got the attention of the younger crowd, most not realizing Jason ever relaxed to do anything so plebeian as laughing. Elizabeth's raised eyebrow soon got them back to ignoring the adults as Maxie looked at Diego and asked just how much responsibility had he been allowed in regards to their dessert.  
>"I did most of the work myself." He said smugly. "Elizabeth said that I got to have the first one, so there."<br>"Okay…." She said looking at him like he was nuts. "What are we doing tonight?"  
>"Homework." Said a groaning Brooklynn. "I didn't get the report finished that is being sent to Port Charles tomorrow."<br>Dillon decided to use Sage to make Georgie jealous and asked her if she wanted to watch a movie. The girl smiled at him then quickly said yes before he took the offer back and tried to ignore that he looked towards where her rival didn't even notice him.  
>Diego didn't tell them, but he had the brownie recipe and not wanting to be teased, intended to try and make a batch on his own once home. "What about you three?"<br>"I am doing the driving stuff with Marco." Said Maxie. "Georgie is too."  
>None of the rest appeared interested except that Brook wanted to know what Johnny Zachara would be doing. "I am going for a drive."<br>Seeing the pouts, he took his plate to the kitchen, rinsed it then went to find the guard. At the doorway he said save me some brownies then quickly left, eager to be allowed the freedom to drive.  
>Elizabeth supervised the Alcazar kids who hurried through cleaning the kitchen without complaint. When they had left, she looked over at Jason and said "How soon can we escape."<br>"Bedtime." He said with a grin as he leaned down to kiss her. Seeing her looking at the stairs with a troubled look on her face, he asked what was wrong. "Sage, she is desperate for love. I don't think that she has figured out that Dillon is more into the sex than love." She said resting her head on his chest. "She is going to be in a world of hurt."  
>"I spoke to Lorenzo about it, surprisingly he has the same feeling, but thinks that the best thing to do is not interfere. He said she is as stubborn as her father and that while he would like to wring Dillon's neck, it isn't completely his fault." Jason didn't agree, but got that Lorenzo knew the girl better than he did. "He said that Skye and he will be there for when she falls. He is worried about how she seems to feel that he doesn't want her more."<br>"She does feel that way." Said Elizabeth her arms around his waist, her head resting on his chest listening to his heart beat.  
>"When things finally crash with Dillon, they are going to take the kids to Europe for the year. Spend some time bonding with them." He said then hesitating said "Elizabeth, Helena has your father."<br>"What?" she asked. "My dad? Why would she grab him. I don't think my dad is even aware of my connections to the Spencer family war."  
>"Its not about that. He was lied to by her though. He left his medical camp because she told him she had kidnapped you. She wants his help with two things. The first is finding Alexis' first born child."<br>"Wait, I didn't think she had a kid before her current daughter." Elizabeth said confused.  
>"A baby when she was fourteen." He reported. "She hid him with your father's help."<br>"My dad?" she asked doubtfully. "He isn't an obstetrician."  
>"From what we have gathered. Alexis gave birth to a boy the same day you were born. Alexis heard someone say your father was a doctor and begged him for help protecting her son."<br>"Oh my god, poor Alexis." Elizabeth said feeling shocked at the news. "My dad helped her? Wow. I guess I never thought he had it in him to put someone other than himself... no, she was a patient, of course he put her first."  
>"I wasn't sure I should tell you." Jason confessed. Seeing her surprise and the slight hurt in her eyes he said "I hate to say it but your father... I asked Lila about him once. She told me about your brother, and his story. I just don't understand why he ignored you, walked away from his responsibilities like he did."<br>Smiling a sad but knowing smile, she said "I was unwanted. I always knew it. Dad and Mom were about to separate, Mom found out she was pregnant, dad stayed in spite of loving someone else. I would hear them shouting at one another about it during their fights."  
>"Oh, damn. Elizabeth..." Jason pulled her into their room and just held her, wanting to slug Dr. Webber and then go tell his wife what he thought of her. "You are wanted, by me, hell by half the men working for Sonny and I. Don't ever doubt that."<br>"I know." she said quietly. "Its just... the reason I stayed a few years ago, that I helped Lucky in spite of being scared..."  
>"You should have told me you were scared." he admonished only to be kissed into silence then she continued.<br>"As I was saying, I helped because I thought that the Spencers loved me. Funny isn't it. I was trying to find love with the most selfish family on the planet. Heck, even Bobbie turned when she saw I wasn't going to prop up Lucky."  
>"Is that why you went to work at the school?" he asked.<br>Laughing for a second, she said "No, that came about by accident. I was helping at the community center, there was this teacher there that summer. She talked me into getting my certificate so I could get paid and next thing I knew... I was teaching."  
>Sighing she said "Bobbie, I was still working at Kelly's, I couldn't bring myself to quit for some reason. Anyhow, Courtney got a job there just before you came back and then Sarah left town a few weeks before Zander's trial. She didn't want to go. Strangely enough, what happened that night, bonded us."<br>"Really?" Jason recalled Sarah as a selfish bitch who went out of her way to attract Lucky Spencer when he was engaged to her sister.  
>"Yes." she said then told him the rest. "You left, Carly had the nerve to show up in my hospital room. My sister..." the laughter surprised Jason then he heard the rest of the story. "Anyhow, I was getting dressed to go home, Sarah had come to speak to me and overheard Carly saying I was lying about Zander because I knew that you would toss me over, then there was a bunch of other garage. Sarah came in and I guess Lucky must have told her a lot of stuff about Carly coming to town. Within minutes, she had her whimpering and threatening Sarah with you. Then tried to tell me that you would hate me for the rest of my life for letting Sarah attack poor innocent her."<br>Hearing Jason snort in disgust she said "Then she got juvenile, calling Sarah a bottle blond and saying she got her job because of who her grandfather was. That she would make sure she got fired from GH. Sarah got the oddest look on her face, then walked back into the hall. Carly had this victorious look on her face but then..."  
>Elizabeth snickered as she continued "Sarah came back with this package in her hands and handed it to Carly. It was signed from you and addressed to me."<br>"What, I didn't send you anything but the book." he admitted then asked "You did get the book didn't you?"  
>"Yes." she said kissing his cheek then continued. "Sarah had taken the card when she saw that all it said was to remember you by and that you were sorry but you had to go."<br>"Why would she do that?" he asked confused.  
>"Sarah had seen that Courtney had dropped off something for me, had been suspicious and followed her. It was candy, with ex-lax. Sarah heard Courtney paying off the person who put the ex-lax in there."<br>"WHAT?" Jason all but roared. "That bitch, you were in the hospital..."  
>Elizabeth again kissed him into silence then continued. "I guess she didn't clear her plan through Carly because Carly took the box of chocolates, said I didn't deserve anything from you, that I was... well more of the same crap. Anyhow, she ate the chocolates, I think you can guess what happened next."<br>"Sarah had also heard Sonny talking to my grams, she went to him. I thought rather bravely because Sarah has always been scared of him, since that night Nik got shot." Seeing Jason flinch, she said "You weren't responsible for that."  
>"Anyhow, she told him what she did, rather defiantly said Sonny." Elizabeth looked at him then she told him that if he didn't protect me from his wife, he was going to be a widower and no one but no one would ever be able to prove she did it."<br>"Sarah?" Your sister did this?" he asked still wondering what was up with that.  
>"I know, I was a bit surprised myself." she said quietly. "Then she came to me, apologized for a lot but not for Lucky."<br>"She stole your fiancee." he said then with a lot less anger in his voice said "Maybe I should send her a thank you note."  
>That got a laugh, then she said "Sarah told me that seeing me crushed like that, it made her realize what I had gone through after my rape. She said when she was younger it just felt like I stole Lucky away from her. I had no idea he was playing both sides against the middle even after my rape, she hadn't either."<br>"That she was sorry for the past and for how she had been reacting since she got back to Port Charles but not for Lucky because she feels like she did me a favor." said Elizabeth who reluctantly agreed. "She said knowing what Lucky did should have cleared any feelings I have away."  
>"So that she can keep him?" he asked annoyed in spite of his dog in manger attitude.<br>"No, she dumped his ass when he came to the hospital and tried to blame what happened to me on my being around you, then made attempts to manipulate me into apologizing to him for not marrying him." she said laughing in remembrance. "Lucky is so blind, but at least he has left me alone another than Lulu's shenanigans. Sarah and I however, we really really talked. We will never be best friends but we are at peace with being sisters now."  
>Jason said "I think that is what is in AJ and my future. We were getting along with each other, then that mess with Carly happened. Has Sonny told you his suspicions?"<br>"That she blamed AJ for what happened at the mansion when she miscarried several years ago." Elizabeth looked at him then said "Yes. I have never believed it. Emily either. We know that Sonny thought he saw AJ push her, but both of us have always thought that he was reaching out to grab her, instinctively."  
>Taking a deep breath, but knowing she had to tell him what she never had Sonny, Elizabeth said softly "Jason, I know you were in love with Carly then..."<br>"NO!" he exclaimed. Seeing her pull back, he said "No, I wasn't in love with Carly. I did love her like I do Sonny or any of my friends, I was more in love with the idea of really, really being Michael's father."  
>"Oh." she said then went silent. Thinking on it, she said "Well that might make what I have to tell you easier. The baby Carly miscarried... Emily said that AJ believed there was a chance it was his. That while they were in Florida, they were together."<br>Shocked because Carly had always denied that, Jason wanted to say no, then reminded himself that that woman was the one who set up the woman loved to be raped. Yes, Carly would think nothing, nothing of lying about sleeping with AJ. Bothered that he had wanted to deny it, after knowing who the blond was, Jason smiled a bit, realizing that had been his ego talking.  
>"If he thought that, Jason. There was no chance, none he would have pushed her. I know that he had Justus working on requiring DNA tests once the baby was born." she said.<br>"I have to let Sonny know." he said regretfully thinking on what Sonny and Zander had done to AJ to get Michael supposedly free of this bad influence on his life.  
>"I have tried but Emily said that until we knew for sure, we shouldn't hurt Sonny nor AJ by telling." said Elizabeth. "So many times, I look back at the night I held him, heard him saying he wasn't meant to be a father, after Lily's child died, then Carly's miscarriage. I think if I had known then, I would have told him."<br>"I should be the one to tell him." said Jason. "When we get back home."  
>"Oh dear, home." she said. He saw the startled look on her face then her shy grin before she looked at him and said "Uh, I sort of moved into your penthouse. Sonny made me."<br>His mind on the idea of Elizabeth sleeping in the bed he still hadn't yet slept in, then looking at her said "In my bed, on my sheets, showering in my bathroom."  
>Hearing the change in tone, the huskiness, she blushed when she saw the heated expression in his eyes and leaned in to whisper. "Yes, know what else I did in your bed?"<br>All sort of dirty thoughts flashed through his mind, leaving Jason hard as a rock as the last image, her pleasuring herself in his bed stuck in his mind. Elizabeth heard his groan, then with a knowing smile said "Yes, I think you are getting the picture. I would imagine you walking in just as..."  
>Elizabeth found herself on her back in their bed, Jason's body on hers as his lips claimed her in a heated kiss. Reaching for his waist, she had just yanked his t-shirt up to pull over his head when they heard the knock on the door. "FUCK, WHOEVER IS OUT THERE HAD BETTER BE DYING."<br>With one more heated kiss, Jason heard the urgent sound of knocking then got off top of Elizabeth and went to yank open the door and shout WHAT! Just as he did the black smoke started coming in and the smoke alarm went off. "Uh, Jason..."  
>"Maxie, what is going on?" he snarled as he walked towards the kitchen. Elizabeth had hurried to fix her clothes and join him only to find a sheepish Diego Alcazar standing over a very burnt pizza as the rest of the house guests minus Georgie and Johnny joined them.<br>"What is going on?"  
>Diego looked towards Elizabeth, hoping she was a friendlier face as he admitted "I was still hungry I put another pizza on, but didn't want to wait as long... I put the oven on 450."<br>"Idiot." said Maxie as she stomped back towards the stairs muttering at least she was downstairs and wouldn't have to smell the burnt pizza all night.  
>Jason was counting to ten, then twenty and was up to one hundred when Brook fled. Dillon just tossed out that it was nice knowing you while Sage was smirking at her cousin and adding that she would love inheriting his car as they quickly ran away. Diego heard Jason back at one while Elizabeth helped him clean up the mess.<br>Moving closer, he asked the beautiful brunette. "How much trouble am I in?"  
>"Be glad it isn't Sonny. He is very protective of his kitchen."<br>Jason was now just calming down when Georgie and Marco came in, the guard telling the teenager she had done a great job. "What is that smell?"  
>"I set the oven on fire making a pizza." confessed Diego who saw Jason Morgan glaring at him then looking between Marco and Georgie just as Johnny Zachara and Francis entered.<br>The ice blue eyes looked at his guards and said "You keep them safe.  
>Turing to John Zachara he said "You behave yourself. No flirting tonight or so help me god, you won't live to get a chance with the girl."<br>Then his eyes went to Diego "You get this mess cleaned up. And for now on, read the damn instructions."  
>Georgie felt pinned where she was standing by those ice blue eyes as he looked at her. "You are in charge. Anyone gives you any trouble, then let Francis know."<br>"But-"  
>"No, apparently you are the only one with brains and maturity here." he said glaring at the Zachara kid.<br>Then reaching out for Elizabeth's hand, he said "You, on the other hand, come with me. Georgie we will be back in the morning."  
>Returning to their bedroom, Jason grabbed both of them jackets, then holding Elizabeth's hand hurried to the garage where he kept his bike. Five minutes later, they were roaring off into the night, the remaining people in the kitchen looking at each other wondering what the heck just happened.<br>TBC


	8. Chapter 8

"_**Taking things into your own hands."**_

Jason stopped the bike in front of the three story stone masonry building and removed the helmet he was wearing then turned to look at Liz who had the same blissful expression on her face that she usually did after a bike ride.  
>"Where are we?"<br>"A bed and breakfast that I found online yesterday." he said. "We are in old Louisville."  
>"Really?" she asked her face flushing as she reminded him that they didn't bring clothes with them. Jason lifted the small back attached to the back of the bike and said he had packed it earlier that day.<br>"So, Diego burning the pizza wasn't the last straw, huh?" she asked suddenly smiling. "So, what are we going to do with ourselves if we don't have to worry about hormonal teenagers knocking on our bedroom door."  
>Taking out the key he had sent one of the guards to retrieve, he gave her a smile and said "I am sure we can think of something."<br>Heading around the stone path to the back, he showed her the small gatehouse and said "That is all ours for the night."  
>"No interruptions, no guards and no angst." she said as he lead her inside. Seeing the the inside, she looked around then found herself on the sofa with nothing between the man she loved but clothes. Jason helped her remove her jacket then his own before laying them on the table near the door. "In case we have to head back quickly."<br>Then holding out his hand, lead her into the bedroom where she looked at the queen sized bed with the white sheets and checked counterpane then at Jason who suddenly had a smug glance on his face as he said "I was thinking the whole ride up here that I would really like to see what I missed."  
>Flushing, wishing she could pretend not to understand what he was saying, she stuttered for a moment then pushed him back out the door and said "Don't come in until I call."<br>"Then you had better not come before I do." he whispered as he leaned down to kiss her.  
>Elizabeth's heart was racing at top speed as she reached for the hem of her long sleeve shirt, then pulled it over her head. Looking down, recalling what she had on underneath, she really felt like having a heart attack.<br>Sarah and she had gone shopping one day at the mall in Watertown and she had found a new shop. Having received a very nice birthday check from her grams who had had to be in North Carolina for a conference with the promise to spend it on something frivolous, Elizabeth had held the money looking for just the right item. Sarah who was leaving in a week was out looking for something but refusing to tell her what.  
>She had gone inside, then had walked back out, thinking that choosing these were the equivalent of being a slut but Sarah had seen her and dragged her in. An hour later and five hundred dollars gone, Elizabeth had for the first time in her life felt sexy.<br>That night, she had gone home to the penthouse, climbed in the large bed alone and had had dreams that still eighteen months later caused her to blush. When she had woken up, hot and bothered, Elizabeth had looked around, a bit disappointed to not see the man from the dreams in the doorway but feeling a bit sneaky had done exactly what she had told Jason she had.  
>The white bra covered her decently was sheer with embroidered flowers covered what needed covered but nothing else, the matching panties were works of art. For the most part they were innocent looking, but the flowers on the rear landed right where you would want them to and the front had a tiny little bow front and center. In her dreams, Jason had kissed that bow while removing them rather efficiently.<br>Soon out of her remaining clothes, Elizabeth stood there in bra and panties, hesitating then moving the blankets just right so that they were out of the way but slightly shielding her from sight of the door.  
>Lying back on the bed, tilting her head back, Elizabeth hesitated then thought about all that had happened between Jason and her the night before. That did it, she felt her skin soften, her breasts seems to swell slightly and her legs became restless as she recalled the feel of Jason's lips on her inner thighs.<br>Running her hands down her body, avoiding her breasts, Elizabeth frowned thinking on what Emily had once told her about playing with her own breasts during self pleasuring. Elizabeth didn't get that, she never did find touching her own to be exciting. Yet, she had enjoyed teasing and tormenting Jason's nipples.  
>That did it, she felt her body start to grow moist. Continuing on with the theme, Elizabeth recalled how Jason had tasted, that had her moaning as she looked towards the door then with slightly less restraint, took a deep breath and called out Jason's name.<br>Jason was in the hallway, a bit worried that he had pushed too far too fast with Elizabeth considering everything that had happened to her only to hear her calling his name in a breathless voice and asking him to come in.  
>Entering, he stopped only steps inside as blue eyes met his, then with a knowing smile Elizabeth told him to stop and stay right there. Lifting her hands to pull her hair from underneath her body, Liz saw Jason's eyes moving down and realized that the way she was arching her back was giving him quite a view of her chest so she slowly lowered them, running her left hand down her neck, skimming across her breasts then down her flat stomach.<br>Jason's eyes followed, helpless to resist. She looked at him, her fingers just touching the silk edges of her panties, when his eyes met hers. "Jason, watch my hands."  
>Swallowing hard, he found it difficult to do as her eyes expressed exactly what was going to happen. Looking down, he saw her fingers toy with the small bow there, then just her middle finger slide under the silk, followed by her index finger, then her ring finger disappeared. When her pinkie was hidden from view, Jason gulped as he could see though the paper thin silk where they stopped. "Don't stop."<br>"I don't intend to." she said then her thumb reached for the silk edge and as her hand went further down, the thumb tugged the silk along for the ride, down past her creamy white thighs just enough to show him what he was missing.  
>Seeing her sex glistening with a light dew, Jason moaned and felt his body become hard as steel while Elizabeth brought her hand back up and caress the now exposed skin. Touching herself lightly, never enough to show the whole picture, she never took her eyes off of his.<br>"Elizabeth." he moaned. "Please, for me."  
>With an age old smile, she lightly ran her middle finger down to the top of the cliff, then slipped inside, knowing he saw the tip disappearing by the sound of his pants. Touching the button hidden by her legs being kept together, she rubbed, then glided down as if opening a letter, slowly separating her plump lips, showing him more and more with each flick of her finger.<br>Her own moans were adding to the sounds when she saw Jason touch himself through his jeans, yup that sent her into orbit. Easing a second finger into the opening, she slipped the longer one inside of herself and felt her own heat.  
>With a wicked grin, she pulled her hand out and showing him the wetness asked if he wanted a taste.<br>Nodding yes, Jason knelt on the bed, reached for her hand and licked that single finger, which had her bucking off the bed as the roughness of his tongue caused her inner muscles to spasm. Seeing her reacting, Jason flicked his tongue over her finger again, then again before he was told she had need of it.  
>Not wanting to stop, but curious as to what she was up to next, Jason let go and stepped back to watch as she said "I have you on me now."<br>With that, she put the finger back inside of herself, easing it in just an inch, then pulling it back. "Unbuckle your belt and undo your jeans, you will be more comfortable."  
>Watching as Jason freed himself from the jeans, Elizabeth said "Show me."<br>Jason had to restrain himself as his body fought to come right there and then, as he wrapped his hand around his hard dick and slipped it up to use the leaking moisture to make it easier to glide up and down.  
>His eyes never leaving her hand as it moved in and out of her tight little hole, Jason missed seeing Elizabeth's smile but he did protest when she stopped and removed her hand. "No, wait, you can't..."<br>When Elizabeth's finger ran itself across his blood filled tip, taking some of him with her, he watched as she spread her legs as far apart as she could then speared herself with the wet finger.  
>That did it, trying to free himself from his jeans, Jason was kicking them off, grateful for the boots that came off when he kicked at them just as he knelt on the bed, reached for the panties and pulled them down off her legs then dived down for just a taste.<br>Her back arching, Elizabeth was half begging, half demanding he give her what she needed. A quick flick of the tongue, Jason knelt between her now spread legs, lifting them to his shoulders as he guided himself inside of her.  
>Elizabeth felt his soft tip, then the hardness of his length as he claimed her, then the heat of his body as he leaned down to steal her breath with a kiss just before he said "Mine."<br>With that, he eased out and then back in, claiming and reclaiming, this time he was the one who marked her as they both came minutes, later. Jason felt his dick softening inside of her, the warmth of his releasing his seed deep inside and found he had no regrets of the first time of not using a condom being here and now, with this woman. The woman who owned his heart, whose very thoughts filled his brain and whose body had laid claim to his.

Back at the house, no one noticed Jason and Elizabeth weren't there except those who were in the know and they weren't telling anyone.  
>Brooklynn while moaning and complaining got her homework down then tired told Sage that she had to sleep in their room tonight. Seeing her start to protest, Brook snapped. "No, you are staying here. I am tired and have too much homework to get down to deal with Diego who plays games on his computer until late."<br>Sage thought about it, then sighed before going to give Dillon the news. She found he was disappointed and was happy, thinking maybe just maybe this time here was doing some good. Clearly he was going to miss her sleeping beside him. In a happy mood, she sat down to work on her own assignments, thinking on what Skye had offered when she got home.  
>A shopping trip to Toronto, that might be perfect. The fashion there tend to have an edge, a tiny bit of something different, which just might be what she needed to send her over the top in the winning Dillon Hornsby's heart.<br>Brook meanwhile frowned as she changed, then got into bed. Georgie and her friendship had been growing distant as her friend started to avoid Dillon. Add that to the way Johnny didn't seem to get that the police commissioner's daughter was not the girl for him and Brook was not a happy camper.  
>Dillon across the bathroom hallway was in a good mood in spite of not getting any tonight. He had a girl to sleep with, time to work on regaining the girl he loved and knew that as time went on, as Georgie saw that he could handle himself as well as the mobster boy and that he was a much better man to take home to her dad, he would have back the girl who owned his heart.<br>Hearing footsteps, he frowned when Diego came into the room from the bathroom. "Where did you leave those filthy clothes?"  
>"I used the hall door and took them straight to the laundry room and washed them." he announced. "You know, I wasn't born with a silver spoon in my mouth, I know how to do laundry."<br>"But not how to cook." tossed Dillon.  
>"No, my sis-mother, Marie did all the cooking." he said a bit sadly. "She did make me do my own laundry and had me learn how to take care of my stuff."<br>Diego went to bed, turning the light off, too much on his mind to play his games. Putting his hands behind his head, he thought about the day and now much he had to learn. Frowning a bit, he turned to face the wall away from Hornsby and thought about Elizabeth Webber. She was the kind of woman his mom had been. Soft, kind and always nice to everyone.  
>That alone got his attention, but the way the guards, the kids who knew her better and the way that Jason Morgan treated her, that was what really got his attention. Clearly she was someone people respected, which was what he wanted for his future, but right now, he was more interested in sex, plain sex.<br>Like that blond at the strip club Courtney. She had given him a blow job one night in exchange for trading cars for the evening. Even knowing she was Sonny Corinthos sister hadn't stopped him from taking her up on the offer. It had been the best sex he had had yet in his life but now, he was wondering why she had needed his car and who was the woman she had been meeting.  
>Upstairs, Johnny had tried, but the smell was too much. Looking across the deck, he was not happy to see the lights were out in the bunkhouse. So much for that idea. He got the feeling that the guard Francis would take his showing up there to sleep in the middle of the night as an excuse to shoot him.<br>"Johnny?" Hearing his name, the Italian turned to see Georgie Jones in her ivory colored pajamas, her hair in a braid and those freaky slippers walking out onto the deck. "What are you doing out here, isn't it cold for you?"  
>"The smell inside, it is in my room. I left the window opening, but it isn't airing out quickly enough." he said ruefully. "So, I saw you power sliding in the limo. I think that Marco wasn't so happy about it."<br>That had her laughing as she said "I will make you some hot cocoa, and tell you about it."  
>Entering the now sparkling kitchen, Georgie set about making hot cocoa as she told him about how she had come to chose the limo. "I figured if I could prove I could drive that, there wasn't a car here he wouldn't let me drive."<br>"Did it work?"  
>"Yes and no." she said frowning a bit then with a shrug said "He said I did great with the defensive driving and the regular stuff. I told him that my dad taught me on the police track, Maxie too. He okayed me for everything but the sports cars. I just didn't remember seeing any of those."<br>"I saw them, I was down at the other garage." he said his mind on all the cars. "Francis said that they all belonged to Johnny O'Brien. That Jason lets him store them here. Its what he spends his money on."  
>"I wonder what my dad would think of that." she said giggling then saw his eyes narrowing and said "Johnny is on the most wanted list for the police but not for his mob stuff. Dad thinks he does drag racing every once in a while but he has never been able to prove it. There is a black car, with tinted windows and untraceable plates that blew the doors off of Detective Taggerts Crown Vic. Taggert hasn't gotten over it."<br>Johnny laughed, then said "Would you turn him in?"  
>Leaning in, she said "No, I would ask him to teach me how to drive like that, but lets not tell my dad that okay?"<br>Pouring the hot cocoa into two mugs, Georgie walked to the living room, then wrinkled her nose. "Is you room this bad."  
>Just nodding, not wanting the softhearted girl to know it was actually worse, he just about gagged on his hot cocoa when she said "You can't sleep up here. Look, why don't you sleep in my bed."<br>That did it, he did choke. Georgie's eyes met his and at first first she looked confused. That quickly cleared up as she laughed and said "I can sleep in the second bed in Maxie's room."  
>"Are you sure, I hate to chase you from your own bed." Not that he really was going to turn down climbing into that bed, that more than likely smelt as good as she did.<br>"Its not a problem. Besides, I am in charge, remember?" she said then admitted. "I don't get that. I am the youngest here."  
>"Jason is right, you are also the most mature." he said. "Why is that?"<br>Shrugging, she said "I don't know. Maybe because I had to be. Dillon's mom keeps him tied to her apron strings, Brookie's parents want to control her future. Sage and Diego, well neither really spent any time with their fathers, but I think Diego at least grew up with his mom."  
>"And Maxie?" he asked. "Your sister at first meeting seemed a bit air headed, but I saw that I hurt her feelings. I didn't mean to. But still, she does seem like the younger sister."<br>"Maxie had a heart transplant as a kid. It was hard on her then she really wasn't allowed to do certain things. When she was finally out from under it, she had this horrible boyfriend who used her to win a bet. She isn't the airhead she portrays. I think she acts like that as a defense."  
>"What do you mean?" he asked as they padded down the stairs and after a look around went into the Zen room.<br>"Maxie has to deal with our cousin Robin being the humanitarian of the year, Robin has HIV and lost her first boyfriend to AIDS. She is smart and successful. Her only real hiccup was Jason and that was more her trying to get over Stone and really it was more... she didn't think she had a future, then she had one. Jason wasn't the right guy for her, nor was she even close to being the right girl for him."  
>"That would be Elizabeth." he said after two days of being around them.<br>"Yes, its easy to see." she said with a sigh. "Anyhow, about Maxie, then she had to deal with me being the smart one, the responsible one. The one who loves doing what she only tolerates. Its hard. Our biological father is out saving the world with the WSB."  
>"Really, your dad is a spy?" he asked a bit surprised.<br>"Yes, then there is our mother. She is a private investigator who is working out of Texas right now. Mac, our stepdad who had custody of us, he is the police commissioner."  
>Smirking, Johnny thought to himself, well you had better now screw this up, you will have at least three guns besides Morgan and the guards aiming for you. Looking down at the slippers that were now in front of him and off her feet.<br>"So Maxie feels like she doesn't measure up." he said getting it. "I can see that."  
>"The thing is, she is smart, she just is interested in different things than I am. I couldn't put a wardrobe together if my life depended on it. Maxie does that for me. She takes care of the house, keeps things clean and decorated for each appropriate holiday. She loves the hospital stuff like that. She just isn't interested in chemistry or history unless it is the history of fashion."<br>Seeing Georgie yawning, he said she should go to bed. "I can't."  
>"Why not?" he asked.<br>Sighing, she said. "I am having nightmares. I keep seeing Helena Cassadine sliding to the ground, her face getting cut on the edge of the building. Its like something out of a horror movie stuck on one scene."  
>"Does anything help?"<br>"No, I mean, reading sometimes does but the last few nights, it hasn't worked." she admitted.  
>"What are you reading?" he asked.<br>"Currently I am re reading the romantic classics. Pride and Prejudice." she said.  
>"You need something different, something that will let you slip into sleep. Like... wait." with that, he hurried up the stairs to his room. Looking at the book, hidden behind a the cover of a Tom Clancy book, he thought to himself. Well if you want her to know the real you, now is when you start.<br>Returning downstairs, he walked into the room and showed her the book. "Really?"  
>"I have always liked the classics too."<br>"But a 1001 Arabian Nights," she said impressed, then with a smile said "Okay, tell me a bedtime story."  
>Johnny started to read the first volume, which began with the king and his brother talking about their unfaithful wives. As he got to the part where the king had his wife executed, then ordered his vizir to find him virgins to marry each night, he saw Georgie yawn, just as Shahrazed appeared, he saw she had finally fallen asleep.<br>Going to the door, opening it, he went to knock on Maxie's door. Hearing the enter, he did and said "Georgie fell asleep. Which bed is hers?"  
>Pointing, she frowned as he left the door open then went back to her dress she was altering.<br>Johnny meanwhile lifted her into his arms. When her arms went around his neck, he carried her into the warm bedroom, placed her on the bed then tucked her under the covers.  
>Maxie watched all of this, silently then said "Don't hurt her."<br>"I won't." he promised, his eyes meeting hers. "I couldn't."  
>Nodding, they came to a silent understanding as he left to get the book. Seeing the slippers sitting there, Johnny carried them to the hall but seeing the light gone from under the door, took that as Maxie having gone to bed as well.<br>Hesitating, he walked into Georgie's room, then sat the slippers on the dresser. Returning upstairs, he grabbed his sweats and shirt along with clean clothes for the next day before going back to the room that he was using for the night.  
>Soon ready for bed he left the bathroom and hesitated at the edge of the bed. Georgie's soft and sweet smell did permeate the room, making him hard with want and he knew climbing into the bed would only make it worse.<br>Looking between the book he was too tired to read, then around the room, he found himself climbing into the bed. Turning off the light, he put his arms under his head and stared at the ceiling.  
>Nothing.<br>Nope, he wasn't getting any sleep tonight.  
>Instead of counting to sleep, doing scales in his head, Johnny was about to drift off when he saw the eyes from the dresser. "Stop staring."<br>Closing his eyes, his mind went to the hardest musical piece he had memorized only to reopen them and scowl at the slippers. "What are your problem? I am by myself. She is in Maxie's room."  
>Nothing worked, standing, he took the slippers and put them under the bed, but that didn't help. Taking them to the closet, he put them in and went back to bed. "What the hell. Why are these things getting to me?"<br>Standing, he walked over, took the slippers and went up to his room. There, he opened his empty suitcase, put them inside and locked it up, satisfied that whatever was going on, they couldn't bother him from there.  
>Ten minutes later, he was fast asleep, his dreams filled with the more erotic of the Arabian nights tales and found himself in the role of the king with Georgie as his virgin queen trying to keep herself from being beheaded by telling him fantastic tales.<p>

Jason woke up as dawn broke through the window. Looking down at Elizabeth, he knew he had as sappy an expression on his face as the Zachara kid had the night before.  
>Watching Elizabeth sleep, he felt his heart melting, his soul feeling at home and his mind went to places he had only seen before in his dreams. It made him long to take her into his arms and never let her go.<br>Brushing her hair out of her face, he saw it was a bit flushed but he envied her, the peacefulness of her sleep. His own mind had so many things it wanted done, so many things he had to accomplish so that he could fulfill his own dreams of a peaceful future with this woman who held his heart.  
>Slipping out of bed, he watched her quietly from across the room as he made a call to the safe house. "Is everything okay?"<br>Francis stretched, then said "Yes, so far. Sonny called, I told him I would pass the message on. You aren't going to believe this, the Smith kid, he was on her actually on her list. We took care of him, made it look like her assassin. Uh, Jeff Webber is out of jail, Sonny doesn't know what went down, but Bobbie blackmailed her brother into dropping charges."  
>"Bobbie did?" he asked surprised.<br>"I don't think it was out of love or concern for the doctor. They got into it as soon as the man was released. Then Bobbie left and the look on Webber's face, whatever he said to her, it pissed her off and he was looking very satisfied when he went to Mrs. Hardy's."  
>"Did you know if anyone asked her what was going on?"<br>"Jason, while she is grateful for all we have done for Elizabeth, the woman hasn't exactly invited any of us over for tea." Francis said. "You should know, Sonny told me about Carly and the offer from the Giambetti's. I know that you think she should pay here, but I honestly think, you want her to pay, force her into the marriage."  
>"Why?" he asked quietly. "It would give her the protection of that family while giving her immunity to hurt Elizabeth. No way in hell."<br>"Actually it won't." he said then continued. "Maximus pulled protection from his son, at least if he marries Carly. She can't be hurt as his wife, but if she does anything, it is just as if she is a low level mistress. Open season on making her pay."  
>"I will think about it. I don't trust Carly and would prefer she was here in town, plus there is Michael to consider. She could try to get custody and who knows what would happen there. It would be a crap shoot."<br>Francis had to agree with that. "What about here, is there anything you need done?"  
>"No, just let them do their homework. Then the afternoon training session and for gods sake don't let them burn the place down." he said.<br>"Fine, I will let the Jones girl know to get them moving for the day." said Francis who then said "You should see those two girls, behind the wheel of a car. Damn, its a shame that Scorpio is one of the good guys. He taught them well."  
>Chucking, Jason agreed then said "What about Zachara?"<br>"He did fine, I gave him permission to head to town with the gps unit on just in case there is any danger."  
>"Fine." said Jason. "Tell Georgie that Elizabeth sent in yesterdays assignments so she doesn't have to do that this morning unless there are any late arrivals which there shouldn't be. Also make sure she supervises Diego at breakfast. Lord knows what he will try to speed up today."<br>Francis hung up, still laughing. After they had left the Alcazar kid had done a great job of cleaning up his mess, but the guard could only imagine what would have happened if Maxie Jones hadn't come in when she had.  
>"I have to tell the Jones girl to get them moving for the day." he told Johnny who nodded and went back to drinking his coffee.<br>At the main house, Francis knocked on the door then thought about the head phones he had seen on the girl the day before at one point and prayed she wasn't wearing something like a towel or even less as he opened the door.  
>Seeing the light out, he was relieved to know she was still in bed, but felt bad waking her up. Lifting the curtain a bit, not wanting to turn on the light, he heard the sound of singing in the shower as he reached down and found a bare shoulder. One that was most definitely not a woman's.<br>Reaching out, he turned on the light and saw what he had suspected. "GET UP! NOW!"  
>Johnny yawned, then looked at the guard and said "What is it, are we under attack?"<br>"Get the hell out of that bed before I yank your ass out." he said coldly as the man looked at him like who the hell do you think you are. "I warned you, I told you not to use her and not twenty four hours later, I find you in her bed."  
>With that, Francis reached down and grabbed the arm of the dark haired man as he heard the shower stop then a door opening. Turning planning on telling whichever of the kids it was looking for Georgie to get out, he stopped, frowning when he saw it was Georgie.<br>"Wait, if you are here, who is in your shower?" he asked the young woman dressed in her pajamas and robe but barefooted.  
>"Don't know." she said then looked at his tight grip on Johnny. "What is going on?"<br>"Nothing." muttered Francis as he glared at the kid who was now rubbing his red wrist. "Why are you coming through that door?"  
>"I am looking for my slippers. I didn't find them in the Zen room and wondered if Johnny saw them before going to bed."<br>Francis saw the kids' eye twitch as the man clearly lied to Georgie saying he hadn't seen them. "Okay, I have to get some clothes. I forgot them last night when I suggested you use my room. Francis does it still smell upstairs?"  
>Flushing the guard said "Just a bit." as he got what had happened. Turning as they all felt the moist heated air coming from the small bathroom, he frowned when he saw Sage inside. "What are you doing here?"<br>"Brook used up all the hot water and from the looks of things, Georgie had already showered and dressed. I just borrowed the bathroom, leaving lover boy fast asleep."  
>Georgie didn't bother denying what she thought, knowing enough about Sage to know it would be a waste as she grumbled about having to take a cold shower.<br>"Go use mine." Johnny said then asked if she minded if he went back to sleep right there.  
>Francis wanted to say no way in hell but he had already created one mess and knew he would have to apologize to the kid later that day while Georgie said sure then thanks for letting her use his shower.<br>"No, thanks for letting me sleep here. That smell would have just about killed me." he said as he yawned and went back to sleep, finding he was getting the best sleep he had in years, surrounded by the scent of her.  
>Sage quickly left, while in the hallway, Francis gave her the news. Yawning and holding the clothes she had quickly gathered, Georgie went to knock on doors then gave them the news. "Elizabeth wants us to get our work done."<br>"Fine, but tomorrow is Saturday, we had better get to sleep in." announced Brook darkly as she went to get her text books. Watching with narrowed eyes as Georgie took her clothes up the stairs, she was not very thrilled when Sage said she went to use Johnny's bathroom since Sage had used all her hot water.  
>The kids gathered in the kitchen, all going for cold cereal, tired from the day before and knowing that today would be an even more physical day with Johnny O'Brien in charge of their training.<br>There was silence other than a question here and there, ink on paper as well as now and then someone looking something up on the computer they had to use. Seeing Johnny joining them, Dillon said "Must be nice to be able to sleep in."  
>"Yes it is." was all he said then pulled out the paperwork that the blond guard had given him from his father along with an apology for misconstruing what was going on.<br>Sage wanted to say something, but knew that telling where Johnny had spent the night would cause problems so she looked around and asked "Where is Elizabeth, she is usually around in case we need anything?"  
>"Jason and she went to Louisville, before he left, Morgan put Georgie in charge." said Diego who looked up and said "Damn, he looked pissed at me."<br>"Diego, you almost burnt down the kitchen that they just remodeled." Georgie pointed out.  
>"Yeah, but he was shouting long before that." he said while Maxie suddenly was called out by Marco who showed her a sewing machine which got him a hug and an order to give it to her, please and thank you.<br>The large guard followed her down to the bedroom and watched as the blond girl soon had it set up with a huge smile on her face. Marco went upstairs to give Francis the news that they were getting ready for lunch.  
>When it was close to lunchtime, Georgie found herself supervising lunch where to her amazement, Sage made her own food and ate it without complaint. Even if it had been a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, hey it was a start.<br>Just as they were leaving the kitchen, an arm came out, grabbed Georgie around the throat and started to squeeze.  
>Reacting instinctively, Georgie turned into the threat and brought her elbow straight back into the solar plexus then kicked at his leg before quickly kneeing him in the groin. The man in the black mask turned white, then swore revenge on Johnny O'Brien as he found himself looking down the barrel of a 9mm and the very cold eyes of John Zachara.<br>"Its me, Francis." he quickly announced his voice just high enough for the kid to clearly think before moving in closer. He saw the kid give him a looking over then reached down to pull off the mask. "Uh, we wanted to see how you would react to a surprise attack. Damn it, Georgie, I am taking back every single gold star I gave you."  
>Standing, trying not to limp or hold himself as his voice settled down Francis saw the smirk on O'Brien's face and then said "You knew how she would react. Its why you chose her."<br>"Yup." he said smugly. "Next time be your own dummy."  
>Francis grudgingly admitted that Georgie deserved a star then looked at the other kids. "John was the only one who reacted to help her. Why didn't any of you."<br>With that, Diego sheepishly brought out what he had hidden behind his back. "Its the nearest thing I could find."  
>"A broom, who knows you might have learned something yesterday after all." he said then looked at the remaining three. "What about all of you."<br>There were no eyes looking at him as he was shown that they had at least grabbed something just not anything that would have helped rescue Georgie. "Okay, join us in the bunkhouse. Zachara, you better have a good explanation as to why you have a gun."  
>Seeing the younger men smirk, Francis added "I thought you were told to lock that up."<br>"With Morgan gone, I realized that no one in the house was armed." he told the other man who nodded then reluctantly admitted that he had done the right thing. "I had guards here but you didn't know that. Like the boy scouts, guys, it is always good to be prepared."  
>In the gym, things got started, while inside, Maxie had an idea and then hoped Jason wouldn't mind as she went to work altering the linens in her room.<br>In Louisville, Jason got the call. "Are you sure?"  
>"Yup. Johnny Zachara is really the son of Alexis Davis. His father confirmed he was adopted. Their baby died, the good doctor Webber asked about taking in John, its the big secret that the Lansings were looking for and why Zachara wasn't leaving him the business."<br>"Shit." he said as the implications were clear. "Cassadine doesn't know?"  
>"Helena has no idea." said Sonny as he looked at the tall blond man in front of him. "Webber is here, Audrey Hardy sent him first thing this morning. He wants to come down there, where his daughter is."<br>"No way in hell." Jason said coldly. "The man ran off and deserted his daughter, all because he didn't want to be a father when he found out about her."  
>"I get it man, trust me." said Sonny trying not to give what he was saying away but he went over to Jason's penthouse to have more privacy. "He says he regrets his mistakes but felt she was better off not being around her mother and him always fighting."<br>"So he pawned her off on strangers?" he asked doubtfully.  
>"Jason, he is a fool but I have to admit... listening to his side of the story... uh... there is no easy way to say it, he does love her. Yeah he fucked up, but as badly as I want to rip into him, I can see it in his face. He is truly sorry."<br>"Let me get back to you." he said then hung up just as Elizabeth came out of the grocery store and said "Got the surprise."  
>It was a slow trip home, both enjoying the wind blowing in their faces, while in Port Charles, Zander Smith's dead body was left for the police to find. Taggert ached to pin this on Corinthos, but the bullet wound and the way the body was left told him all he needed to know.<br>"Mac, didn't you say that Zander Smith was on the list?" he asked.  
>"I am not positive." he told the detective who then gave him the news. "I won't exactly be mourning this death."<br>Taggert wouldn't either, but he did get chills at the idea of Helena's assassin being already in town and free. "Mac, why Smith?"  
>Mac ordered him to his office then said "What I am about to tell you, was shared by Corinthos but I confirmed it myself this morning. Alexis Davis gave birth to a boy twenty one years ago."<br>"Was Zander that child?" he asked thinking on the former mob attorney who now had a child whose father had been the late Ric Lansing.  
>"My contact wasn't sure until they had DNA tests ran. Helena might not have been sure." said Mac. "She might be eliminating anyone who might be a threat to her."<br>"I don't like this, I don't like this at all." said Taggert as he watched the sergeant come in with the news that the coroner had requested their presence.  
>"What is it?"<br>"I ran the results of Smith's DNA that we had after the attack on the Webber woman." he said then looked at his boss. "That new head shrink over at GH, The one who helped the Davis woman get him out from under the charges..."  
>"Lewis, what about him?" asked Mac.<br>"All doctors are in our database, since they sometimes come in contact with dead bodies while they are still alive. There is a 99.8 match between Lewis and Smith. He has to be his father."  
>Swearing, Mac went through the double door and drove across town to Alexis Davis house. Knocking on it until she opened the door he asked without preliminaries "What do you know about Zander Smith being Dr. Cameron Lewis' son. Did you suborn perjury Alexis?"<br>The attorney who had been persona non grata since representing the young man said "No, wait what are you talking about?"  
>"Zander is dead, our test results say he is the son of Cameron Lewis."<br>"That is why..." she said then sitting down said "I represented Zander because he showed me proof that Zander was suffering from traumatic childhood trauma. While I can't condone his actions... he was a father protecting his son, Mac."  
>"His son who got away with attempted rape, Alexis." he said standing.<br>"If Zander is dead, good riddance but Mac I couldn't let him not have legal representation, just like Taggert should have gotten him medical help that day. No matter how much we may like or dislike the victim, the police shouldn't have been playing around like that." she said with a sigh. "I hated what he did, but... damn he played me."  
>"I don't give a damn." Mac said "Helena Cassadine is running around town, she has a paid assassin killing people and I have to find out from Sonny Corinthos of all people that you knew why she was in a rampage."<br>"What are you talking about?" she asked annoyed with the man.  
>"I am talking about you giving birth to a baby boy that could topple the Cassadine empire and how Helena wants to find and control him."<br>Alexis looked at the man then sat down "Oh my god... Nik... that is what... he ordered me off the island. He knew, he knew that Helena is after my son. Why didn't he tell me?"  
>Seeing Alexis bury her head into her hands, Mac sat down then looked at her in shock. "You didn't know?"<br>"No." she said "I talked a doctor into protecting my son. I didn't want to know where he ended up, ever. I didn't want Helena to be able to use me to find him. Why now?"  
>"I don't know." he said then asked. "I think you had better tell me all there is, I think that Helena already knows more than we do and that is never good."<br>"There is nothing to tell. I was an unwed teenage mother with a homicidal stepmother who knew my son could potentially be the heir to the Cassadine empire. I sent him away with a complete stranger because I loved him enough to want him to live."  
>Across the harbor, Helena swore as she got that the doctor had been telling the truth, he really might not have known where the little boy ended up. Lifting the phone she called her man. "They have no further use, find them and kill them. Its over. The heir can't be found and won't be challenging my grandson for the throne."<br>With that, she returned to the study, watching through the peephole as her grandson played his part beautifully then the useless Spencers left.  
>"Grandmother." he said looking at the woman now entering the room.<br>"Its done. The heir will never now. I need to take care of loose ends."  
>"Remember, leave Emily to be my wife." he ordered.<br>Wanting to protest, Helena just nodded, then quickly left. Nik's hands were trembling as he hoped that Jason Morgan lived up to his murderous tendencies and dealt with his grandmother's assassin and lackey.  
>Meanwhile he prepared another dose, determined to put an end to her once and for all. Once done, he left the room with the brandy decanter on his desk and a half empty glass on it like he had just taken a drink.<br>Soon, he hoped, soon he would be free unaware he was about to free himself from more than just his insane granny as Luke Spencer snuck back, his bull shit detector telling him something was going on.  
>Sitting down in the large leather chair, he looked around then said to himself. "Thank you, don't mind if I do."<br>"Spencer." said the cold voice of the woman entering from the hidden chamber. "I thought I smelt your fowl stench."  
>"Helena my love, how nice of you to join me." he said tilting the glass towards her. Seeing him drink she felt safe in drinking as well. Twenty minutes later, the decanter lay empty and both were feeling just a bit under the weather.<br>Spencer left, Helena went to lay down unaware that she now had a slow acting poison flowing threw her veins.  
>Nik returned, saw the empty decanter and frowned a bit, worried he might have done damage to someone other than the intended victim. Checking on his grandmother, seeing her sleeping reassured him as he went back to playing the protective brother, counting the days until Helena was gone and he could finally free himself of the Spencer family and return to Greece where he belonged. TBC<p>


	9. Chapter 9

Johnny O'Brien looked at the kids who he had been putting through their paces, then gathered them all at the table. "Any questions?"

"Yeah, why aren't we learning to shoot?" she asked a bit annoyed.

"Jason decided against teaching all of you to shoot." Was all the said, not telling them that with the assassin out of play they were less worried. "For now, we are going to concentrate on what to do if you are grabbed."

"Do we have class tomorrow?" asked a groaning Dillon. Every single muscle in his body ached, he didn't know that he could even move the next day.

"No, you are free tomorrow to do whatever you want on the estate. Two exceptions." he said. "Well three."

"What kind of exceptions?" they asked.

"Simply put, Johnny Zachara has been cleared to drive but Jason said that none of you are authorized to go with him." he said ignoring their pouts. "The last two exceptions are Sage and Georgie."

Seeing the two young women looking up at him, he said "There are horses on the next estate, if you like tomorrow you may go over with two of the guards."

"No, thanks." said a bored Sage while Georgie said that sounded like fun. As they all started to leave,. Francis called out to Johnny Z. "Here the keys to the Dodge Charger."

"Thanks." he said tossing them in the air then catching them as he walked out of the room, his mind on a day of freedom. Heading back to his room, which had been aired out, he saw the suitcase, then recalled that Georgie had no slippers. He went to unlock the case, opening it, he blinked then looked around. "What the hell?"

Hearing a knock on the door, he quickly closed the case, just as Georgie peeked her head into the room. "Just checking to see if it smelt any better?"

"Its fine. Thanks." he said trying to figure out what had happened to her slippers. Looking down, his eyes widened as he waited for her to accuse him of stealing her slippers.

Seeing where his eyes were, she said "Oh yeah, Maxie found them in the hamper of the pool room."

Johnny didn't say a word as thankfully they heard the sound of people entering the front door. Both walked to greet them as soon as they saw Elizabeth and Jason entering. Elizabeth handed Georgie a gift, which made the younger woman grin. "Thanks, Elizabeth."

"You are welcome. Thank you for keeping things in line." she said then saw Johnny behind the young brunette. Knowing Jason wanted to speak to the Italian, she drew Georgie off with an offer to help make the tacos that the younger girl had suggested for dinner.

Maxie soon joined them, as they cooked the meat, prepped the cheese and veggies. Johnny meanwhile found himself in a small room off the bunk house with Jason who looked very uncomfortable. "What is it?"

"I need to speak to you about your sister." With that he told him what was going with Carly and her connections to his sister. "I was hoping you knew what the deal with Ric Lansing was?"

Johnny closed his eyes, wishing he didn't know the answer. "Are you aware of the stories that my father shot my mother? That it was an accident?"

"I had heard rumors to that affect." he said quietly.

"Its not true. Claudia was the one who shot her. My mother begged my father to protect his daughter, my sister as she lay bleeding out."

"Why?" asked Jason getting that the kid skipped part of the story.  
>Taking a deep breath, he said. "At one point, Claudia was actually a pretty decent person. Then when she was a teenager, something happened, we didn't know at the time and I was barely eight."<p>

"Johnny, I know this is difficult but I need to know." he said intently.  
>"Trevor Lansing had been raping my sister since she was fourteen, at sixteen he forced an abortion on her." he said. "No one knew about it until last year, my mother did but the secret died with her. She caught Trevor offering her up to Ric as a play toy while she was still recovering."<p>

"That sick son of a bitch." said Jason coldly as he tried to regain his control.

"My mother got Claudia out of there, she was naked and bruised pretty badly." he said his mind on the horror he had seen. "From what we have put together. My father was in AC for meetings, what about, we don't know. He has always refused to tell me. Claudia freaked out because Lansing's son showed up in her room, she somehow got a gun."

"Oh god." said Jason as he got what happened.

"My mother had come to check on Claudia, my father arrived at the same time, Lansing was downstairs, trying to intercept my father when the shot rang out. My mother lay dying with Claudia standing there holding the gun."

Johnny looked at Jason then said "We buried my mother, supposedly a burglar broke in. Claudia was shipped to Italy, she never got any treatment and from her way of looking my father was tight as ever with the man who had hurt her so badly."

"Damn." said Jason. "This is a fucking mess."

"My father only learned the truth after the Lansing bastards died." said Johnny.

"Your sister for some reason had paired up with someone through Ric Lansing."

"I am not surprised, last time I saw Claudia, she was cold as ice. Her motto was to keep your friends close but your enemies closer. I think the only reason she hasn't had me killed, I don't want the business."

Jason kept quiet what they had learned, knowing that old man Zachara wanted to tell his son the truth. Thanking the younger man for telling him, he said "You might want to score some brownie points, Georgie is making tacos for dinner tonight."

In Port Charles, Bobbie couldn't wake Luke when she went to the Haunted Star. Shaking him, she was annoyed that at such a dangerous time he would get this drunk. Leaving him lying with his head on the table, she went to the bar and poured some ice cold water. Dumping it over him, she glared then said "We have to meet Lucky and Lulu at the diner."

He started to tell her to go without him but his phone rang. Picking it up, he managed to stand, annoyed by being told that Jeff Webber was freed thanks to him. "What the fuck?"

"Just get there." she snarled then hurried to Kelly's and looked around the diner. Seeing Courtney, she said "Sweetie, if you want to head out, you can do that."

"Thanks Bobbie. I am really exhausted, Sonny won't help me and I am having to work at the club to pay my bills as well as here." she said then left. The Spencers were soon gathered as Bobbie turned on Luke and snarled "What did you do?"

"Nothing." he said sitting down, feeling a bit sick. "What are you talking about?"

"Jeff Webber, I am not a fool." she snarled. "What caused him to use you as a tackling dummy."

Scoffing, Lulu said "Who knows, maybe he is as nuts as his daughter."

"Elizabeth isn't nuts." said Bobbie with a sigh, regretting what she had done in the name of family loyalty. "And Jeff wouldn't have attacked your father without reason. He wouldn't tell what was going on, but made it plain that Luke knew more than he was telling about this situation."

Luke racked his brain for any contact he had ever had with Jeff Webber, he had been doing so since the man had attacked him. "You lied and got him out of jail somehow."

"I did." she retorted. "I made it look like you dropped the charges. Luke, start talking."

"I have had no contact with Webber since the two of you were dating all those years ago." he snarled. "None at all."

Bobbie didn't trust him as she looked at Lulu. "Where were you?"

"Dad had to get me in Seattle after Jason refused to protect me. All I know is that he has Elizabeth with him." she said scowling.

Bobbie sighed, nothing would come of the Elizabeth and Jason stuff, if they were smart they would let it go. All they were doing is creating something where there was nothing. Looking at Luke she said "Figure it out, Luke."

With that, she stood getting ready to leave only for Luke to pitch forward onto the table, his skin white as he began to puke. "Call an ambulance, now!" shouted Bobbie as Luke began to seize.

The medics arrived, but it was already too late as they could do nothing but pronounce him dead. Mac showed up, with two of his officers including Taggert. Looking at the man who was beginning to gray then at the family gathering around, "What happened?"

"We were all talking, then Luke just turned white and threw up." said Bobbie while Taggert tried to speak to Lucky who was threatening to kill Helena. Lulu was bawling in the corner so Mac had her taken to GH so she could be sedated just as Nik showed up.

"What happened?"

"Your grandmother." snarled Mac. "Spencer is dead, from the looks of it, poisoned."

Nik hid his expression, his fear at what he had done becoming public. "My grandmother? Are you sure?"

Scoffing, Mac looked at the Russian and then said "Do you know anyone else trying to kill the Spencer family."

"No." he said swallowing his fear as he got that if Luke had drank some of the poison chances were that Helena was still alive.

Sonny's spies gave him the news, then frowned. "What the hell is going on, Helena has to have been doing this herself."

Getting out of the back of his limo at the safe house, he wasn't thrilled to have to be there. Entering, he saw Carly sitting on the sofa, looking at him with tears in his eyes. "Sonny, how can you do this to me?"

"Don't try that, Carly." he said. "You have to know that I have people on you. I know that you talked to Lulu."

"Of course, I talked to Lulu. She is my cousin." she said trying for innocent.

"Bullshit, you thought she was your way to get into contact with Jason." he said shaking his head in annoyance.

"Jason won't be happy with what you are doing to me." she retorted.

"Carly, Jason doesn't give a damn. I am here to tell you what your options are. First we cleared out your money from Lansing. You have no protection at all except when Michael is with you."

"You can't do that, I am the mother of your child." she said protesting.

"Jason won't..."

"Carly, there has been an offer of marriage for you. That is how low you have sunk. That other family's think of you as nothing more than a parcel. For once however, you are right, Jason knows the offer."

Seeing her perk up, he said disgustedly. "A disgraced son of a boss has offered for you. He is willing to give up his own protection to marry you, so if you take the offer you don't have any more protection than a minor mistress. So in other words, if you make the mistake of thinking your life is anything like when you were married to me, you will die, more than likely painfully and I will do nothing to help you."

"Jason won't let you sell me." she said as she got what he was saying.

"You are right about that and I wouldn't be selling you. This isn't a deal in which we get any thing in exchange for you. Just us dumping you and your liabilities off on another family."

"Jason..." she tried to say again. "He won't let you do it. He also wouldn't be happy that you are letting AJ be around Michael and keeping me away from my own flesh and blood."

"Wrong, he knows that AJ is around Michael, he things that it is a good idea. He knows you lied Carly. He knows that you are a manipulative bitch who made it look like AJ caused your miscarriage." he said sneering at her. "Regarding the marriage, Jason's only concern was you trying to use this get custody of Michael."

"Sonny..." her voice softened as she got that she had to get him back. Standing, she moved closer to her ex-husband and ran her hands done the lapel of her jacket.

Letting her try to work him, Sonny found himself thinking cynically how often she had done this during their time together. When he felt her hand reaching for his zipper, he put his hand on top of hers, then saw her triumphant smile. "Carly, if I wasn't afraid I might screw up and get you pregnant, I would take what you are offering. After all you certainly are cheaper than a hooker but I wouldn't trust having sex with you even if I had been fixed."

With that, he removed her hand then said coldly. "Carly, you have lied, cheated and if it wasn't for her ability to defend herself, an innocent young woman would have been raped. And while I am a man who liked sex, there are some places even I won't go."

"Sonny-" She tried to call out to him and was certain she had him when he stopped at the door. "Please, you know that I don't always think before..."

"Carly, I don't give a damn. Don't push me or you will find yourself married to Max."

Horrified, she said "Max?"

"Yes, the only man who wants you, Max, the son of Maximus you don't want to find yourself in Sicily with a father in law who will kill you for running your mouth, don't push me."

Leaving Sonny called Jason. "I went to see Carly. I have to agree. We can't let her go. She will manipulate whoever she had to to come home."

Jason hung up, then went to check on his rather strange guests who were in the kitchen getting dinner ready. A bit surprised to see Alcazar with the girls, he glared at the younger man whose sheepish smirk made him want to smack the kid.

Seeing Johnny Z wasn't a surprise, he was clearly trying to make at least friends with Georgie.

The two Jones girls were talking to Elizabeth, as he looked down at their feet and saw all three were wearing the slippers that Francis had been talking about. The brown ones Elizabeth was wearing had odd looking claws, while Maxie's had giant eyes and there were odd floppy ears on the pink ones.

Sitting down, he saw that way that Zachara was looking at the slippers and wanted to ask what was going on but in the mean time the remaining kids came to the kitchen. Seeing that they were getting ready to sit, he hid his smile when Elizabeth suggested they get the plates and silverware.

When Sage left, he went to order the girl to help he saw she carried in a soda. Not saying anything he just nodded as he went to speak to Elizabeth. Drawing her off, he kissed her then heard a cough. Looking up, he saw a blushing Sage and heard her stuttering as she asked Elizabeth if they could use the leftover brownies for sundaes.

Once the girl had gone, he wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his head in her shoulder. "How soon can we send them to bed?"

"WE don't need to babysit them, Jason." she said with a lifted eyebrow. Hearing his groaning at the idea, she leaned up and kissed him before saying. "We better eat, you are going to need your strength."

Rejoining the kids, Elizabeth heard the question from Dillon and said "Yes tomorrow is a free day but you are responsible for your own meals, and I don't want to hear any fighting."

"What about Sunday." asked Brook.

"I am open to ideas, but we are going to be spending the whole day together." she said with a warning look at all the kids. Jason and she had talked about this earlier. He hadn't been thrilled but got that her idea was to get them to do teamwork.

Dinner done, the kids all scattered while Johnny went to help the girls clean up. Soon the kitchen was done and the remaining five all left, Elizabeth and Jason to the back porch while Maxie and Georgie were talking to Johnny about the piano downstairs.

Soon the sounds of light piano music drifted up the stairs as they heard the younger crew not arguing for the first time since they got there. The older couple enjoying the time together, while downstairs Johnny ended the music and the kids all split.

Sage following Dillon to his room, while Diego went back to his schoolwork. Maxie saw the look on Brooklynn's face and knew she wouldn't get the hint so she drew Georgie off. In the small theater, she talked Georgie into watching with her her favorite movie.

"C'mon, Maxie, I don't want to spend the night crying." she said as her sister put in Pay it Forward.

"I promise, I will stop before the end." she said her hand on her heart. Georgie scoffed, she knew damn well that Maxie would say that, but then would sit there bawling as the boy died.

Out in the larger room, Brook sidled up next to Johnny. "You know, we can make some beautiful music together."

Looking sideways Johnny said "That is without a doubt the corniest thing I have ever heard. Brook, I am trying not to hurt you, but I am not interested in you."

"Why not?" she asked her hands on her hips.

"Seriously?" he asked looking at her. "Okay, physically, you are not my type. You like to chase, I prefer to be with someone who is more my equal. You are a kid, acting like a kid."

"Georgie..."

"Even if I wasn't interested in Georgie, I wouldn't be interested in you." he said standing and moving away. "Brook, I am sure you are a perfectly nice girl when you are not destroying your friendship with Georgie over a man who isn't interested."

Seeing her annoyed face, he said "Think about it, I have heard your condescending comments. We all have."

Brook looked at him, then walked away, not sure what to say as she closed the door to her room. Seeing Sage in her own bed, she snarked. "What, Dillon throw you over."

Sage ignored her, pulling out her schoolbook, her mind on what had happened between Dillon and she. He had questioned her, about birth control, his wording making her realize that things weren't going to last.

Georgie never noticed Maxie who saw Johnny entering, left, her movie still running. Johnny sat down next to the brunette, then saw her tears. "Are you okay?"

"Movie, it makes me sad." she said to him as she pulled out another tissue. Johnny reached over and stopped the movie. "Thanks, Maxie loves it, I hate the little boy dying at the end."

"Hey its okay, its only a movie." he said rubbing her shoulders as she began crying yet again. Looking around for help, he found no one but a blank movie scene. Feeling helpless, he lifted her onto his lap, letting her cry it out.

"You don't understand." she said then explained the plot for the end, and about her sister.

"Its okay, I promise." he said noticing the soft incredible smell of vanilla and told his body to get control, as his body reacted to her softness.  
>Georgie felt embarrassed which made her cry even more as she realized she had crawled into his arms, her body noticing what her brain and eyes had over the last few days. Johnny just wanted to make her stop crying, at least that was what he told himself as he brushed his lips against hers.<p>

Hearing her hiccup, then look at him stunned, Johnny didn't want to explain, he couldn't so he just kissed her again. As they pulled back, their lips clung together, their eyes meeting in stunned shock. "Wow."  
>Johnny felt his heart racing, "Wow, is right."<p>

Georgie realized that she should move, but found she didn't want to. Resting her head on his shoulder, unable to face him, she said "Tell me something."

"What do you want me to tell you?" he asked in a soft whisper.

"Anything, just distract me from this." she said "Before I do something stupid."

Johnny tried to find something, anything that might make her laugh, but the last several years of his life had been anything but funny. More deadly and nightmarish than anything else. Suddenly wincing at the idea of thinking of telling her what he was, he found he couldn't resist. "Fine, but if you tell anyone, even your sister..."

"I won't." she said curious now as to what he was about to say.

"I uh, wanted to try skinny dipping." he saw her head lift and put his hand to push it back down onto his shoulder and rested his near it, unable to face her as he told her his most embarrassing moment. "So I went down to the cabin we own by Lake Georgie."

"There was very little traffic, plus signs on the government lands that I didn't pay any attention to in my hurry to get to the lake about the brown bears.

Gulping, he said. "I put my stuff in the cabin, locked the door and then my keys in my jeans pocket so I wouldn't lose them. Took a towel with me and walked down barefooted the fifty feet to the lake. Stripped; dived in and swam out to the end of the pier."

"Came back, found it wasn't as fun as it sounded. I mean, yeah, it was great to feel free, but the water was cold." he said then "I came out, grabbed my towel and started to dry my hair."

Georgie had a mental image of what he was saying and found herself heating up but that didn't last long as he with a strange tone said "I uh, went to dry my chest and I smelt something. Something that smelt like rotted meat."

Georgie started stiffen, scared but that changed when he said "There was a bear, a very large bear with claws and teeth, lots and lots of teeth."

"What did you do?" she asked.

"The wrong things, all the wrong things." he said. "I uh, dived into the water. The bear came in too. I rushed back out, then went to let myself into the house. I left my jeans by the lake."

"Did you break a window." she asked.

"No, I panicked." he said. "I uh, ran."

"Ran? Wait, wearing only a towel?" she said giggling in spite not trying not to.

"Yes, got about to the road, when I noticed the bear wasn't chasing me." he said.

"Why not?" she asked sounding disappointed to his surprise.

"I uh, had left my lunch in the car. It could smell it." he said. "I started to return, only to try and get inside the cabin. It worked but I set off the alarm."

"Oh dear." she said now wiping tears as she tried not to laugh.

"Yup, there I was naked as the day I was born, wearing only the smelly itchy blanket with my hands in the air as this country yokel held a gun on me. The bear had fled but only after tearing the door of my car." he said.

"My father was called, his only question was did I need calamine lotion."

"For what? Oh, was there poison ivy?" she asked.

"No, I am allergic to wool." he admitted. "Needless to say, things were not good."

"Oh god, did you go to the doctor?" she asked her soft-heart making her feel bad for him.

"I was fine, in a week or two." he said as he reached for the remote and turned off the screen. "I think you need to go to bed."

"I won't be able to sleep. I am still having nightmares." she said. "Now, thanks to Maxie..."

"Why don't you tell her that this movie upsets you and why?" he asked.

"Because to Maxie it is an uplifting movie, to her it is about the little boy living on in others, to me... to me it is a reminder that I almost lost my sister before I was even born." she said. "Actually I was born because she was sick. My biological father came home long enough to help create me, help Maxie survive then left, off to safe the world again."

Johnny stood, Georgie still in his arms. "Hey, put me down."

"No. Is my book still in your room?" he asked looking down into her eyes.

"Yes." With that, he carried her into her room, took of the offending slippers then put them down beside her bed. Tucking her in leaving the comforter down towards the foot of the bed, he lifted the book and began to read. As he read the next chapter of Arabian Nights, he watched her eyes drift closed. "Sleep, Georgie. I promise, I will be here to protect you."

Francis who had been doing his nightly walk thru heard the young man, stopped, listening. Hearing Johnny's promise, then him reading to her, he was reminded of the couple upstairs and felt sad for them.

For if Jason and Elizabeth had a rough road to get to this moment, the twosome in there, well they would learn soon what rough meant. He had tried to stop this, tried to run interference, but the moment Johnny had pulled the gun on him, the look in his eyes he had no doubt what was in the man's heart.

It was why he had tracked down Georgie's slippers, at first it had been as a joke knowing that they were bothering the kid. Then he had faced that the best thing he could do, was to let it be.

Johnny Smiled, his mind on her trying not to laugh as she heard his bear story. Soon, he sat the book down, his hand still tangled in hers. "Oh Georgie Jones, this is way too early. I thought I would be at least thirty when this happened."

Seeing her turn on her side away from him, Johnny could do nothing as she pulled him down next to her. Tired, he laid down, just letting his body mold to hers then with his right foot, he pulled the comforter up over them, his heart slowing, his eyes soon closed as he felt at peace.

Upstairs, Jason and Liz spent the night talking about nothing and everything. From Sonny and the guards as well as how they had become so close to Elizabeth as well as the promise Sonny had made to Jason.

"Wait, so you are you?" she asked. "How is that possible?"

"I am going to be running my own security company." he said. "Sonny made sure it was possible because he felt the best way to protect you was to ..."

"Jason..." He heard the shock and reached out for her hands. There was no way Jason could possibly put all of this into words. He had never been good with expressing his emotions, let alone the emotions of others. As he looked back into her eyes, he felt a tug on his heart, wishing he could give her a better answer. But all he could manage was the words I love you.

"No, this is for the best. I got in at a time when I didn't know that I could have a future." Seeing her face, he said "I want so much for us, a life that doesn't include visits by the police during family dinners, people trying to kill me over territory."

Jason unlike Sonny had never been a religious man, but he had at one point prayed to god for a solution after leaving Elizabeth in that park. He had been in a small church on the outskirts of Coldchester England, a small stone church, the beauty of it, drawing him in.

But he had sat down and prayed, prayed for the answers. Then he had returned, Elizabeth was free and he had thought all their problems behind them. Then Carly had reared her ugly head and he had lost his way. While looking for answers, he had found that God could grant mercy on a man like him.

He had been hiding, scared of being told no. Thanks to Elizabeth coming to him, he knew that his fears had been groundless. Now he just had to tie up the lose ends, starting with the woman who had lied to him for years.

"Then there is Carly, Elizabeth I made mistakes at such a young age, ones that caused so much damage to my friends and my family." he tried to find the words but all he could say was "I don't want to do that any longer. I want so many things, marriage."

Looking at her, he said slightly flushing. "Children, a home, with you."

"OH Jason." she said her voice showing her pleasure at the idea. "I want those things too."

Jason kissed her softly, reverently as he drew her down onto their bed, his body making the promises he had already given her.

Waking up the next morning, Jason stretched only to discover he was alone. A bit upset he quickly got dressed only to hear voices in the living room. As the words became clear, he stepped back into the bedroom then called Lorenzo. "We need to talk about Diego."

The man in Port Charles hung up the phone, slowly as he felt his wife's arms come around his waist. Returning the embrace he said. "Diego, he thinks he is too dumb to do anything other than be what he thinks I am."  
>Hugging him, knowing that words would offer no solace, Skye let him hold her as he tried to figure out a way to help his son.<p>

Kissing Skye's forehead, he asked how she felt. They had just found out she was pregnant and both knew it would be a difficult pregnancy. "I have to figure something out for Diego."

"Did Jason give you any ideas?" she asked.

"No, but he did say that Sage seems to be finding out what was going with Dillon. I hate this, I just never thought about being a parent. What am I going to do, Skye?"

Skye drove to the Quartermaine mansion, well aware that it wasn't even seven AM but that Monica would be up. Finding her in the dining room, she sat down across from the woman she barely got along with and asked bluntly "How did you know what to do with Emily? How did you know how to be a good parent?"

Johnny woke up and ran his hands down the side of Georgie's face, loving how soft her skin was. It was so wonderful, waking up cocooned in her blankets, Georgie buried under yet another blanket and the sheet but they were sharing a pillow.

Seeing her eyes flutter then go back to sleep, he placed a soft butterfly kiss on her neck. Hearing the soft mewling noises that reminded him of a satisfied kitten, he knew he should have pulled back, left the bed, but something was keeping him there.

"Johnny." she yawned as she reached out for his hands that were still wrapped around her. "This is nice. Thank you, I slept wonderfully. No nightmares, just some absolutely incredible dreams."

Wanting to ask if he had been in any of them, he was about to when she turned as much as she could in the pile of blankets. Reaching for his face, feeling the beard starting, she ran her hands against his rough hair and said "You must shave every day."

"I do." he said then saw her blushing. "What is it?"

"Nothing." she said her mind on her dreams of him saying those words.

"Just my dreams coming to the forefront. What are you going to do today?"

"Head to the nearest town." he said softly. "I wish you could come with me."

"I can't. I am going to go riding on the horse farm next door." she said.

"John do you think how easy this feels is odd?"

"No." he said with a smile. "It just feels right. I don't want to leave, I want to stay right here, snuggling under the blankets until this afternoon."

Hearing her stomach growling, he said "Stay here, I will be right back."  
>Standing, frowning at the wrinkles then deciding he didn't give a damn hurried up the stairs to an empty kitchen. Hearing Diego talking to Elizabeth he made some breakfast and then put it on the tray along with two juices, hot cocoa and coffee.<p>

Downstairs, he rejoined Georgie, not seeing Dillon who saw the Italian entering Georgie's room. The boy with the messy blond hair hurried up stairs intending to get Elizabeth to end this. Instead he found himself being dragged off by Brooklynn and Sage.

Two hours later, Dillon saw the dark haired man pulling off in one of the sports cars, entering the house, he quickly went to track down Georgie only to be told she had gone with Francis to the horse farm.

Frustrated, but knowing he had to talk to Georgie, Dillon wasn't very happy to be forced to do his dirty laundry. Soon, the blond boy was up to his neck in learning how to use a washer and a dryer and he forgot all about Georgie when he saw Sage folding lacy bits.

It was almost bedtime when Johnny returned. Wanting to pull Georgie off and speak to her, instead he found himself watching Animal House as it moved quickly towards its end. "I love epilogues."

"Hmm." Dillon said his eyes on his ex girlfriend whose hands were on the shoulders of the man sitting below her.

"I love epilogues. I like knowing the story continues even after the movie ends." said Sage with a sigh. Looking up, she saw that once again Dillon barely was paying any attention to her. "Dillon, you need to get over it. She isn't going to come running back to you."

"You don't know what you are talking about." he said hotly his eyes sliding to the twosome on other end of the sofa.

Sage felt her heart sinking as she looked at him. "Its never going to be me, is it?"

"Huh?" he asked never seeing her leave but noticing she was gone when he went to reach out for her hand. "What the..."

"She left, about time she wised up to what a user you are." said a scornful Diego. "I promised to not stand in her way, even promised Lulu to help keep Georgie away, not that I had to. She has moved on.

Seriously Hornsby, I ain't the smartest person in the room, but hell, even I can see that Georgie doesn't want you."

Walking out, he went to try and comfort Sage. "What here to tell me that I got what I deserved."

"No, just thinking when we get back, we should make sure he pays for hurting you." he pointed out sitting down on the foot of her bed.

Maxie left, followed soon by Brooklynn who felt a sense of regret when she went to her room and found Sage asleep with tear streaks on her face. Falling asleep, she couldn't help wishing they hadn't come to Kentucky.

Georgie and Johnny sat there, watching the end of the movie, then he asked. "Do you know what Elizabeth has planned for tomorrow."

"No, just this idea of togetherness." Feeling his hair brushing against her pajamas, she said "W-will you stay?"

Looking up, he said "Yes."

Standing, Georgie said "I don't know what I am going to do when I go home, have you slip in every night and read me to sleep. I wish..."

"You could move in with me." he said with a smirk. "I always wanted to land in a jail cell with any angry police chief."

"I think slipping you into my bedroom in his house will have the same reaction." she said laughing as they walked into her room. Frowning she said "Its strange, Francis hasn't been around to chase you away, today."

"Huh, you knew he was doing that?" he asked a bit surprised. "What is it with those two and you anyhow?"

"First, I raided your room while you were gone." she said handing him some sweats. He didn't have to figure out what she wanted as he went to chance and seeing his toothbrush next to hers, did something to his heart.

Returning, he found her slippers on the nightstand. "Shouldn't those be on the floor."

"They get cold." she said her feet tucked under the blankets. "I hate sticking my feet in cold slippers, its why I got the bunny ones, they would keep my footsies warm."

Soon sitting on the bed with the book in hands, Johnny repeated his question. "Well, I don't know for sure but well, did you know Elizabeth used to work at a diner called Kelly's?"

"This is important?" he asked only to see her glaring and laughed.

"Fine, so you didn't know, anyhow when Elizabeth quit after Carly and her got into it, Bobbie asked Maxie and I to help out. My cousin Lucas did too, so I agreed. I work the weekends, usually I am stuck working with Courtney, Sonny's half sister. Well work is the wrong word to use to describe it. More like we are there at the same time."

"I can believe that. I heard my father mention that if he was Corinthos, he would look into who faked the DNA tests, that she is dumb as a post and as blond as Corinthos is dark."

"She is also lazy, whatever else I have heard my dad and Detective Taggert say, they never describe Sonny as lazy. Anyhow, she has a habit of leaving as soon as she can get away with it. Meaning I was closing the diner by myself and suddenly Francis and Johnny started being there to make sure I was safe."

"You are in high school, isn't it against the law for you to be closing?" he asked.

"Sort of." she said then added. "I don't mind, I make good money to save for college. I think that the guards all come in to keep an eye on us for Elizabeth or because of Elizabeth asking them to."

Johnny thought about it, then looked at her. "I think you are wrong. They are very protective of you, more-so than of your sister. I think that you remind them of Elizabeth."

"Me?" she said skeptically then began laughing. "Not likely. I have no artistic talent, Am too hot tempered, and frankly have you see Elizabeth, there are very few women that can hold a candle to Elizabeth."

Johnny eased them down, pulled the comforter up over her and said "You are underestimating yourself."

Taking out the book, he started chapter three, realizing as he started the thief and the monkey, she was fast asleep. Putting the book down, he turned out the light and turned to face Georgie, falling quickly asleep himself.

TBC

A/N Am cutting it off here because I want Sunday to be a stand alone chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Elizabeth woke up early on Sunday, then looked over at Jason and smiled at what she saw. Jason was fast asleep but holding onto both her and her pillow. She had awoken in the middle of the night, needing to use the bathroom and when she had returned, he had been curled up with her pillow.

She had pulled out one of the extra pillows from the chest at the foot of their bed and returned to bed. Within a few minutes, she had found herself pulled over, close but had found that he was also holding onto her pillow.

"Jason." she whispered as she gently kissed his lips. "Time to get up."

Hearing him moan then move in closer, she kissed his cheek, then moved her lips next to his ear. "Jason, the kids will be looking for us."

"Elizabeth, don't kid yourself, none of those kids are going to get out of bed until they are forced to." he said as he nuzzled her neck then started to kiss her only to hear a knock on the door. "I am going to kill those kids, save Helena the trouble."

Giggling a bit, Elizabeth said "Jason, it could be Georgie, would you honestly kill Georgie Jones?"

Seeing him considering it, she gave him a quick kiss then slipped away just as there came another knock at the door then the sound of Sage saying "Elizabeth, are you awake?"

"Now that one, I can kill. So it might start a mob war, it would almost be worth it." said Jason quietly from where he was now standing behind her.

Opening the door, Jason looked her up and down then said "Go get dressed then met Elizabeth in the kitchen."

With that he shut the door only to hear her knocking again. Opening it, he growled but the young woman stood her ground. "Jason what should we wear? Brook told me to come ask, she thinks you don't like her."

Elizabeth slipped under Jason's arm and said "Wear what you would for outside and what you don't mind getting dirty."

"You aren't going to make us do anything freaky like rake leaves or something?"

"Just get dressed." said Jason who then shut the door. Turning intending to pull Elizabeth back to bed, he pouted when he saw her at the bathroom door, then she turned to look at him.

"Well, are you coming with me?" she asked.

Following her into the bathroom, Jason pulled the door closed, "That should keep them out."

Maxie was not happy to hear someone at her door. "Maxie, its Sage."

Lifting her head from the pillow, she said "What?"

Entering, the girl looked at the blond wearing rags in her hair and then with a laugh asked "What is up with your hair?"

"Curlers, do you think hair that looks as good as it does, without help." she said yawning. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Brook woke me up. Elizabeth said to wear what we would when hanging outside." She said then went to let Georgie know. Knocking on Georgie's door, then hearing sounds from inside, her eyes went wide at seeing Johnny there yet again.

Mentally smirking at the idea of Georgie getting this hot guy wrapped around her finger, she said "Elizabeth said to wear what we would when we go outside."

"Sage, get out of Georgie's room." snarled Johnny as he threw a pillow at the girl then pulled the comforter up over the two of them. "Its barely six o'clock."

When the girl had left, Johnny felt Georgie stirring and said "Go back to sleep."

"Can't." she replied her arm pushing the comforter away from her face. "Besides too much sleep is just as bad as not enough."

"You said you have been having these nightmares since the attack, you have plenty of sleep to make up for." he reminded her.

"Doesn't work like that." she said yawning as she looked at him.

"Getting ten hours tonight wouldn't make up for only sleeping four last night."

"No but it would be a start." he said watching her stretch, his mind telling his body to behave as her silk shirt was pulled taut.

"Not according to Dr. Jones." she said with a slight giggle when she realized that her plan of distracting him had worked a bit, his eyes were clearly not on her face.

"Well, Dr. Jones, I think this time, Dr. Zachara is right." he replied as he yanked her back down onto the bed the tossed the comforter over her.

"Go back to sleep."

"Dr. Tony Jones, my uncle, so there Dr. Zachara." she said pushing the comforter back, then blowing her hair out of her face. Turning towards him, she said "Or are you thinking more like my cousin Lucas, he was always wanting to play doctor with Maxie and me."

"I am sure he did." he leered then thought about what she had said "Yuck, your cousin?"

Her eyes wandering over his body that had been exposed as they moved around a bit on the bed, she said absentmindedly "Lucas was adopted, and looking back, he really might have wanted to play like real medical doctor, we weren't boys."

His eyes went to her face, seeing she was serious, he said "Okay, clearly you are still tired."

Reaching out to run her hands along his stubble, she said "No, Lucas is gay, he tried to pretend for a while, its why Brook is so messed up. They were dating, then she was dumped for this kid we went to school with. Plus she went to Bensonhurst last month, I don't know what happened, but it added to her screwed up mind."

"How can you be friends with her?" he asked truly wanting an answer. "The way she talks to you."

Sighing, Georgie found herself in his arms as he sat up against the pillows and tried to explain. "This is something new. This sudden interest in you, is even odder. I honestly think whatever happened while she was home, it caused this. There is this sudden attitude from her about being a Quartermaine, about being too good for certain things. She never had that before."

Hearing a knock, Johnny was a bit frustrated but that ended when he saw her sister peek her head through the door and say annoyed "Why are we up so early?"

"Don't know." said Georgie with a shrug then with a quick kiss on Johnny's cheek asked "Are you through showering?"

"Of course." she said showing her outfit off. "What do you think, do I do country woodman well."

Laughing as she grabbed jeans, a pink long sleeve t-shirt and the thick Irish knit sweater Robin had sent her the year before, Georgie said "Yes woolen checks with whatever those boots are make you look like a real woodsman. Are you out of your mind, Maxie?"

Turning to Johnny she said "You should find clothes in the bathroom."  
>"Really, were you rifling your hands through my drawers?" he asked with an eye brow raised.<p>

"Not yet." Maxie's jaw dropped when her sister winked at Johnny before heading out of the room. Torn between finding out from Johnny who she wasn't sure she liked and interrogating her sister, Maxie found she got to do neither.

First the bedroom door closed and when she got back to her own room, the bathroom door was locked. Standing at it, she called out. "Georgie, you so better have a good explanation for that remark."

Elizabeth watched with a close eye on Diego to make sure he didn't burn anything while breakfast was made. Seeing Jason looking at her quizzically, she just said "I have a plan."

As she kept an eye on the kids, Elizabeth found herself feeling relieved as they seemed to be getting along, without the divisions that had existed the last few days. Looking around at the kids, she wondered if they would still be so easy going when she told them what she had planned for the day.

Trusting her to keep them in line, Jason went to call Sonny. "What is going on?"

"Helena has 'officially' disappeared, we have her at a safe house, but she doesn't look very good. Cassadine seems to be searching for her. We staged a scene, Scorpio bought it. Or maybe he did and just accepted it. Either way he thinks that the assassin is loose in town." he replied.

"What about Spencer?" he asked knowing the drama that had to be have been created because of them.

"They buried Luke. It was like a whose who of graying former spies, con artists and to Laura's shock, women, several of which claim to have had relations with him in the last few years."

"I am sure that went over well." Jason was sure that his kids had excused their father and that his ex-wife had acted like nothing had happened.

"Lucky flipped, especially since one claims to have had his kid." Sonny said with a chuckle as he surprised Jason. "They are running tests but Laura seemed to think it was possible."

"Any problems?"

"Just moaning that Elizabeth should have been there to support Lucky. Also about the Jones girls not being there from Lulu." he said annoyed.

"Bobbie wanted me to bring Carly back from the island where she thinks she is."

"What about your sister, any trouble?"

"None. I got a DNA test, something I should have before this." he said with a heavy sigh. "She is however my sister."

"I'm sorry for your sake." Jason said then hearing voices saw the kids outside with Elizabeth and smiled at the picture she made wearing jeans, a button down shirt and an oversized dark red car jacket in the center of all those energetic kids.

"Michael wants to see Elizabeth." he heard and started to pay attention to Sonny again who sounded almost amused. "This is the longest he has gone without spending at least an hour with her every single day."

"If this works out, we should be home soon. We might not need to stay the two weeks like we thought." he said as he saw all the kids pairing off, then Maxie and what looked like Johnny O'Brien paired up. "What about AJ?"

"Things were fine. Its difficult, but we have talked. I get so furious with Carly..." he said with a sigh. "He said some things, I really didn't want to hear them, but I listened."

Jason wanted to ask what caused that, he knew damn well that Sonny didn't like to be criticized but that he had not only done so but listened had him wondering.

Hearing silence, Sonny said "When Brooklynn was sent with you, Ned and I both got a lecture from her mother. I was uh, compelled to go see her. Ran into an old friend or rather old girlfriend."

That made more sense, Sonny listening to a woman.

"She uh, she is fiery. Its why we didn't last. Add that to my cheating on her with her cousin." he said ruefully thinking that if he had known what he knew now, he would have forgotten all about Connie and stuck with Olivia.

"Anyhow, uh, she overheard Lois letting me know what she thought of the uh, situation. She pretty much felt the need to let her own opinion be known." he said rubbing his ear which still ached from the yelling.  
>Jason hung up and rejoined the group just as the kids all returned with whatever Elizabeth had sent them to get. Looking at the leaves, then at kids who had pumpkins in their hands. "Where did those pumpkins come from?"<p>

"Elizabeth had Francis pick them up." Johnny O'Brien told him then went inside to get the newspapers. Spreading them out, he realized they had forgotten something. "Uh, we need knives."

Johnny Z joined Georgie on the ground then pulled out his pocket knife. "Take off the stem?"

"No." she said then took the knife away from him while glaring at him. Seeing the rest of them getting knives from Johnny O'Brien and smiled when she saw Jason Morgan handing Elizabeth one.

The blond man leaned down and whispered "Well its not an artist knife, but will this help."

Smiling up in thanks, she stabbed into the top of the pumpkin. Putting it to the side, she started to remove the guts.

"Elizabeth, can we bake the seeds?" asked Maxie. Being told yes, she grabbed the handle to her pumpkin and ripped it off. Soon she was removing her own guts, then saw the Irish guard turning green. "Are you okay?"

"That is gross." he informed her only for Maxie to roll her eyes and say the big bad mobster grossed out by pumpkin guts. "Hey, that is gross, I can't believe you want to eat that."

Meanwhile Johnny and Georgie were emptying out her gourd. "Happy, sad or scary?"

"Huh?" he asked confused.

"Have you ever carved a pumpkin?" she asked while pointing to where Jason was cutting out eyes for Elizabeth.

"Not that I can remember." he admitted. "So, how about happy?"

"Fine, then round excited looking eyes." she said handing him back his knife. When he cut the eyes out, he asked about the nose. "Triangle."

When he had finished that, she took the red handled knife back, he watched intently as she carved out a smile with two teeth. Looking around, she saw the others were working on their own versions.

Diego had moved away from Brooklynn frustrated as he carved his own pumpkin, then went to help Sage who was clearly upset with Dillon. Dillon meanwhile had carved his own pumpkin.

"Wow, Elizabeth." said Diego as he moved over to watch the artist as the other kids soon joined them. Looking at her elaborate pumpkin with eyebrows, ears and the scary eyes and mouth. "Show us."

Maxie was gathering the seeds while the rest of the group were shown how she had turned her round orange pumpkin into an eerie looking Halloween decoration.

The blond spread the seeds out, waiting for them to dry. Looking up, she looked over at the adults then said quietly "Elizabeth, do you think you can find It's the Great Pumpkin Charlie Brown to watch?"

"I can, but I promised Michael we would watch it together again this year." she said looking at Jason who smiled at the idea of his nephew and his girlfriend watching cartoons together.

"Can we take this home with us?" asked Brook who then went back to being too cool to carve pumpkins.

"I don't see why not." she said looking at Jason. "We just need to put them in boxes. Now lets get cleaned up and meet back here in fifteen minutes."

The kids gathered round, then were told that Johnny and Francis had a surprise for them. Hearing engines, they turned to see the ATV's. "Wait, before you get too excited, you are to stay on the paths, off the roads wear your helmets."

There were shouts of yes, then the teenagers were arguing who was going riding with who. While the four were arguing Georgie put on the helmet and turned to smile at Johnny who handed her the keys.

The kids were soon riding the four wheeled machines as Jason gave Elizabeth a smile and said "Want to drive?"

"YES!" she answered as she hurried to the remaining bike. "Wait, what about Maxie?"

"Marco offered her a ride." said Jason. "Didn't you notice, she was on one of the first bikes that pulled out."

An hour in, Jason thought Elizabeth was trying to drive him insane as she wiggled against his chest. When she kept fidgeting, Jason ran his hands up her stomach from where it rested on her hip only for her to put hers on top of his and stop him.

"Jason, did you clean your knife before putting it back in your pocket?" she asked. Being told yes, she said Give me your knife." with her hand out after she had removed her light fall jacket then quickly unbuttoned her shirt.

"Excuse me?" he asked his mind still on the skin he was seeing as she turned around on the bike, more straddling his legs than the machine now.

"Give me your knife." she said as he pulled out the Swiss Army knife and opened it. Reaching for it, she moved it down her shirt and slowly cut the edge of her bra.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing?" he asked his voice sounding strangled as she began to move a bit, her back arching, her chest giving him a sight that would make most men sit up and beg.

"Ah, thank god." she said as she pulled out a small piece of wire, then sat in on her thigh then used the knife to remove its twin. "I am going to kill Emily, that is the last time I let her talk me into buying under wire. I am not a Courtland street hooker nor am I Carly. Do I look like I need an under wire bra? I am not that big, nor do I sag."

Swallowing his spit, Jason didn't have the words as she fixed things and began to button her blouse, but clearly his mouth did as he said "You certainly don't. Trust me, I would kill for a set of..."

Shutting himself up, he saw her raised eyebrow as she shrugged the coat back on then spun to face the handle bars, even as Jason said "Uh, that didn't come out right."

"Jason, you may play with this set anytime you want." she said in a sultry tone and a wink but before he could say anything else, she had turned the ATV back on and he had to hold on to her hips, all the while fantasizing about holding on 9 inches higher.

As they caught up with the rest of the pack, mud was being tossed up, the kids were soon shouting challenges at one another as they raced back and forth. Elizabeth loved the feel of Jason's arms wrapped around her, as she drove the four wheeler, through the woods.

Two more hours and a whole lot of mud later, she heard Diego asking if they were going to eat soon.

"No. I don't want to go in, this is too much fun, what is it with you, Diego. Do you ever get enough to eat?" moaned Sage as she glared at him from the next ATV.

"Sorry, I am just a growing boy." he said with a smirk. "What is for lunch?"

"I think you can wait the twenty minutes it will take for us to get back to find out." huffed Brook only for Elizabeth to tell them to take another turn of the trail, that this was their last chance of being outside for the week.

The kids sped off, Jason leaned in and told Elizabeth to take her time.

They will be fine without us. Debating on heading back, Elizabeth took a left turn, heading back towards the river they had driven past her mind on the desire she had seen in his eyes during her bra surgery.

Arriving, she took off her helmet and then got off the machine. Her legs trembled a bit, as she stretched a bit. Feeling Jason's arms come around her waist, she leaned back and enjoyed both the view and the peace and quiet.

"Jason, thank you." she said then seeing his confusion, she said "For being you."

"What is going on?" he asked quietly. Something was going on, but he felt like he was missing something.

Resting her head on his shoulder, she said "When I said yes to Lucky about getting married, it was more about fulfilling what I thought I should want, he uh, he wanted us to be intimate we got married but I couldn't. Something stopped me."

Jason tightened his arms, he had suspected this when he had been in Port Charles, but hadn't really wanted to know the truth, hearing the words, knowing that he was truly the first person she had been with, it did something to his male pride, something to his ego.

That alone bothered him, he didn't have any right to feel that way considering they weren't together at that time, and her thanking him for being himself made him regret the time they had lost.

"I uh, we have said I love you." she stated but "For me, what I feel is so much more than just love."

Lifting her head, he said "I have loved you for so long and have known I love you since the day I left Port Charles. I knew I had to though, I had to let you find your own way. I am just glad that it was to me."

Jason ducked his head, pulling her into a kiss even as they ended up kneeling on the fallen leaves. Elizabeth parted her lips and Jason didn't waste time before swooping down and taking her soft mouth. She held herself still, her body slowly processing the sensation of lips touching and teeth nipping hers.

Jason reached the back of her head, pulling her closer as Elizabeth gasped when she felt his tongue tease the corners of her mouth, and it was all Jason needed before he stole her breath in a kiss.

Jason ravaged her mouth for more of her taste and more of her response. He could feel melting into him as her lips sought his out. His tongue sparred with hers, leaving her with no doubts of his desire.

He gently bore her down on the bed of leaves, not breaking the kiss until he was lying on top of her and between her thighs. Elizabeth moaned in his mouth at the intimate contact of their bodies, Jason weight pushing her body down with his own.

She made him feel so aroused, so desperate for her. Their mouths opened heatedly against each other, their tongues melding and dancing in an erotic dance. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck, her hips thrusting helplessly as she lost herself in their kiss.

Time ended as they continued to touch, their hands started exploring sensitive areas as they refused to let each other go. The fire lighting up their bodies intensified and there was nothing they could do, but to succumb to it.

"Ahem." There was the sound of giggles, while a surprised Jason and Elizabeth lifted their heads. Seeing the three bikes with their passengers about fifteen feet away, both were embarrassed to realize that they had managed to sneak up without their knowledge.

"Elizabeth, we are heading home to join Maxie and Marco." called out Georgie as she revved the engine then drove away quickly, feeling her own body reacting to the heat from watching Jason and Elizabeth make out.

"I am going to kill those kids." groaned Jason as he rolled onto his back and pulled Elizabeth on top of him.

"They have the worst timing." she conceded then with a laugh looked down at Jason. "Either that or we do."

Scrambling to her feet, she held out her hand and said "If we don't get back there soon, they are going to be speculating what is going on. I think our love life has provided enough gossip for them, don't you?"

Hearing him still muttering about killing them, something about how Ned and Lorenzo would thank him later, she brushed away the leaves and went to put her helmet back on.

Lunch was done, the entire group including Francis and Johnny O who had returned were gathered around the various padded benches when Maxie asked about lighting the fire pit that evening.

Being told yes, she pulled out the sketchbook Elizabeth had suggested she get so she could draw what she wanted to make with the sewing machine. Looking around, she was surprised to see Brook doing something with the embroidery floss she had gotten the first day there. "Brook what are you doing?"

Seeing the deer in the headlights look, she said "Or don't tell us."

"Its okay." she said showing the rest of them her knee which had a safety pin tied to it and a braided string coming off of it. "Its a friendship bracelet."

Georgie saw the way Brook was looking at her and didn't say a word. She didn't have to, it was going to take more than this backdoor apology and even then she didn't think they would ever be as close as they once were.

Brook sat down, returning to work on the various shades of yellow into a bracelet, her mind on what was going on around her. Sage was for once not drooling over Dillon, in spite of riding with him, she was now sitting near her cousin as they joked back and forth.

Then there was Georgie, who was running her hands through Johnny's hair as his head rested on her lap. Every time she saw the two of them, they seemed closer and closer.

It bothered her because to a certain extent she had always felt like Georgie belonged with her uncle and Brook wasn't sure what had happened. Now, her best friend didn't seem to even want to speak to her anymore.

Johnny was still amazed as he lay on the wide bench, his head in Georgie's lap where it had ended up after joking about needing a nap. Feeling her running her fingers through his hair, he looked up to see her looking down at him in spite of the book she was holding.

It was a soft lazy afternoon, which was all Elizabeth had intended it to be. Leaning in towards Jason, she felt his arms come around her and pull her even closer. When she felt his lips against the side of her forehead, she sighed at ending the time.

"Want to go for a walk?" he asked as he held out his hand. Elizabeth linked her arm with his when they walked. Walking down the path, Jason took pleasure in the silence, in the camaraderie and peace.

Georgie was almost sleeping herself when she heard Johnny's offer. Smiling as they stood, she was walking off with John when she saw Dillon arguing with Sage and felt for the woman she had long blamed for the end of her relationship with Dillon.

Inside the house, she went to her room and changed into fewer layers. Wearing a t shirt and some khaki's over the new lingerie Maxie had talked her into recently, she stuck her feet into her slippers and joined Johnny in the theater as they locked the door.

"Give me a moment." he said from where he had covered the table. Holding out his hand, he pulled her around from the back of the sofa. Helping her sit down, he frowned a bit at the slippers even as he lifted the covering.

Seeing all her favorite snack and being handed a few movies, she was amazed to see several murder mysteries in the mix. As they watched the first movie, Georgie finding herself in Johnny's arm, she couldn't help feeling like she belonged there.

"I figure between the book and these, we should have you sleeping again in no time." he said as he looked into her eyes, then gently pressed a kiss to her lips.

Back on the deck, there were some giggles as Sage joked that Jason hadn't been very thrilled with them this afternoon. Standing, she went to find something to snack on, her mind on Diego's offer to make Dillon pay for hurting her.

She had turned him down, but his words still made her laugh inside. "_I have some friends at school who could kick his ass if you asked, that way we don't have to bother dad. Just say the word and six overly aggressive, attitude adjustment needing kids will mess up the film boy's hair."_

It had however touched her, that he had in his own way let her know he was there for her. Grabbing a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, she went to her room, finished her homework just as the others started to gather again including Johnny and Georgie who were holding hands.

Looking around as they all gathered again as a group, she asked "What now?"

"Charades?" suggested Dillon his mind on the reaction of the woman the last time it had been suggested.

"Uh, not charades." said Elizabeth her voice wobbling. "How about we let you all do what you want."

Johnny asked for a moment with Jason then asked "Would you mind if I took Georgie to the movies."

Jason gave the other man a once over, then said "Not tonight. I want everyone to stay close but if things settle down, maybe tomorrow."

Johnny agreed, then winced as Brook suggested spin the bottle. A chorus of nos greeted this idea then someone else suggested card games, then a movie and then Maxie reminded them that Elizabeth had said they could light the fire pit after dinner.

The meal was quickly cooked, Brook and Dillon relieved to discover that Elizabeth had assigned something very easy for their evening in the kitchen. Mac and cheese and since they were lighting the fire pit, hot dogs and hamburgers on the indoor grill to get them in the mood.

After the meal, the girls stepped outside, shivering a bit, they all quickly rushed to get thick sweaters while the boys pretended to be too cool to wear anything except Johnny who had gone to grab his jacket.

Jason supervised the lighting of the pit, saw that Elizabeth had brought them out supplies for something she called s'mores and then when the girls came up the stairs said that she had made the large coffee pot full of hot cocoa.

Before he realized what was going on, Jason found himself on the private deck off their bedroom, alone with Elizabeth, some hot cocoa and a fire in the outdoor fireplace. Cozy with her in his arms, they spent the early part of the night, not saying a word, just holding one another while in the distance they could hear the young voices and the smell of chocolate.

"Georgie, can we talk?" asked Brooklynn hesitating as she stood near her friend who was talking to her sister instead of the mobster prince for once.

"Can we, yes. Should we, I doubt it." she replied looking at Brook.

"Please?" she asked then when they were seated some distance away from the rest, she said "I am sorry."

Sighing, Georgie looked at Brook then said "I will say I accept your apology but honestly Brook... this behavior, its more like I would expect from Lulu, not you."

"I know." she said then said "I have something to tell you, do you remember my telling you about my old friend back home, the boy I used to hang around with when visiting my grandparents?

"David, no, Daniel?" she asked.

"Dante." she said her voice cracking. "He didn't know about the Quartermaine stuff, about my life. I uh, after Lucas decided to tell me that he thought he might be gay, I went home, I needed to be there, but it all went wrong."

Georgie didn't say a word, letting Brook talk. "You know, I think it would have hurt less if he had just said I am big jerk-wad and since you decided you don't want to have sex yet, I have found someone willing to get it up."

"Like Dillon did?" she asked pointedly.

"Yeah, like he did with actions, if not words." she replied. "Or better yet, I met a world famous super model and she thinks I am sexy with my big ears and oddly shaped toes."

They both laughed at that but Georgie saw how close Brook was to tears so she waited patiently. "I uh, I went home, not as myself. I let mom buy me some clothes to wear as Rock Star Barbie, then while we were having our family Sunday dinner with the Falcanaries, spent all this time dropping how I flew here in the Q jet, how I went shopping there. I uh, played up knowing Brenda Barrett, though I have never actually met her."

"Oh Brook, why?" she asked confused.

"That wasn't the worst of it." she said "I played this game, this I have done everything, that there was nothing on this earth that would surprised me. All in front of Dante and his best friend."

"Brook, why would you act like that?" she asked confused.

"I had a plan. It blew up, badly." she said wiping the single tear. "Georgie, I waited until they left, then I went to Dante's apartment. I knew he was going out to a bar, they were going to watch the pre season football game. I also knew he didn't have to work for the next two days."

"Brook what did you do?" she asked getting a bad feeling about what she was about to hear.

"I took off all my clothes, then climbed into Dante's bed. I knew he wouldn't think to much about it. When we were kids, I used to sleep over all the time."

"Not naked though?"

"No, but he did what I expect, he came home, soused and I heard him in the bathroom getting ready for bed, then he fell into bed, zonked out." she said taking a deep breath then she told her the rest. "I uh, I made sure he was excited then uh, that he was awake and I uh, I..."

Whispering now, she said "I put him inside of me and dealt with my virginity."

"But I thought..." Shocked then resigned Georgie said "You lied to me. You said..."

"I know I told you that I had slept with my best friend, but I hadn't really lied." she said. "I had heard others talking about how it hurt, and the amount of blood and pain, so I uh, used that as my experience, besides, now I have told the truth."

"Brook, this guy was drunk, what you did, if he was a girl and you were the guy, you would be arrested for rape." she said disillusioned with her friend. "You didn't really give him any choice in this and what if you had gotten pregnant or something even worse."

"I used birth control pills and I knew he was clean." she said not wanting to go into the rest but knowing she had to. "Georgie, I cleaned things up, then when he woke up later, I told him we had slept together."

"BROOK!" she said disgusted at the expression on her friends' face. "You told him something different, didn't you?"

"I told him he had reached for me in the night and that I had thought he was my boyfriend." she said reluctantly. "Georgie, please, I am so screwed up."

Revolted a bit, she said "Screwed up, Brook you committed rape."

"No, look, I knew that Dante had wanted me before." she said trying to reach out for Georgie who had pulled back and walked a few steps away. "Please, I need you to tell me what to do."

"Tell the truth, to this guy. Tell him as soon as we get home. Brook, I don't know who you are anymore." she said walking over to Johnny and burying her head in his shoulder, shocked at what she had just heard.

Brook went to her room, feeling like she was going to solitary confinement while Sage was asking Dillon for a few minutes of his time. Seeing him start to protest she said "I just wanted to tell you, thanks for the last few months, but I have decided that our sleeping together needs to end."

His jaw dropping, he pulled his eyes away from the scene in the distance of his ex-girlfriend and the man who had somehow become her lover and looked, really looked at Sage. "What is this about?"

"Nothing, its just, you really have been I guess a disappointment. I wanted a boyfriend, not a friends with benefits. So I guess you can say it is me, not you." she said trying to find a way to end this without smacking him into next week.

"Are you breaking up with me?" he asked dazed as he sat down on the bench behind him.

"If that is how you want to look at it." she said. "Dillon, you are a nice guy, but simply put you suck as a boyfriend and quite frankly I need a little less space from the guy I am dating. I want him to look at me like Jason looks at Elizabeth or Johnny looks at Georgie."

"He wouldn't have Georgie if you hadn't set your sights on me." he muttered glaring at the couple.

"Yes he would have, because if it wasn't me, it would have been Lulu." she said then said "Dillon, I still consider you my friend."

Scoffing he looked at her then said "Is this the we can still be friends speak? Forgive me if I don't want to be your friend."

"Fine, but Dillon." she said starting to walk away. "You really don't want me as an enemy either."

Sage found herself crying silently in the attached bathroom, then felt hands pulling hers down. Looking up, she laughed then took the box of cookies and tub of ice cream. "Maxie I don't think this is very sanitary."

"Who cares." she said then pulled Sage into her room. "I have an extra bed. Wallow all you want. I sleep through anything."

Then with a suspicious look she said "Except Toni Braxton breakup songs. You start playing those and we are going to have a problem."

Changing into her bed clothes, Maxie was on her way back to her bed room when she saw Diego waiting anxiously. "She will be fine."

"What is up with half the kitchen being in your bedroom?" he asked.

"Its how we deal with relationships ending." she said only for him to walk away complaining about how they gave him such a hard time about food when they planned on pigging out on half the snacks.

Maxie hesitated, then saw Johnny and Georgie kissing in the Zen room. "Diego, why don't you join us, but if you fall sleep on my bed, so help me..."

"I won't." he said."Besides if I go to my room, I might beat the hell out of Dillon, and yeah, he is an asshole but like Sage said to me earlier, she should have known better."

"In that case, you are uninvited." she teased then saw his eyes were looking at the floor and his face contorting like he was in pain. "What is your problem?"

"What is up with those slippers?" he asked, feeling like the over sized eye balls were following him around the room as they entered to see Sage with a large serving spoon eating ice cream.

Georgie looked over at the pool, then blushing asked what she had longed to. "You watched me swim naked didn't you?"

"Yes." he confessed, tensing up, expecting to be yelled at.

With a shy tone, she said "Do you have any idea how hot that is yet so pervy."

"You don't know half of it." he said while thinking about her underwear that were buried in a pair of his socks. Convincing her that it would be a good idea to head into bed, he wasn't sure of his welcome but found her hands reaching for his.

Later that night, after Georgie was asleep, Johnny looked at the sleeping woman beside him and hoped that the forecast was right and that it would rain all day.

He liked the idea of a lazy day, spent in her bed, Georgie snuggled up against him as they read the day away. Thinking on early that day, when he had almost fallen asleep with his head in her lap, shocked at how he had been unable to move once she had started running her fingers through his hair. Not willing to stop it, even when he had seen the amusement in that guard Corelli's eyes.

Feeling her move closer and make small noises as she settled back down, whatever nightmare bothering her seemingly chased away by her movements. Brushing her hair off her face, Johnny saw her eyes open, the trust in them before she fell back to sleep and could only hope that he never did anything to lose that precious feeling she gave him.

In Port Charles, Carly was dreaming she was in Florida.

Looking up she saw the blond man in the distance, untying her bathing suit strings, she gave him a seductive smile and said "Oh Jason, I knew you would come for me."

"Carly, it is you, it has always been you." he said as she reached for him. The blond stuck in the safe house, never noticed the man reaching for her, lifting her into his arms and vowing to protect her always.

Max was almost at the door when he heard her moaning and said "Its okay, Carly. I will protect you, I will love you always."

"Oh Jason." Max didn't even flinch, knowing that when Carly learned the truth, what he had given up for her, the great sacrifice he had made yet again, surely, but surely this would mean she would love him.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**mldbatnys wrote:**

* * *

><p>The kids were in bed, Jason and Liz were in their room, talking when she looked at him in an odd manner then abruptly said she was going to take a shower.<p>

Leaning down, Jason kissed her shoulder then asked if he could join her.  
>"NO!, uh, not right now." she said then hurried into the bathroom, making him wonder what had gone wrong that she was now showering without him. Hearing the water start then stop, he heard the door open then Elizabeth's voice. "Jason, I need to ask you something."<p>

Looking up, wondering if he was going to find out what is going on, he found his heart stopping as he saw the gap in her bathrobe. His eyes not leaving her bare skin at first, her words didn't register at first.

"Wait, what did you just say?"

Blushing, truly red in the face she said quickly.

"Ishowedyoubutyoudidn'tshow me."

Jason's eyes went wide, then traveled down her body as he found his heart racing. Looking down at his hands, he then looked back up and said "You want me to..."

"Why not, or are you too embarrassed for me to watch." she said with a slow smile. "I'm sorry Jason, but I can't forget what you said, then when I was dreaming earlier, I uh, I saw you in my mind..."

"Go take your shower." he said then seeing her disappointed expression he said "Who knows what you might come out to."

Once she had gone to shower, Jason decided to get undressed, then wait for her to return before beginning the show. Ten minutes later, he heard the sound of the door opening and gave Elizabeth a smile as she came in wearing nothing but a towel. Looking at him, she let the towel drop, then moved over to sit just far enough away that he couldn't reach her without effort.

With a muted growl, Jason drew one arm from behind his head and rested his palm on his chest. If the mere thought of watching him touch himself was turning her on that much, then goddamn... He was going to put on a show.

Her mouth fell open slightly as he inched his hand down over his flat stomach and into the dense slightly dark blond hair that surrounded his erection. Jason ran his hand past it and down his thigh and licked his suddenly dry lips, his eyes never leaving Elizabeth's face as his hand slid back up.

His fingers circled the shaft of his penis, and he tightened them, his hips pushing upward automatically. He began to move his hand, slowly at first, then a little faster.

Noticing how he had hardened, she also realized that there was one thing missing.

"Move your hand." she said softly as she licked his hardness before opening her mouth and engulfing him in hot wet heat. For one heart stopping moment, Jason thought she was going forget what she had asked of him, when she pulled back swiping her tongue across her lips.

"Does that help any?" she asked with a smug grin as she moved backwards to get comfortable.

Almost of its own accord, his hand went back to his erection, instinctively seeking to ease the throbbing in his body. His flesh was wet from Elizabeth''s lips... her **beautiful, wonderful lips **and he gave a few unsteady strokes.

Hearing her breathing turning to pants, Jason saw the way her passion filled eyes were following his every movement clearly fascinated at what he was doing. The sight of her watching him was more exciting than he'd anticipated, but his body was refusing to finish.

Frustration ate at him; he wanted to come, but he wanted to come with her. Nothing mattered but her becoming a participant instead of being on the sidelines. "Elizabeth, I want to touch you. I think I need to touch you to finish."

Elizabeth looked down at his hand, at the sight of his tip glistening with pre-cum as she leaned down to lick his still moving slightly spread hand, teasing the small amount of sensitive skin that was exposed.

Feeling his body tense then buck, she slid one of her bare legs over his knees and soon straddled him. "Touch like this?" she asked with as innocent of a grin as she could manage.

"No, like this." he said hoarsely as he let go of his erection then gripped her hips and moved her into the right position over him, then he arched up as he held her tight thrusting inside her, gripping the soft skin beneath his hands, urging her faster, harder.

"Oh, that's good." she breathed, the muscles in her thighs flexing as she rotated her hips down into him. But she resisted the pushing and pulling of his hands, creating a rhythm of her own, one that was a little too slow. Her words were half-choked by a gasp as he arched into her, a sharp, quick plunge that he **knew** made her insane.

Her head flew forward, and Jason leaned up, the muscles in his stomach tightening as his fingers dancing off her shoulder blades, tickling across her spine as he urged her to move faster.

She defied the hands on her back and when she lifted her head again, Jason caught her hips tight against his as she pushed down, holding her forcefully, fingers jabbing almost hard enough to leave bruises. For one breathless second, his eyes locked with hers and then she moaned with desire.

Jason flipped her on her back, pinning her to the bed as his hands tangled in her hair, dragging her head to one side to expose the gently curve of her throat, his lips and tongue alternately seeking and ravaging and soothing the soft flesh.

Her laughter had vanished, replaced by gasps as she arched up, her feet scrambling across his back and hips. "Jason…"

Hie had to push her further, higher, because he was this close to coming and she was nowhere near- with one hand under her thigh, lifting her into a particularly deep plunge, as her her stifled moans and that sweet little sound she made when he was inside her egging him on.

He knew she was feeling it, could tell by the frantic way the muscles of her body clung to him, rippling and seeking. He knew she was finally there, too. She was getting closer, her moans lifting into muffled screams as she came around him.

He thrust once more, then twice, then home. He rolled away automatically, gathering Elizabeth's sweat-slicked to his chest. Long seconds passed before she opened one eye and smiled. "Okay, that was…"

"So, that really got you hot, eh?" He said dazed to realize that this was his Elizabeth, his dream girl and that it wasn't a dream, but hopefully his reality for the rest of their lives.

"That was... I was supposed to be watching you, remember? We didn't make it quite that far." she said pouting for a bit then with a suddenly hopeful expression a wicked grin curved her kiss-swollen mouth. "We have to keep doing it until we get it right." 

Johnny was sitting up, the alarm had gone off and now Georgie was showering before preparing to go join the others in the main room studying. Lifting the folder he was still reading from Anthony, something he had read earlier that week tickling his brain, he knew he had to figure out what exactly it was he was missing.

"Its raining." he heard from Georgie as she left the bathroom dressed for the day in jeans and a tshirt since it was warm in spite of the dampness. "What are you going to be doing while I working on my school work."

Showing her the folder, he said "My own version of homework. My father wants me to be acquainted with everything in this file before we return."

"Have you heard when that is going to be?" she asked curious to find out if he knew any more than the rest of them did.

"NO, I know that that Spencer man is dead, but other than that, no." he said then sliding out of bed, reached for her hand when she seemed upset. "What is it?"

"I feel bad, but I couldn't stand Luke. Yet, now he is dead, and I don't want to think bad thoughts." she admitted. Hearing a knock, she let in her sister and saw Sage with her. "I will be with you in a few minutes."

"Before we go up, Sage asked for a few minutes." said Maxie. "She can wait in my room until you can talk to her."

Georgie looked at Johnny then agreed to talk to her now. "Can we get back to this later."

Leaning in he kissed her cheek then went to shower and change into clothes himself. Meanwhile Georgie saw Maxie nodding encouragingly at Sage who looked apprehensive. Once in the room, she sat down on the made bed then looked at the other girl.

"I'm sorry." the dark haired girl said then sank onto the other bed. "I only saw what I wanted and I chased Dillon. I am sorry."

"Sage, I get you are sorry but..." With a deep breath she continued. "Are you sorry because you were in the wrong or because Dillon didn't turn out to be the prince charming you thought he would be."

"Both." she said then leaning back on her hands said "Its hard, sometimes. I have always did whatever I could to get my dad's attention and didn't let his ignoring me get in the way. I did the same thing with Dillon, with the same results."

Georgie didn't say a word, letting the other girl talk. "Georgie, I was wrong. There are no excuses and seeing how Dillon is with me, I get that he doesn't care about me, not really."

"Sage, Dillon is too immature at this point, wait a few years, he might grow into a man but right now, he is too selfish, too much tied to his mother's apron strings to become a man."

"How did you get so able to deal with all of this?" she was asked.

"It wasn't automatic, but then one day I looked back and realized that I was fighting for a relationship that I didn't really want anymore." said Georgie after a few minutes. "It was long before the fire, but it took almost dying in the hotel for me to admit that I was more determined not to lose than wanting to win Dillon's love."

"Can I ask, about Johnny?" she said. "Is it different?"

Blushing, Georgie looked at Sage then admitted something she had only realized herself that morning when she woke up in his arms. "That urge you had, the one that made you do anything and everything to win Dillon, its how I feel about Johnny. That desire, that need to feel close to him."

Sage didn't want to tell her, but after a night spent speaking to Maxie made her face it was necessary. "But Georgie, that isn't what I felt for Dillon. He seemed to belong, to fit and I wanted to belong, to fit and I thought the only way to get that was to sleep with Dillon."

"Oh Sage." shocked Georgie stared at the other girl. "No, please, don't say that. Sleeping with someone, doesn't make you belong."

"I know." she said and wiped the single tear, then standing said "Okay, this is getting too emo for me, I am going to burn some toast."

"Just don't let Jason see you." warned Georgie who after she left, laid back down on the bed. "What is it, first Brook who sleeps with someone to get rid of her virginity, practically rapes a man. Now Sage, Sage sleeps with Dillon to belong. Maxie... am I the only one who wants sex to be for love."

Upstairs, the kids started to straggle in after breakfast while Elizabeth hands out the notes that were sent to them about their assignments.

Seeing Georgie finally entering, she just silently gave her hers.

Maxie went to show Elizabeth what she had done to her room. Seeing her surprise, she said "I know, I know I should have asked."

"No, it's just, Maxie most of the time, it will be men staying here." she said looking at the decidedly feminine room with throw pillows and lace now on the curtains.

"Oh." she said looking around then disappointed sat down. "I am sorry."  
>"No, its lovely." she said then sat down "Would you like to take it home with you, though?"<p>

"No, that isn't fair of me to ask." she said then asked Elizabeth "Wait, how about I replace all of it, with dark colors."

"No, its fine." she said. "I have several extra sets in the linen closet, we can just change them out. Did you get the fabric from Marco as well."

"Yes, thanks." she said showing her the dress she was working on.

Johnny entered the bunkhouse, then sat down and said "What is going on that my father didn't tell me?"

"A lot, but it is for him to do." said Jason from where he had hung up the phone with a thunderous expression on his face. Looking at the men, he was about to tell Johnny he needed to speak to the men alone then changed his mind.

"What is it?" asked Johnny O.

"Carly was set free, by Max. We also got a call from Italy. He slipped away from his father's men. We have him on camera taking her out of the safe house."

"How did he find the safe house?" asked Francis. "We dumped all the ones we had from when he worked for us."

"That is a question we can answer when we get back home. For now, we have a problem. Johnny, I need to send you to Port Charles." Johnny O'Brien looked up and saw Jason's face. "What else is going on?"

"Helena died." he said grimly. "Sonny said she was off the streets, we had her. The doc says she was poisoned."

"Our people, wait, didn't Spencer die by poison?" he asked a bit surprised.

"Yes." said Jason. "We are arranging for her to be found, but the problem is her guard is missing. He is the bigger threat, especially now that Helena is dead."

"Can't Cassadine as the prince call him off?" asked Johnny Z having heard from Georgie the convoluted mess that was that particular family.

"Maybe, but he might not be able to. Its better to be safe." he then said

"The Quartermaines and Emily are coming back from Europe, I want you to keep an eye on her."

"Will do." said Johnny then went to gather his possessions. "Jason, will you be okay here with just Francis and Marco."

"Yes, Zachara is capable of handling himself. The kids aren't completely helpless and all of you trained Elizabeth to be able to protect herself." he said not sure why the idea of that bothered him.

In Port Charles, Max pulled out the needle and gave her a shot knowing he had to keep Carly sedated until they managed to get out of the states. His hand was shaking as he pulled out the throw away phone he had picked up and called his brother. "Milo?"

"Max, what have you done?" he hissed. "Father is furious, they have everyone and I mean everyone out looking for you and that dumb blond."

"Don't talk about Mrs. C that way." he spat out.

"Mrs. C? Seriously, Max, listen to yourself, you are still referring to her as Sonny's wife and they have been divorced since we were sent home. She is trouble and she is dragging you down, do you really think she is going to thank you for saving her, no she won't. She will be desperate to get home, desperate to try and get to Jason."

"He made a promise to her and then just abandoned her, left her alone, tossed her away." he said still in shock at that idea.

"She was why an innocent young woman was almost raped, Max. Why can't you face that? You won't face it, until you are dead, will you. Carly doesn't want you, doesn't want to be with you."

Hearing the click of the phone being hung up, Max just sat the phone down, then brushed the hair off Carly's face. "I know you will come to love me. I know you will finally face that I am the only one who has stood by you through thick and thin."

Milo went to tell his father about Max then said "What happens now?"  
>"Your brother is forfeit." he said resting his head in his hands. "How, what is it about this woman? Does she have a golden pussy or what? Why would he betray his family, his honor for her?"<p>

"I don't know." he said then went to the courtyard, to deal with all his own confusion.

The rain kept falling in Kentucky, the kids began to get restless so Francis brought them out to the bunkhouse and started them as soon as lunch was over. Soon they were working their way through his training regime with slightly different dynamics.

Georgie was working with Johnny who had shown up to be her partner while the Alcazar children were paired. The Quartermaine kids were quiet, and avoiding the others enough for him to know he was going to have to let Elizabeth know.

Looking around, since Maxie was usually there even if she didn't always participate, he asked "Where is Maxie?"

"Working on an assignment for one of her classes." said Georgie while she tried to take Johnny down. Finding herself pinned, she said "I give."

"What do I get since I won?" he whispered in her ear as he helped her stand up. Georgie felt her body reacting but just gave him a smile as she tried to come up with an answer.

From the other side of the room, Brook felt sad when she saw that Georgie still was ignoring her. Looking at her uncle she asked "What happened with Sage?"

"She dumped me." he said as shortly as possible. "I don't want to talk about it."

Hearing the rain, Georgie went to the door, then opened it. "Its actually warm outside."

Francis let them go and they all went their separate ways. Seeing Sage and Diego heading to the kitchen, Georgie went to talk to Elizabeth who had already seen the divide and knew that she had to find out what was going on.

Telling her what first Sage had told her then after hesitating, she told what Brook had done.

"Georgie, what... I need to speak to her." she said shivering as she heard what Brook did. "I hate to betray your confidence, but this is too serious to be swept under the carpet."

Elizabeth saw Georgie's stone expression, then said "Georgie, what she did, I don't think she sees that she committed a crime."

"I know, but she has agreed to face Dante, tell him what she did." she said resting her head in her hands. "I agreed to give her time to face him, then if she doesn't, I am going to talk to Ned."

"Georgie, let me deal with this." she said.

"Elizabeth, I can't. If it comes from you, Ned will lose it a lot worse than if it comes from me. I am not a rape survivor.' she said. "Its my responsibility."

The artist felt bad at letting Georgie take this on her own shoulders, but she would let it go, for now. Maybe Brook would do the right thing, but she really doubted it.

Hearing her name being called, she went to the kitchen to help cook dinner, while Georgie called out she would get something later, that she wanted to go outside for a while before it got too dark outside.

As the rain fell, Georgie smiled before heading outside to the distant dock, then looked back to make sure it couldn't be seen from the house.

Hearing the rain drops hitting the river, then looking around, recalled what Jason had said about the guards having a meeting and she knew the others were all up at the house.

Her mind on how she had felt when Johnny had pinned her earlier, she just enjoyed the heat pulsing through her body. Then looking around, she saw she was alone, recalling how she had felt when swimming naked and adding that to her earlier arousal, wanted to feel the rain, all over, taking away this heat.

Slipping her t-shirt off, then shimmying out of the jeans she was wearing, Georgie felt a sense of freedom as she let them drop to the ground. Soon the rain had soaked her thin silken bra and plastered it against her body in the way silk tended to behave.

It tried hard to become see-through. Stepping out even further into the dark Georgie didn't give a damn about modesty and took the wet piece of restricting clothing off. She felt the rain on her body, on her _bare_ skin, desperately wishing it were his hands.

Johnny's hands, that was all that was on her mind as she let the rain caress her. Her body had been telling her for days, that he was all man as he held her while she slept at night, but today, during their workout, it was the first time, her awake conscious had come to accept that things with Johnny were more, deeper than anything she had ever experienced before.

The dark haired man, stood in the shadows as he stood watch over the woman he would give his life for, innocently enjoying the warm steady rain, wishing it was his hands, his body that was caressing her.

When he saw her struggling back into her clothes, he ducked behind a tree, making sure she made it back to the house safe then went to his room to dry off and await her arrival.

Three days later, Mac was called to the newly renovated Port Charles hotel and asked the manager to let him into a room. "We received a call about a bad smell."

Being let inside, he saw the dead body rotting in the bathroom and called it in. "I need the coroner, Helena Cassadine is dead."

TBC  
>.comforum/topicreply/id/935?page=1


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Mac read the report, then looked over at Taggert, "Helena was killed with the same poison as we found in Spencer."

"Do we think Spencer was attempting to kill her, or was she trying to kill him?" asked the man leaning back in the wood chair across from his boss. "No, that doesn't sound right, or does it?"

Mac shut the file, then looked at his detective. "You said Cassadine has been acting antsy, right?"

That caused the man to straighten up, "You think he might have had a two for one sale?"

"No, though, in all honestly my guess is that we never find out who kill who Cassadine will never tell the truth either way."

Taggert hated having to let a murderer go free, but like his boss, he knew that they would never find out the truth. "Does that mean you can get your daughters back from wherever Corinthos has them."

"Not until we find the assassin." Then frowning he said "We need to be also be on the lookout for Helena's lurking henchman. I won't bring the girls home until we know that they are safe."

"On a personal note, what about Alexis and her missing kid?" asked Taggert who saw his boss twitch. "Wait, what do you know?"

Looking at his detective, trying to determine how he would react then said "I have agreed to keep her secrets for now, but her son's location is known. Alexis has a meeting with the man who raised her son."

Taggert frowned then said "I just wish that we could keep the peace we seem to be have going on right now. No mob wars, no one dying for anything other than run of the mill crimes."

"Run of the mill, patricide is run of the mill." he asked amused.

There was a knock on the door, then it was opened by Felicia who said "Are the rumors true? Is Helena dead for real?"

"Yes, but Felicia, we can't bring the girls home yet." he cautioned his ex wife.

"I know." she said feeling a bit unsettled. Since she had worked with Roy Deluca things between Mac and her were civil but little else. She has spent a good part of the time in Texas, coming home, hoping to work on fixing her mistakes but her daughters had been less than welcoming and Mac had made it clear that they were co parents and nothing more.

Mac sighed as she left, without another word, then reminded himself that he had never been her first priority in their relationship and that she had been the one to have an affair.

Jason woke up at the sound of something in the other room, entering the kitchen he saw Dillon sitting at the table his head in his hands. He had heard from Elizabeth all that had been going on and found himself agreeing that the best thing was to say out of it.

Backing out, unseen, he went to check on Johnny O'Brien who had called earlier that day to give him the news that Emily was home from wherever she had gone in Europe.

"O'Brien." he heard.

"What is going on?" he asked frowning when he saw Dillon plodding back down the stairs looking forlorn.

"Our man told us that Scorpio looked into her death, something came up. The drugs matched what they found in Spencer."

"Really, I thought she poisoned him, what is going on?" asked Jason after checking the last lock on his way back to Elizabeth.

"Looks like it was Cassadine, out for Granny. Spencer, Luke never passed up a bottle of booze in his life." he sneered then sitting up in bed, continued. "Cassadine was over visiting your sister, it didn't go too well. He left, then sped off. I think your sister told him the lets be friends speech."

"Do you think he is going to be a problem?"

"No. I think he wasn't happy but... er, he went to Kelly's. The guard I have on him said that he was looking for Courtney."

"Sonny's sister?" he asked. "Why?"

"Not positive, but he was a bit upset to find out she was gone from Spencer. They started talking about tracking Elizabeth down, saying it was safe for her to come home now, that Lucky would protect her."

Then with a chuckle, Johnny gave him the rest of the news. "Spencer applied to the police academy. He is talking like he was already accepted but our man said that Mac ordered he undergo a full battery of mental fitness tests."

Jason was about to hang up when what the Irishman said next had him stop at the door. "Wait, are you sure?"

"Dr. Webber set it up. Now that Helena is dead and we have a deal in place."

"What deal?" he asked confused.

"One you don't want to know about." warned Johnny as he looked at his gun and wished it would shoot even as he told the man. "Sonny somehow in his infinite wisdom made a deal with Anthony Zachara. Regarding Johnny."

"Why do I think I am not going to like this?" he asked counting to ten.

"You won't, I don't. Anyhow, this Claudia his daughter, well..."

"Tell me Sonny isn't marrying her." he said his stomach tied in knots a headache turning into a migraine.

"No, but it turns out that Max made a deal with her to get Carly out of town, then she made a call to his father, letting him hang himself. Right now, Max and his wife Caroline Giambetti are on a yacht heading towards Sicily. In exchange for the name of the boat and what she has regarding Max, she wants the European routes now from her father as well as Ric and Trevor Lansing's dead bodies.

"It doesn't sound bad, why do you think I won't like it." he asked. "Why don't you like it."

Johnny twitched then said "She also wants blood tests on Carly and Bobbie Spencer."

"Wait?" he asked blankly. "Why?"

"I don't know, Sonny left the meeting and drove straight to see Bobbie. Whatever they talked about, Bobbie was beyond furious with Carly. She agreed to fly to Milan to meet with her."

Jason hung up, stunned then went into their bedroom to see Elizabeth sitting up in bed. "What is it?"

Giving her the news, he saw her blink then look down at the floor then at her slippers sitting next to the bed before tucking her feet into them. "Elizabeth?"

"Its nothing, well nothing right now. I just need to think something through." she said frowning a bit then she went to sit in the chair at the opposite end of the room. Jason frowned at the slippers, he didn't really see what the women all saw in them, he tended to agree with the male members of the house that they were odd.

"Stop glaring at my slippers." she said with a small laugh. "Diego said they look like demons the other night and poor Georgie, I think Johnny keeps hiding hers because she keeps finding them in odd spots all over the house."

Jason kept his mouth shut, he knew that it was Francis, his way of tormenting the Italian who was slowly losing it, convinced the slippers were out to get him, though, for what, Jason didn't know.

Elizabeth tried to figure it all out, as Jason told her about Nik, Emily and what the police suspected in regards to Helena. "I agree there, that would be how Nik would do it. He doesn't have it in him to confront Helena, he proved that a few years ago. Emily, I am not sure. I knew she had a crush on him for years."

Jason sat down in front of her, then said "We are already planning on dealing with outing the man Helena hired, but we still haven't tracked down Helena's henchman."

"Valasily?" she asked then shivered as she recalled the man whose only job was to keep Madam happy. "Do you think he is on his way here?"

"Doubtful, but we are keeping an eye on things. I am going to let Johnny take Georgie to that movie he asked about on Sunday." he said looking towards her then adding. "What are your plans for the kids tomorrow?"

"Its Saturday, they get to do whatever they want here." she said then told him that Dillon had asked about some new movies. The filmmaker had spent all his spare time in the theater room after being dumped by Sage.

"Tell him that I will have Johnny and Georgie pick them up, to make a list." he said, both knowing that would make the blond even more upset but also knowing that he would get over it.

Elizabeth was about to leave when Jason asked if she would like to go for a walk later that day. "Just the two of us."

"When is it ever just the two of us?" she said laughing. Jason pulled her into a kiss then said firmly that he would make damn sure that the kids were occupied.

Alexis Davis looked at her nephew then said "Did you know that Helena was trying to find my son?"

Shocked, Nik looked up and said "Wait, what are you talking about. What son?"

Relieved to know that she hadn't judged him wrong, she gave him the news. "Wait, Helena knew about this?"

"Not his whereabouts, obviously." she said then added "She did know that I have a son."

"That explains why she so suddenly gave up trying to break the family trust, your son would have been another way in." he said wearily then asked if she was going to meet him.

"I don't know who and where he is, just that there is someone who does. Are you okay?" Alexis was looking at Nik and could see the weight of the world was clearly on his shoulders.

"Emily doesn't want me." he said looking way older than his years. "My life got so screwed up over the last few years. I did things that I never thought I would and that I can't take back in regards to my friends, my family."

"Nik, talk to me. I know I am not Stefan, but I am willing to listen." she said.

"No, you don't deserve the burden of most of it." he said then looking around said bleakly "I thought Emily would be my savior, my safe port in the storm, but she said she had a crush on me when she was a teenager, but that those feelings are long gone."

Alexis sat down, understanding having feelings for someone who didn't love you, she had had them for years but the man she had loved and still loved another. "What happens now?"

"I try to move on. I went to Kelly's, I owed Courtney an apology for something that happened a while ago, she tried to come on to me, said that I was wasting my time drooling over Emily." he said with a shrug. "I think part of me, thought, well she is available since Elizabeth, Emily and Robin aren't."

Her eyes narrowing, Alexis sat back and said "Those three women, they were your choices?"

"Elizabeth, is grace, class and ageless beauty, but she is not interested and I think my brother is about to learn that Morgan won the day there. Lulu might have been ranting and the rest of the family may have dismissed it as just that, but I think that given a chance, Jason woos her heart and wins this time."

Nodding but not saying that she was almost certain Elizabeth had long given her heart to Jason and vis~a~versa, Alexis listened to what he had to say about Emily.

"She is warm and kind and beautiful, plus she has truly become a Quartermaine, and Robin, she was smart, determined and ambitious. Plus who her parents were, I thought she would be the perfect wife, but..."

"But?" she asked looking at him.

"I need an heir, something that it is doubtful Robin could ever provide me." he said laying bare all this thoughts. "Courtney, well she isn't very smart but I don't know that isn't because of the way she was raised, she is certainly pretty enough."

Alexis hid her expression, because on that one, beauty was certainly in the eye of the beholder. "Plus, she reminds me of my mother."

Nik stood and paced in the study then said "But I thought it through and decided no, there is too much of a chance of her stupidity being genetic. I have decided to find a wife in Europe."

"You are moving?" she asked looking around with fresh eyes, she had noticed things moved and missing but had put it down to Mrs. Landsbury prepping for Halloween.

"To Greece." he said proudly. Then looking at his aunt asked "After the Halloween party, here at the house. I had an offer from Alcazar for the island, I have decided to take it."

Her legs a bit shaky, Alexis stood then said "I will miss you."

"You can come too, Alexis." he said with a smile that practically begged her to say yes, she was tempted, afraid of what her son would think of her until he added that his mother was moving to Paris to escape the memories of Luke.

"Wait, what about Lucky?" she asked blinking. "I mean, obviously Lulu will go with her, but she is going to walk away from Lucky?"

"No, Mac Scorpio is certain to have scotched his attempt at become a cop, he won't pass his fitness test." said Nik. "And the one staying is Lulu, she is hoping to stay with Bobbie who is busy with Carly right now."

Alexis didn't say anything, she had heard a few rumors regarding the blond that she doubted the red head knew so she kept her mouth shut and went to catch the launch back to Port Charles.

Once there she found a limo waiting and Sonny inside. "I have been asked to bring you to a meeting."

"I am no longer your attorney, remember?" she asked shrewish. "You fired me."

"You represented a rapist." he spat out, his heart had begun to have feelings for the woman, but then she had betrayed Elizabeth and that door had closed tightly and he would never forgive her for that.

Alexis glared at him, her mind on when her heart would skip a beat when Sonny would flash those dimples at her but how quickly that had turned. "Sonny, everyone, even Zander deserved an attorney. What Taggert did..."

"Taggert did what that little shit deserved, you know Elizabeth's history, you know what he attempted and what he said, yet you chose to help him."

"You don't know his history, and its strange, you were good buddies with Luke and he was a rapist." she tossed at him.

Sonny grimaced then said quietly "It wasn't anything I learned until a few years ago, otherwise, I would have gutted him right then and there. Alexis, we don't have time to argue over this, Dr. Webber is waiting."

"What, you decided to let Elizabeth's father take shots at me?" she asked still not sure why Sonny was involved.

"He doesn't know yet that you were the woman representing the man who tried to rape his daughter, that isn't what this is about." he said then told her. "I had forgotten in all of this, that connection, so you might want to stay in the car while I calm him down."

On Maple, Sonny got out of the car, then walked to the front door of the stone house and was soon let inside by Mrs. Hardy who gave him a smile then asked about Elizabeth.

"Jason is with her, she will be fine and we both know how protective he is of her." he said then seeing Jeff Webber joining them, gave them both the rest of the news. "They should all be home soon. We have an eye on the possible assassin and we are looking for Helena's henchman. Dr. Webber, you asked to speak to that young woman you helped out all those years ago, there is something you should know..."

"My mother told me." he said looking at Audrey then with a grim face said "I talked to Scorpio, asked about her and why she did what she did. I can't throw stones, Mr. Corinthos, after all, I was gone from my daughter's life for so long."

"Besides, no matter what we think, Alexis and her son deserve to know the truth." Then Audrey said a bit annoyed "It will also get that Mr. Zachara off the phone, that man has been calling for days, wanting his son to learn the truth. For a mobster, he certainly is needy."

Sonny knew that that was because of the shocking discussion they had had the other day, one that was still ringing in his ears. "I am sorry he has been pestering you."

"There are times, things can't be helped." she said then asked "Is Elizabeth eating well, she gets so thin in times of crisis."

"I can't promise well, but she has been eating." Explaining about the kids cooking and what O'Brien had told him, he saw the old woman relax a bit then told her things were slowly getting better.

Jeff grabbed his fall jacket, then followed Sonny out to his limo. In close corners to the clearly nervous woman, he said "We aren't here to discuss my daughter and your representing Mr. Smith, this is strictly about your son."

Seeing her fear not going away, but how she looked at him as if to dissect his features, he said "There are things you overheard that night, I would prefer you keep them to yourself after we discuss them in this ride."

Alexis nodded mutely but saw Sonny's confusion then asked "You didn't tell Sonny and is Elizabeth the little girl your wife gave birth to?"

"No, Mr. Corinthos doesn't know and yes." he said then looking at Sonny said "My wife suffered from postpartum depression, I was Elizabeth's primary care giver, she was in the day care center while I worked. Carolyn couldn't even look at her. I finally got her into therapy."

"I suggest you start talking, Dr. Webber, my partner or ex partner is very angry with you for what happened with Elizabeth." he said quietly.

"Carolyn had been having nightmares her whole pregnancy, of Liz dying, of herself dying. When she gave birth, it was a routine birth, but she was still having nightmares. They got worse and worse and at one point, I had considered having Carolyn committed."

Looking out the window, Jeff said bleakly "My wife and I were considering separating, then we did separate for a while and then we found out she was pregnant. Our problems in our marriage were from my wanting more children and she didn't. We reconciled."

"What happened?" asked Sonny.

" I was seeing another woman but the other woman, she didn't take it well. She worked at the local hospital with us, she had a secret affair with a married doctor the same man who would be treating my wife. Turns out she had been stealing mild psychotic drugs, then using them on Carolyn. Things that wouldn't show up unless you knew what to look for and mild enough for them to not be a threat to the child she dreamed of raising with me."

Bleakly, Jeff said "Carolyn was driving right out of her own mind for a while with nightmares. When she regained her senses, there was a coldness to her, like something was missing and that only grew worse as time went on. I couldn't leave her, I owed her, I thought with time, she would change back. My children, especially Elizabeth paid for my mistakes."

"She certainly did, then you abandoned her to a neighbor." scoffed Sonny.

"To live with my _best friend_, a man whose wife adored Elizabeth. But my daughter didn't see that, she only saw herself as being left behind." he said. "They were frantic with worry then when they learned she was here with her grandmother and that she refused to come back, they sent her things here and set up the money I left for her in a trust fund."

"They walked away, just like you did." said Alexis coldly, shocked at the idea of anyone doing that to a child when there was no life or death threat.

"No, they didn't." he said then looking out the window said "They were in a car accident a week later, on a ski trip they had arranged while Elizabeth lived with them, they had wanted to use the time off to bond with my daughter. To give her the letter I left behind. When Elizabeth left, they went to heal their wounded hearts."

Seeing their faces, Jeff told the two in the limo the rest of the story. "When things were bad, when Lizzie was little, they would often babysit her. Carolyn's parents would take Sarah but not Lizzie because of Carolyn's outlandish stories that she would tell them. Horrible stories, lies that I didn't learn about until Liz was fourteen."

Closing his eyes he said "They died of old age, Carolyn was a late in life child and they thought the sun set and rose on her command. When her mother lay dying, we were there with her. I heard what my wife was saying about our daughter. I began to make plans and while all of you thought I abandoned my daughter... I in truth, gave her up to give her a better life."

Sticking his hand into the inside pocket on his coat, Jeff pulled out two worn and faded letters. The first was addressed to Elizabeth and was dated before he had taken Carolyn away and the second said to be opened on Lizzie's eighteenth birthday.

"The Everheart family attorney sent them to me." he said opening them and handing them over. Sonny read them then looked at the man in front of him with respect for the first time since he met him then at Alexis who was gasping as she read what was in the first letter.

"I wanted better for my daughter, Steven, my son was too old to be adopted and Heather would have prevented me from giving him up, he was her key to my family's money." he said bitterly. "I fought so hard to get him back, then this was the woman I chose to make his mother."

"What about Sarah?" Sonny asked thinking on the surprisingly stubborn young woman who had come to him about protecting her sister unaware she was already under his protection.

"Its why I sent her here. I knew that if anyone could make a lady out of her, it was Audrey. She was determined to not stay in Boulder. Lizzie seemed to like it and she had always been friendly with the Everhearts. Plus, I didn't want Lizzie here near the Spencers."

"Why not? I mean in hindsight, I can understand but does this have anything to do with the beating you gave Luke Spencer?" asked Sonny.

"His mother in law, Leslie, is my sister in law. I wasn't sure if Luke knew that Elizabeth has quite the inheritance from both my family that Sarah wouldn't have. I knew Bobbie was aware of that part of it and from the Hardy side as well there was a decent inheritance. What I do know is that Luke wants my daughter with his son for one reason and one reason only and they are millions of dollars in the bank when she gets married or turns 25."

Frowning a bit he said "Add that to his raping my step niece then marrying her. I know Laura never got any help for her rape, never went to treatment and you have a woman thinking she is in love with her rapist. A man who sold his own sister into prostitution, who sold her daughter, who as of two years ago was offering up a secret regarding the true parentage of Bobbie's daughter for money to the highest bidder and you have a truly worthless man."

"What secret?" asked Alexis looking at the doctor who said "I dated Bobbie and it ended badly. I felt bad because I learned her history and didn't handle it well. I wasn't in love with her, we were just two people having fun, at least on my part and I had met Annie by then. But I never forgave myself for what happened and while in Florida used my medical license to do some searching for her."

"For her daughter?" asked Sonny.

"Yes and how this Carly managed to wade through all the red tape and find out the truth when I only narrowed it down to four names, I would like to know." he said. "As for her father. If I am right, this is going to be a mess."

"Why?" asked Alexis, looking at the man who gave her a smirk.

"Lets see, one is a corrupt politician name John Durant who is serving jail time for rigging several of his cases, hell he is the one who outed Bobbie publicly by selling her story to Sen. Drake, Dr. Noah Drake's grandfather."

Seeing they recognized the name he said "The second man is another attorney, Trevor Lansing."

"Ric's father?" Sonny explained who Ric was but the man already knew.

"Then there was a mobster, my guess is that it was the man we are meeting or Frank Smith." he said looking at Sonny.

Pulling up in front of the Gothic mansion, they were lead around to the rose garden where they found a shorter man with silver hair. "Corinthos, while you are welcome to stay, I would appreciate if you kept silent."

Nodding, understanding the respect being requested, Sonny did ask about the rose bushes the man was pruning. "They were my late wife's. I keep them in memory of her."

Jeff looked at the man in front of him, while he now had more wrinkles, the eyes were clearly those of the man he had met all those years ago. Nodding he saw the man scowl at him for a second then say "I know of your screw up, I know your daughter's reputation, you young man needed taken out behind the woodshed and a twitch applied."

Alexis found her lips twitching in spite of herself then saw the eyes turn to her. "Ms. Davis, your reputation as a lawyer and a fool well proceeds you. Mr. Smith and your entanglement with Trevor's misbegotten son does make me wonder about your decision making ability."

That caused her to fall into the chair behind her as he kept her pinned to the chair. "While I understand that you were unaware of who Ric was when you got pregnant, that you continued to let him be around you and your daughter after learning what he attempted, that was your choice."

"And you made the choice to hire Trevor." she tossed back.

"Yes I did and then was stupid enough to keep him around after exiling my daughter for my wife's death and keeping the real reason she died around my son." he said looking at the others. "When I learned the truth, I took care of Trevor and his son. Helena figured out that Trevor was key to her getting hold of that Cassadine trust."

"Tell me, please, about Johnny?" she asked a bit awkwardly.

"What did the good doctor tell you?" he asked looking at the blond man who said nothing was told.

"Then shall we sit." he said then went back to the past. "Maria and I went through years of torment before she got pregnant with our child. We were in the middle of adoption proceedings when we found out she was pregnant and then we lost out on the little girl we were trying to bring home. Then she went into labor two months early."

The man was back in the past in his mind before he continued "Dr. Webber there, when we arrived at the hospital helped carrying my wife into the ER. He had just learned he was a father of a little girl. I could see his joy but when he saw my wife as she lay there so pale and I knew that it wasn't good."

"It wasn't, Maria gave birth and my guess would be that you were the young woman down the hallway that we heard." he said looking at Alexis. "Then our child, our son was stillborn. In the hallway was Dr. Webber with his daughter. Then the nurse took his daughter back."

Two hours later, he came to my room, told me he knew who I was, that his father was Steve Hardy then told me about the baby in danger and that he was hoping I would help. Maria, who overheard said we would take him, but made me swear that if things ever changed, we would let the little boy go."

Looking down at his shaking hands, Anthony looked up. "I had lost a son, one that I had agreed to give up and I was left my daughter by her mother like she was nothing more than trash."

Alexis heard the harshness in his tone and looked at the man who then said "Maria and I, we had broken up years before because she wasn't sure she could have children, its why I married Dominica. I love John, he may not look like me, he may not have my ruthlessness but he is smart and there is a goodness to him."

Looking at Alexis he said "John never knew about any of this, but he has never wanted to exist in my world and I never wanted it for him. All I ever wanted for him was to gain strength enough to withstand the danger from his sister. Your family is not much better."

"Helena is dead." she pointed out.

"Yes, but Ms. Davis, I am aware of what you and Mr. Spencer did on that island to Ms. Belle." Seeing Sonny's eyes narrowing he said "It is why she has been at the beck and call of the Spencer family. I expect that to end."

Alexis once again tried to ask about John's childhood only to be told that it was up to him to tell her when he found out the truth. "Ms. Davis, for now, we have to get along but I will tell you, I expect you to be honest with him."

"About?" she asked confused.

"John is very intelligent, and dogged, you had better have answers for him regarding his father. No escape." he said firmly. Seeing her eyes widen, he said "I am well aware of who his father is, Trevor had a file from Helena."

Dillon was at the window, pouting when he heard the news that Georgie was to pick up his movies. Speaking to Marco he was furious to find that she wasn't going to town with one of the guards but on a trip with Johnny Zachara.

Searching him out, he said "What do you think you are trying to do?"

"Tie my sneakers but since I learned at age three I am not expecting too many problems." he mocked then standing looked at the blond and said "Grow up, you two are done and you have been told this repeatedly."

Dillon felt sick when he heard Georgie speaking to Elizabeth and that got worse when he turned around and saw her standing there in a sweater set in pale yellow which matched the wool tartan skirt with blue and pale yellow checks on it.

"Georgie?" Turning the brunette saw Sage there and took her list. Laughing as she read that the other girl wanted more Chunky Monkey, she said "I will try and find it."

"Thanks." she said then walked away, ignoring Dillon. Before he could talk to her, Johnny had moved in and reached out for her hand. "Where are we going?"

"Its a surprise." he said then nodding at Jason near the door he was amused to see Francis glaring at them. The other man had heard his plan of going to a drive in theater and the man had threatened him.

There was silence when they left, then Jason and Elizabeth went down to the dock and spent the evening trying to figure out what the hell was going on in Port Charles and being concerned with letting Johnny and Georgie go to town without a guard.

Resting her head on his shoulder as they got comfortable. In between kisses, Jason was trying to figure out how to ask her the important question he wanted to, one years in the making.

There was a feeling of peacefulness even if they don't have any answer to the questions that were swirling around. Holding out his hand, he helped Elizabeth stand as they went towards the house.

If they only knew, in Port Charles Lulu Spencer was not a happy camper. She had had a run in with Tracy Quartermaine and was now hiding in an office at ELQ to escape the woman while trying to find out what they knew about Carly being missing. Cussing out Courtney for her idea of speaking to the Quartermaines, she was not in a happy mood.

Hearing the door close, she ducked behind the room divider and sat down in the chair there.

"AJ, you need to figure out what the hotel is worth." said Justus as he looked at the paperwork from Jasper Jacks. "His deal with Edward for the Port Charles hotel, not withstanding, Jax hasn't been invested in hotels."

"He wants to invest in Louisville before the casinos get the word about the gambling ban being lifted." AJ was telling his cousin. "I can't go down there right now, not with trying to bond with Michael. Speaking of that, I need to ask you about something. Elizabeth Webber."

"What about her?" asked Justus.

"My son is rather attached to her, I know her as a beautiful young woman, someone that the family would approve of." he was beating around the bush but clearly leading up to something and then he said what was on his mind. "You are closer to Jason then I am, what is between them, is it anything romantic?"

Justus looked at his cousin then said "You don't know, do you?"

"I know he is very protective of her, but from Carly I know that it was because she saved his life. That he thinks she is..."

"You are taking Carly's word for something?" he scoffed and saw AJ blush then admit "I think you want to believe in her words but she is wrong."

"Damn, I was hoping... Corinthos and I have come to a truce, but I would love for my son to have someone like Elizabeth to help guide him."

"She can still do that, but AJ, from what I have seen and you know how hard Jason is to read, he is in love with Elizabeth." he said as gently as he could.

"Okay, it was just an idea." he said rubbing the back of his neck. "He is lucky."

"Yeah, he is." said Justus with a smile. "You know, Jason owns property near the hotel you are talking about. Its their training facility for the guards. I was the one who filed the papers for him. It was an old estate, with the plantation mansion burnt down. They built a nice house, then Sonny had Elizabeth decorate it for him."

"Really? I knew she was an artist, but I thought she taught art. I didn't know she knew anything about interior design." he said thinking on what Jax had said about the incompetence of the woman recommended by Kate Howard in regards to the hotel.

"I don't know the how just that she decorated Beataux for them." he said as he found the file he was looking for. Handing it to AJ he asked "What is going on with Carly? I heard that Bobbie took time off work and flew to Milan, what has she done?"

"I don't know, just that Sonny said she signed over her partial custody of Michael to me to stay out of jail, so lord knows what is going on." Lulu gasped as silently as she could, there was no way, none that Carly would give her up her son. There really was something wrong, for once Courtney was right.

When they had left, she pulled out her phone and called Courtney on the island. "You were right, supposedly Carly signed Michael over to AJ."

"There is no way that she would do that." huffed Courtney as she hid furtively in the closet and spoke to Lulu. "We have to find out what my brother did and to do that, we need to tell Jason, there is no way, none that he knows what is going on."

"I might know where he is." she said with a smirk because if Jason was there then so so was Dillon. Telling Courtney she would get back to her, she saw Tracy and heard her shouting in the office as she walked by and vowed to win the woman son, she would prove that she wasn't trash.

Johnny and Georgie were leaving Churchill Downs, discussing horses and he was not sure that going to a baseball bat factory was going to be very romantic but she had suggested it herself.

At the end of the tour, she laughed then bought a bat. "I could have bought that for you."

"No, its not for me." she said then explained that she got it for Mac. "He can use it for the softball season. Dad really likes to play during the summer."

"Great." he said frowning a bit. Seeing her looking he said "I know he carries a gun, he can toss me in jail for even thinking about dating his daughter and now you are giving him a weapon to break my knees."

"Mac is a pussy cat." she assured him.

Having Wendy's at the park, he said "Next time we bring a picnic lunch."

Laying back against his chest, she asked when they were going to head to the mall and pick up all they were supposed to. Leaning in to kiss her, his hands on her hips under the jacket, Johnny asked if she was in a hurry. "No, just thinking we get it done and we can spend the rest of the afternoon free to do what we want."

Standing, Johnny held out his hand to Georgie who was folding the blanket and gathering their drink glasses then led the way to the '68 Dodge Charger. Behind the wheel, he held her hand as he pulled out and drove towards the mall.

His mind on their rather frank discussion earlier that week about their romantic pasts. He had been shocked to find out that in spite of how much of a horn dog Dillon was, the boy hadn't done much more than kiss Georgie.

Her embarrassment had given him some worry until he found out that neither of them had pushed it. He was well aware that they had to go slow, but over the last few nights, he had found that Georgie was as attracted to him as much as he was to her.

Shopping, he stopped her from splitting up with him at the grocery store. "Hey, where are you going?"

With a smirk, she said "You want to go buy tampons with me?"

Flushing he said "Not really but I promised Jason to stay with you."

As she paced back and forth, he asked "What is wrong?"

Turning to look at him she said "Sage didn't tell me a size."

"Then get them all." he said with a shrug as she got a few different sizes as they worked their way through the rest of the list. Grabbing her hand as they tossed the stuff in the trunk, he led her to the next store then walked to a few of the remaining stores.

Finding the antique store, he was drawn to the old piano and they were soon talking to the owner who wasn't sure that such a young man would be really interested in buying the piece but agreed to put a hold on it.

On their way out, Georgie was looking at the small jade ring with a Mexican design. It was only about a hundred bucks after find out it was a perfect fit she was buying it when Johnny insisted on paying for it.

Outside she said "I have my own money."

"I know." he said and slid the ring on her hand and it gave them both shivers and an odd sense of deja vous. Kissing her, he said "I wanted to buy it for you."

Two more stores then they went to dinner. Seated in the small Italian restaurant, they were talking about what would happen when they went home. "We have to deal with our respective parents."

"I don't think it will be that bad." she said then added "As long as Mac is relieved to have us back home in one piece. I told you about Robin, her relationship with Stone, then Jason. I think it will make it easier."

"Especially since my father is pretty much retired." he said. "Add that I have nothing to do with the business. I am worried about Claudia though, she might be a problem."

Resting her hand on top of his, she said "We will deal with it when we have to."

The waiter came up and asked if they wanted dessert. "No, thank you."

Once the man had left and Georgie looked around the semi empty restaurant since it was early, she asked while flushing if he had thought about what they had talked about earlier. Seeing his heated eyes she said "I will take that as a yes."

"Yes." he said slightly strangled. "But I want to take things slow, we have our whole lives in front of us. I don't want to rush things, I worry you might be feeling pushed because of Dillon."

Hearing his confession, she told him about her talk with Sage. "I am not going to let my mess with Dillon push me into something before I am ready. I wake up in your arms every morning, Johnny. I know that I want more than that, I want you."

"I want you too." he said then dropped the money for the bill down and then escorted her out just as the sun started to go down. Arriving at the drive in they found a spot in the back before they walked to get soda's. "No popcorn, are you sure?"

"No." she said then picked up a box of raisonettes.

Moving the seat back a bit, Johnny said "I am glad this is one of the older cars."

"Why?" she asked only to laugh as he pulled her across the seat. "Ah, bench seats."

As the movie started, Johnny's arm was around her shoulder and his hand was holding her but as they got more comfortable, Johnny's hand landed on her knee.

Georgie leaned in and kissed Johnny's neck and then whispered "I have never made out in a theater."

She could see in the growing darkness his body's reaction to her words and took pleasure in knowing that even innocent she could get him to harden with only words.

She turned her head away and tried to concentrate on the movie. At the same time Georgie felt Johnny's hand move up her thigh. It didn't felt bad but Georgie's heart was racing fast. He held the hand there for a long time, even after the trailers.

The parking lot was half empty but Georgie was still nervous someone might see as Johnny's hand slipped under her skirt. And at the same time she felt a sudden rush between her legs that she had only ever felt alone.

Without saying a word, Georgie sent a message to Johnny as she leaned further into him that she was okay with this. His hand slid up even further, making Georgie smile that he had finally seemed to be giving in to their attraction.

Georgie's legs spread apart, as his hand kept sliding down and then back, under the skirt slowly driving her insane. His fingertips touched her silk panties and Georgie's sigh told him all he needed to know.

Johnny kept his eyes on the screen, acting as if nothing was going on knowing that someone had to be keeping an eye out for couples making out instead of enjoying the movie.

Johnny's long fingers moved closer and rubbed her sex through the silk and Georgie felt herself getting wet. All this time all she could think about was how how she wished that they were someplace more private. The pleated skirt was lift up and Johnny's fingers were tangled in her panties.

Easing them down, Georgie wiggled out of them glad her wool skirt was lined. They were finally off, as he placed the silk into his back pocket of his jeans, their eyes meeting as she found herself kissed.

She didn't want him to stop, she just wanted more as their free hands played with one another's fingers. Johnny enjoyed this little teasing they had going on.

It was hard to see in the dark but he could feel her, every move and shiver as his hand eased back under her skirt. Georgie brought her hip closer, opening herself better to him as he reminded himself that he was in a public place.

Her skirt was up and Johnny's hand was in better position as he teased and slowly separated her swollen lower lips. Finding out she was wet, he kissed her forehead wishing he dared kiss her lips as she moaned while he explored her body.

Just as she began to feel like he was teasing her, he found her clit and ran the tip around her button. She was beginning to relax her muscles as the pleasure grew so he moved two fingers lower and then sank them into her tight channel and Georgie bit her lip, forcing herself not to scream as she felt her body begging for more.

A repressed cry escaped from her as the arm that had been around her shoulders was now at hip level and then she was all but in his lap as his hand reached down and found her clit.

Johnny slowly started stretching her with his fingers then began to thrust them in and out, her hips were bucking forward pressing against his thumb as she found herself getting hotter and wetter.

Georgie's eyes were slowly closing as Johnny hit her g-spot over and over again, it soon felt like the whole world had faded away and there was nothing outside of this car as her body demanded relief.

Shuddering and trying not to scream as she came, she gripped Johnny's thigh tightly as he told her to just give in and claimed her lips in a kiss to swallow her shout.

As she opened her eyes a light mist on her face and wondered if she had made any noise, she felt the tautness of his thighs. Johnny caressed her thigh and took his fingers from where they were buried deep inside of her. Leaning down he whispered, "Just imagine how good it will be when it is me buried in you."

Georgie whimpered then said "When?"

"Not until we are home." he said then felt her hand on him. "Stop, please or I am going to embarrass myself when I go home with a wet spot on my jeans."

Blushing she said "I could help with that, on the way home."

His heart stopped then he said "I promised Jason we would be back by midnight."

The movie ended about ten minutes later and Johnny made Georgie promise to look it up online so that when they were asked about it, they could know what it had been about.

The drive back to the house, Georgie used the seat belt in the center of the bench, not wanting to move back to the other side of the car. Passing a car on the side of the road, she saw blond hair and they called Jason.

Arriving at the house, they saw Elizabeth looking at them and Georgie was self conscious at knowing she didn't have any underwear on. Then Jason hung up and said "Courtney is still on the island and Carly is accounted for."

"What about Lulu?" asked Elizabeth well aware of the Spencer penchant for causing trouble.

"She is on Spoon Island with Nik according to the guards." he said still feeling uneasy as he called the guards and told them to keep an eye out for the blond.

Georgie left the various items in piles for those who had asked for them as Johnny and she went to her bedroom. In the room, she found herself kissed as he backed her against the door then pulled her panties out and said "I will go upstairs and shower, lets sleep upstairs tonight."

Her eyes brightened with excitement while Johnny hurried back up to his room then stopped on the stairs. Looking around, he saw Diego in the hall with a sandwich and relaxed before saying goodnight.

Georgie showered and changed into her nightgown, one she hadn't worn yet, then pulled on the matching robe that Maxie had talked her into and then slipped into her bunny slippers.

Knocking on the door to his room, she entered to see him leaving the bathroom wearing only a towel to where his sweats were on the bed. Walking up behind him, she took a gulp and then glided her hand up his shoulder and to his hair.

When he leaned back, she said "Your hair is all curly. I like it."

Reaching behind him, he pulled her hands around his waist and held her tight against his back. Then reminded her that they had agreed only to touch, no further.

Running her hand down his stomach, she found his hardness jutting out from the gap in the towel and was about to cup him when he heard a knock on the door.

Georgie moved out of sight while Johnny hurriedly pulled the sweats on and opened the door and listened to Jason who was telling him to keep his gun out. "Do you think something is going to happen?"

"I don't know, but something feels off." he said then when he went to leave, Jason found he couldn't resist adding. "Goodnight, Georgie."

Flushing, she stuttered an answer as Johnny closed the door and said "We are going to have to postpone this. Did you bring clothes down with you?"

"Do you want me to sleep in them?" she asked stunned.

"No, its just in case, Georgie." Then he said "Jason is right, something feels wrong."

Putting his gun in the nightstand drawer, he soon was curled up in the bed with her in his arms. Looking at the slippers now on the nightstand on top of his gun, Johnny just ignored the demon things, knowing he had to get some sleep.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

In Dillon's room, he went to where Brook was scowling at Lulu and said "It was just Diego getting something to eat."

"She has to go, Dillon. What were you thinking?" Then looking at him and seeing his state of undress she said "You weren't thinking were you, at least not with your big brain."

"Brook, Lulu is in danger too, in fact she is in more danger than we are. We are only here because Ned and Eddie decided we should be out of the way in case Helena went after Emily for her friendship with Nik and Elizabeth."

"I don't care. Don't you get it, you are betraying Jason's trust." she tried to point out all the while glaring at the smug blond. "How did you know where we were at anyhow, I thought you didn't know."

Lulu looked at Georgie's best friend and the only person standing between her plans for Dillon and herself before deciding to wow them with her prowess at being a Spencer.

"Courtney and I were worried about Carly, so I went to ELQ because of something." she left that part out, including what Tracy had said. "I looked through some files and found the name of the house here and Jason's deed for the place."

"You just happened to find something like that laying around?" scoffed Brook as she debated whether or not she would get in trouble for waking the couple upstairs with this news or if she should go to the guards.

"No, I went looking for it." she lied then said "I went to Spoon Island and created a cover. As large as it is, I knew that Nik would think I was just someplace around after I made this huge stink of staying there for the night. Besides, he is busy planning a Halloween party for before he goes to Greece now that Helena is dead."

That made Brook look at Dillon who said to her "See, this entire mess is over."

"I doubt it, otherwise the guards wouldn't be outside on high alert." she snarked back at him.

"Oh, continue enthralling us, Lulu." she said wanting all the facts when she went to the guard, having decided that it wasn't important enough to bother Jason with since Helena was dead.

"So, I stole onto the supply boat with the stuff that Nik is sending to Greece and when I was on the docks, took a city bus to Lucky's place and stole dad's car, since he won't be needing it anymore."

"What, Luke was arrested?" asked Brook who then did feel a bit bad when Lulu said her father was a hero, that he died at Helena's hands. When she saw her blond uncle comforting Lulu, Brook just scoffed then thought to herself well at least she wouldn't have to listen to Dillon moan and groan all night about Georgie.

Then sighed as she got that the twosome planned on staying in here, where she had been sleeping to keep Diego from dismantling her uncle like he wanted to. Seeing Dillon kiss Lulu, she was beginning to think maybe she should have let the Mexican do just that.

Pretending to sleep, knowing that Lulu was furious to find out she had to share a bed with either Dillon or her, she heard the blond trying to get frisky with him and sat up. "If the two of you attempt to have sex in this room, I will scream this place down, do you hear me?"

"Why can't you sleep elsewhere" asked Lulu.

"Because Sage and Diego are sharing a room now that she has broken up with Dillon." she said patiently.

"Broken up, they weren't dating." she said quizzically.

"What do you call having sex with a man on a regular basis then?" she pointed out and saw her cousin gulp and decided to heap even more problems on his head. "Add that to Maxie and Georgie each having their own rooms and I have no choice but to sleep here."

"Why the hell when Jason is your cousin, are they getting their own rooms, you two should." she stated. "And if Georgie has her own room, why don't you go sleep with her?"

Brook got a cold grin as she looked at Lulu who she knew was only after Dillon because of his past with Georgie and his money and said "I think three in a bed would be a little crowded."

"Three? What Georgie get a dog?" she sneered.

"You could say that, a six foot, hazel eyes, extremely fit Italian named Johnny Zachara. Its why Dillon is suddenly so into you, he lost Georgie for good."

"I don't believe you, why would anyone like that be dating Georgie, I mean unless he is dog faced." she said.

"He isn't." she said cheerfully then laid back down, hearing the quiet hissing whispers in the next bed, she began to get that revving them up to a fight was going to delay her plans for getting to the head guard.

Johnny was slowly falling asleep, the sound of Georgie's even breathing pulling him under when he looked at the bunny slippers sitting on top of his gun and smirked. "You two behave and keep your hands off my gun."

Feeling Georgie suddenly becoming restless he tried to rub her back so she would go back to sleep when she said sleepily "Who are you telling to keep your hands off your gun."

"You nutty slippers." he said "I think they want to shoot me."

"You really need to talk to someone about your obsession with my slippers." she said looking at him through her eye lashes.

"One day I am going to have to explain myself to a therapist and I assure you, discussing how your slippers have it out for me is never going to come up." he said shuddering as he saw their eyes gleaming in the darkness.

"Well I intend to, someday I will be explaining that the day my whole life went bonkers was the day I bought a pair of five dollar slippers and saw a pair of laughing green eyes and fell in love with both."

Stunned, now in shock at what she admitted, she looked up and breathed a sigh of relief as she saw that Johnny had finally slipped under. "Oh thank god, that was way too soon to be telling him that, Georgie. What on earth were you thinking?"

Suddenly hiding her laughter as he nuzzled her neck then muttered about chasing down her slippers, when the word carrot slipped out of his mouth, she began to get that Francis hadn't been messing with her by hiding them each night but with Johnny.

"_Those slippers have got to be taken out." he thought to himself. They knew, they knew what Georgie and he had done at the drive in. He had to get to them before them told Francis._

_Now, where the hell are those pink fuzzy things he thought to himself as he wandered the hallways, then frowned as he got that he was at his father's house, not at the safe house. Now the paranoia was really growing as he went to the kitchen. They wanted Georgie, they wanted to take her away from him._

_Grabbing a carrot, he went to track them down and found them in the corner that lead to the main upper staircase with something white in their jaws. Getting closer, they dropped it and with the sound of evil bunny laughter they just disappeared, evaporated leaving behind their own little taunt for him as he saw that the white material was Georgie's panties._

_The ones he had sort of appropriated that first night. Come on, your perverts, you know that I didn't... that I didn't... Getting angry at the slippers knowing, tormenting him for his bad choice, Johnny tossed the carrot on the convenient hallway table and pulled out his gun._

_Here, bunny, stupid, stinking, bunny, evil bunny that wanted Georgie for himself. Well guess what Bunny, she is going to be mine. I know she is to be mine. We were... Johnny looked up and saw the bunny now on the top of the stairs and that the carrot he had just tossed down was now in the bunny's mouth, looking slightly obscene._

_Oh no, Bunny, she isn't doing that with a bunny. Not if I have anything to say about it. Get your own girl. Just seeing the bunny smirking, Johnny took his gun out and shot at the things, missing._

"_What was that?" he heard and turned to see Jason holding his gun and what looked like a salmon. "What is with the fish?"_

"_What is with the carrot?" the blond retorted and Johnny looked down to see he was once again holding a carrot by its green top._

"_Rabbit hunting." he said._

"_Bear hunting, they are trying to get Elizabeth."_

"_Do you two have to make so much noise?" asked the blond as she came out of her room in the by now familiar rags in her hair but missing her normal slippers._

"_Never mind that, Maxie where are your slippers?" snarled Jason, as he realized that the whole trio of fuzzy animals was now loose. "Why didn't you keep them locked up."_

"_Okay, I think that having sex has curdled your brain, Jason. You really should get that looked at." said dream Maxie as she looked at them then closed the door to her bedroom. _

_The two men, nodded and went their separated ways, off to hunt down their prey._

_Stalking up the stairs slowly, Johnny called out waving the carrot around. "Got some nice fresh carrots for you. One freaking big carrot, then pow, your gone, out of the way._

_Finally giving up, after hours of searching, Johnny sat down on the stairs and glared at Morgan who was carrying in his trophy while talking to Francis, that guard Johnny O'Brien and Diego who were all carrying piece of fluff and talking about how he was the great white hunter, never missing his target._

_Johnny just glared, then went down the stairs to Georgie's room as he realized he was back at the safe house and no longer chasing the damn things through his parents house. Those fucking slippers, why won't they just die._

_Once in Georgie's room, he slipped out of his clothes, then kicked off his boxer briefs and crawled into bed with a naked Georgie who was running her hands down his chest._

_Relaxing, knowing that the slippers were now on the run, Johnny edged Georgie onto her back and slid a bare naked leg between hers as he moved to kiss her lips, then her neck and finally down to her wonderful breasts._

_Looking up to see if she was completely awake yet, Johnny saw the beady eyes on either side of her head, staring, watching his every move. Well, let them. Fucking perverted slippers, let them watch, because he was the one who got to love the girl. They couldn't do anything but watch._

_Deciding to give them a good show, he was easing the blankets back as he moved down her stomach, when he saw the shadows, lots of shadows, moving on the bed. Not sure why it was bothering him, he took his eyes of Georgie and found hundreds of bunnies, with thousands of beady eyes on him with all of their mouths laughing at him as they said the same thing. MINE, all because you didn't tell her about the panties._

_Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine._

Johnny woke up, startled and looked at the slippers smirking at him from where they sat on the top of his gun. Growling at them, he slipped out of bed, put the gun at the small of his back and went to go and get something to drink. He would have water, but once they were back home, he was getting drunk then telling Georgie that her slippers were perverts who wanted her for themselves.

Maxie, Diego and Sage were sitting up talking in her room. "What is it?"

"I don't know, Jason and Johnny both look a little tense." said the Mexican looking at the two girls while eating his latest snack.

"Do you think something is going on?" asked Sage a bit worried.

"I don't know, but there is something off, and I am not only talking about Dillon's mood change tonight." said Maxie thoughtfully. "Diego, I am not sure you sleeping in that sleeping bag tonight is such a good idea."

The always flirting teen asked "Does that mean I get to share your bed?"

"When your voice drops, you grow facial hair and have finished high school, maybe, but hopefully by the time that happens, I will have found someone who loves my clothes, will pamper and cater to my every need and will never leave me."

"So let me get this straight." he said with a teasing expression. "You want a clothes horse who cleans up after himself and is loyal as a dog. And with the catering to your needs, my guess is he has to be rich?"

"No, not really, except clothes and shoes, I am not into material goods." she said loftily.

With a sideways glance at his sister he said "Okay, but it sounds like you want to marry your dad and seriously, that is too weird even for us."

There was laughter in the room then Maxie hit him with a pillow before admitting. "Mac has no sense of style, I hang his clothes together so he knows what to wear daily. Otherwise, you are right, I want a man just like my dad." she said proudly then had a horrible thought. "Oh god, it has been over two weeks, knowing Mac he is wearing that old sport coat he has with jeans and those old shirt."

"So?" asked Sage, not getting it.

She gave the younger girl a mean glance then said "Imagine if your uncle Lo suddenly started wearing plaids with pink shirts."

There was a look of horror on the fashion forward girls face then it suddenly went away. "Not ever going to happen, thank god for Skye."

Diego went to the window, his back to the girls because while he didn't know what was going on, he could see the additional guards, he could feel something in the air and right now, he knew that his father would want him to protect Sage, then looking at Maxie in the reflection admitted to himself that he wouldn't want anything to happen to the blond air head either.

Upstairs, Jason woke up, reached for Elizabeth's hand and slowly kissed it before sliding out of bed. The grounds were too silent, there was something wrong. Looking out the window, he saw the figure of a young woman slipping towards the docks and wasn't happy to see that it was Brook but then smiled when he saw she had run into Francis and knew that the guard would given her a lecture and send her back to bed.

Going to the hall, he considered locking the door on her, but instead just sat down on the sofa, intending on enforcing Francis's lecture only to see Johnny coming out of his own room. "What is it?"

"Something is off." he said looking at Morgan then down at his own similar outfit of jeans and a t-shirt but bare feet. "You feel it too."

Jason nodded grimly then said "The assassin was in a shoot out with the police tonight."

"Really?" he asked knowingly. "I gather he was shot dead with a police officers rifle?"

"Yes." he said "I think we need to head back to Port Charles. Elizabeth and I already discussed it. We would rather deal with Helena's man on home territory and the news of the car with the New York license plate and the blond has me worried."

"It should." said Francis from the doorway and then motioned to Brook who was twisting her hands together. "We have problems. I can't reach our outer guards and we have an uninvited guest that Ms. Ashton found out about. Its why she came to see me just now."

"Why didn't she go to Jason?" asked Johnny only to get that they had more important issues at Jason's glare.

"Lulu snuck in and was waiting in Dillon's room when we went to bed last night." she said. "He is downstairs with her now."

"Why didn't you bring her to me immediately." said Jason who told Johnny to go knock on Elizabeth's door as Francis made it clear that Lulu wasn't the only problem.

"What else?" he asked.

"We are operating on the emergency generators, I heard them kick in as we came into the house." he replied and saw how frightened Brook was.

"My guess, from the way her car broke down, Lulu was followed then delayed giving whoever it is, time to get people here."

"Did you follow procedure?" he asked even as he went to the locked cabinet and removed extra guns and ammo.

"On the way but they are at least fifteen minutes out and I don't think we have that long." Francis told his boss.

Elizabeth had slipped into a pair of jeans, thick sweatshirt and hiking boots and socks before entering the living room while pulling her hair up into a ponytail. "Jason, what is it?"

"Where is Johnny?" he asked after hugging her.

"He went to wake Georgie." she explained softly.

The younger woman quickly pulled on the outfit similar to Elizabeth's but grabbed her coat just in case as she followed a very serious Johnny into the main room.

"Lulu is here." said Brook without any explanation which Jason quick gave and told them that a helicopter was on the way.

Downstairs the two men in black body armor and masks that had breached the security following the blond earlier that evening took all the noise on the upper level as their sign and went to start eliminating the targets.

Going into the first bedroom, they were surprised to see just blankets on the bed, food on the floor and a mess in the room and a window open. Calling to their employer they said "At least two out a window on the lower floor."

"Dah, get the rest." The man then turned to the others with him. "No one makes it from that house alive, not if you want to get paid."

Setting up their rifle, they watched the property line, a bit surprised at how secure it had been but certain that they had taken out all of the guards. So far twelve men were shot and or dead.

Hearing nothing at first, they were too late as a dark haired man shot them in the back of the head with a silenced gun. Going to the window, he looked in just a a blond head popped out from under the bed.

Motioning her to come to the window, he helped first Maxie then Sage out, before Diego hopped out himself. "We have to warn the others."

"No, my orders are to get out whoever I found, from Jason." said Marco. Looking at Maxie, he then looked at Sage before his eyes went to Diego. "What are you wearing?"

"Sorry, but her clothes don't fit." he said pointing to the blond as they eased down to the garage where they saw several men wearing two different style outfits all dead. "Wait, why aren't we taking one of the cars."

"They were compromised." he said grimly while the girls silently wept at the familiar faced guards who were clearly dead. "Diego, there is a set of overalls that we use when we work on the cars, hanging there."

The teenager pulled them on then asked "What now?"

"A helicopter is coming but I don't think we can wait." he said. "Do you think you can drive one of the ATV's in the dark?"

Nodding, he said "Sage is better at it, though."

"Fine, we will head that way." he said then took out his spare gun and said "Now don't go getting all macho on me."

Handing it to Maxie who turned white, he said "I have seen you at the range with your father."

"I don't know that I can pull the trigger," she admitted. "That I can kill someone."

"Listen to me. If it happens, I want you to just point at the biggest part of them, take a deep breath and pull the trigger. Don't think of them as anything other than someone who will kill you if you don't kill them. Don't try to save their life, don't go for a shot thinking they will put the gun down if they are hurt. Maxie, they won't stop shooting because they know it is them or you."

Diego wasn't so sure about Maxie holding the gun, but he had heard enough to know she was the best shot as they stayed close to the buildings and moved to the barn with the all terrain vehicles inside.

Once there, Marco was relieved to see that they were untouched as he told them to push them to the edge of the forest before starting them.

Diego paired with Sage, while behind him, Marco was moving with Maxie who was carrying Sage's purse, the girl had been embarrassed but during their escape had pointed out she needed her feminine products. She had even stuck two in the pocket of her jeans to be on the safe side.

Getting to the next spot, which was where he was to start the ATV, Diego wasn't sure they shouldn't start them at the same time as Marco told him to go first and don't look back.

"Wear your helmets." he ordered as the two did as ordered. "Remember, meet up at the horse farm."

His hands shaking as he started the machine then revved off, holding onto Sage's waist as he kept an eyes out for men with guns, he thought he heard something but didn't look back, doing what Marco said, knowing Sage was his responsibility.

Francis looked at Jason when they heard a familiar pop, "I will check it out, you two get Brook, Georgie and Elizabeth out of here."

"I should go with you." said Jason only for Francis to remind him what Marco had called and said.

Brook's knees were trembling as she was leaving with the others then stopped, looked at them and said "Oh my god."

Hearing the sound of gunfire, the five of them ducked back inside the house and behind the more solid furniture and bullet proof windows.

Downstairs, Francis found Lulu's dead body shot, one bullet through her forehead and covered her face, while wondering where Dillon was. Entering the small kitchen, he came face to face with two men and shot them in the face, having seen they were wearing armor protection.

"Shit." he said then called up to Jason from the stairwell. "Armor protection, Morgan. Spencer is dead, Dillon is missing but there is a door open and ice cream melting on the floor."

Upstairs, Brook was horrified, if she hadn't delayed, because of her promise to her uncle, he wouldn't be dead.

Jason head the familiar sound of his bike, then looked at Elizabeth who was behind him and said "So much for that plan."

Georgie who had peeked out the window said "Dillon, its Dillon on the bike."

"Can he handle it?" asked Jason relieved to know he was at least on his way out and not dead.

"Not really, he could barely handle one with a smaller engine." said Georgie who recalled when he had stolen Kyle's bike from outside Kelly's a few years earlier.

"Shit, he is going to get himself killed." said Johnny from next to Georgie as he watched the kid riding away.

Francis rejoined them, hiding his bullet wound with a towel wrapped around his arm from the young girls. Announcing grimly that the gunmen seemed to be gathering outside. "They are waiting to take us out."

"Sage and Diego are at the farm house." said Marco over the com system to Francis. "We however are pinned down. Two gunmen just far enough away that I can't take them out and close enough to get us when we

run."

"I am on my way." said Francis while Jason and Johnny maneuvered to start taking out the gun men.

Brook stuck close to Georgie, happy to hear the whomp whomp of the helicopter but she screamed instead when they saw the fire coming up from the ground and taking it out in a giant fireball. "Oh my god, we are going to die."

"Not if you don't shut up." said Georgie yanking her back down when Brook stood, starting to flee.

"Oh god, oh god." she was now saying, scared. "What am I going to do, I am going to die without making peace, what am I going to do."

Johnny wanted to suggest she shut up, that she was making things worse but instead just reached out to hold Georgie's hand for a moment then say "Jason and I are going to get behind them and take them out."

Nodding, looking at the gun in her hand like it was something she had never seen before, she swallowed her fear and said "Be careful. Come back to me."

"Always." he said with a slight smirk before watching Jason have a few words with Elizabeth before nodding at Francis. The guard went down the back stairs, then they slowly inched that way, planning on heading out the back to take the needed actions.

Elizabeth and Georgie still fired off rounds, aiming for the men knowing that they had to make it seem like there were more of them than there were.

In Port Charles, phone calls were going on, people were gathering at Sonny's penthouse, the mobster looking grim as Lorenzo entered. "What did you find out."

Seeing Nickolas Cassadine entering with his aunt just in front of the Zachara crew, he said "Where is Lulu?"

"I don't know. She created a huge scene, demanding to spend the night and then left at some point." he admitted. "My people are looking, why what did she do?"

"Drove to Kentucky in Luke's old car. She had to have done so yesterday, how is it you claimed she was at your house yesterday then?"

Nik swore then looked at his mother and brother who was in denial to a certain extent then said "She was as far as I knew, once she got what she wanted, I stayed out of her way. I had no idea that she even knew where they were. If she had, she would have told Lucky and as you see, he is still here."

Sonny saw that the other man was telling the truth and heard the unspoken part very clear Nik had had enough of his sister and her dramatics over the last few weeks.

Seeing his own sister entering, at the hands of a one of his guards he said "What did you talk to Lulu Spencer about yesterday on the phone?"

"Nothing, she was looking for Carly." she said then saw the rest gathered and asked what was going on.

"There was an attack on the safe house compound. We have lost communications and our helicopter went off radar just before all of you got here."

"Shit." thought Lorenzo then his eyes met the police commissioner and his head detective who were looking at Courtney with narrowed eyes. "What?"

"When was this conversation with Lulu?" he asked while the Quartermaines entered.

"Around ten in the morning why?"

"I have Lulu being watched, for her protection from Helena's assassin. She was at ELQ. Does anyone there know about this house, Corinthos?"

"Son of a bitch." yelled AJ as his eyes meet Justus. "We did this, we were talking about that Louisville hotel. We have those offices checked for bugs regularly, no one is supposed to be on the top floor without permission, how the hell did she get up there."

"Courtney, answer the question." snarled Sonny.

"No." she said then looking at Mac Scorpio said "I want my brother arrested, he has been holding me against my will on that damn island of his. And Carly is missing, I know he did something to her."

"Corinthos, you should have left her there." said Taggert looking at the shocked blond. "We knew, we also knew it was for your safety that he had you in protective custody. We know that you had a meeting with Helena before she got hurt."

Her eyes widening, Courtney said "I don't know what you are talking about?"

"We know what you did to get Diego's car, we know everything but what your deal with Helena was." said Sonny looking at his sister with some sense of pity at how stupid she was.

Swallowing hard, she said "Helena wanted Emily and Elizabeth Webber grabbed, I wanted Elizabeth and Emily gone."

"Why?" asked Monica looking at the blond. "For Carly?"

"Carly and I talked, at first I wanted Jason, she said if Elizabeth went missing, Sonny would send for Jason. But she didn't go missing, she was saved." she whined.

"Then I saw that Carly wouldn't ever give up her hold on Jason and I don't want to share and I realized that if Emily was gone, I could have Nik and Carly could have Jason and we all could be besties. You know, the fabulous foursome I thought we could be with Sonny and Jason at first, but then Sonny dumped Carly and I don't like my brother very much. So we were going to kill Sonny and have Jason take over once Emily and Elizabeth were gone."

There was silence in the room as Emily blinked and took in what the blond was saying and she couldn't resist saying. "But Jason and Nik don't like each other."

"They would do so for Carly and my sake. After all like Carly said, men will do anything to keep having good sex. And Carly taught me everything she knows." she said brightly. "Plus, I knew Nik would need a virgin princess, so I had my veejay revirginized."

Monica looked at Tracy and saw her sister in law was struggling not to laugh if spite of now serious the situation was. Swallowing her own laughter, she saw Emily, AJ and several others had no such restraint as the shorter silver haired man looked at Courtney and asked "What kind of drugs are you on?"

Seeing her ex husband, Jeff standing near the Irishman who worked for her son, she was about to ask what he was doing there when a phone rang. Seeing Jeff emotionally supporting Alexis as they saw Sonny's eyes close, she heard his words and was whimpering no.

Hanging up, Sonny said "Lorenzo, Sage and Diego made it to the second evacuation spot. Diego has a black eye but other than that he is fine. A little pissed but fine."

"Pissed?" he asked, surprised at the wording.

"He wanted to go back, but the men I have down there wouldn't let him." he said. "They are on the jet, waiting to see who else turns up."

Looking at Mac he said "Maxie is in Louisville Methodist, with Francis and Marco. She is refusing to leave Marco's body. From what she has told the staff, Marco died, saving her and Francis got shot the same way."

Seeing the man's face, he said "She is a hero though, according to the staff. Uh," Corinthos in spite of being married a few times and a man of the world, found the next part embarrassing. "She uh, took a tampon and stuck it in Francis' wound, kept him alive until they got him help."

"What about the rest of the kids?" asked Taggert while impressed with what the blond had had the foresight to do.

"Maxie says that Brook somehow ended up at the hospital with them, she ran the wrong way and got lost. The thing is, she arrived there, was treated and told Maxie she had to take care of something and ran away, my men found her taking a greyhound bus to New York City. More than likely wanting her mom."

Ned nodded and was about to leave when he realized that Sonny seemed to be keeping something from them.

"She did tell Maxie that they saw Dillon fleeing on Jason's bike." Seeing the man's face, Ned waited for the other shoe to drop. "Dillon is on tape, they have him running, Ned. He saw the gunmen and ran without warning anyone. It was long before the first shot was fired."

"There is no way my son..." Tracy saw the faces and then insisted "He wouldn't, he wouldn't leave Brook behind or Georgie, no way."

"Tracy, he did." said Sonny soberly before continuing "The remaining foursome upstairs, got split up somehow when Jason and Johnny Zachara took out the gun men that were watching the house. Johnny and Georgie went one way and Jason and Elizabeth another."

"Where are they?" asked Audrey her hands shaking in spite of the scotch her son had insisted she drink.

"We don't know for sure, the gun men took out the cars in the garage."

"What about the ones in the shed, did they know about those?" asked Johnny O'Brien who saw Sonny suddenly smile and knew. "No, they didn't.

"I had forgotten about your secret stash." Mac saw Taggert getting upset and stopped his man from reacting knowing even in the middle of the mess they were in, his lead detective was still determined to prove it was the man with the laughing green eyes who had caused him to crash.

"Hopefully they will let us know soon that they are on their way home. Vasiliy is still missing Cassadine, but the few remaining live gun men confirmed they were working for him."

"Lulu, what about Lulu, did she make it down there?" asked Laura while Nik saw the way Jeff and Sonny were looking at his mother and knew.

"Laura, this man, Vasily, he followed Lulu down there. She was found."

"Oh thank god," she said relieved.

"Laura, she was shot. She didn't make it." said Sonny who looked at Tracy and added "She was naked in Dillon's bed. He knew she was there and still fled."

"Oh god." said AJ while the Spencers started shouting that it was Sonny's fault, that his security had been lax and that it was Dillon's because he didn't protect her.

Sonny let them rant, even let Laura remind him of his promise years before. "Laura, Vasily is an enemy because of Helena, it had nothing to do with my promise to Luke."

Lucky was swearing vengeance, saying the blood feud against the Cassadines was nothing only for Nik to tell his brother to shut up as he mourned his headstrong foolish half sister.

"We are all to blame, including you, Lucky. I have heard you talking to Lulu, pressing her to use her connections to Carly to find out where Elizabeth is. You did this just as much as any of us."

"What do you care, you aren't a Spencer." he hissed while Laura got control of her emotions and while she blamed Dillon, blamed all of them, she knew it was time for this feud stuff to end. "Enough, Lucky. Nik is your brother, just like he is, was Lulus. Stop it. This is how all of this started. No more, I am done. Damn Luke Spencer, damn him."

With that, she fell to her knees and Jeff looked at Nik then said "She needs sedated."

Agreeing, he saw the doctor pull out one of those old fashioned black medical bags and then sit next to Laura. "Hi Laura, it is Jeff. I am going to give you a little something, to help ease the pain, okay?"

Nodding, almost childlike, she was given the shoot, then said "Jeff, I hurt, I hurt everywhere."

"I know." he said his eyes meeting the ones of the man entering. "She is going to need treatment."

Nik wanted to protest, but saw the way that his mother went to Scott Baldwin willingly then looked at Lucky who was about screech the place down when Alan took the sedative from Audrey and stuck him with the needle in shoulder.

When he had collapsed onto a sofa, Jeff looked at Nik and said "Your mother needs emotional help, going all the way back to her rape. While Scott isn't ideal, he has agreed to let her get treatment, to be there but not to push his wishes on her."

"What do you need from me?" he asked finding something to respect in the way the man looked at his brother with pity not scorn.

"Take him away, get him some help if it is possible. There are more scandals that are about to come out. Things that Luke did, that his son won't accept. Give your mother a chance to heal and bury your sister. Its all you can do."

Jeff stood then asked "What now?"

"We wait, hopefully not for long." said Sonny grimly while around him the others began to make plans. Nik spoke quietly to Emily, then asked her to tell Elizabeth what he told her when she returned before asking for help getting Lucky to his limo.

That taken care of, he asked Sonny about Lulu's body. "Where is her body?"

"The Louisville ME's office." he replied as Nik looked at his aunt then asked if she was leaving with him.

"I can't, my son is still missing." she said fretfully.

"Okay, let me know if there is anything I can do." he said then noticed Lorenzo talking to Corinthos and said "I am canceling the party. You may take ownership whenever you are ready."

Sonny looked at Lorenzo then said "I bought the Haunted Star and the nightclub from Laura the other day, to give her money for a fresh start. Her house, well it was sold already."

"Good riddance." he muttered then said "I am going to get my children, if you need anything..."

"No, just keep your ears to the ground. Jason will protect Elizabeth, I don't know the Zachara kids strengths but Jason is with them."

Lorenzo asked Mac if he wanted to hitch a ride to where his daughter was and was quickly accepted while Ned called his ex-wife who looked at the dark haired man in front of her then said "I know why she is coming home."

Giving him the story, she heard him gasp then said "I promised to let Dante deal with her."

Hanging up, she gave the young police officer the news and watched as he hugged his mother then left. Turning to Olivia she said "You had better hope he doesn't go to Port Charles. He looks way too much like his father."

"I know. I should have never listened to Kate." she said wringing her hands.

"No, you shouldn't have. Kate is who she is, but she didn't want you telling Sonny because at first she wanted him, then she didn't want who he is to affect who she is now." Lois told her. "You need to go and tell him."

"When all of this is over. Right now, he won't take it well." she said looking at her son out the window as he made a phone call then got int his car. "What do you think is going to happen there?"

"I think that Brook is going to finally learn a few truths." she said sadly. "I wish I could blame this on the Quartermaines, but no, this is Brookie because of what her father and I did to her. Maybe when Dante tells her he wasn't as drunk as he pretended it will help but first I want her to learn that actions have consequences."

In the hospital, Maxie sat in the chapel, praying for Francis, while her hands trembled from watching Marco die to save her. Hearing her name, she looked up to see her uncle Tony there. "What are you doing here?"

"I was in Tennessee, your father called. He is on his way." the man said as he held his niece then gave her the news. "You are finally safe. That gun man, Helena's Russian, is dead."

When she burst into tears, he saw his son reaching for Maxie and holding her. Tony went to check on the other guard, the one still living and asked how he was doing.

"Fine, its not my first gun shot." said Francis grimacing at the pain but hating pain killers. "How is Maxie?"

"In bad shape. The ME told me that they pulled fourteen bullets out of the other guard. That he saved her life." What was left unspoken was the amount of pain the man had been in because he had bled out, none of the wounds had been fatal.

"Marco had great respect for both of your nieces." he said then asked if the man knew anything about the others.

"No, just what you told me. Morgan the other three including Georgie are still missing." he answered. "I heard that they tracked you all down, through Lulu Spencer."

"Yes." was his answer as he slowly drifted to sleep, unaware that Tony had gotten Sonny's permission to sedate the man trying to grit through the pain. "Thank you, for saving her."

Tony looked in on his relatives, his son holding Maxie and felt a slight bit ashamed at being glad BJ's heart was still beating strong even as he feared what was going on with Georgie.

Dante was planning on meeting the bus in Washington DC, Brooklynn and he were going to have one hell of an argument, then he was going to take her over his knee and spank her like the child she had been acting like.

Hopefully, if she matured, things could go back to the way they had been edging. He had watched her grow up, knowing he would someday find her. Instead he had woken up in the middle of the night to her using him as little more than sex toy and knowing that she thought he was drunk.

It had hurt, he had dealt with it with a local doctor, dealt with his shame at letting her get away with it, at his shame of loving someone who would do such a thing and mainly his shame at letting a eighteen year old girl control his emotions for so long out of fear of turning out like his father, Sonny Corinthos.

His mother didn't know he was aware of the truth, but he had overheard his aunt selling him out one day to her lover Trevor Lansing. It had created problems with his boss for a while, but Trevor had held the secret then had died, fortuitously.

Now his only fear was his ambitious aunt but then she had her own troubles as her lover had been outed for the mob man he truly was and for his corruption of government officials and she now had her own boss angry with her.

Jason was driving towards Port Charles, his hand holding Elizabeth's as they crossed into West Virginia towards Washington, hoping that Johnny's plan to make it to Ohio before dawn worked.

They were going to call Sonny at that point, but then something had hit them all. Someone, someone other than Lulu had to have betrayed them because how had they known Lulu would led them to the house. How had they known the guard locations, the locations of the cars, the bedrooms. Something wasn't adding up and they weren't leading them to the women with them.

Because one thing was for sure... the guard they had caught alive was after Johnny and there was a bounty on Elizabeth and Georgie, wanted dead or alive for a million dollars each.

So they had split up, both using their own resources, knowing that whoever was chasing was being led to believe that they were together. They were planning on meeting up in New York City in a week, but they weren't going to speed there, they weren't going drive straight into danger.

Instead they had chosen the two most nondescript cars in Johnny's collection and were going to drive aimlessly, carefully protecting those they loved.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Johnny heard Georgie gasp as Jason and he returned to the house. Seeing her eyes on the blood soaking his t-shirt he said "Its not mine."

"Thank god." she replied then looked at Jason who was speaking quietly to Elizabeth.

"What now, we have to get the kids to safety." Elizabeth was asking Jason how they were going to do that.

"The cars, Francis called, it looks like Johnny's cars out in the sheds are still operational. He is going to meet us there with Maxie and Marco." he said then he listened to the ear comm and then looked at them.

"Kurt and his team just got back from Louisville. They took out a team on the east side of the estate. They have Maxie, Marco and Francis with them." he said then looking at Georgie said. "Maxie is fine, they are on the way to the hospital, Francis was shot."

"Oh god." said Elizabeth, her eyes saw in Jason's that that wasn't all the news but from the way he was looking at Brook, he didn't want to say anything.

"Lets get a move on it." he said as they began the slow and cautious moves towards the sheds on the west and north side of the estate. Outside, they came under light fire, most of the gunmen having been taking out but Brook got turned around and ran, thinking she was following Jason only to end up with Maxie and Francis along with the extra guards.

Ten minutes earlier:

Maxie heard someone telling Marco that Sage and Diego made it safely to the farm and felt the man who was next to her relax just a bit. "Maxie, we should be able to move soon. Francis is on his way to take care of them."

Looking at the guard then the two men in the distance who luckily hadn't seen them yet, she said "I am sorry, if we had only left at the same time."

"No, no, we had to wait. We didn't want to get caught." he tried to reassure her that all would be fine, but he wasn't so sure of that himself. Things weren't adding up, someone had to spill how this place was set up. All that was commonly known had to have been told, because the ATV's hadn't been found or guarded nor had anyone known enough about the kids to be aware that they had had any self defense training.

"Maxie, by the way, it was great, the way you three hid under the beds." he said.

Smiling at him she said thanks then asked "Have you heard about anyone else?"

"Your sister is with Jason and Elizabeth." he told her. "Brook too. Lulu Spencer showed up, she is how they traced us."

"Damn her." she fumed. "I can't wait until we get out of here, she is such an idiot, those damn Spencer genes."

Marco didn't tell the blond that Lulu was dead, because he wasn't sure she could handle the news. "Dillon, it looks like he either escaped or ran away for some reason."

Maxie heard something and looked up in time to see a shadow coming around the corner. Taking her gun, she pointed it and making sure that the safety was off, shot at the person coming around the corner.

Marco quickly turned, glad to see that the blond had taken the man out, then swore as he heard the sound of gunfire. Shoving Maxie down, he was about to duck himself when he saw another shadow.

Firing from a kneeling position, he felt the bullets from across the meadow hitting him and saw Maxie was trying to help him. Stopping her, he saw the man he had shot go down, then more bullets hitting him as there was suddenly two shots that sounded like they were fired from a silencer.

Noticing Francis coming their, way, knowing it was too late for himself he told Maxie to run to Francis. "I can't leave you." she said in a shaky voice.

"Maxie, its too late. Go,please, don't make this be in vain." he said as blood began to poor out of his mouth.

"NO, no, please, god no." she was begging even as she felt her arm being grabbed, Looking up into Francis' eyes, she could barely see past her tears until she saw the man reaching to help her up.

"Maxie, we have to go." he said as gently as he could but before he could get her free, he felt a bullet hit him in the upper part of his now gushing arm.

The blond pulled her gun back out and fired, repeatedly and blindly thankfully taking out the man with the gun. "Francis?"

Looking at the man who looked shaky and starting to stagger, she saw the blood gushing and looked around for something to use to stop the bleeding. Seeing the soaked towel already on the arm, she got he had already been wounded and helped him sit onto the ground with his back to the nearby wall.

"Maxie, you need to run." he tried to get her to go.

"No," she said then looked at the bullet wound and hoped he didn't mind his dignity being crushed as she pulled out Sage's purse and ripped open the packaging then stuck the white stick into his arm, then looked at the bullet wound on the lower arm and repeated her movement.

"Maxie?" "Maxie Jones?" she heard and saw two of guards she knew coming around the corner. "We have to get you out of here."

"We need to get Francis to a hospital, plus Marco, Marco is dead." she said sobbing as she reached for the hand of the dead guard.

Kurt and Thomas told her that they had an SUV. "Where were you?"

"In town, running errands." said Kurt, clearly upset by that. "Ms. Jones, we have to go."

Hearing shouting, she saw Brook running their way and saw the guard tackling the brunette and making sure she saw he was someone she knew. "Ms. Ashton, where is everyone else?"

"I-I don't know. We got separated when we were heading to the cars." she said her confused mind on all the dead bodies and what she had heard the guards saying about her uncle. She was sure that they were wrong, there was no way, none that Dillon would abandon them.

Nodding at Brook who was being helped into the third seat, Maxie was soon in the car, putting her hand on Francis' neck to monitor his pulse while the two guards drove off quickly and to Louisville. There they met up with medics who took Francis and Maxie who refused to leave without Marco.

"Ms. Jones, the van here is for him." said the guard awkwardly as Brook was forced to go with the second medical team. Maxie was not leaving Marco, as they put him in a black bag, then pulled her hand out of the man's.

"Ms. Jones, lets go check on Francis." said Kurt, trying to get the girl to leave Marco, knowing he would want them to take care of the young woman.

In the pre op room, the doctor pulled the white strange bandage out and said "What the hell?"

"Tampons, sir." said the older nurse who then looked back down at the blood soaked item and said "They expanded in the wound."

"Whatever, they saved this man's life." said the surgeon as they began to take the man to be operated on. "Go talk to his family, let them know what is going on, also tell whoever did that, they saved his life."

Maxie nodded at the news, numb and beyond caring about the compliment as Kurt had her checked out then told her Brook had left. Maxie didn't care, she didn't want to know anything, she just wanted Francis to live.

In the chapel, she sat down, held her hands tightly and began to pray.

The foursome had just arrived at the shed when Jason was given the news about Brook and saw that the person following wasn't who they thought and fired upon them. Seeing the man go down, he moved closer and saw the thin geeky looking guy carrying a gun. "What the hell is someone like this doing here?"

"Jason, may I see his computer?" asked Georgie when he had yanked the dead body to where they were to keep it hidden and to protect their location.

"Georgie he doesn't..." he watched as the brunette took an odd square looking thing from his hands. "What is that?"

"A blackberry, it has technology to access the Internet. Its like a small computerize phone." she said then typed a few words then a few more. "Its protected by a passcode. We don't want to try to guess too many times it might erase itself but we need to track back to the laptop or PC he is using to direct this."

Looking with respect at the younger girl he asked her if she knew how to do that.

"No, not really." she said. "You need a computer expert like Stan Johnson."

Handing her his phone, he said speed dial six. The young woman waited until they were in the garage and made the call, then the young man with the dread locks and computer skills went to work, connecting to her and then said "He has a line to a computer in Cleveland."

Handing the phone to Jason, Georgie looked around then smirked when she saw the black hatchback with the tinted windows and what she was sure was a supped up engine. "Taggert would kill to see that car."

Elizabeth had moved to the key rack and was looking to see which cars had enough gas to get them to a station and then handed a pair to Johnny and then another to Jason as she looked around for anything that might help them.

Finding the maps and adding them to her growing pile, she spread them out and asked Jason where they were going?

"According to Stan, someone needs to go to Cleveland, he needs that computer. The geek by the way is a college freshman who calls himself the Jackel but his real name is Damien."

Elizabeth said "We should head that way."

"No, I need to make a stop first and it is east. Johnny, Georgie seems to know more about computers than the rest of us. If we split up, can you follow whatever protocol your father has for these situations and meet us in New York City."

Nodding he said "Where?"

Jason looked at Elizabeth who had no idea, then at Georgie who said "The Staten Island Ferry midnight in four days."

Seeing them all look at her, she said muttering "Maxie and Sage were watching sex in the City and it was a rendezvous in an episode."

"Well that is definitely not a normal meeting spot for the family's." said Johnny who saw Jason's lips twitching as he looked at Elizabeth who just said. "Here, take the map."

Looking at it, they saw there was a sliver of Kentucky but that most of it was Ohio. "What about you?"

Johnny who was moving to the pile Elizabeth had gathered saw the t-shirt and quickly change into it and then tossed his old one onto the table and washed his hands with the wet wipes. Nodding in thanks as they continued discussing the maps, he listened to what Jason was telling them.

"We have to stop in Washington." said Jason grimly. "We will head that way, through West Virginia. Don't rush, don't take chances and Johnny a word."

Walking off a bit, he said "Emotions are a bit riled right now, don't do anything Georgie might regret later on, okay?"

Nodding, not telling the man their pact of waiting until home in Port Charles before taking that final step, Johnny asked one question. "Who betrayed you?"

"I think I know, but I want to be sure." he replied then saw Georgie and Elizabeth were talking. Getting out his phone, he quickly called and was given the good news. "Francis will be fine. He is being operated on right now."

"What about Marco and Maxie?" asked Elizabeth. "And Brook?"

"Brook took a taxi, Kurt said the guard on her followed her to the Greyhound station, she bought a ticket to New York. Maxie is fine." he said then suggested they get going.

Georgie saw the way he avoided saying anything about Marco and knew that the friendly guard was dead. Her mind on how nice he had been, she was lead to the car they were taking, leaning against it until they were given the cue to get moving, she wiped the tear that slid down her check, then saw Elizabeth doing the same.

Elizabeth reached out for Jason's hand and held onto it tightly, needing to feel his strength, his warmth as she prayed for all of them and that god would take care of the wonderful Italian who had often been one of her protectors.

Getting into the passenger seat of the Porsche 911 Johnny saw Georgie's hand was on the steering wheel and knew that if it was anyone else he would have insisted on driving but he had taken Jason's advise and knew that letting her drive so he could fire a gun if it became necessary was a good idea.

Across the way, Elizabeth was grimly agreeing to Jason's request she drive, understanding that this was why Marco had given her so many driving lessons. She might not be able to pull a fancy j turn and make smoke come out of the tires like the guards, but she did have no problems driving fast which right now was more important.

Pulling the seat up and fastening the seat belt, so she was comfortable, she looked around the black Chevy Corvette and then reached for the gear shift. Hearing Jason saying start the car, she started the engine, then waited for the next order knowing that they had to wait for Georgie and Johnny to pull out first, she looked at Jason who was standing at the double doors, ready to push them open.

Georgie was worried, what if she hit the gas too quickly, what if she ran down Jason... Hearing the words go from the blond man, she put her foot down on the gas petal and put the car into first gear then when they were twenty feet out saw that they had hit sixty and floored it, moving quickly through the gears as she drove fast and straight towards the black topped road a half mile away.

Elizabeth waited, impatiently as Jason got in the open door then pulled out, amazed at how fast the Vette was, but looking up saw only distant headlights and got that the Porsche was even faster.

"Jason, I love this car." was all she had to say when she took a left turn out the drive less than twenty seconds later and took the road that would lead to the I-64 and Lexington, Kentucky.

Seeing the headlights of the Porsche as they slowed down once on the roads, she saw that they were pulling into a gas station and looking at Jason who said "Find the next one. When we get to the other side of town, we will prepaid cell phones. Johnny knows where to go."

Brook's hands were shaking as she looked down at the scrubs she was helped into. "Ms. Ashton, is there someone we can reach for you."

"No, can you call me a taxi though." she said her mind on what she had to do. She had almost died tonight and for the first time faced that she didn't want to die as the person she had become over the last few years.

Seeing the yellow car outside, then looking at the purse she was holding, she opened it, glad to see that Sage had cash, not a bad amount but not enough to fly home. Knowing that trains ran at odd times she knew what she had to do.

Climbing in she said "Greyhound station."

Paying for the next bus leaving heading east, she went into the small convenience store next to the station and grabbed some drinks and batteries hoping that whatever Sage had on her iPod would drown out the voices screaming in her head.

On the East side of Louisville, Jason saw Johnny coming out of the Walmart and carrying a couple of bags. Nodding at Jason, he passed right by and then went the the other shopping center where he went inside to meet up with Georgie who was in Target.

"Okay, are you ready for breakfast?" he asked a bit worried since he could see the dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep.

"Where are we eating?" she asked.

"IHOP." he said as they left, explaining there would be a lot of out of state cars and they could run into Jason and Liz without catching anyone's eye unless they knew where to look.

Jason saw Elizabeth in the Marshalls store, then saw the clothes she had gotten for them. Seeing her look at the travel pillows, he said quietly "No, we can't draw attention to the idea of us traveling."

Nodding that she understood, she paid for the clothes then met him at the door and they hurried to the pancake house. Ordering, they were soon joined by Johnny and Georgie then numbers was written on napkins, words were exchanged then the younger two watched the older couple get into their car and head towards Lexington and onwards towards Ashland while they were taking a turn north towards Cincinnati.

Dillon pulled into the gas station as the motorcycle sputtered out. Parking it, he went to a phone and called the mansion. "Alice, I need to speak to my mother."

"Ms. Tracy isn't here, she is at Sonny's house. I will let them know you are okay. What about Ms. Brook, how is she?" asked the maid.

Dillon felt his breath catch, he was almost positive that Brook was dead, that they were all dead. "Alice, can you please have someone send me some money. I am at the Go Mart on the corner of Fifth and Vine in Ashland, Kentucky."

"I will take care of it, Mr. Hornsby." she said softly. She could hear how broken the young man was and didn't want to add to whatever was going on. "Do you have identification?"

"I have my wallet." he said then went inside and five minutes later, he was given five thousand dollars. He had no idea how to get home, except Jason's bike and he knew he couldn't handle it for that many miles. Leaving it by the building, the reporting it to the police so it would be safe, he went back inside and was soon on his way to the airport across the river in Ironton Ohio.

Jason stretched his muscles, then looked over at a sleeping Elizabeth in the passenger seat and smiled at how beautiful she looked. Brushing her hair off her face, he regretted having to wake her up. They had already driven through Lexington Ky, and Charleston WV. They were still in West Virginia and they both needed to eat.

"Jason, where are we?" she asked when he had gently shaken her away.

"A few miles west of the Virginia border." he said showing her that it was almost two thirty. Eating was a quiet affair then once Elizabeth was back behind the wheel he gave her the news.

"Mac and Lorenzo are on their way there. Diego and Sage have joined Maxie at the hospital. They are fine. Dillon called home, they sent him the money to fly the rest of the way. He reported my bike stolen so that the police have it in the impound yard."

Seeing her surprise, he said "Its the only thing the kid got right all day. It will turn up as owned by a corporation that doesn't trace back to Sonny or to me. I have an attorney who will arrange for it to be picked up and that is all there is to that."

"Francis?" she asked.

"Fine, I talked to Kurt, we do have one bit of good news. We took out everyone but Vasily." he then said "I am sure you have figured out, Marco didn't make it. Lulu didn't either."

"Oh damn, the Spencers will blame this on us." she said feeling a bit guilty and annoyed at the same time.

"Lucky is being taken out of the country by Nik who spoke to Emily but Sonny didn't know what was said. Scott Baldwin agreed to help take Laura to Switzerland to a treatment center there because she lost it."

"She has been on the edge for years." said Elizabeth. "Have we heard from Georgie or Johnny?"

"No, we shouldn't until tonight unless there is a problem." he said. "Johnny was planning on stopping in Columbus for the night, so they were fresh in Cleveland but he didn't want anyone to suspect that they were there for any thing other than a meal so they intend to arrive at lunchtime tomorrow."

Jason looked at her then said "Somehow they knew way too much about the house but not any of the improvements nor that you had a generator installed."

Looking down then back at the road, she whispered "I think I know who did it."

"Carly." he said then seeing her surprise added "Sonny said whoever it was from the sounds of things only saw the blue prints before the changes. He told me about your run in with Carly while you were remodeling the place long distance for him. That she ripped them out of your hands at the diner."

"I shouldn't have had them there." she said feeling guilty.

"And AJ and Justus should have searched the office including under the desks and out the window ledge before speaking about this place." he said. Seeing her arguing, he said "The point is, you are no more at fault then they were. This Vasily just needed an address to go with the information Carly sold the Lansings, Lulu gave him that, maybe unintentionally but she did. Thanks to Brook this wasn't as bad as it could have been."

Elizabeth paid the toll and they were now heading north towards Manassas their minds on two very different things. Elizabeth's on all they had lost that day and how bad it could have been if she had lost Jason because of the Spencer family. Jason's was speculative as he watched her driving towards the nations capital.

He was thinking that he didn't want to wait until they got home to finally get to ask the question that he had been thinking about since the day in the park when she had stayed to shed her obligation to Lucky Spencer.

He knew now wasn't the best time to be asking, but all he could think was that he wanted nothing more than for Elizabeth to be his wife. To finally be his and for the

world to know it.

Taking out his phone, he changed their reservations from the hotel he usually used in the capital and went looking through his mind for names of hotels he had read about in the travel guides for someplace not fancy but with a romantic view and better beds than you would get at your average Motel six.

In Port Charles, Nik was watching as his staff unloaded a sleeping Lucky. He felt a sense of annoyance as he felt the yoke of obligation sliding around his neck in regards to his worthless, nere do well brother. Thank god, the DNA tests had proven that the Aussie not be Luke's, lord knows if he had the patience to deal with yet another of THAT man's offspring.

His mind then moved to Laura, to his mother. A woman clearly in the need of mental health care but the idea of Scott Baldwin the man he had long heard his family blame for their rocky start being the right person to get her help bothered him.

"Mr. Cassadine, we checked, I have arranged for your sister's body to released to our people. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No, Tanner, just keep your men around to help my aunt." he said then went to get ready to leave. Then stopping, he looked around. "Can you arrange for someone to get my brother's things from wherever he is living now?"

Johnny woke up, feeling Georgie moving. Worried she was having a nightmare, he found instead she was awake. "You need sleep."

"Its fine. I just want to take a shower." she said in a sleepy tone. "Besides, I am hungry. You go ahead and sleep in."

"No, that's fine." he said stretching as she went to gather her things for her shower. Imagining all the fun they could be having together in the very nice bathroom he had explored earlier, he was drifting back to sleep when he realized that they were going to have to leave the hotel for a meal.

They had already gotten a few odd looks at checkin, in spite of them placing the various items they had bought into the two suitcases Georgie had gotten on the trip to Target.

He didn't want them running the credit card too much, it was a good one, but just to be safe, he decided to find out what was nearby in regards to restaurants. Finding a barbeque spot, knowing she liked ribs, they were soon off to eat as they discussed what to do about the computer.

It was almost time to call Jason as they returned to the hotel and were soon ensconced in their bed as Johnny took out the phone and called Jason. A quick call to let him know they were fine and the couple were curled up reading the books they had gotten about New York both tired and aware that so far they had had it easy.

Edward listened to what Alice was telling them and wanted to protest their helping that little shit. He had a damn good idea what the Spencer girl was doing at the safe house and that his grandson had let himself be lead with his privates, not his common sense.

If his great granddaughter had one hair on her head disturbed, he would make him pay and pay dearly for all the pain his family was now suffering. Looking at his Lila, he sighed, worried about his wife and how pale she was.

"When is he to arrive?" he asked then ordered the chauffeur to go to the air port and pick the kid up. "Then make arrangements for him to meet me in my office."

"No father, Dillon is my son, I will deal with him." Tracy announced while Emily and her parents sat there, leaving them to deal with this. "Ned has gone to New York."

Jeff was silent as he watched Anthony Zachara and Sonny Corinthos talking about who had to have given the gunmen help. "Giambetti?"

"No, we know that he went to Claudia, she is rather busy dealing with Bobbie Jones." Jeff winced, his mind on what they had been told and how calmly the shorter mobster was taking that Carly might be his daughter.

Bobbie hung up the phone, stunned at what she had been told. First, that Lulu was dead, killed by Helena's henchmen. Then that Laura had left Port Charles to a secure medical facility with Scott Baldwin. That bothered her, Laura was her brother's widow, she needed help, fine it should be Luke's family that took care of her.

"Ms. Jones, please follow me."

Entering the large ornate room where Claudia Zachara was sitting and looked at the other woman who was claiming that Carly wasn't her daughter. "Ms. Zachara."

"Please have a seat." said the cold voice looking at the woman she was positive was her mother. "I know that you were given some facts by Mr. Corinthos, but I as a rule, don't trust others to relay my messages."

"So, why am I here, because I assure you, Carly is my daughter." she said.

"That is the one thing I am sure of; woman you know as Caroline Benson is your child unlike what I originally believed." she said. "I supervised the tests myself, it was why I was unavailable. She isn't however the daughter of the man I suspected."

"Excuse me?" asked Bobbie feeling nervous. "What are you talking about?"

"Trevor Lansing, yet another man in your long list of tricks." she said looking coldly at her. "I was convinced she was his daughter, since he paid such attention to getting his son close to her. Trevor is sick enough to not warn Ric that he was bedding his sister."

"Then who is Carly's father?" she asked. "My brother always said that John paid him..."

"Your brother is a rapist, a man who then married his victim and that I am in any way related to him makes my skin crawl even before finding out the rest." she said icily.

Seeing Bobbie's eyes widen she said "Oh, and I am a Zachara, but you are my biological mother."

"No, that isn't possible." she said protesting. "I only gave birth to one child."

"Wrong, you gave birth to two." she said coldly. "We weren't identical twins."

"That isn't possible." said Bobbie. "You look nothing like Carly, who looks like her only possible father."

"What, you really think you remember every single client who paid to fuck you all those years ago. You are that certain that it was what, some boyfriend who didn't mind you turning tricks for a living." she said still glaring at the woman.

"No, but the father of my child was a man by the name of John Durant." she said looking at Claudia. "My only child."

Scoffing, Claudia pulled out the old trick book she had paid a fortune for. Tossing it at the red head, she saw the moment that Bobbie saw the name on it. "Look inside, at the date of my conception, if you remember."

Bobbie did, stunned to see that while she had been entertaining John, she had also entertained five clients in those two days. One of which was a Tony Zachara, a man she had had several bouts of unprotected sex with for two sessions and had been paid extra money for it.

Looking at the woman, she saw that the hardness was still in her eyes. "This changes nothing, Ms. Jones. I just refused to let that manipulative bitch, that mewling whining bitch destroy what belongs to me."

Seeing Bobbie's eyes soften as she looked at her, Claudia scoffed then said "Don't. This is the only meeting between us. When you walk out that door, I will forget you exist. You are here to be told don't interfere in what I have planned for my sister."

Bobbie was dazed as a man came in the room, took her arm and led her away. "Wait, I need to speak to my daughter."

"I am not interested in anything you have to say." said Claudia who flinched when Bobbie said "Carly, where is Carly?"

"None of your business. Your daughter crossed me, she shouldn't have done that. If I don't take her out, I guarantee my father does. Her nastiness, her obsession with this Jason Morgan, it is costing me too much. I gave her chance, told her over the phone who and what Trevor and Ric Lansing were. She still went into business with him, set up a young woman to be raped by that disgusting pig."

"You don't know what you are talking about." Bobbie protested hotly. "If this is about what Lansing did to Elizabeth, she had nothing to do with it, I asked Carly, she said she had no idea none."

"You are a fool." she said caustically. "Carly not only knew, she was early anticipating what was to happen. Here, listen."

Bobbie froze as she heard Carly talking to Ric Lansing about how Elizabeth had been raped before and then what had happened with Zander. "_Zander was a fool, he didn't think she would put up a fight."_

"_Trust me, I won't make that mistake." said the voice on the machine. "That is what this little vial is for."_

_Carly gleefully laughed and said "That should work, get rid of little miss muffin once and for all."_

Claudia hit end, then looked at the green tinged skin of the woman in front of her. "Still want to claim she is innocent. That woman, the Webber girl and those others who were hiding from Helena Cassadine, Carly sold out all she knew about every single safe house that her ex-husband owns."

Bobbie didn't get it, making Claudia well aware that her own secret paternity had to remain hidden, lord help her if anyone ever learned she wasn't Anthony's daughter because her bio father was as big an idiot as this woman.

"She sold Sonny out to Lansing. Lansing put the information she had out to the highest bidder. Including layouts and guard rotations. While most of us change up the basics, we get into patterns with our guards."

"Are you trying to say that Carly knew what was going to happen last night, that isn't possible, she is being held on the island for safety by Sonny out of honor for her being the mother of Michael."

Scoffing, Claudia said coldly "No, she was being held so she can't screw anything up too bad it is too late. You lost a niece last night, didn't you? How do you think that the gun men knew to follow Lulu, Bobbie."

"Helena, Helena told them before she died." she said ignoring the sick feeling in her stomach.

"Wrong, Carly told Courtney Matthews who spilled her guts for a few dollars that didn't go in Sonny's sister's pocket, no it went in your daughters. Even stuck in the middle of the ocean she managed to do damage. In the end, the only person outside of guards dead, is Lulu Spencer."

"No, you are wrong, Carly loves her cousin." said Bobbie shaking her head no.

"Carly loves Carly." she sneered then said "Sonny by the way, knows what I am about to tell you. Carly had an offer of marriage from another family. In exchange for AJ being given her share of custody of Michael, he turned her over. Carly was married yesterday morning."

"Sonny would never do that, not to Carly." she said her hands wrung together. "Even if he would, Jason wouldn't allow that, not after all he went through to protect Michael from the Quartermaines."

Claudia said "Wrong, he did do that and as for your Mr. Morgan, I don't know one way or another. All I do know is that if Carly tries to get a divorce, or tries to even leave her husband, she ends up dead."

When Bobbie started to talk, Claudia said "I will kill her myself if she embarrasses our family."

"Y-you, you would kill your own sister?" asked Bobbie. "No, people don't do things like that."

"Hell I have Uncle Luke genes running through me, a man that would turn his own sister out on the streets as a hooker and work as her pimp rather than getting an honest job." her lip curling as she spoke.

Bobbie was beyond shock when Claudia said "As for you, You will go home, stay out of trouble and I will stay out of your life, cross me and you, well you will find out that I am not a nice person. What niceness that there ever was, was scrapped out of me when my rapist hired a backstreet abortionist to kill my child and make it so I couldn't ever have more. That very same day, offered me up like a piece of meat to his son."

Standing, Claudia moved to stand over her mother then put her hands on either side of the woman's chair and said "That is why I will never be your daughter, you set up Laura Webber Baldwin to be raped by your brother, then became his biggest apologist. Your daughter Carly followed in your footsteps. Both of you are beneath pond scum. Barbara Jean Spencer, you had a chance, went to nursing school but then you fell back to your Spencer ways when the man you wanted didn't want you. You are nothing, your family is nothing and when your brother died, well this planet became a better place. Now get the hell out of my office and remember what I told you."

With that, Bobbie was grabbed by her arm and escorted to the door. "Take her back to Port Charles and make sure she stays there."

"Certainly, Ms. Zachara." said the guard.

While it was early afternoon in Italy, the dawn was breaking the next morning as Jason and Elizabeth arrived in Washington. There had been a car crash on the interstate near a construction site and they were now delayed arriving. Jason had pulled off and found a small hotel, they had slept for a few hours and were soon back on the road as he planned to spend some extra time in the city.

Seeing the building where he had to speak to his contact, he knew that before he did, he had to have a long talk with Elizabeth and depending on her reaction, a long talk with Sonny.

"Elizabeth, lets take a walk to the park." he said then once there sat her down on a bench and gave her the news. Seeing her surprise, he said "Sonny, Lorenzo both know. Lorenzo set it up when we were taking Luis down."

"But Jason... how?" she asked in shock at the idea of his working for any form of the government.

"It was only to take out Trevor and Ric." he said. "Then it ended. Sonny doesn't know but they were close to busting him for something that Carly did."

Seeing her shock at what he saw saying, Jason continued. "In exchange for fixing it, I helped them take down a company that was stealing itself blind. I can't say anymore. Are you okay with that?"

"Were you in any danger?" she asked.

"Only of getting a paper cut." he said then told her the rest. Seeing her jaw drop, then look at him, he said "I was always very good at the money side of things."

"You must get that from Edward." she said muttering, not sounding happy about that. Seeing him looking at her she said "Edward is a pain in the rear when he used to stop into Kelly's. The man acted like not being able to add four and half percent tax without writing it down was a crime."

His lips twitching, he said "I am nothing like that old man."

"That is what you think." she muttered then said "Wait, did you wear a suit and everything?"

Nodding, he saw her frown then asked what was wrong.

"Do you have any idea how good you look in a suit. How many women must have drooled all over you." she said glaring at him for a bit then laughing at her own insanity.

"I only wanted one woman and I was only there a month." he said then asked "So I look good in a suit?"

"Don't do that, you know you look good in everything." she said swatting his arm at his grin. Then she asked "Was that the end of it?"

"For me, yes. They did send me to training before putting me undercover in Texas. It where I got the idea of running a security company." he told her. "I told Sonny about it, he liked the idea and has slowly been making sure I was out."

"Oh Jason. Are you sure that is what you want?" she asked looking intently at him.

"Yes, because I want a hell of a lot more than to be sitting down to dinner with the police knocking at my door to arrest me with my children sitting there watching." he replied.

Seeing his contact coming his way, Jason asked her to stay in his line of sight then moved to the man in the suit. "What did you find out?"

"Helena Cassadine was looking for the heir because Cassadine cut her off. She never found him. This man working for her, the hired gun, he got his deposit, we traced it back."

"And?" he asked when he saw the man was holding something back. "What did you find?"

"Trevor Lansing was a sick bastard but we already knew that." he said. "He was also a clever one. He had a computer geek, a young man by the name of Damien Spinelli. Kid is good, but likes to run his mouth. Anyhow, we sent an agent in, kid gave it all up, then told her he was taking part in a big deal event."

"Yeah, the death of everyone at my compound." said Jason darkly "Wait, why bring him?"

"The man working for Cassadine, he needed the kid kept quiet, there is a blond who gave up your location's blueprints. He was the contact in Port Charles and the kid went looking for something else, more than likely bored."

"What aren't you telling me?" he asked again.

"The paternity mess, Trevor was about to unravel it, he made a payout of a huge sum looking for the last clue. The money..." the man smirked then said "Traces back to an old Cassadine account. One that gives Alexis Davis her inheritance from her father, an account that tracks back to the WSB and a rogue agent in the 80's who once owned Spoon Island."

"Ask Alexis Davis who the father of her son is. Because once you unravel that mess, lets just say the Spencers will be done. Spencer sold out a friend, a couple of friends who supposedly died as a result."

Jason didn't know the answers but then asked "How is Alexis involved?"

"Lets just say that her baby daddy is a lot closer than she knows." he said. "And while long gone from Port Charles, when the truth comes out, there is going to be trouble. Mainly because there is money and we all know when money is involved people get a little nervous if they think they are going to lose any."

"One more thing, the daddy, he isn't connected to the mess except for as a name used by Spencer to hide his ill gotten games from an old enemy. A man you know of." Jason thought back then got the connection had to be Cesar Faison. Swearing because he knew for sure the man was dead, he got that whatever was going on, that Alexis might not even know the answer herself.

Checking into the new hotel near Delaware, Jason showed Elizabeth around the room then asked her if she was interested in exploring. After spending an hour touring, not finding anything close to perfect, Jason decided to wait until New York to propose, feeling a bit disappointed at the wait.

Dinner was quiet as they talked still feeling a bit drained from their night with very little sleep, they hurried back to the hotel, Elizabeth trying to figure out why it felt like Jason was closing down on her.

Standing in the window, her white silk nightgown skimming her ankles as she turned to see Jason leaving the bathroom in his new sweats. The terror of the night before suddenly hitting him, he found himself reaching for her, needing her touch to assure himself that they were alive, that they were unharmed by the danger in spite of knowing they were fine.

"Elizabeth." Her mouth met his as he tilt her face up. Her tongue is hot and wet, and the feel of it triggers a need to own, to mark her as his, his life... his dream ...

Hearing her gasp, Jason shifted her in his arms, holding her off the floor and against him. He reminded himself that he didn't want to scare her, but he wasn't sure he could do soft and gentle with her this time in spite of knowing that it was more than likely what was needed then.

Tearing his lips from hers and lowering her to the bed, he helped spread her hair across the pillow. All he could think was how much he loved her, loved finally being free to be with her.

She is stroking her hands across Jason's chest and shoulders, staring up at him her eyes are wide and deep, and Jason could feel himself falling into them. "What's wrong, Jason?"

"Nothing, its just I could have lost you yesterday before we truly had a life together." Brush a lock of hair from her cheek. Jason could only think how much he wanted to show her what he meant.

Her lips are warm and moist as he capture them for another kiss, this one lighter than the others. It coaxed a slower response from her, and she held onto Jason's shoulders moving down his back and then up to his nape, over and over again.

Jason slid his hands under the tiny straps of white silk that rest just outside her collarbones. She could feel his hesitation, then saw the love in his eyes and shyly came up with a plan to show him what she felt.

Sliding out from under him, standing next to the bed, she pulls those thin silk straps from her shoulders and lets her nightgown drop to the floor. She steps out of it, leaving it in a silken heap at her feet.

She's not wearing anything underneath it and seeing Jason's reaction and knew she had made the right choice. "Do you have any idea what you're doing to me, Elizabeth?" He asks as she climbs back onto the bed, straddling him.

Instead of answering him she grins leaning over and letting her hair brush over his chest and six pack stomach while he grabs her hips to halt her movement towards his feet.

"We have to get you out of those sweats." she said removing his hands and then using her own to slide the gray material down his legs and off of him, her grin telling him she had noticed he wasn't wearing anything underneath, not that there wasn't proof jutting up insistently demanding attention.

Elizabeth's eyes were a pool of blue as she reached out and touched his erection, making a soft giggle when his cock twitches at the contact before their eyes met and Jason's body reached by tensing up in anticipation as she leans down and gently encircles his tip with her warm moist lips.

He felt unable to move, knowing he had to keep control while Elizabeth did the one thing … well one of things that she knew made him lose control with her. As she teased tempted and tormented him by slowly showing him all she had leaned over the last few nights, Jason dreamed of having this, of having her with him forever.

Just as his body took over, his mind couldn't stop his heart from asking the one thing it shouldn't at a time like this... as his body gave into his need, the words, guttural in tone came out, way to fast for him to stop it.

"I love you, Elizabeth. Marry me?" She froze, her eyes met his and at the very wrong time as he came all over the front of her. "Oh god, I am so sorry."

Before she could even respond to either comment, Jason had removed himself from her hands and gone to the bathroom, the door closing behind him.

Elizabeth looked down at the mess on her chest, then sat there blinking as she looked at the bathroom door unsure what to do next. Should she tell him she loved him too and yes she wanted to marry him or should she get cleaned up as the shower could be heard starting or should she ignore the situation and let him explain.

Before she could decide, a flushed Jason had returned and was ushering her into the shower where he joined her and without another word between them, soon was soaping her up and cleaning her off before leaning down to kiss her.

Drying her with a briskness that was at odds with all that had just happened, he soon had her wrapped up in the hotel bathrobe and had set her on the chair beside the bed.

Sitting across from her in the matching chair, he buried his head in his hand and apologized. "I am so sorry. That wasn't when I wanted to ask this. I wanted it to be perfect, to be... god."

Not a word was added then Elizabeth knelt in front of him and pried his hands away from his face and saw his misery and shame. With a soft smile she asked "I only want to know one thing. Did you mean it? Do you love me and do you want to get married?"

"Yes, I do." he said then looked down. "Not exactly what I had planned."

"And not anything we want to have to explain to our children some day." she said with a sudden laugh then she said "How about this, at some point, before we get home, how about I propose to you. Then we can pretend this didn't happen for any future children we have."

"But it did happen." he said groaning. "Wait, you don't mind having children with me?"

"Why else would I marry you." she said. "After all, Dillon stole your bike and there is no guarantee you will get it back. I mean lets look at it sensibly. You are related to the Quartermaines, who are completely insane. Your best friend has a tendency to show up at my place and force feed me enough food to feed families of four."

He felt his smile growing as she stood and began to tick off reasons not to marry him. "Your other friends, well other than Johnny all refused to sit for me when I needed to do a nude for school. They acted like I had the plague when I asked or something." she said frowning at him while Jason was steaming inside and determined to find out exactly what that had been about and who did O'Brien think he was even to consider doing it."

"Your sister, well she is okay. Emily will however go overboard at the idea of us being sisters." she said frowning for a second. "But on the plus side, I like your grandmother, I am living in your penthouse that I decorated and I really like it. You make me scream in bed, plus I can actually see our future children..."

Standing, stalking her, his arms going around her waist in the thick terry road he asked "Does that mean the answer is yes."

Suddenly something occurred to her as she frowned and said "Oh damn, no, I can't marry you. I already promised to marry someone else."

"WHAT!" he asked now getting nervous then a bit upset only to see her trying to hide a smile. "What are you smiling about."

"OH, I was just imagining you explaining to the very determined man who I agreed to marry in twenty years why it can't happen." Seeing him stalking her as she backed up to the door. "I mean, seriously Jason, how can you disappoint your own nephew."

"Huh?" he asked now looking confused. Then his eyes narrowed as he pressed his body into hers and snarled in her ear. "Michael can get his own damn wife, you are mine. Besides I will just tell him you are too old for him and that I am doing him a favor by marrying you."

Elizabeth's laughter could be heard turning into a gasp as Jason untied her belt and spread open her robe and proceeded to show her that he was not going to wait, that she was his and he was claiming every single part of her, starting with a kiss.

In the middle of the ocean, Carly woke up from sedation after eight days, her head aching as she saw she was naked in a bed. Stretching, remembering the incredible night she had unaware it was all a dream, she went to the closet and found a closet full of absolutely her favorite designers.

Touched that Jason had known, she went to take a shower, then frowned as she realized she had to have been too tired the night before to consummate their marriage.

Showering finding once again her favorites, she dressed, went to the bedside table where she found her wedding ring and slipped it on before opening the door. Finding the guard there, she asked "Where is my husband?"

"In a meeting." she was told, then when she demanded to be taken to him, the guard agreed.

The tall man was a bit surprised by the excitement in the blond's eyes, he had been told she might be a handful, that she wouldn't be happy about the marriage.

Instead she asked where they were heading and being told the Med and a private island, the woman had squealed with excitement at the idea of staying there just the two of them.

"There will be guards there, too Signora." said the man only for Carly to shrug and say that they were of no consequence.

"Strange attitude for a woman whose husband started out as a guard." said the man giving her an assessing look.

"How dare you talk to me that way." she sneered. "Who do you think you are, you are my guard, nothing more."

"Ah, I see there is a communication issue here, I am not a guard, Signora." said the man. "I am the legal attorney for the Guiliani crime family. Before you step foot on the island, certain arrangements had to be made to deal with those you left behind. That was my responsibility."

"Whatever it is is of no consequence." she said shrugging as she said "When two people love each other as much as my husband and I do, nothing else matters."

"I was under the impression that this was more about protecting you from your mistakes." he replied as neutrally as possible in spite of disliking this woman already.

The door opened and Carly rushed in eager to see Jason and instead saw a fat man sitting back smoking a cigar and that the guard had evaporated. "Who are you?"

"Sit down." she was told. Seeing she ignored his order, Maximus looked at his son who had entered and said "Make her sit down."

"Carly, please sit down." said Milo looking at the woman.

Turning to the lowly guard who used to protect her son, Carly sneered and said "Matthew, who the hell do you think you are talking to. Do you know who my husband is, he won't let you treat me this way."

"Carly, sit down before you embarrass yourself." said the former guard even as he grabbed her arm and escorted her to the chair. His father nodded approvingly but then Carly started to mouth off.

"On Sicily a woman who talks like you is referred to as a fish wife." said the fat disgusting man. Carly sneered and said "Fuck you."

"Words like that would get your tongue cut out. Is that what you are aiming for, Carolina." he asked idly "I am quite certain any of my men would be glad to take care of that for me, for my family."

"Jason won't let you talk to his wife that way." she protested, thinking he was one of their many business associates. "As his wife I am a full partner in every single part of his life."

"Sit down, Carolina." the man said, his voice getting lower while hitting the button so his son would hear all of this.

"Carly, please, just sit." said Milo wishing he had taken a migraine pill. First they had dealt with Max, who had been horrified at his father's plan, at what he was going to lose. He had thought it would all blow over, then he had been confronted by Claudia Zachara and her damn tapes.

Now Max was resigned, understanding what he had given up to make Carly his wife. He had gone back to his room, a broken man as he had faced his life was going to be a long one on a rather backward island owned by his father. One where they knew all of his dishonorable deed and one where Carly would not be happy, thereby making him miserable.

Still protesting, she turned when she thought she heard Max's voice and saw the tape, "what the hell is that."

"One more word like that, and I will cut out that tongue." said Maximus dangerously.

Carly sank into her chair, her eyes never leaving the screen as she saw herself marrying Max, Max? Of all people. "This is faked, I would never marry Max. I would never lower myself that much as to marry a guard."

Max looked himself in the mirror, then down at his wedding ring as Carly began laughing, thinking all of this was a joke. Standing, knowing that by not being there he looked even weaker in his father's eyes, Max ducked his head in shame as Carly denigrated him even more.

"Let me introduce myself." said the fat man. "I am Mr. Giambetti and I believe you are acquainted with my sons. Milo is behind you,"

"So?" she asked "Do you work for Jason and Sonny."

"No, I run the Guiliani family. My sons were sent to America to be trained. The families arranged for them to work for Mr. Corinthos."

"Wait, are you the man who wanted to marry me?" she asked then sneered. "Not likely."

"No, you are the last woman on this earth I would chose to be the mother of any child, let alone my own." snarled Maximus. "No, you are unfortunately going to be the mother of my grandchildren."

"Not likely." she repeated looking scornfully at Milo even as she heard herself saying I do on the tape. "He isn't my type."

"Carolina, I would not disrespect Milo, as my heir he is one day going to lead the family. You owe him your respect about all else." warned Maximus who then said "You are the wife of my disinherited son."

"Like hell I am, I will be back in the states and getting this marriage annulled before you can say cat in the hat." she tossed out there.

"Giambetti marriages aren't annulled." said Max entering the room only for Carly to stand and slap him across the face. Grabbing her hands, he said in a warning tone. "Don't do that again. After what I gave up to save you, you will respect me, respect my family."

"Like hell." she said only to see a dark eyed woman entering. "Who the hell are you, his wife?"

Claudia looked Milo over with sexually heated eyes, then said "No, I would break him in bed. He needs a soft woman, one who he can give pleasure to, I prefer taking mine. Sit down, Carly and I will give you the news you missed while on this yacht. Maximus, I took care of my end."

Carly recognized the voice and said "Zachara, you are Claudia Zachara, Ric's partner. Did he put you up to this."

"You know that Lansing is dead." she stated. "No, I am here to ensure you don't dishonor my family. You will stay married to Max, you will live where Maximus tells you and you will be a good wife, or I will kill you, as painfully as possible."

Turning Claudia said "I would like to speak to her while taking a turn of the deck."

"Fine." said Maximus. Then looking off to the left, said "We should be arriving in twenty minutes."

Nodding at the man with respect, Claudia grabbed Carly's arm and took her up to the top deck. "Its like this, you do what I say or you will die. I know that you sold out your ex-husband trying to take down Elizabeth Webber, why? Because Jason Morgan is in love with her."

"No, he doesn't love her, he loves me." she said.

"Morgan doesn't give a shit, it was all about his nephew." said Claudia who was intrigued by the idea of this woman's insanity. Clearly she needed to know if it was an inherited Spencer trait or a Zachara one.

"His nephew?" she asked clearly not getting it.

"Michael, I believe his name is." she answered annoyed at the woman.

"Michael is his son." Carly insisted. "I made sure of that."

"No, his father is AJ Quartermaine, his adopted father is Sonny Corinthos, the Michael he is named for. You by the way, gave up all custody of your son." When Carly started to flip, Claudia slapped her and said "Enough, you don't give a damn about that boy except for his connection to Morgan."

Holding her hand to her cheek, Carly glared then said "Who the hell are you?"

"Oh, you don't remember sharing space with me?" she said with an evil grin. "I am your half twin sister, Carly. Bobbie was my mother too. Luke Spencer missed learning about me in his eagerness to sell you. I ended up going home with Domincia Zachara, there were two twins born that day."

"Two three girls one boy. My brother or not my brother, depending on the way you look at it, died when he was five leaving me the heir of a man who was married to a woman he didn't love. He wasn't even there the day I was born, the day a baby girl died and no one mourned her because the nurses were too afraid to tell Zachara that his daughter died, so they took me from a hooker, too bad, they had no idea how ironic it really was."

"He was with a hooker, since he didn't care about Dominica, he didn't honor or respect her. They were in South Florida, he tried to track down his favorite hooker at the whorehouse, but she was gone, off on maternity leave but he wasn't told that."

"What the hell are you telling me?" she asked.

"Carly, your father, was Anthony Zachara, who paid extra to sleep without condoms with his favorite whore Bobbie Spencer. She didn't mind his odd requests and just wanted more money to be taken that way."

"Don't talk about my mother that way."

"What way, like you were created by a business transaction, don't worry, I was too." she mocked. "See, Bobbie was a busy bee, I wonder if she even showered between men. Anyhow. She was also a fertile bee, got pregnant gave birth to fraternal twins. You and me. I was freaked when I found out that among her clients was my rapist, but thankfully he wasn't my father. Nope, my daddy was the only halfway decent man in her trick book. A Baptist minister's son who liked to rail against sin while fucking our mother."

Carly didn't give a shit about any of this, all she wanted was to go home to find Jason and to get away from this mess.

"Carly I can see the hamster wheel that passes as a brain moving in your head. You are going no where, you are staying right here. There is no get out of this free card. You reap what you sow."

With that Claudia said "Oh not that I think you give a damn, but that information you sold about the safe houses, a woman died."

Carly hid her smile at the idea of Elizabeth Webber being dead.

"Lulu Spencer." she said then walked to the gang plank that was being hooked up. "Carly, this is your life, I suggest you live it like there is no tomorrow, because if you step out of line, there won't be. Enjoy your marriage to Max, he gave up everything for you."

With that Claudia left and Maximus came to where Carly was standing. "We need to reach an understanding. If my son hadn't come for you against my wishes, they were going to kill you. No more games, no more smart ass remarks. You respect my sons and the natives on the island. You dress appropriately, you be a good wife and I will keep you alive. If not, then well there are ways of making you be a good wife."

"Rape, you would rape me?" she asked of Max who had since joined them.

Max took a long look then said. "I have never in my life laid a hand on a woman in anger nor hurt one that way except my mess with you where an innocent almost paid the price. NO, I wouldn't rape you. Hell I am not sure I want to ever have sex with you after what I heard on that tape but since you just became my only choice..."

Maximus looked at the bottle blond and said "There are other ways, Carly. Ones that you will learn because we both know you, you have no respect for anyone but yourself."


	15. Chapter 15

Elizabeth woke up and heard the shower running and let out a little laugh as what had happened the night before came to her. From the shock and embarrassment of what had happened to Jason, well to her really. She was the one who had ended up needing the shower. To answering the question sort of, considering she was going to propose to him at some point...

With a smile, she saw the bathroom door wasn't completely shut then went to enter the room. Her smile fading when she saw that Jason wasn't in the bathroom, she looked around, wondering where the heck he was.

When Jason got back to the hotel room, he looked around then stuck the small box in his jeans pocket then stripped, heading to the bathroom door which was open.

Seeing Elizabeth, he appreciated the sight of of her standing in the bathroom naked smiling at him with a curious expression on her face. "I will explain, but right now, I have other plans."

When she looked at him, he moved closer to the still running shower and then backed her into the small space. He closed the door as she ducked under the shower spray and took her in his arms remembering last night and how he had worked on making her forget what he had done not an hour before. 

Jason kissed Elizabeth's lips, then moved down her cheek, to her ears, nipping on the lobes, while his hands firmly stroked her breasts. He moved down to suckle at her pert breasts. 

"Jason…" The words stopped as he teased and tormented a nipple with his teeth, nibbling gently, then biting a bit harder, then soothing with his tongue. Her long hair was completely wet as she brought his body to hers. Jason pressed her into the shower wall, feeling his erection pressed tightly against her belly. He bent down on his knees in front of her keeping body contact, making her feel his heat, his need. 

Lips resuming their journey down her body, the water flowed, moving around his lips as he kissed her. The steaming water separating around his tongue as he traced her navel and thrust his tongue into it as a promise to her of what was to come.

Her hands were in his hair, she pulled his mouth back to her breasts. He cooperated, suckling harder this time, bringing the entire tip into his mouth. He could hear and feel her breathing, her heart beating faster.

His hands moved to touch her, stroking back and forth, a finger then two entering her, his thumb fondling the firm bundle of nerves. Elizabeth's eyes closing, and with an effort she reopened them to watch as he suckled her, moving from breast to breast, his fingers moving in and out of her.

Knees going weak she leaned against the shower wall and Jason followed her then let go of the breast he had been favoring to move down her body, lips kissing and licking whatever skin he encountered. 

He looked up at her again, his eyes meeting hers through the steady warm rain of the shower, her eyes filled with passion; her back braced against the shower wall, legs apart with him kneeling before her.

They were both completely drenched, when Jason noticed behind them the shower massage attachment hanging down. He got an idea as he saw her eyes were closed again. Taking one leg and he brought it over his shoulder, then the other he placed on the edge of the built in bench, thankful as he knelt down even more for better access.

Elizabeth's eyes had opened, and she was looking down at him, getting wider partly in shock as she finally figured out what he was going to do. 

With her back braced against the shower wall she thrust her hips so that it was easier for his mouth to find her clit as he made her moan. His tongue moved from her swollen bud to her spread lips, kissing, nipping, and licking, then his tongue went into her as her hands went to his hair and pulled tightly while she called his name out. 

He continued his seduction, moving back to her tip to suck again, his fingers entering her, and when she was almost to the edge, he pulled back slightly.

Watching her hips tip forward, demanding he return Jason grabbed the shower massage head using his long fingers to turn it to strongest massage setting. While with the other hand he opened her lips folds, and directed it at her swollen and sensitive bundle of nerves. 

Elizabeth's immediate orgasm as the pulse hit her hypersensitive flesh was music to his ears as she begged for him to not stop, to never stop. He smiled as he thrust his fingers in and out, feeling her body's reaction to the extra stimulation. 

Elizabeth could feel nothing, her world had become a wet mass of sensation as she tried to get her breath back, but failed, and just panted in the humid warmth of the shower. Her legs and knees were jelly, but she could still feel the explosion of pressure. Opening her eyes all she could see was Jason's very satisfied smile and his hard body against hers. 

"Marry Me?" he asked then laughed as she looked at him and whispered yes.

At the hospital, Lorenzo was hugging Sage and Diego, in spite of the seriousness of their discussion, laughing as they talked over each other, tell him how they had worked together with Maxie when they heard the sound of footsteps that didn't belong and then about the trip to the machine shed. "Anyhow, Sage was driving like an old person once we were halfway there."

"I had to, there are a lot of tree roots sticking from the ground." said the raven haired girl. "I was happy though, to see the stables, to hear the horses. The guards got us to the truck then called Marco."

Diego suddenly went quiet at the memory. "We should have stayed."

"No, he wouldn't have wanted you to think like that." said the frail blond who sat down next to Diego and looked at Lorenzo and said "My dad is talking to the local police. He asked if you could join them."

Seeing his hesitating, she said "The men with this Vasiliy guy. I heard them saying they are connected to Mexican cartels."

Frowning, Lorenzo told the three of them they would be right back, then watched as Diego and Sage hugged a crying Maxie. Once he was gone, Maxie sat back, wiped her tears and said "Francis is going to be okay. The main problem was blood loss from the two bullet wounds."

"Maxie, is it true, you shot two of the bad guys trying to keep Marco safe?" asked Sage who seeing her confusion said "Kurt told us what Francis had told him on the ride to the hospital."

"I guess, I really just remember wanting to get out of there and that there were so many bullets flying." she said her hands shaking as she continued. "We were going to leave right after you did but a team set up about twenty feet away, we couldn't move. Then one of the men who were searching came around the corner... yes, I guess I did shoot at people."

The three of them sat there silently after that, then Maxie said "Did you know he went to pick up the sewing machine for me."

"Marco?" asked Sage. "Yeah, I saw him carrying it in."

"He told me when we were doing the driver training, his mom liked to sew." she said softly. "I told him I wanted to be a fashion designer. He laughed and said that he kind of already knew that from when they would guard Georgie and I at Kelly's. I didn't even know that they were there for that. I used to groan at first when they would come in so close to closing and now... to know that they were there to protect us... Its not right that he died, it just isn't. I am tired of people dying so I can live."

Diego thought about his mother, then looked at Maxie. "Maxie, it just means that you have to be you. I mean, not some saint who dedicates their life to science or strive for perfection. It just means you have to be the best you, you can be."

Blushing when he saw her incredulous expression he said "I know, I know, but my mother hid she was my mother for years, then died here before she could tell me the truth. When she was sick, that was what she told me when I promised to be good for her."

"I can't help it, I mean, first BJ who would have probably been a saint along the lines of Georgie." she said with a sigh. "Now Marco."

"Maxie." Looking up to see her Uncle Tony, Maxie saw his troubled expression and started to speak only for him to interrupt her and sit down on the coffee table in front of her. "BJ would have been no saint, and Georgie certainly isn't one. BJ was my daughter and I assure you, she was no different than any other child. Naughty and annoying one minute and behaved the next. We as your parents love them no matter what. I assure you, I was no saint, neither was Tonya and with Bobbie as a stepmother, BJ would have been a child, just a child then an adult. No saint, no martyr. Just a child, then a grown up. The only thing you owe my daughter is to be you and to live as long a life as you can."

Hugging her, he said "Now I have to go call you father and let him know about Georgie."

"Mac knows, he is here, remember?" she said confused while Tony gave a sad smile and said yes Mac did. Walking away, he found himself wondering if Frisco ever regretted what he gave up to go and save the world. Leaving a quick message, he hung up, then called Felicia who said she knew and was on her way already.

Lorenzo, Mac and the guards along with the local attorney they worked with were in shock as the local sheriff explained. "I called the DEA to be sure, but it looks like this Vasiliy had paperwork to prove his offer was real."

"Access to the Cassadine shipping routes for their product if they killed everyone at this house." said Mac feeling sick. "The only thing is, I am positive that Nikolas Cassadine had no knowledge of this."

"How sure are you?" asked the Sheriff his mind still reeling from the blood bath he had just seen out at the compound.

"Elizabeth Webber was there, they have been friends for years, Lulu Spencer was his half sister, she was a surprise but if this Vasily had been taking orders from him, Lulu would still be alive." said Lorenzo. "Plus, Cassadine has been looking towards getting married, I saw the list of possible brides."

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked the Sheriff staring at the arms dealer with suspicion.

"The Webber woman was on the list."

"Wait, I thought she was Morgan's lady." he protested.

"She is and before you ask, Cassadine knows and still considers Elizabeth a friend. He isn't in love with his possible spouse, he was only putting her on the list because of her characteristics."

The Sheriff couldn't understand what a Prince would want with a mob moll but just waited for the other man to finish speaking before asking Mac Scorpio. "Then there is Emily Quartermaine, who is Morgan's half sister, and cousins with two of the kids, plus the third name..."

Looking at Mac, Lorenzo repeated what his spy told him. "Robin Scorpio is Mac's niece and the cousin of two of the young women."

"Okay, okay." the man just didn't get it. Scorpio was known to be a fair and just and more importantly honest cop, yet his own daughters had been hiding out at a mob compound. Still not getting the whole picture, he asked about the missing members.

"Brook panicked and wanted her mother, she is on her way to New York City. Dillon Hornsby took a jet from Ironton Ohio home." he said going over his notes. "This foursome right here, they are all missing. You haven't actually talked to your daughter, am I right about that, Commissioner Scorpio?"

"No, she did leave a message on my voice mail, but the number was a prepaid phone." he admitted reluctantly.

"Are you sure that Morgan didn't kidnap her or this Zachara kid. I ran the name, the man isn't that far removed from the family business." he said with a sideways look at Lorenzo Alcazar the noted arms dealer,wanting to see his response more than Scorpio's.

"Jason wouldn't kidnap Georgie." snarled the blond who was coming up with her two darker haired friends looking like bookends with matching glares. "More than likely Georgie is with Johnny."

Seeing her father's suddenly resigned expression, she hid her giggles and said "My sister is quite capable of holding her own. You might want to check the bad guys, I am sure that a few of the bullets that took them down came from her gun."

"Your daughter knows how to handle a weapon?" the man asked Mac suddenly a bit more serious.

"Yes, I insisted on both my daughters knowing how since there is always a gun in the house and that they have self defense training." he said glaring at the man while suddenly Sage recalled her old idea of showing Georgie up by being able to handle herself.

Sighing, she looked at the officer and said "Georgie did really good in the self defense training, just ask Johnny O'Brien, he won't ever be able to father kids thanks to her."

Not wanting to know, getting that he would never have enough answers, he just closed his notebook, looked at the attorney who had been pretty much silent and said "I will put it all down as self defense. Who will be claiming the dead guards."

"I will. I have the names and addresses of family members. My client will be taking care of their final expenses." then looking at Maxie said "Mr. Corinthos was aware you would like to speak to Marco's parents. I am sorry but they had no idea about his career choice. He would prefer if you would let them keep their illusions."

Nodding, she asked "May I see him before the body is removed and sent to them."

Nodding the man watched as the younger woman followed the Sheriff then looking at Alcazar and Scorpio said "I have arranged for staff to gather the kids items and ship them home tomorrow. Will you be flying home before or after that time?"

"My daughter, I need to speak to her." said Mac his eyes meeting the other man's. "Does Corinthos have a way to contact them yet?"

"No, we think that there was a leak, we don't know who or where. The estate came from Carly via that sister of my boss. However there are too many unanswered questions and until they are home safe, no contact was to be

made past the calls that already went out."

Georgie smiled at Johnny who was pouting a bit this morning, he clearly had been more interested in sleeping in then in getting up early to drive to Cleveland. "Hey, wouldn't you rather have more time in New York than in a small hotel room in Columbus, Ohio."

"Depends." he mumbled. He had enjoyed waking up this morning, Georgie curled up in his arms, her breath a steady moist heat on his neck. While he enjoyed spending any time he could get with Georgie, right now, he was worried what about when they went home.

What about her father, as the time grew closer for them to return to their real lives, he began to fear what waited for them, what if he screwed up, what if she didn't want him anymore?

"We have to get gas." she said as they pulled into the Exxon station. "Do you want anything from inside?"

"No." he said then added having an idea of who could help him fix this. "Wait, they have subs right?"

"Yes a Penn Station is inside, why?" she asked then looked at her watch "Its not even ten yet, are you sure you wouldn't rather have something more nutritious."

Ordering a sub, fries, and asking for a drink, knowing that should give him some time, Johnny started to call only to remember they had to put the gas in. Getting that done, he went off to the side, then saw the bathroom door and ducked inside.

"Dad?"

"Johnny, is something wrong?" asked Anthony from where he sat with Jeff Webber as they tried to keep Alexis Davis from going off the deep end. Seeing the woman's anxious expression, he glared and held his fingers to his lips to remind them they were on speaker phone.

"What if her dad decides he can't accept me." said the frantic tone. "I mean, I might not be part of your business, but I still went through the training and what if she changes her mind. I mean, she is smart, dad. Really smart."

Seeing Anthony's eyes widen in shock as his suddenly insecure son fell apart over a girl, Jeff mused that no matter what was going on, deep down all men had the same insecurities as the younger man continued not letting his father get a word in edgewise.

"Dillon, he has no body hair that I saw to speak of, I... oh god, maybe I should wax." he said. "A girl at school once said her boyfriend waxed, but it would hurt, I think, not as bad as losing Georgie but... what am I going to do. I woke up all grumpy this morning, what if she decides she doesn't want a grumpy man with too much hair. I mean I shave every day."

AT that, Anthony stared at the phone like it his son was suddenly spouting gibberish but then again maybe he was. "And then there are her slippers, those damn beady eyed, leering fuzzy pink bunny slippers. I know that they want her. I can't let them win, I won't. I think I love her dad. I guess I have to... fine, but they had better have pain drugs to give me."

With that, the phone went dead. "OH god, do you think he was kidnapped?" asked Alexis at the abruptness of the ending.

"No, but either my son is doing drugs or is in need of drugs." said Anthony looking at the two of them. Muttering to himself, he went to make a call. "Sorry sir, there was an incident with Mr. Corinthos son and he went to the park."

"Mr. O'Brien, you were in Kentucky with my son, weren't you?" asked Anthony. When the man said yes he asked "Do you have any idea why he would want to shave his chest and … never mind." Hanging up he saw the other two looking at him and said "I am not telling anyone that my son is obsessing about a pair of slippers."

Georgie got back into the car and handed Johnny his lunch and watched as he slowly ate it, clearly there had been a reason for her getting the food, but she seriously doubted it was so he could eat.

"We can't stop at the house until after one, right?" he asked seeing her nodding yes he asked "What do you say to a trip to the Rock and Roll hall of fame?"

Agreeing, wondering what had happened to Mr. Grumpy pants, she smiled at him and then found herself given a quick kiss as she shifted gears and pulled back out onto the highway.

Jason looked at the box when they were back into the bedroom, changing into the their clothes for the next part of the trip. Taking the ring box, he put it back into the suitcase as they found out they had at least an hour to kill before the next ferry across the river.

Walking the streets near the docks, he saw Elizabeth smile at something and turned to see what she was looking at. Finding the simply gown in the window, he said "Lets go inside."

"No, we don't want to be late Jason." she reminded him as he pulled her inside and said the saleswoman.

"Elizabeth would like to try on that dress in your window."

"What size?" she asked only to be told a four. Before she could say no, Elizabeth found herself in front of a mirror, looking down at her self, at the dress that fit her like a glove and seemed to have been made especially for her.

"We will take it and some shoes to match." said Jason to the woman as she came out to get him.

"Don't you want to see it?" she asked only to be told no and handed a credit card. Elizabeth was a bit surprised when the woman came back inside and said "The gentleman requested you were it out the door."

"Jason-"

"Hush." he said and pressed his lips against hers. Two doors down he saw flowers and entered, returning to where she was standing with a few orchids and pointed out the one thing she hadn't seen.

A wedding chapel. Twenty minutes later, with an elderly lady who played the organ and the female minister's husband acting as their witnesses, Elizabeth Webber became Elizabeth Morgan. There were tears in her eyes as he slipped the wedding band he had found on her finger, then kissed her hand before kissing her lips as the woman pronounced them man and wife.

Brook was exhausted as she got off the bus in Philly. Her mind still reeling from all that had happened. Hearing her name, she turned on autopilot and then seeing who was standing there, felt the need to flee.

Dante gave chase, flashing his badge when someone tried to stop him. Catching up with her, he said "Stop."

"W-what are you doing here?" she asked only to be brought back to his waiting car and put in the backseat. "Hey why am I..."

Using the child protection locks that were a safety feature, he turned and looked at her. "You act like a five year old, I treat you like a five year old."

Jeering, she said the first thing that came to mind "Doesn't that make you a pedophile."

"No, nor does it change that you could be called a rapist." he snapped. Seeing her turn gray he said "Now just shut up, sit quietly and when we get where we are going, then you can shout, scream and complain all you want."

Driving straight through, he pulled up at the last cottage in an lane of empty but pretty little Victorian houses just outside of Cape May and said "Walk inside or I will carry you."

Sticking her nose in the air, Brook did as ordered while Dante went to the truck and pulled out to decent size suitcases. Inside he dropped them on the bed that dominated the room and said "Take a shower, I will make something for you to eat, it will make you feel a bit better."

"Showering and food, you think that will help. I watched a man die tonight. More than likely several men." she said bitterly then burst into tears. Dante looked up at the roof, then annoyed, pulled the crying girl into his arms and let her sob until she was clearly empty. "Thanks."

Taking out the handkerchief is mom always insisted he have, he told her to blow her nose, go take a shower that she could eat later but for now, the shower would help. While she was gone, he made a call to his mother, then closed his phone and shut it off.

Heading to the kitchen, he saw his old pal Ronnie had done as he had requested and stocked it full of food.

When Brook came out of the bathroom, her hair pulled back, her skin pinker and no longer sallow Dante said. "Twenty four hours."

"What?" she asked "What does that mean?"

"For twenty four hours, you get to tell me anything you want about what you went through in Kentucky. After that we discuss what you did to me and what you tried to do to me. Brook, but for now, you need my help, then we will deal with your transgressions."

Brown eyes met brown eyes then she said "There is nothing to tell. We were ambushed and we were sold out by that bitch Lulu Spencer who was chasing after my uncle Dillon who can't keep it in his pants."

Dante let her rant, heard her words about telling the guard and praised her for making the right choice to tell. "Didn't do any good. They still followed her in and people got killed."

"Little people, guards, people..." he tossed out, wanting to see how she responded.

Growling, she stood and walked over to stand in front of him, her anger practically a living breathing thing as she said "Don't you dare say that, don't you DARE."

Smiling a half smile, he saw her ready to swing and reached out to hold her closer and tighter then whispered in her ear. "Now that is the Brook Lynn Ashton I know. Glad to have her back."

As she cried again, this time softer, she spilled the whole story of the trip. "Georgie hates me."

"Sounds like she should." he pointed out. "Why?"

"Why did I do what I did?" she asked. "I don't know. I mean I know that doesn't make any sense and that I do have to know, but I can't face it right now, please."

Seeing his expression she said "Can I tell you a secret?"

Nodding, he saw her face flush then she said "In Bensonhurst, things made sense. Then I moved to Port Charles and they didn't anymore. Georgie was my friend but I think that was because of Dillon. Sage hung around because she wanted Dillon. I thought when I went there, girls would no longer use me to get close to boys."

Blinking a bit he said "When did that happen at home?"

"Aw, come on." she snarled and stood, glaring at him. "Priscilla Argenti, Malena Riconitti, Cissy Abbrain, Carie Samuels. Do any of those names ring bells with you, Dante?"

"What does a list of my ex girlfriends have to do with anything?" he asked bewildered.

"Those exes, they used me to get close to you, then pow, you start dating them and they don't even remember my name. Anyone I was friends with before I went to PC was friends with me because they wanted you. You, you couldn't resist them, though, could you. You just HAD to sleep with them. You knew, YOU KNEW how I felt about you, they did too."

Bursting into tears, she glared at him. "You would constantly break my heart then take away my only friends."

"Brook if they did what you said, they weren't real friends." he said quietly wincing as he recalled how many of his ex girlfriends he had dumped after realizing he had dated them because they had reminded him of the girl in front of him.

"You were supposed to be my friend but you were no different than them." she said coldly. "Why do you think I chose you to do what I did. You deserved it. You would be between girlfriends, and lets go hang out with Brookie, wasn't that how it would go. Never mind that I was in love with you, never mind that once you were dating someone, you couldn't be bothered to even remember my name."

Staring at her, he asked "What are you talking about? You are the one who is always too busy, too wrapped up in things to return my calls. Who starts to act like a spoiled five year old and ignored me."

"I have never ignored your calls." she spat out. "Until I went to Port Charles and then it was because I wanted to get over you, to get over what you did to my heart, twisting and tearing it like you constantly would."

Dante didn't want to argue so he moved on. "What about that, you went away and came back acting like you were better than everyone you grew up with."

"Why not I want you to see I was all grown up. Wanted you to see that I wasn't a little girl anymore." she cried out. "But what happened, instead I had to hear from Selma how you two almost got married, yet another of my friends who you stole away."

Shaking his head, he said "Did you listen to what she had to say or did you just jump to conclusions."

"Oh, I heard all about it from my mother. How Selma was pregnant and if it wasn't for her miscarriage the two of you would be married by now. That hopefully you two would work things out after you mourning your..."

Dante stopped her from speaking his mind on what his Aunt Connie had said. He had dismissed it, thought she was trying to stir up trouble now that she was suddenly hanging around more but clearly she saw things better than he had. "Wait."

"What?" she snarled.

"Selma's baby, I wasn't the father." he said quickly. Seeing her stiffen, he wasn't sure why but said "It was Tommy M, I was marrying her so she would get police benefits until she gave birth. Tommy died in the line of duty. When the kid was born he would have..."

"Her family, they wouldn't have helped her out." she said getting it, her eyes closing. "Wait, you two aren't getting..."

"No." he said then added "Brook, your mother knew the truth. She also has been the person I spoke to, left messages with for you to call me."

"What?" she asked then snorted in disbelief. "There is no way..."

Brook recalled _Brookie, don't make my mistake, getting married young, don't let anyone distract you from your dreams. Do you want to live in Bensonhurst all your life, that is why I am sending you to your father..._

That had happened after Brook had admitted to her mother that she was positive that she loved Dante, that it was more then a crush. Looking in horror at Dante, her mind on what she had done, what she had done in selfishness because she had wanted him to be her first, had always wanted him.

Her mind now went to the day she had argued with Lucas, the day he had claimed she had never wanted him that way anyhow and knew he was right. She had used Lucas as a way to get over Dante, but it hadn't work.

Dante was certain she didn't believe him, he wasn't so sure he believed it himself but as he went back on the past, on all the long talks with Lois, where he had promised to wait and not crowd Brook. How she had given veiled hints on how his father had treated his mother and knew, he knew that Lois had done some major damage but why?

Then looking at the last item he had had Ronnie bring, the guitar for Brook and knew that all of this, almost all of their pain had been caused by Lois Cerello's ambitions for her daughter.

Brook followed Dante's eyes then said "No it is more than just the music. Mom, Mom and dad had it rocky but she still loves him. I think she is afraid he will blame her if..."

"You fall in love with some small potatoes cop from Bensonhurst." he said hurt at knowing that Ms. C had done all of this in spite of knowing he had been in love with her daughter since he was a teenagers.

"No, because I fell in love with..." Taking a deep breath, knowing they had always avoided discussing this but that they both knew. "I fell in love with Sonny Corinthos son."

Flinching at hearing that out loud, he looked at her and said "So she lied, made me feel like a child molester for wanting you by being passive aggressive with me."

"Yes." she said. "Oh god, Dante... I am so sorry. I what, I what I did, it ruined things, didn't it. I attacked you, used you."

Dante knew it was time to face the music and decided to let time deal with the rest. "I wasn't as drunk that night as I pretended. I had had an argument with your mother, over your behavior. I saw the way you were acting and felt like you were miserable."

"I was." she said then admitted. "Other than Georgie, there is nothing I would miss in Port Charles."

"What about your dad?" he asked.

"Dad is always busy, flying here and there for business and I think I saw him more when I lived here." she confessed. "Now Georgie hates me. I have nothing in Port Charles."

Dante held her, then thought back on his mistakes. "Why Brook, why not just tell me... why do what you did?"

Brook looked at Dante, then down at her hands before she said "I don't know. I really, really don't know."

Looking at the marriage certificate, Elizabeth looked over at Jason and asked "Why now?"

"Why not now?" he answered then kissing her said "I wanted us to go home to Port Charles married, I want everyone to know you are mine. That we are meant to be together."

Lifting her, he lowered her into the car, then said "When we get to New York this evening, I have a surprise planned."

"Jason, this, this was a beautiful surprise." she said her hand moving down the ivory colored gown and across the diamond wedding band she was wearing.

"Well Mrs. Morgan, I guess you are going to have another surprise." he teased then held her hand as they began the drive onto the ferry that would cut their trip by a few hundred miles and several hours.

Driving off the boat on the other side of the bay, Jason found the right road and soon they were heading towards the city hoping to arrive in time for dinner. "We have two days before we have to meet Johnny and Georgie."

"Are you sure that they are going to be okay?" asked Elizabeth.

"Johnny won't let anything happen to her and right now, no one knows what is going on." he reminded her.

In Port Charles, Johnny had gotten confirmation regarding the death of Vasily, had been given the news about HOW Maxie Jones had saved Francis life and was already making plans for that information. He could still hear Francis and Brenda Barrett making all those OB jokes, well guess what, revenge was a bitch.

Dillon let himself into the mansion only to find his grandfather and his mother waiting. "Your niece is fine, if you care."

Looking at his grandfather who for the first time made him face why the man was as wealthy as he was, Edward Quartermaine was no joke, he said "I do, I am glad. I was so worried."

"When?" asked Tracy looking at the man she had turned her innocent little boy into. "When were you worried? When you fled the house without making sure the rest of the house knew that killers were inside."

"Wait, that isn't how it was." he said protesting as all that had happened flashed before his eyes. "I wanted to warn them but it was too hard. There were too many men with guns."

"My god, I should have put a stop to you hanging around with Luke Spencer. I mean, my god that is what he would think." said Tracy looking at her son in shock.

"He is dead, how can you talk about him that way." he asked.

Edward looked at Dillon. "People died, do you want to know who didn't make it? Do you even care?"

"Oh god, Georgie!" he said his mind reeling at the idea of losing the woman he loved. "Please, tell me, she is okay?"

"Georgie? Georgie is fine, there was only one death other than guards." said Tracy.

When Dillon seemed confused, she said "Lulu Spencer died, the young woman who only came to Kentucky to see you. You didn't warn her, you didn't give her a chance. My god, how can you possibly be my son?"

Dillon stood then snapped "I am fine, mom, thank you for asking. As for Lulu, I didn't ask her to come to Kentucky, I didn't ask her to sleep with me. It was her choice. She was the reason that this..."

Edward grabbed his grandson with a surprisingly strong grasp and pushed him back into a chair. "Don't you dare say that. Whatever else Lulu was a young woman with her whole life in front of her. If she planned on spending that life manipulating people, if in the unlikelihood she planned to become a nun, it was her life, Dillon."

"Oh please, like you would have done anything differently." he sneered.

"Dillon, I would like to hope that I would have." he said quietly. "I know that your grandmother would like to have a word with you. I want you to sit there, Dillon, sit and think what you will tell your grandmother about your choices."

Seeing the young blond man swallowing hard, Edward felt satisfaction in knowing that while Dillon felt like he didn't have to offer explanations to anyone else, the idea of facing Lila brought him to his knees.

Alan entered the room, then looked at Dillon. "Did you tell him?"

"Not yet." said Tracy. "He has to speak to mother, first."

Dillon walked up the stairs, feeling like he was going to the gallows. "Oh Dillon." Hearing the disappointment, that killed him as he turned to face those ice blue all knowing eyes.

Looking at the white haired lady in the wheelchair, Dillon said "I am so sorry, grandmother."

As he knelt in front of her, he could only bow his head then mumbled his apology only to hear her telling him she didn't hear him. "I am sorry, I am so sorry, I just saw them, they were scary, I just ran."

Hearing his story about Jason's bike, about the men wearing black, how he had ran, scared. "Dillon, tell me about Lulu. How did she get into the house?"

"I don't know." he said quietly. "I didn't ask."

He had instead been happy to have company, he had been feeling alone, isolated. Lulu had been welcome company. As he dealt with the idea of her being dead, he found it hard to wrap his mind around the fact. "I am so sorry. So sorry."

"OH Dillon." she said "This rather unfortunate mistake, there is going to be repercussions for you. Bad ones but I am hoping you learn from them. You need to realize that actions have consequences. I had hoped that losing Ms. Jones would teach you that, but instead you kept making mistakes.

"I don't mean to." he admitted.

"But Dillon until you face that world doesn't revolve around your wants and needs, until you mature, you will keep repeating your mother's mistakes. She made bad ones but I had hoped you would be different."

"I am not my mother." he protested.

"No, because whatever else your mother has done, she has never left innocents to die." with that, Lila said "Your mother has a plan, one she came up with with Ned and Alan. As Quartermaine men, they of all people understand the selfishness that is imprinted on your genes."

Those words, hearing the one woman everyone respected calling him selfish, hurt badly as Dillon went downstairs to hear what was going to happen. "Sit down."

Looking at his uncle, he saw the man's disappointment and gave a sigh as Tracy announced he was going to be living with his father. "Wait, you called Paul."

"At Alan's suggestion. You are going to Oklahoma." with that, Tracy looked at her son then said "After you apologize in person to every single person you left behind to die. Dillon, I know that you don't give a damn about my feelings but let me tell you, I have never been more disappointed in you in my life. I had always thought you were a better person than this. Maybe you should spend this time with your father getting your head on straight."

Walking to the door, he was about to leave when he swore to himself he would never apologize to Johnny Zachara, if he hadn't been trying to steal her away from him, none of this would happen.

"Where are you going?" asked Edward coldly.

"Out." he said. "I am over the age of eighteen, I don't owe you any explanation."

"You should know, Paul has arranged for you to attend OSU from here out. Good luck finding something to help you further your dream of a career in film." The old man looked at his grandson. "I want you to think about something, about what you are going to say to Jason."

Turning white, Dillon was about to leave again when he opened the door and saw the pretty middle aged blond. When she slapped his face, he stared and said "I was told Georgie and Maxie were okay."

"You, what you did." Felicia looked at the blond then at Edward. "You asked me to stop over before I flew to Kentucky."

"I spoke to Mr. Alcazar, they are going to be in the air in five minutes." said Edward looking at his watch. "I need a favor."

Looking at Dillon, she said "I am done with favors until my children are home safe. Dillon, there are no words, none to tell you what I think of you."

Dillon couldn't stand the scorn, couldn't stand the look in people's eyes, none of them had any idea what he had been through. Leaving, he slammed the doors of the mansion and went to find his car.

Driving over to go do some research, there was no way he was leaving town without proving to Georgie just how dangerous that bastard Johnny Zachara was.

Arriving at the nice middle class home in a nice middle class neighborhood, Georgie remembered what they had rehearse and went to knock on the door. When it opened seeing the nice middle class man standing there she asked "Is Damien here?"

"No." said the man quizzically. "How do you know my brother?"

"Through school." she said. Seeing him frowning, she recalled what Stan had sent about how the geek had been kicked out for smoking drugs, she said "I know how he messed up. I was hoping to help him, after all he did for me."

"Did you for?" asked the man opening the door a little wider and then closing it to stop the dog from escaping. "Sorry, Jack here is a bit eager for his walk."

"Do you know where I can find Damien, he was supposed to load an app onto my blackberry?" she said holding up the one they had purchased just in case they had needed it.

"No, but he usually returns about now. If you like you can remain on the porch and wait for him while I walk the dog." said the man. Georgie smiled then agreed while Johnny waited until he left and went in through the back door as Georgie acted as the look out.

About forty five minutes later, after spending almost thirty five of it speaking to the man's nosy neighbor, Damien's brother returned. "I can't wait. Is there anyway I can leave a message and have him call me later?"

"Sure." he said amazed at how Mrs. Denny liked the young woman, she never liked anyone who didn't attend church and most definitely didn't like what she called those modern girls with too much makeup and hair.

That alone assured him that she wasn't trouble as she smiled then handed him the note. "I know this is none of my business, but I hope your brother gets his life back on track. He has always seemed very nice and very kind to me."

When she had left, Kevin found himself wishing his brother would have hooked up with that lovely young woman instead of the usually tramps who used him and that Damien was happy to be allowed to hang with in exchange for what he could do online for them.

Two hours later, after a visit from the State Police, he sat down on the sofa stunned at what he had been told. Telling them his brother's history he said "I am sure that one of those rather unsavory women down at the strip club got him involved with this."

"I am sorry, Mr. Spinelli for your loss." When the man had left, Spin's brother looked at the note on the coffee table, called and left a brief message on the voice mail and promptly forgot all about the nice young woman even after finding his brother's very expensive computer was gone. He just dismissed it as Damien having taken it with him as he made plans to bury his brother.

Sonny sat on his sofa, holding onto Michael who had just come back to the penthouse from a trip with Leticia who was wringing her hands and apologizing for what had happened.

"You did nothing wrong." he said telling the little boy who was now crying. Hearing a knock on the door, he saw AJ let in and felt a sense of disbelief that he had called the other man, but clearly what Michael needed was more important.

AJ looked at Michael then at Sonny and said "What is it?"

Handing him a newspaper, Sonny said "Bobbie brought it back from Italy when she returned today."

Grimacing at reading about Carly marrying Max, he looked at Sonny who saw that Michael had drifted off. "Bobbie told him that we were keeping his mother away. Then said that I had sold his mother into slavery."

"What?" he hissed at Sonny. "What the hell?"

Sonny gestured to Leticia to sit next to Michael and then led AJ to the second penthouse. Looking around, AJ said Elizabeth did a nice job, but what the hell got into Bobbie?"

"Lulu is dead, and Bobbie just learned what her brother did all those years ago." he said and saw AJ didn't know. "Have you talked to your parents?"

"No, Jax had me dealing with a business rival to take my mind off things." he said then looked at Sonny. "What do you know that you didn't share with us."

"Bobbie gave birth to twins all those years ago."

Appalled, AJ spat out. "There are two Carly's out there?"

Horrified for a second at the though, Sonny shuddered at the idea of two women who shrieked, who whined, who used and manipulated those around them, who were obsessed with Jason. Gaining control, he looked at AJ and said "God no."

Calming down he said "Carly by the way, her father was a john of Bobbies."

"Didn't we already kind of know that." asked AJ as Johnny O'Brien entered.

"Yes but now we know who." he replied. "Anthony Zachara."

"Holy hell." spat out AJ.

"Relax, he is no fan of his daughter, this deal that the Giambetti family offered, Jason and I were concerned about Michael so we turned it down. He has her father, accepted it, but she had to turn over custody of Michael to you."

"Hell, Michael's grandfather..." he said looking at Sonny with weary disbelief.

"Actually no." said Sonny. "That is where this gets ugly."

"You mean it isn't already?" he mocked. "Could have fooled me."

"The second daughter, Claudia. She was raised by Zachara, long story involving a hospital mistake." said Sonny giving him the short version. "Anyhow, we think Lansing knew."

"Was that why he was killed?" asked AJ rather calmly.

"No, but the secret I am about to tell you is. Johnny..."

"Alexis kid, I was there yesterday, I heard about Alexis." said AJ. "So, Zachara raised his own daughter."

Sonny didn't know he was wrong but he said "Yes and she was the one who actually brokered the deal, that got Carly somehow to sign away Michael."

"Is the old man a threat?" he said looking at his son fast asleep.

"No, Anthony isn't. He will never acknowledge Carly nor Michael, for their sake." said Sonny with a relieved sigh. "Claudia inherits the business. Not even his son will get any part. So for all intents and purposes Michael will be safe from the Zachara family's."

"What aren't you telling me?" asked AJ.

Sonny knew that there had to be a level of trust so he gave up what he knew. "Carly is being told, one mistake and she loses everything. She is married to Max, for better for worse. Max is to be a fisherman, he will get nothing from his father, in the unlikely event that Milo should die, the business is broken up and Claudia, not Carly receives everything."

"A Fisherman's wife? She won't like that." he said amused.

"Worse than that, she is now a wife to a man who has finally had his blinders ripped off in regard to who she truly is and they will be living on an island just off the coast of Sicily. Sicilian women, well lets just say... Carly is going to have a hell of a culture shock to deal with."

The men had no idea, none how true that was as Carly came off the yacht, her nose in the air at the old fashioned outfits the women seemed to be wearing all in the dark and drab colors.

Seeing them pointing and smiling, she waved, thinking that at least they seemed to know she was someone important. "What are you smiling about?"

"Just smiling, no reason." she said Max, then rolled her eyes as he walked in front of her, cutting her off. "Hey, slow down I can't keep up."

"Carly, here you follow, you don't walk beside your husband unless he takes your arm." he replied. When she went to reach for his arm, he shook her off and said "You also have to earn my respect and right now, I will show you none because you haven't earned any."

"How dare you? Do you really think that Sonny..."

"Sonny is no longer in your vocabulary, Jason either." he said smugly. "Carly, this is your life."

With that he showed her to the slightly larger home than the traditional ones they had passed. Inside, she looked around the white washed walls, the at least two decade old furniture then scoffed and said "Where is the phone?"

"At the post office." he said pointing toward the dock as the white boat they arrived on pulled off. "No international calls."

"Give me your cell phone." she ordered.

With a shake of his head, he held out his arms and said "Search me, I have no cell phone. A fisherman has no need of one. I gave up all the trappings of my old life to keep you alive, now if you will excuse me, I have to take a look around, see what there is that we need."

"What we need?" she shrieked. "What we need is a damn cell phone. What we need is to be on that damn boat, what we need is to get the hell of this island, away from this house. There is no way in hell I am spending the night here."

"Fine." with that, he pushed her out the front door and locked it. Calling out he said "You know where I will be when you change your mind."

From where she had landed in the dust, Carly pounded the ground swearing she would get back where she belonged, that she would make everyone pay for what she lost and get back the most important person in her life... Jason.

In New York, the groom carried the bride across the threshold into the studio he had bought several months before on of all people Brenda's advise. Looking around, he saw the light airy space as he helped Elizabeth stand.

"What is this place?" she asked looking around.

"It is ours." he said with a slightly smug grin. "For once Brenda did good. She told me that Soho had great lighting for when I got my head out of my ass and chased after you."

"Oh Jason..." Looking around then back at him, she said "Wait, you want to live here?"

"Only when we have to come into the city." he said. "This way you can paint wherever we are. I did the same thing for us in Italy."

"Italy" she asked cautiously.

"Italy. I bought us a home." he said then added "A nice sized one for once we have children, so we have a place to stay while you teach them about art and how the light is different there."

Leaning down to kiss her, he whispered "What do you say to my showing you the bedroom, Mrs. Morgan?"

"Sounds good." she said then was led up the stairs and kissed as he backed her onto the bed that was there...

Maxie was hugging her mother while Skye got the shock of her life when Sage threw herself into her arms and cried, seeing Diego who seemed more welcoming as well, she rubbed Sage's back as the girl told her the whole story.

Felicia looked up at Mac, then started to tell Maxie that her father had called then kept her mouth shut, her father had been the man who had gone to Kentucky to bring their little girl home.

Hearing the sound of men unloading things, Maxie shuddered when the first thing that came off was a coffin. Turning, she went into Mac's arms, as soberly she watched as the waiting hearse took him away.

"Maxie." Hearing Johnny O'Brien, she at first couldn't face him then gathering strength looked at the guard who just said "He would be happy that he died doing his job, protecting an innocent."

"He shouldn't have had to die at all." she said her eyes watering as she reached for her dad's hand. "Its over but what has changed. Helena is dead, her people are dead, Luke Spencer is dead, but at the heart of the matter, nothing has changed."

"The world became a safer place. I know it might not feel like much, but it is a difference." he said to the younger girl. Looking at Mac he said "We have had contact with both groups, they had something to do and will be home in five days."

"Where are they?" he asked looking at the Irishman.

"I don't know, they don't want us to know. We had a leak, more than just Courtney. We might have a clue and I promise... I know Sonny already did but I promise the man who hurt these kids, if we are right that is, he will pay."

Mac nodded, accepting what they were telling him as the guard who was shot protecting Maxie was brought out of the cargo hold. Seeing Maxie smiling he greeted her.

"I am glad you are awake." she said to Francis.

"Me too." he said then closing his eyes waited until he was in the ambulance to add as she looked in. "Thank you, for saving my life."

"I want to add my thanks to that." said Johnny who saw she was starting to wobble towards tears and gave in to his inner child. "Because the next time Franny here calls me OB again and asks if I am PMSing I can point out that at least I have never used tampons."

Felicia blinked, shocked at what this grown man had said to her little girl only to hear Mac of all people laughing. Seeing her expression he said "Maxie was inventive, she used them to stem the flow of blood. Doctor told Tony that it more than likely saved his life."

Franny just saw the gleeful look in Johnny's eyes and then looked at the medic and said "Do me a favor, kill me?"

Maxie glared and said "Like heck he will, I went to all that trouble of saving your life you owe me and I am making sure you live a long and healthy life."

Georgie hung up the phone, then looked at Johnny and said "They got married."

"I know." with that, he eased down further under the covers and stuck his chin on top of her head. "Why are you so shocked about that?"

"I wanted to be there." she pouted. Then said "Where are we again?"

"Just outside of Harrisburg." he replied. "Why?"

"I want to make a stop tomorrow, if you don't mind." she said thinking on the wedding ring quilt she had seen and how Elizabeth had liked the Amish quilt Georgie had. "We need to get them a wedding present."

Johnny smirked, his mind on Jason's request to take his time getting to New York and agreed, knowing that the best gift they could give the happy couple was time alone to enjoy their wedded state.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

A/N Bunnys return with a vengeance next chapter in PC. Claudia turns up, Johnny almost dies and Liason deal with the Q's. And we find out that poor sad desolate Carly has learned what it mean to be a Sicilian's wife. Jason has a run in with Lucky and Elizabeth, well she deals with her father.

Jason hung up the phone, then told Elizabeth their lunch would be delivered in about an hour. Seeing her dancing eyes come up from her sketch book, then the way there was a small smile and said "Do you ever intend to tell me what you are doing?"

Tucking the long white book with heavy paper behind her back, she stood and sauntered over to where he was standing. "Its a surprise."

With that, she looked around the large light airy room he had created just for her and said "Jason, this is incredible. You know what would make it perfect, I would love it if you would model for me."

"No, there is no way you are getting me naked in this room." he said backing up just a bit, until his legs hit the chaise lounge behind him. Then growing a bit worried that she would be able to talk him into it, he kissed her then left the room. "I will be downstairs talking to Sonny."

"Coward." she called out, laughing as she opened the book she had kept him from seeing and looked at the erotic drawings she would never show anyone. It wasn't quite appropriate for the art teacher at the community center to be drawing her husband, erect and lying back gesturing for her to come to him.

Downstairs, Jason had called Sonny only to be told he was getting ready for a meeting with Anthony. "He is worried about his son's safety."

"I thought Claudia was neutralized." he stated. "Are you sure Zachara isn't playing games."

"She is making noise even after being given her inheritance early." said Sonny frowning a bit. "Maximus is doing some talking with the families, then will let us know what he finds out."

"Let you know." Jason said reminding him that he was out. "I have spoken to Francis, he is going to step up, we have an agreement, Sonny."

"By us, I meant Lorenzo, Anthony and I." the man said firmly. "Jason I am well aware of all you have to lose. The families made it clear that you can't get back in, that this was an extraordinary situation."

Jason didn't tell his friend that while that would never change, the simple fact was he was well aware that Sonny did have a huge streak of selfishness that he fought daily to contain. "What about Courtney?"

Sonny smiled as Michael rushed in from the hallway then shouting hi dad before announcing he had to change that he was meeting his pal Alberto at the park to play soccer.

Then the sound of thundering footsteps returning as Michael asked. "Is that Elizabeth, when is she coming home. Maxie is home, she said she was with Elizabeth, when is Elizabeth coming home so she can help me pick out a costume, she promised to help me pick one out."

"No, it is your Uncle Jason." said Sonny who saw Michael deflate a little then heard what Jason said and gave Michael the news. "Elizabeth will be back at the end of the week."

"Yes." was yelled as he rushed up the stairs shouting for Leticia. Sonny felt old as he heard him all the way downstairs as he excitedly gave the nanny the news.

Johnny saw the huge quilt being placed in the hood of the Porsche and heard Georgie chuckling. "What?"

"Its odd to be putting that in the hood instead of the trunk." she said as she handed him the bread and other items. "Where do you want to have our picnic?"

"How about that scenic by-way on the expressway." he said reaching for her hand. "First however, are you sure you don't want that quilt?"

"No." she said with a laugh. "Its beautiful but I already have a quilt, Mom got me one last year."

Johnny's pocket rang, handing it to Georgie he waited until she had answered then tucked the receipt into his pocket. He had bought the quilt, even if Georgie didn't want it, he did, he wanted to see her lying on it, someday. He had been happy to find out that they would ship it to him for a small cost.

Hearing the name Maxie, he turned to looked at the smiling young woman wearing the new jeans and men's dress shirt they had purchased the day before, tucked under what she had called a driving jacket. "That is great news."

Hanging up, she said "Francis is being allowed to head home, with help."

There were a few minutes of quiet then she told him about Marco and what was said regarding the funeral. "That makes sense, Georgie. A lot of these guys, if their family isn't nearby, they don't tell them what they are doing."

"Its just wrong, he saved her life and no one will ever know." she said sadly.

Pulling her into his arms, his head resting on top of hers, he replied. "Georgie, its better this way. Think about it, would you want to know that your son was working for someone like Sonny. I mean, I used to dream, thinking I would have given anything to be anyone but who I am. Since meeting you, that has increased tenfold."

Looking at his hands, she said "I lo-care for you, for who you are, not for who your parents are."

"But Georgie, think about your dad, how hard this is going to be on him. He is the police commissioner, my father, well he isn't what people believe, not anymore but he was, years ago." he tried to explain. "He wasn't a nice person, he slowly lost himself and only regained his soul when my mother came back into his life."

Georgie thought about what he had said regarding his family, his mother's death. What had happened to his sister. Standing there, listening to his heart beating, she got what he was saying but she knew Mac, all he wanted for his daughters was to find true, real love and while she couldn't find the courage to say the words, just yet, she knew, that he would know the moment he saw her.

Maxie had wanted to take care of Francis, but Stan had told her that Sonny had hired his mother to be the blond Italian's home health nurse. Hearing her name being called, she turned to see her mother and quickly putting away the piece of paper with Georgie's number on it.

"Mom." she said getting yet another hug. She had had a doctor's appointment with Dr. Monica, had spoken to her professors and was now on her way to Kelly's, the last thing she needed was coddling.

"Maxie, your father said you spoke to Georgie." she said urgently. "How is she, when is she coming home?"

"She is on her way to the city, then they are coming back." she replied. "No time schedule was mentioned."

"I don't know that I like that, she is off with that Zachara kid." she said fretfully. "Your father seems fine with this, I am not sure that this is such a good idea."

"Ahem." turning to see Alexis Davis glaring at her, Felicia said "Alexis, is something wrong."

"No, but clearly the two of us need to speak. Privately I am afraid." she said to Maxie.

"Normally I would stick around and eavesdrop but I have to meet Sage and Diego." she told them with a toss of her head to let them know she wasn't happy to be left out of what ever was going on. "Alexis, nice to see you."

When they had gone into a small room, Alexis closed the door then looked at Felicia. "This isn't for public consumption just yet, but Johnny Zachara is my son."

"Excuse me?" asked Felicia confused and sinking into the hospital chair as the older woman kept talking. "Oh, I am so sorry, Alexis. That must have been hell on earth for you."

With a serene smile, Alexis said "No, it wasn't because I knew that someplace, somewhere my son was alive and safe. That was all that mattered. He is smart according to his father, musically inclined like my mother. And if he is truly interested in Georgie, then clearly he has great taste in women."

Felicia sighed then said "I know, and I am sorry if you were offended but the rumors about Anthony Zachara, they say he isn't stable."

"Having spent the last few weeks around the man, I think it is safe to say that is a cover, because that man was very sharp and shrewd, no more insane than I am. He also tells it like it is. He is a bit worried about his son, but mainly because Johnny seems to be falling very deeply and very quickly for your daughter." she said with a gentle smile then with a small laugh said "I listened in on a phone conversation yesterday, clearly my son has my bad habit of panic attacks."

"I am not so sure that is such a good thing." she said remembering Alexis fleeing her wedding on the back of a truck.

"He doesn't know what to do to win her heart, he is convinced that he has too many flaws. Yet when he talked, the way he talked about Georgie, it will be interesting to watch them mature and grow together.

As they day went on, the Alcazar children were telling Maxie about how Skye was pregnant and that they weren't going to Europe just yet. "Not until she gives birth. Which is cool, this way we can see how this ends."

Mike Corbin frowned a bit as he placed the order in front of the two teenagers then asked Maxie when Georgie was coming back to work.

"Not for a while, Mike." she told the man then turned to Sage and said "So what are you going to be doing?"

"Finishing out the year, then when I graduate, we will see." she said with a shrug while Diego stole fries. "You need to see a doctor."

"What?" he asked taking a bite out of his burger.

"You have to have a tape worm, I read about them in Science class, I mean all you do is eat and eat." she said scowling as he ordered dessert while they were still finishing their lunch.

Diego agreed to go if Sage went a whole week without her cell phone. "Fine, you just melt away. Either way, stop stealing my food."

With that, she smacked her cousin then began to growl. Looking up, Diego glared at Dillon who was approaching them. "You bastard, you ran like a coward and we could have died. Get the hell away from us."

"Look, I am sorry." said the blond clearly nervous. "I made a mistake."

"Yes you did, and Lulu Spencer died." snarled Sage.

"Like you care, you couldn't stand her." he retorted. "Besides, Its not like I asked her to come to the safe house."

"Get out, get out of my diner." shrieked Bobbie as she went to attack Dillon. When the others did nothing to protect the youngster, he left, his feeling hurt as he had never got a chance to tell them all he had found out regarding the Italian mob heir.

Bobbie turned on the other three and said "You three to. Get the hell out. Why didn't you get Lulu to safety when you left."

Diego tried to tell the woman that they hadn't known she was there only for Sonny who had come in to suggest they head out then said "She won't care, she is not handling this well. Carly got married and moved with Max to Italy."

"Max?" sniggered Maxie who saw her aunt getting upset and said "Bobbie, we are sorry for Lulu, but we didn't know she was in the house."

"I don't care, but then it isn't the first time one of my children has died and you lived is it, Maxie." she hissed, finding she took a small sense of control in hurting the blond who was still alive while Lulu and BJ were dead.

"Barbara Jean Spencer." snapped the man who had entered. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Tony?" she asked as she whimpered. "Why are you mad at me, after all..."

"No, what the hell is wrong with you?" he asked looking around the full diner where the customers were looking at his ex wife with shock in their eyes.

"Maxie was not responsible for what happened to Lulu. Lulu is, Lucky is, hell Helena is responsible for her death. Not Maxie, not any of these kids. Yes, Dillon was an idiot but ultimately it is Helena Cassadine's fault."

Wanting to say fuck you, she stormed to her office and sat down and cried. Hearing footsteps, she saw the expensive shoes. "What, you hear to apologize for deserting my daughter."

"Carly made her choices, I didn't force her to marry Max." he said evenly. "What you did, what you said to Michael, that was wrong. I won't let you hurt him just because you are hurting. So until you can regain control of your emotions stay away."

"Or what?" she said her head coming up. "He is my grandson."

"And his mother was created in a business transaction." he said evenly then heard someone come in. Looking at Jeff Webber who nodded towards the door, Sonny left without saying another word.

"Bobbie Spencer, how far you have come and yet you are still the same woman who blamed an innocent young woman for Scott Baldwin preferring her to you. You, you could have had it all but you couldn't walk away from your past."

"What do you want Jeff? To tell me how you have been father of the year?" she mocked.

"No, to tell you that I am sorry for your losses but don't you dare try to drag my daughter into your mess when she comes home. Don't try to pawn that loser nephew of yours onto her." he said firmly.

"You have no idea what there is between Lucky and Elizabeth, how much love there is there." she said "I know them better than you. Both of them, given some time they will be back where they belong."

"Where they belong?" he asked. "My daughter is where she belongs, with her husband."

"Husband?" she asked then felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach as her eyes closed. "Jason married her, didn't he. Let me guess, he did it to protect her."

"From what I heard, he did it because he loves her. Like she loves him, I know your nephew is leaving to go to Greece, tell Lucky to go with his brother, tell him to leave or I will expose all the Spencer family secrets I know."

"What the hell are you talking about?" she said confused.

"The rape, your part in it, I will make it so difficult for you to stay here and yet I will make sure you have no money to leave." with that, he turned and left.

Bobbie shoved everything off her desk, then sat down and buried her head in her hands. Carly was her daughter, Claudia was her daughter. One used her, the other hated her. She was being blackmailed by her old lover and her daughter had made it clear that if she didn't give a damn if she lived or died.

The next twenty four hours flew as both couples talked, kissed and made plans, while in Port Charles, Stan looked at his boss who was starring out the window. "I was hoping we wouldn't find proof, that I was wrong."

"Sir, he didn't seem to know what he did." replied the hacker. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Shaking his head no, Sonny went down two floors and check in on Francis and found Johnny O'Brien there. "Stan gave me proof, it was Mike but who Mike told is the problem. We don't know that yet, the middle man is who is missing."

Seeing the stoned expression on his men's faces, he said "I can't believe he didn't know, no matter what it looks like."

Seeing Francis looking levelly at him, he said "I know that he thinks I am wrong regarding Courtney, that he feels I should have been on her side over Elizabeth's, no matter how wrong Courtney was."

"But would he betray you like that?" asked Johnny who was certain he would, but knew that Sonny had to come to that by himself.

"For the right price, if it got him one more minute with any of his addictions, yes he would." said the dark haired man. Looking at Johnny he said "Jason needs to know, would you call him, I think I need to have Mike picked up but it is better that it isn't any of you."

Nodding Johnny went to make the call while Sonny went to find his chauffeur, knowing that his father wouldn't resist the chance to ride in the limo. "Take him to the new safe house, outside of town and do you have a list of the people he has been speaking to."

Handing it over, the quiet young man looked at his boss then said "Sir, I think you should know, there is something fishy about this woman."

Looking at the name, he said "I thought it was a man's name. Who is this Sam McCall and why do I know that name."

"She is the salvage diver that has taken to hanging around Jake's trying to pick up some of the upper tier guards. When it didn't work, she moved down, got a few into bed but now, to see her speaking to your father, I thought you should know."

"Thanks, Tomas." he said then frowning said "Wait, is this the woman who is always hanging out at the warehouse, end of first shift."

"Yes sir." he reported to his boss.

Sonny had had an incident when the woman had first come to town, luckily he had been too busy with Carly and Courtney, or he might have done something foolish. Calling Stan he asked him to run the name only for the man to say. "Wait, what was her name?"

Repeating what he had said, he heard the hacker ask him to come to the warehouse. "Sir, she is listed in this Spinelli's computer. She was the local contact, I didn't know that it was a woman."

Hanging up, Sonny ordered his men to pick up the woman, "Use her being easy to get her away from town, then finish her off on her boat. Sink it."

"Yes sir." was the response while Sonny went to call Johnny. "Cancel the call to Jason, I have our middle man. That woman, Sam McCall."

"Okay." he said then added. "Jason and Elizabeth didn't answer the phone. Should I call back later and give them the all clear."

"Yes, I will let the others know." said Sonny as he went to see Lorenzo Alcazar first. When he got a text from his people, he went to see Mac Scorpio and looked at the man and his ex wife. "It looks like my father got the information from my guards, then passed it on while drunk."

"What happens now?" asked Mac evenly well aware that Sonny wouldn't kill his father.

"I am sending him to rehab, then to an Island I own." he said grimaced then continued "Courtney however is now on her own. I have given her the last dollar, the last bit of forgiveness. She can go with Mike, or land hard on her rear here in town."

"Sonny, you should know, there is an open case as to the whereabouts of Carly." he warned the man.

Writing down the number, he said "Talk to this man, he is now her father in law. Carly married Max, the guard who set up Elizabeth with Zander."

Nodding, Mac said "When is my daughter coming home?"

"I don't know, from what I understood, they are in New York City and will be meeting up with Jason and Elizabeth tomorrow night. From that moment on, they should be returning when they want."

"Georgie has school." stated Felicia. "She doesn't need to be gallivanting all about, she needs to be in class."

Sonny looked at the blond and said "From what I understand, she could take from now until the end of the year off and still be valedictorian. Felicia, she is coming home, she will catch back up and from what Anthony told me, what you are afraid of, don't be."

Mac grimaced and said "I ran his name, I know that this Johnny graduated from Cornell, that he is a classically trained pianist, but he is still too old for my daughter."

"Mac, he is the same age as Elizabeth." said an entering Jeff Webber who grimaced and said "Damn, now I am starting to sound like Alexis Davis."

Seeing the cop look at him, Sonny saw Felicia frown then admit. "He is her son, but what do we know about his father?"

"Nothing." said Jeff. "Alexis met him while intoxicated at a party. She says she could be in the same room with the man but never know who he is."

Sonny thought back on his attorney and how they had almost made a big mistake a few years earlier, she would always have a special place in his heart but at the same time he would never forgive her for her choices regarding Zander and then marrying Ric.

"The one thing we know, he is local." he said. "At the same time, I don't think Alexis wants to know."

"I can't understand that." said Felicia as her mind went to solving this puzzle. Getting the rest from Sonny and Jeff Webber, she was determined to know the truth, if only for her daughter's sake. She wasn't thrilled with the idea of Johnny Zachara, even less than Mac was, but she was well aware that while Maxie was rebellious, Georgie, when she was determined made her older sister look like her spine was made of jello.

Johnny hung up the phone, then looked at Georgie. "That was my father, they know who the leak was, thanks to the computer. We still need to meet up with Jason and Elizabeth but then we can head home."

"Thank goodness." she said just as they crossed the bridge to arrive into the city. "At the same time, I am going to miss waking up in your arms."

"Me too." he said quietly then added "However we have at least one more night before we have to find a way to sleep together."

Blushing because her mind went someplace all together different from what she was certain he meant, Georgie found herself looking at him, at how tense he suddenly was and asked. "Is that what is wrong, or is there something else going on?"

"Something else." he said then stopped at the intersection looked at her and said "My father, he said he had to speak to me, something life changing. Something that would fix what has had me worried."

"Do you have any idea what it is?" she asked as they began moving again.

"None, but he said that it should help solve my potential problems with your parents." In fact Johnny winced his father had been laughing when he had said it would solve his problems with his potential in laws.

Then had asked if Johnny needed rehab or a shrink. Then had asked what was so worrisome about a pair of pink slippers and that the maid had brought something to his father that had him concerned about his son.

Johnny would have been worried but he had heard the laughter in his father's tone, had almost felt like Anthony was relieved about something more than that someone had tried to kill him.

"Did you reserve the room at the hotel, we aren't supposed to meet Jason and Liz until tomorrow night." he was reminded.

"Taken care of." he said pulling into the concierge parking for the hotel, tossing the valet the keys, he reached to help Georgie out of the Porsche then said "What do you want to do tonight?"

"Sleep." she said yawning as they went into the hotel. Twenty minutes later, the couple were in their usual position, Georgie asleep with Johnny next to her, sharing a pillow.

Elizabeth woke up and saw Jason's eyes watching her. Reaching up to pull his head down for a kiss, she said "Good Morning, husband."

"I like the sound of that, husband." he said as he gave her another kiss then reluctantly said "I was supposed to call Sonny ten minutes ago."

"Why didn't you call him." she asked looking at his suddenly flushed face and said "You were watching me sleep, weren't you?"

"Uh huh, I love knowing that from now on, you and I are forever tied. Husband and wife. Besides, I really don't want to have to deal with everything going on. I want more time with it just being us." he said kissing her yet again and then hearing the phone ringing said "I swear even the ring sounds urgent."

"You had better answer." she said then stretching reminded him that they had been out of contact since calling Johnny and Georgie over eight hours before.

"Morgan." he growled into the phone then laughed at what he heard. "Francis, no, I won't give Elizabeth the phone. After years of dealing with Carly do you really think emotional blackmail will work?"

"Hand over the phone Morgan." snickered the man nursing the gunshot wound.

Taking the phone, Elizabeth assured Francis that she HAD indeed been sober when she had married Jason, that she had married him of her own free will. Seeing Jason's eyes narrowing, she laughed then looked at Jason who was laying next to her naked and said "Oh, I am thinking about it."

Hanging up, then telling him that Sonny wanted him to call then asked where he had placed the sketch books she had gotten the day before. "The Aerie." he said then took his phone back and watched in regret as she got dressed.

"Sonny, what is so important?" he growled as he watched Elizabeth slip into her jeans. Straightening up, he said "When did this happen?"

"We aren't sure." said Sonny looking at the threesome entering his penthouse. "Stan downloaded everything from the computer Georgie had. How do you want to handle this?"

Just when they had thought they had all the answers, Sam McCall had given them some information that if they believed it, meant someone they hadn't expected had had a part in the betrayal.

"Wait until I get back to Port Charles." he growled then asked "Was it money?"

"I don't know." replied Sonny as there was a knock on the door and his sister was escorted in. "I have to deal with something here but you should know, Edward is looking to speak to you regarding Dillon."

Grimacing, Jason said "Does he know that I am married?"

"No, though I think that Georgie did tell Maxie, so soon the whole town will know." he said with a soft chuckle as he saw Lorenzo entering and frowning at the blond's name.

Jason told him that Georgie and Johnny were arriving later that day and that they would deal with the New York angle before returning home. "Okay well I will be dealing with the Carly mess, including Bobbie."

The blond could hear Courtney squawking in the back ground as Sonny watched his sister be shut up by Alexis, Carly had done enough damage, he didn't care how she had ended up married to Max, only that she couldn't take Michael away. "Though, I am concerned about her threat regarding custody of Michael."

Jason assured him he had nothing to worry about then went to track down his wife. Finding her sketching with a huge grin on her face, he asked "So it is only eight-thirty in the morning, what oh what are we going to do to keep busy until we have to catch the Staten Island Ferry tonight."

"Oh I have something in mind." she said looking him over admiring the body wearing nothing but a smile. "But first, I want to finish this sketch, so you why don't you get comfortable."

Seeing his head tilt then the smile she said "I will make it worth your while. I will slip out of these clothes."

Doing that, she sat back and picked up her charcoal pencil again. Jason was a bit uncertain but found himself sitting on the spare chair and picking up the motorcycle magazine he had read the day before.

When Elizabeth started humming, he looked up to see she was working rather intently while blushing rather intriguingly as her toe which was pointed at him danced along to the music she was providing.

A scant five minutes later, she said "All done and quickly closed her book and stood, held out her hand and said with a smirk. "I need some more inspiration."

"What do you have in mind?" he asked then found himself kissed and led back to their bedroom and pushed down onto the bed. "I like providing inspiration."

"I am sure you do, do you trust me?" she asked suddenly lifting her head to look into his eyes. Seeing the answer in his eyes, she said shyly that something she had read in a book was floating around in her mind and she would like to try it out.

Last time she had had this idea, he had thought he had died and gone to heaven. When she turned and went to the closet, he frowned wondering what was up until she came back with a couple of scarves now wrapped around her neck and hanging down to cover her breasts. "Elizabeth, what are those for?"

"You said you trusted me." she reminded him as she straddled his body, her knees next to his hips as her hands ran through her hair, spreading it out to cover her bits and pieces knowing that Jason was enjoying the sight.

Slowly drawing Jason's hand towards her, her tongue darting out to quickly wet her lips. His hand was mere inch away from her breast when he saw her other hand raise to her throat. She slowly drew one of the scarves out and loosely knotted it around his wrist.

With quick efficiency, she tied that hand to the bedpost behind his head. As she reached for his left wrist, Jason used her distraction to capture the tip of the breast closest to him with his mouth. A startled gasp erupted from her which soon turned into a shuddering moan.

Ignoring his hand and focused on the heat of Jason's mouth against her aching breast; she scooted up a bit, leaning closer to the lips and tongue that were teasing her, putting a hand to the back of his head to make sure he didn't even consider stopping.

Feeling her reaction, Jason eased his mouth to her other breast for equal attention finding he was a bit happy to see that the mark he had accidentally given her ivory colored skin the night before was fading.

He laved the nipple with his tongue before pulling the entire breast inside his mouth. He licked and sucked at the mound, scraping the nipple lightly with his teeth; a hand clenching in his hair as a reward.

Jason pulled away to look up at Elizabeth, hearing the soft cry of protest when his lips left her flesh. She shifted slightly and brought her mouth to his for a hard, quick kiss then she reached for his free hand and bound it.

She shifted above him, rubbing her backside against his hard on and making him groan at the friction that wasn't nearly enough to satisfy. As she leaned forward to run her lips and tongue across the muscles of his chest, Elizabeth couldn't resist making a mental picture of this to draw later.

Slid herself slowly backwards, kissing and touching her way down his body, gasping when her wet hole brushed against his engorged cock and hearing his answering pant, she restrained the need to impale herself on him and moving back further still.

Continuing to scoot backwards on the bed, slowly working towards her destination until she was positioned with her head hovering over his erection.

She had planned this out, knowing that if she had wanted to do this, now was the perfect time.

Jason watched as she pulled her hair back over her shoulder to provide him with an unobstructed view of what she was doing. Her tongue darted out to lick the tip of his cock and his hips instinctively jerked upward. Elizabeth licked the pulsing vein from the bulbous tip to the base of him, then retraced the journey back to the top.

His breath held in anticipation and his eyes snapped shut without his permission at the sensations while lights exploded behind Jason's eyelids as he felt her taking him into her moist mouth, her tongue adding to his torment.

Feeling Jason's body tense beneath her as she drew him in as deep as she could and then eased back, then returned to his base with her tongue. She loved the feel of him inside her mouth the knowledge of the pleasure she was giving him making her wetter if possible, knowing he could do nothing but enjoy what she was doing.

She heard a low moan of protestation as she slowly pulled her head away, a feather light raking of her teeth against him as she eased back yet again. His breath hissed inward at the pleasure of the caress.

"Elizabeth, please, let me make..." Jason muttered in a low voice. His body felt like it was on fire, the flames shooting through his nerve endings from the blaze of sensation centered at his groin. His eyes opened and met her heated gaze.

With a knowing smile, she crawled back up to straddle his hips and positioned him at her now sobbing opening. She took the weeping head of him inside of her, but nothing more. Before he understood her intent, she placed her hands on the bed either side of his shoulders, leaned down and whispered against his lips.

"I like being in charge." Jason looked up into her eyes at her words, then with a smirk braced his feet on the mattress and arched his hips up into hers sharply, impaling her onto his hard shaft. A growl of satisfaction erupted from his throat as her head flung back in abandon and she gave out a loud cry in response.

Wrenching his hands free from the scarves, Jason grasped Elizabeth's face in his hands and captured her lips with his. His tongue darted into her mouth and tangled with hers as he felt her begin to move above him. He freed her head and moved his hands to the breasts that had been tempting him far too long.

His thumbs brushed circles against her pebbled nipples before shifting to take their pertness into his palms for massaging.

Elizabeth breath escaped her in panting moans as she increased her rhythm. She felt Jason's hands leave her breasts to skim down and grasp her hips. With a quick roll to the side, he pinned her underneath him. After the change in position, he didn't move for a long moment - pausing to take in the sensation of her under and around him, reveling in the sight of her flushed skin and the heaving of her breasts with her rapid breathing.

Staring up into his eyes, feeling his length inside her, feeling his breath on her face, swearing she could see the pounding of his heart as well as hearing it. "Please..." 

He heard the plea and responded, sliding a hand under her to lift her hips slightly, and she knew what to do, wrapped her legs around his to accommodate him. Leaning down to kiss her and thrusting deep, he made sure to catch her cry in his mouth, feeling it rocket through him, driving him to push deeper and faster as she urged him with hands that clenched on his shoulders in near desperation.

Moving his mouth to her throat, sucking at the rapidly beating pulse he found there as she moaned; his hands traveled over her body, unable to stop exploring her silky skin.

He brushed his fingers across her jaw, ran his hands feverishly along the curve of her waist, caressed the length of the legs wrapped around him.  
>He could feel the tension building as quickly in her as it was in him, spiraling higher and tighter with every thrust.<p>

It couldn't possibly be so good, but it was. It went beyond good to perfection when he felt her legs clench around him, her fingernails pressing into his skin in same the mindless need that he shared. "Oh,yes... please... I'm..." 

He changed the angle of his thrusts slightly to cause more friction against the swollen bundle of nerves near her center. That elicited a choked gasp and he felt her going over the edge, clenching around him, pulling him with her. Jason thrust deep and felt his insides explode with blinding intensity as he buried himself inside her and called out her name, his mind on the idea that this had been monumental, life changing even as he reached out to sooth Elizabeth who was still coming down from her orgasm.

"I love you." he murmured then said "This is what I have dreamed of night after night while I was away."

Kissing the bare shoulder in front of her, Elizabeth said softly "Me too, I just never thought I would find it could be mine."

Sonny looked at Lucky Spencer then at his brother and said "Luke sold me out."

"What?" "How dare you?" was the diametrically opposed response from the half brothers.

Looking at Nik, Sonny handed him the paperwork. "From Mike to a hooker from a hooker to your father. They didn't know it, but she was working them both. Mike surprisingly was in it for the sex, your father took money. He sold himself out to Helena without having a clue she was the one buying the information. How he managed to live this long, god only knows."

"There is no way that my father would sell you out." said Lucky. "He helped make you."

"Oh he didn't know, I agree there but he sold me out. Your mother was already informed, and now I am telling you. When you leave tomorrow, don't come back, Spencer."

"You can't make me." he said huffing as his hands went to his hips. "Who do you think you are, I am..."

"Listen to me you little shit, Elizabeth isn't coming back to town to wipe your ass, Spencer." snarled Johnny from where he was backing up his boss.

"Don't speak to my brother that way." said Nik. "I will deal with Lucky, it might be best if you left."

Sonny looked at Nik then stopped and said "Lucky Jason and Elizabeth are married. You have nothing left here. You lost."

Smirking he said "Oh, I don't know about that."

Nik cursed, he had expected the marriage but had hoped to get Lucky out of town before that had happened. "Corinthos, all you are doing is making things worse."

"Cassadine, I don't give a damn." he said evenly "Lucky, without your father here, there is no deal to keep you safe. We both know that if you remain you will end up dead soon enough without me having to push you off the cliff. Do the smart thing, leave."

With that the two men left while Lucky sat down laughing, seeing Nik's disbelief he said "Elizabeth doesn't love Morgan. The day to day living with the secrets the lies, they will prove who she truly loves. I don't intend to leave, I am staying right here. Bidding my time."

Nik thought about what Emily had told him the night before and said sadly "Lucky, Morgan doesn't work for Sonny any more. He opened his own security company. Bought a building and a nice piece of property outside of town. Its over, man. She isn't going to leave him."

Lucky refused to believe it, taking the shuttle to the mainland, he went looking for his mother who looked terrible and who gave him her blunt assessment.

"Lucky come with me, leave town. Come back in a few years. There is no Carly here to play games with Jason, no business secrets to keep them apart. Leave, come with me, then in a few years, come back, successful and without this cloud hanging over your shoulder. That is the way to win the girl."

Lucky wanted to protest but found himself agreeing after making a visit to his Aunt Bobbie who looked like hell. "Go with your mother."

Seeing Courtney with two guards, he greeted the blond he had had a few rolls in bed with and asked what was going on?

"I am being sent to the Island with my father." she said fuming as she glared at the two men. "Its either that or I go to jail."

"Sorry bout that." Giving up on his last hope to distract Morgan, Lucky went to tell his brother he was in only to hear him talking to Robin Scorpio of all people. With a sly grin at the idea of Morgan's first love coming back to town, he asked as casually as he could, "Is Robin coming home, is that why you were speaking to her?"

"No, she and her husband another doctor just won a prestigious medical award. I was offer my congratulations to her." In truth, Nik had been doing research and he had found out that an adopted child could legally inherit the Cassadine empire.

He had planned on getting together with his old crush from when he had been shot at Luke's, only to find he was too late. He had had it all planned using a surrogacy for children then having Robin adopt the baby like would be required, he would have one of the women he had deemed the perfect wife.

Walking the island, needing to get away from Lucky, he had looked through the telescope and saw the beautiful brunette on the opposing shore and wondered who she was but let it go, well aware that he had to leave. That remaining in Port Charles wasn't an option, not if he wanted a future.

Georgie and Johnny saw Elizabeth and Jason waiting patiently in the cavernous room from which the Staten Island ferry departed. Once on the pretty much empty older ferry, they filled the others in on the marriage. A few hugs and some well wishes on the marriage later, Georgie said "Who did it? Who betrayed us"

Getting the story of Courtney selling them out to get Elizabeth and Emily out of her way, then how Carly had benefited. How Mike had told what he knew to a hooker then how Luke had taken money, she blinked and said "Wow, Helena really wanted us dead."

Not telling the girl that she had really been after two people, that if they had died, the dead evil queen would have considered her mission a success as long as Johnny and Elizabeth had died, he only told them about Elizabeth, knowing that the Italian needed to hear the whole story from his father.

"Should we head home then?" asked Johnny quietly, not sure he wanted to go home, just yet.

"Tomorrow." said Jason. "Are you two at a hotel?"

"Midtown." he answered then looking around said "This is rather anticlimactic isn't it."

"Not really." said Jason while Georgie was looking at the Statue of Liberty as it stood sentinel in the harbor as they floated past. "I think this is more the lull before the storm. There is a lot to deal with when we return home."

Johnny felt his hands getting colder and stuck Georgie's into his pockets only to hear her soft giggle. Leaning in, he said "I will keep you as close as I can, anyway I can."

Resting her head on his shoulder, then looking at Elizabeth she said "Can we stop at the mall in Watertown before heading home?"

"Sure, why?" she asked only for the young brunette to pull her off and whisper in her ear. Elizabeth looked at her and said "Are you sure?"

Agreeing, Elizabeth pulled Jason off the ferry after it had returned to downtown, after a silent trip back, watching as the other couple held hands and walked to the subway. "Jason, we need to talk about something."

"Is everything okay with Georgie and Johnny?" he asked. Seeing her serious expression he asked "What is it?"

Sitting him down on the bench in front of Clinton Castles rough dark stone, she said "We haven't been using birth control. At all."

"I know." he said then seeing her eyes widen he said "Johnny told me that you found out you were allergic to an ingredient in the pills while I was gone."

"Dr. Meadows wanted to put me on it to regulate things, it didn't work. She and my regular doctor were concerned about my weight, its why Sonny and Grams have been conspiring to make sure I eat. They ran all these tests, I am perfectly healthy, just thin."

Looking at her, he said "Would you be upset, if you were pregnant?"

"No." she said. "What about you?"

"No, how about we just let nature take it's course." he said holding her tight. Seeing the ferry returning yet again, he said "We haven't really talked about it, but I want a family, children with you. I want it all, Elizabeth."

"Me too." she said kissing him then holding out her hand as they went to catch the subway themselves. "Georgie wants to stop at the clinic in Watertown, Jason. She is legally old enough, but she asked me to go with her."

Jason agreed to let the younger girl make her own choices, understanding that waiting to do so once in Port Charles could be problematic. "Just convince her to tell her mother, at least."

"Georgie says Felicia offered to get her put on it a few months ago, she turned her down then." With that they got on the oncoming train, both lost in thought, Jason thinking what their future daughters would look like, Elizabeth dreaming of a tow haired little boy who would look just like his father... after all they hadn't used anything and had been very, very active for several weeks.

TBC


End file.
